


Душа человека

by KatiSark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 59,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiSark/pseuds/KatiSark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во второй половине 19 века в маленьком городке, в окружении великолепных пейзажей, живут немного странный одинокий мужчина и отставной военный врач, обезображенный войной. Впервые встретившись, они понятия не имеют, что их жизни изменятся навсегда. В течение нескольких месяцев между ними складывается необычная дружба, в которой они откроют новое о самих себя и о друг друге, и, наверное, тем же временем немного влюбятся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Man's Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209028) by [ellie_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_hell/pseuds/ellie_hell). 



Давным-давно, в том красивейшем месте, где река Святого Лаврентия впадает в залив, а потом и в океан, произошла одна история. На великолепном мысу, выступающем далеко в бушующее море, среди небольших островков, которые обнажал отлив, маленьких, скрытых от постороннего глаза бухточек, облюбованных тюленями и чайками, и болот, где в огромном количестве водились белохвостые олени, располагался городок Сент-Сесиль. Наверное, лучшего места, чем эта странная, сказочная местность, населенная призраками и охраняемая феями, для нашей истории было не найти.

История Сент-Сесиль была полна легенд. Говорили, что после сотворения гор Бог велел ангелу, одетому в длинную шелковую тунику, разнести их по всей поверхности Земли. В Сент-Сесиль, свою последнюю остановку, ангел прибыл уже очень усталым, а в карманы его все еще оттягивали тяжелые горы, и он решил тотчас же их опустошить. И от самого моря, словно извергнутая им, протянулась горная гряда, а брошенная ангелом горстка гравия дала жизнь маленьким островкам. Через много лет на побережье осели несколько семей, а по реке Святого Лаврентия постоянно прибывали все новые и новые поселенцы, которые слышали о красоте этих мест или просто хотели присоединиться к растущей общине и начать обустраивать место, которое могли бы назвать домом. Жить тут было спокойно и тихо.

Сент-Сесиль была маленьким городком, где все друг друга прекрасно знали, так что обычно самой любимой темой для разговоров был кто-то из соседей. Как и в любом маленьком городке, сплетня являлась одной из самых приятных форм досуга, и даже воскресная месса, к ужасу священника, становилась скорее общественным, нежели религиозным мероприятием. Однако, судача о ком-то, жители никогда не отказывали друг другу в помощи, город испокон веков держался на взаимовыручке, составлявшей Золотое Правило, лежавшее в основе всеобщего согласия. Так что, несмотря на то, сколько и про кого говорили за глаза, горожане по большей части испытывали друг к другу глубокую привязанность. 

Но главной темой разговоров на ступеньках церкви становились приезжие и те, кто настолько выделялся среди других, что рисковал стать изгоем. Но тот, кого жители Сент-Сесиль признавали своим, приобретал друзей на всю жизнь и помощь когда только ему понадобится.

Поскольку многие семьи добывали хлеб насущный, трудясь на земле, жизнь подчинялась круговороту смены времен года. Весной и летом городок кипел от бурной деятельности. Люди тяжело работали весь день, оставляя на вечера тихие семейные обеды или посиделки с соседями. На теплое время года выпадало больше всего свадеб, и, учитывая привычку горожан совать нос в чужие дела, неудивительно, что союз двух людей повергал весь городок в неистовое волнение. Ничто не могло так взбудоражить Сент-Сесиль и ничто так быстро и безотказно не помогало собрать жителей вместе, как грядущая свадьба. Суматоха увеличивалась вдесятеро, если женились люди одного и того же пола, может быть, потому, что такие союзы были редки. Объявление о предстоящей однополой свадьбе повергало город в состояние экзальтации. 

Зимой Сент-Сесиль, укрытый толстым снежным покровом, кардинально менялся, жизнь здесь намного замедлялась. Большие посиделки с соседями и небольшие вечеринки теперь устраивали дома, и во всем городке становилось уютней и задушевней. Когда таял снег, все повторялось вновь: робко расцветающая природа весной, следом жаркое лето, сбор урожая, потом буйные краски ясной прохладной осени и еще одна холодная суровая зима.

***

Шерлок Холмс жил со своей тетушкой Мартой Хадсон. Кроме нее у него никого не было, и обитали они в уютном домике в Парусной Бухте, на очень тихой окраине Сент-Сесиль. Благодаря своему уединенному местоположению, только они могли видеть запретную усадьбу Гарри Уотсон и ее младшего брата на Еловом Мысу.

История семьи Шерлока Холмса была тесно связана с морем. Марта Хадсон, тетушка Шерлока, была замужем за старшим сыном Хадсонов, но в первый год ее замужества, еще до того, как она успела зачать ребенка, разразилась трагедия. Муж погиб у нее на глазах, он ушел собирать дрова и возвращался домой по ледяному мосту в заливе. Лед под юношей треснул, и его мгновенно поглотило море. Марта была вне себя от горя, муж был ее другом детства, и даже поженившись юными, они были очень сильно и глубоко привязаны друг к другу.

Муж ее был влюблен в небо, часто подолгу сидел на улице, обняв Марту за плечи и показывая ей различные звезды и созвездия. После его смерти Марта чувствовала, что небеса, которые так любил ее муж, отныне издеваются над ней, и несколько дней без крайней необходимости не выходила из дома – ей казалось, она не в силах встретиться с небосводом лицом к лицу. Но, к сожалению, избегать неба оказалось довольно трудно, и она решила узнать о нем столько же, сколько знал ее муж, думая, что одолев премудрость верхних слоев атмосферы, она одолеет и свою печаль. Она набросилась на мужнины книги по астрономии, и обрела спокойствие, только сравнявшись с покойным в знаниях. И после этого она сумела наблюдать за небом без печали и злости, с того дня оно стало для нее утешением, и даже если гнетущая тоска ушла, при мысли о муже ее никогда не покидала нежная печаль. Она больше не вышла замуж.

Отец Шерлока, Альбан Холмс, был лоцманом. Однажды из Англии прибыл корабль, получил пробоину и начал тонуть, и Альбан попросился в спасательную команду. Он спас уже двоих, и тут в свете фонаря увидел в воде безжизненное тело. Окликая жертву, он стал грести, чтобы подобраться ближе. Ему никто не отвечал. Когда он, наконец, поднял тело из воды в лодку, то увидел, что это была молодая, очень красивая женщина. Она не дышала. Он стал лихорадочно надавливать ей на грудную клетку, напуганный мыслью, что она больше никогда не задышит, и когда уже подумал, что битва проиграна, она закашлялась. Альбан как можно быстрее стал грести к берегу. Он принес девушку к себе, раздел, разжег камин и уложил ее перед ним, укрыв дрожащее тело всеми одеялами, что были в доме. И даже несколько часов спустя он не мог оторвать от нее глаз; женщина, которую он похитил у моря, была жива и мирно спала.

Чтобы описать ее, не найдется других слов, кроме как «потрясающе красивая». Она была сероглазой, с длинными черными волосами, изящно обрамлявшими ее бледное лицо. Ее розовые губы, слегка приоткрываясь, напоминали формой сердце. Она покинула Англию, чтобы стать гувернанткой в доме богатого англичанина в Квебеке, но туда так и не доехала. Увидев склонившегося над ней Альбана, его пылающие щеки и сверкающие глаза, она подумала, что влюбилась. Той же весной они поженились, а два года спустя она подарила ему сына – Шерлока. Альбан был счастлив как никогда в жизни.

Но его красавица-жена была не из тех женщин, что находят радость в мирном сидении дома. Она была родом из большого и интересного города, где всё постоянно находилось в движении; она скучала от тихой жизни в Сент-Сесиле, а окрестные прекрасные пейзажи ее не впечатляли. Альбан перепробовал все средства, чтобы отвлечь жену, но ее не бодрила даже робкая улыбка малыша Шерлока. Проснувшись однажды утром, Альбан нашел письмо от жены, в котором она сообщала, что уезжает в Квебек с английским капитаном, которого повстречала в городке.

Альбан не мог смириться с жизнью без женщины, которую так любил, и он, оставив двухлетнего Шерлока с тетушкой, взял свою двуколку и бросился в погоню. Он хотел найти жену и убедить остаться с ним; он даже был готов переехать всей семьей в Квебек. Они могли бы снять дом на самой оживленной улице, какую бы только смогли найти, а в Сент-Сесиль он возвращался бы только погостить с сыном или с сестрой Мартой, если бы та пожелала. Изгнание из родного города было для него ничто по сравнению с целой жизнью без женщины его мечты.

Однако загад не бывает богат, и по дороге в Квебек двуколка Альбана попала в засаду. Разбойники зарезали Альбана и украли все, что при нем было. Вскоре его тело обнаружили, и по адресу, написанному на двуколке, отослали письмо – так Марта Хадсон узнала, что ее брат погиб. В городке все ждали, что мать Шерлока вернется, чтобы вступить в наследство, и судачили по этому поводу. Но Марта не получала от своей бывшей невестки ни единой весточки, и спустя несколько месяцев услышала, что она умерла от брюшного тифа. Марта осталась единственным близким человеком у маленького Шерлока, и поклялась заботиться о нем, пока жива. В наследство ей досталась небольшая сумма, часть из которой она потратила на новую двуколку и лошадь, а остальное оставила Шерлоку. От брата ей достался и дом, но жить в нем она не стала, решив сдавать его в аренду, а вырученные деньги тратить на свои и племянниковы нужды.

Вскоре она поняла, что Шерлок не такой, как другие дети, а она повидала немало ребятишек, сама ее мать вырастила шестерых. Он поздно начал разговаривать; так поздно, что Марта даже приглашала врача, чтобы осмотреть его. Тот заверил ее, что всё вроде бы в порядке, но не остается ничего другого, кроме как ждать. Наконец, Шерлок заговорил, и сразу целыми небольшими предложениями, стал повсюду ходить за тетушкой, задавая бесчисленные вопросы, желая всё увидеть и всё потрогать, и часто смущая ее неудобными вопросами о людях, которые им повстречались.

Шерлоку было интересно, что заставляет людей так или иначе говорить или поступать, но он не желал вступать в контакт ни с кем, кроме своей тетушки. Она надеялась, что в школе у него появятся друзья, но ее надежды очень быстро рухнули. Он никогда не играл на улице с другими детьми, предпочитая общаться с животными, собирать листья или ставить опыты на жучках, ни на секунду не утихомириваясь, пока его не заставляли силой. Хуже всего для него было сидеть в классе. Он был умнее всех своих ровесников, и даже большинства детей постарше, и если не ерзал и не смотрел в окно, то исправлял ошибки в написанном на доске и в ответах других учеников. Другие дети терпеть его не могли, и когда однажды одноклассница разбила о голову Шерлока грифельную доску, Марта, осторожно выбирая осколки из волос племянника, пыталась скрыть свое удивление, отчего это не произошло раньше.

Увы, он был похож на свою мать, но обладал, что называется, своеобразной внешностью. Темно-русые кудри словно нимбом обрамляли его бледное личико, он был выше всех ровесников и очень тоненький, несмотря на попытки Марты откормить его. Но люди первым делом обычно замечали его глаза. Слегка миндалевидные, они большую часть времени казались серыми, но иногда меняли цвет от голубого до зеленого, в зависимости от освещения. Неудивительно, что его дразнили за его внешность; дети обычно жестоки к тем, кто как-то выделяется среди других. Еще его дразнили за ум, за то, что у него не было друзей (хотя на это он смотрел сквозь пальцы). Кое-кто даже говорил, что его мать бросила семью из-за Шерлока, что никто не хочет иметь такого странного ребенка, как он, и эти насмешки ранили сильнее всего. Бессознательно пытаясь защитить себя, Шерлок мастерски научился наблюдать за людьми, подмечая их слабости и без угрызений совести используя против тех, кто его обижал. Чтобы сосчитать детей, прибегавших домой в слезах после стычек с Шерлоком, не хватило бы пальцев на руках, и никакие дисциплинарные взыскания, предпринимаемые его тетушкой, не помогали. Единственное, что действовало на Шерлока – силой заставить его сидеть смирно, но связывать его было не выход, даже в воспитательных целях.

К подростковому возрасту Шерлок стал еще неуклюжее, чем раньше. Длинные конечности по сравнению с маленьким худеньким телом смотрелись нелепо. Скулы у него были слишком высокие, глаза слишком близко посажены, а кудри слишком буйные. Как и у всех мальчиков, в этом возрасте голос у него начал ломаться, и Шерлок разговаривал еще меньше, потому что его раздражало, что он не в силах контролировать вырывающиеся из горла звуки.

Несколько лет назад он начал играть на скрипке и проявил недюжинный талант, хотя его игру не слышал никто, кроме учителя музыки и тетушки Марты. Порой он занимался по нескольку часов кряду, пощипывая струны и подбирая случайную мелодию, а порой играл симфонии, как маэстро. Сначала Марта думала, что скрипка пробудит у Шерлока интерес к учебе, и пыталась спрятать инструмент. Однако ее уловка не удалась, потому что Шерлок стал пропускать школу, ища свою скрипку. После этого она перестала пытаться хитростями склонить его к учебе; все равно она давалась ему блестяще.

Учителя были склонны прощать ему ужасные манеры, потому что он без особых усилий получал по всем предметам самые высокие оценки. Чем старше он становился, тем чаще учителя говорили с Мартой об университете Лаваля и стипендии, которой там удостаивались лучшие студенты. Марта загорелась этой идеей, но Шерлок после окончания школы в Сент-Сесиле не проявил интереса к высшему образованию. Он был абсолютно счастлив, занимаясь самообразованием в тех областях, которые его интересовали, и проглатывал книги десятками. Если он не читал, то бродил в окрестностях городка, изучая людей и ставя опыты.

Он проводил столько времени, наблюдая за людьми, и, в конце концов, стал мастерски разбираться в них и делать выводы, основанные на всем, что видел: одежде, поведении, привычках, внешности, личной гигиене и различных чертах характера. Он знал, когда люди лгут, когда изменяют (и с кем, конечно), кто пытается скрывать или симулировать болезни. Он мог назвать профессию любого человека, прежде чем тот успевал раскрыть рот, и если бы захотел, то легко мог сказать, что вы ели на ланч. Этот впечатляющий талант обычно доставлял ему неприятности. Или пощечины.

Единственное, что его по-настоящему занимало – когда в городок приезжали новые люди. Ему нравилось встречаться с ними, немного поговорить и сделать как можно больше выводов из тех данных, что удалось собрать. Марта знала об его маленькой игре, но даже если она не одобряла, что племянник использует людей для собственного развлечения, каждый раз, когда в Сент-Сесиль приезжал кто-то приблизительно возраста Шерлока, она бывала почти так же взволнована, как он сам. Она надеялась, что кто-то из приезжих сумеет привлечь внимание Шерлока чуть дольше, чем на несколько минут, но надежды ее оставались тщетными. Хуже всего, наверное, вышло с Джонатаном Андерсеном. Шерлок громко заявил, что Андерсон боится крыс, и какое-то время над этим потешался весь город, и Андерсон, куда бы ни пошел, всюду натыкался на крыс. Теперь он так ненавидел Шерлока, что при встрече переходил на другую сторону улицы.

Шерлоку было 24 года, когда в Сент-Сесиль приехала семья Хупер. Едва Марта услышала, что у них есть 21-летняя дочь по имени Молли, у нее загорелись глаза. Она пригласила семью Хупер на ужин, и Шерлок обещал присутствовать, потому что воображал себе праздник дедукции. После десерта Шерлок и Молли пошли прогуляться к Лосиному мысу, и потом, когда Марта спросила племянника, как ему показалась юная девица Хупер, была удивлена, что он отозвался о ней как об интересном человеке: такие лестные слова она раньше нечасто от него слышала.

Оказалось, что Молли Хупер интересовалась явлением смерти, и едва Шерлок это понял, они только об этом и говорили. Она была первым человеком, кроме его тетушки, с кем он разговаривал о смерти – эта тема была запретной, и большинство людей ее избегало.

На следующий день после совместного ужина Шерлок непривычно резвым шагом пришел к дому Молли, и она согласилась выйти и еще раз с ним прогуляться. Они вместе бродили по кладбищу, читая надписи на надгробиях и размышляя над причинами смерти людей, покоящихся в шести футах под ними. Молли была очарована Шерлоком; она все время улыбалась, краснела, хлопая ресницами, и мило хихикала. Шерлок замечал все эти жесты и раньше, и разочаровался, поняв, что они направлены на него. Сначала Молли показалась ему интересной, но ему меньше всего хотелось, в конце концов, оказаться предметом страстного увлечения юной девицы. Он больше никогда не заходил к Молли домой и заговаривал с ней только тогда, когда она первой обращалась к нему. Он думал, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы подавить ее влечение в зародыше. Но нет.

Конечно, Марта была разочарована, но если Шерлок проявил к Молли совсем краткий интерес, то это не значило, что все надежды тетушки рухнули. В один прекрасный день появится кто-нибудь, кто станет первым другом Шерлока или, еще лучше, его женой. К сожалению, ждать, пока кто-то снова пробудит в ее племяннике искру интереса, ей пришлось пять лет.


	2. Chapter 2

В ту весну, когда Гарриет Уотсон прибыла на корабле из Англии, чтобы навестить своего кузена, Шерлоку Холмсу минуло 28 лет. К тому времени его тело выровнялось, а серые глаза, высокие скулы, полные губы, хоть и выглядели все еще очень экстравагантными, но теперь более гармонировали с шапкой темных кудрей. Странно, если рассматривать черты его лица в отдельности, применительно к любому другому человеку они могли бы показаться смешными, но всё вместе, как и у его матери когда-то, смотрелись так, что других слов, кроме как «потрясающе красивый», не находилось. У нескольких молоденьких девиц, которые прежде в школе беспрестанно дразнили Шерлока, теперь слабели колени каждый раз, когда они слышали его глубокий голос, рокочущий то ли как гром, то ли как буря в июле.

Кузен Гарриет Уотсон был в Сент-Сесиле уважаемым человеком; обладал большим влиянием и внес значительный вклад в строительство лесопилки. Гарриет осталась в городке на все лето; она была родом из богатой семьи, и единственной ее обязанностью являлось управление семейными капиталами, поэтому оставалось много свободного времени, которое она могла посвятить своему любимому развлечению – охоте. Этому занятию она предавалась с первобытной одержимостью и, услышав об изобилии дичи в Америке, даже решила временно покинуть свою жену Клару, оставив ее на попечении младшего брата.  
Единственное известное о Гарриет (кроме величины ее состояния) – она была искусным охотником. Судачили, что когда она, двенадцатилетняя, охотилась с отцом на кроликов во Франции, на нее напал дикий кабан. Девушка даже не вскрикнула, вскинула ружье на плечо и хладнокровно дождалась, пока животное подойдет ближе. Выстрел эхом грянул в лесу, и кабан рухнул в нескольких футах от Гарриет. Из туши сделали чучело, и все последующие годы охотничьих трофеев на стенах дома Гарриет только прибавлялось.

Не очень женственную Гарриет в первый раз легко принимали за мужчину. Она была среднего роста, мускулистая, с натренированным за долгие годы охоты по всему миру телом. Волосы у нее были короче, чем обычно носят женщины, а одевалась она обычно в мужскую одежду, потому что считала, что в ней удобнее охотиться.

Кузен Гарриет с гордостью показывал ей окрестные земли и лучшие охотничьи угодья. На рассвете он возил ее на Соляные Болота, чтобы показать, как белохвостые олени выходят из лесу попастись на берегу, а потом, во время отлива, они охотились на лежавших на скалах тюленей в Свином заливе. 

Казалось, Гарриет ненасытна; она требовала брать ее в море, чтобы плескаться в воде, окрашенной кровью дельфинов, и изловила с кузеном столько лисиц, что их хватило на меха для всей семьи. Гарриет Уотсон не могла поверить своим глазам: даже в самых смелых мечтах она не могла вообразить такого изобилия. Перед тем как вернуться в Англию, она купила большой кусок земли, простирающийся от Восточной Березовой Бухты до Елового Мыса, и наняла дюжину человек для постройки большой усадьбы. Поместье оказалось вдали от оживленной части городка и главных дорог, и только семья Холмсов, живущая в Парусной Бухте, могла видеть часть владений Гарриет. Казалось, Гарриет Уотсон хотела спрятаться ото всех.

В конце следующего лета Гарриет вернулась в Сент-Сесиль. В тот день туман был настолько густой, что никто не видел приближающегося корабля, пока он не показался в порту, вынырнув из пелены, словно заблудившийся призрак. О корабле быстро разнеслась молва, и вскоре любопытные жители толпились около порта, чтобы поглядеть, что произошло. Сначала несколько слуг выгружали чемоданы и ящики. Выгрузка заняла столько времени, что уже казалось, будто англичанка привезла с собой в чемоданах всю свою страну, и закончилась только тогда, когда солнце стало клониться к закату.

Обычно к этому времени жители расходились по домам, но из-за тумана, круживших над портом чаек и столь мрачной и зловещей атмосферы происходившего, все топтались на месте и не желали уходить.

Наконец, осторожно ступая по трапу, появилась Гарри. Сначала она шла медленно и чуть пошатывалась, а потом шаг ее стал увереннее, а спина выпрямилась, несмотря на тяжелую ношу на руках. Она держала безжизненное женское тело, завернутое в парусину. Ярко-рыжие волосы развевались на ветру и хлестали женщину по мертвым бледным щекам.

Гарриет несла труп своей жены, которая умерла два дня назад, когда корабль проплывал по широкому устью реки. Темнота не могла скрыть пятна крови на материи, в которую была завернута покойница, перед смертью она потеряла много крови, а Гарриет весь остаток пути так и прижимала ее к себе.

Позади Гарриет шел молодой человек. Ее брат. Даже издалека Шерлок разглядел, что он среднего роста, с крепким телом, скрытым под тонким черным пальто, а вокруг шеи, несмотря на ясную погоду, повязан длинный красный шарф. Когда они подошли ближе, и среди жителей начался распространяться слух о смерти рыжеволосой леди, картина стала проясняться.

В маске был ее брат.

Гибкая и тонкая кожаная маска, завязанная на затылке, закрывала лицо от нижней части лба до верхней губы. На левой стороне лба виднелась поврежденная кожа, дальше скрытая маской. Густые волосы с золотистым оттенком были не светлые и не русые. Больше всего на лице были заметны глаза. Синие и сверкающие, они оживляли и заменяли собой все незримые черты. Горожане молчали, пока один не высказал то, о чем подумали все.

\- Этот человек чудовище! - закричала одна из женщин со страхом в голосе, и Гарриет направилась к ней. Она остановилась на приличном расстоянии от крикуньи.

\- Хорошенько посмотрите, - сказала она. – Посмотрите, потому что видите его в последний раз, - добавила Гарриет, кивнув на своего брата.

Она сурово огляделась по сторонам.

\- Вам запрещено вторгаться в мои владения. Кто рискнет, тот пожалеет, - прибавила Гарриет Уотсон, и, бросив последний грозный взгляд на толпу, удалилась вместе со своим братом.  
Даже спустя какое-то время после приезда в Сент-Сесиль англичанка не переставала быть пищей для сплетен. Для нее часто привозили различные товары из Квебека или из других государств, и такая демонстрация богатства раздражала горожан, в большинстве живших довольно скромно. Гарриет почти все время охотилась, и как только наступила зима, расставила на зверей силки и ловушки.

Тем временем Марта сдала свой второй дом очень милой семейной паре джентльменов, Джиму Мориарти и Себастьяну Морану, которые со своей экономкой Мэри Тернер переехали в Сент-Сесиль два года назад. Марта и Мэри стали близкими подругами, и часто заходили друг к другу на чай, и порой к ним присоединялись Моран и Мориарти. Они оба были из бригады, строившей усадьбу Гарриет Уостон, так что сплетничали в первых рядах, пусть и знали не достаточно много, ведь на время строительства Гарриет находилась в отъезде.

Холодным декабрьским утром Моран стал свидетелем неловкой сцены. Гарриет Уотсон (которая настаивала на том, чтобы ее звали просто Гарри) попросила его помочь проверить силки на мелкую дичь. Вытащив из силков трех зайцев, они внезапно наткнулись на великолепную рыжую лисицу.

\- Красивый зверь, - однажды сказал Моран горожанам, собравшимся в их с мужем гостиной, - с таким густым и ярким мехом, что издали я подумал, будто вижу костер.

Гарри опустилась на колени прямо в снег и открыла ловушку, освободив раздавленную лапу лисы. Животное долго боролось за жизнь, но теперь обессилело, несколько раз глубоко вздохнуло, отчего рыжий мех приподнялся и медленно опустился, и, наконец, умерло от раны. Гарри долго сидела рядом с лисицей, будто не зная, что делать дальше.

\- Клара, - тихо выдохнула Гарри. Ей в ответ каркнуло несколько воронов, а потом все стихло.

Моран понимал, что перед ним разворачивалось что-то очень важное. Он видел, как Гарри сходила с корабля с телом жены на руках, и догадывался, что рыжая шерсть напоминала рыжие волосы Клары. Лисица для нее была не просто зверем.

\- Клара! – выкрикнула она так отчаянно, что, казалось, закачались деревья в лесу.

И снова настала тишина. Гарри начала гладить и перебирать мех, словно пытаясь вернуть лисицу к жизни, и прижалась к животу животного лицом, чувствуя ускользающее тепло.

\- Она казалась совсем потерянной, это было очень грустно, - сказал Моран затаившим дыхание слушателям.

Наконец, Гарри вышла из транса, но не выпустила лисицу. Она понесла ее в усадьбу, не обращая внимания на Морана, который еще немного постоял на месте и пошел домой. 

Через несколько дней он узнал от слуг, что Гарри сама сделала из лисицы чучело, неаккуратно, но бережно и старательно. После этого случая она не перестала охотиться, но растеряла часть своего пыла. Она попросила Морана и Мориарти помочь ей построить большой вольер, в котором она собиралась разводить лисиц. Жителей Сент-Сесиль это сильно разозлило. Гарри не планировала убивать лис для продажи шкур или туш, она просто их разводила, а для фермера нет хуже врага, чем эти хитрые и умные звери, которые умеют опустошить курятник раньше, чем их заметят. Сейчас ограда вольера была прочной, но горожане не сомневались, что в один прекрасный день лисицы прогрызут прутья своей темницы, сбегут и начнут сеять хаос.

Следующей зимой и весной в городке заговорили об изуродованном брате Гарри. 

Время от времени кто-нибудь докладывал, что в немыслимую рань видел его бродящим по берегу или по скалам, а вслед за ним трепыхался на ветру красный шарф. Двое лоцманов видели, как он в маленькой лодке плыл в заливе. В полнолуние его заметили на вершине скалы - над ним широкими кругами парили два ястреба, и тогда жители стали шептаться, что Уотсон, должно быть, проклят, если даже хищные птицы боялись садиться в гнезда, если он был поблизости. Шепоток еще больше усилился, когда увидели, что Уотсон ловит крыс, разбивает их черепа о камни и складывает в кожаную сумку. Воображение горожан рисовало им молодого человека, злобно ревущего, строящего ужасные гримасы под маской, хватающего грязными руками (по некоторым байкам, на них были даже когти) грызунов и откусывающего им головы. Жители прозвали Уотсона Зверем.

Шерлок, которому обычно было мало дела до того, что мелят вокруг, случайно подслушал, как люди болтают о человеке в маске, и чем больше он слышал, тем больше хотел познакомиться с Уотсоном или хотя бы увидеть его. Шерлок и днем и ночью бродил вокруг усадьбы Уотсонов, надеясь столкнуться с таинственным молодым человеком, и с каждым минувшим впустую днем раздражался все сильнее. Марта быстро заметила, что происходит, да это и легко было вычислить, судя по тому, что Шерлок чаще стал тайком уходить из дома и по жадному блеску в его глазах, когда кто-то упоминал о Звере. Марта пыталась предупредить Шерлока, напоминая о том, что сказала Гарри, когда сошла с корабля, но Шерлок был упрям. Заверяя свою тетушку, что будет осторожен, Шерлок в своем пальто, развевающимся за спиной, в то же время не переставал ходить неподалеку от Елового мыса.

Туманной апрельской ночью Шерлок почувствовал себя особенно храбрым и решил подойти ближе, бродя вокруг вольера для лисиц, о котором столько слышал раньше. Подойдя ближе, он услышал тявканье и лай лисиц, и яростные крики Гарри Уотсон. Шерлок как можно тише подбежал к большому дереву, от которого удобно было наблюдать за всей сценой, и спрятался за ним. Лисицы разбегались из открытой двери вольера, рядом с ней стояла Гарри Уотсон с пунцовым от ярости лицом, сжимая в кулаке красный шарф. Она лихорадочно оглядывалась по сторонам, очевидно, ища владельца шарфа. Поняв, что ее брат может быть где-то рядом, Шерлок начал искать его, прячась от цепкого взгляда Гарри за деревьями.

Слева он услышал треск ветки и посмотрел в ту сторону. Брат Гарри стоял, прислонившись спиной к толстому дереву. Шерлок уставился на Уотсона – молодой человек тоже смотрел на него, а потом прижал указательный палец к губам, кончиком его слегка касаясь маски. Шерлок кивнул в знак понимания, и продолжал смотреть, не в силах оторвать взгляд от серьезных глаз Уотсона, позабыв о том, что где-то рядом злая охотница. Момент этот длился всего с минуту, но показался бесконечно долгим, настолько долгим, что, казалось, прошли века, прежде чем молодой Уотсон последний раз оглянулся на Холмса и побежал к усадьбе, двигаясь почти бесшумно, перепрыгивая препятствия и обогнув кучу не растаявшего снега. Даже после того, как он исчез в ночи, Шерлок несколько минут приходил в себя от ошеломления, а потом побежал домой.

С того дня Гарри больше не держала в вольере лисиц, и Марта, которая слышала тот самый рассказ, что Моран назвал «Происшествием с лисицей», полагала, что англичанка горевала. И Шерлок мыслями вернулся к молодому человеку, который дождался верного часа, чтобы выпустить лисиц. Глаза его заблестели от любопытства. Он был заинтригован контрастом между тем Уотсоном, который охотился на крыс и которого жители городка называли Зверем, и тем чутким человеком, который дождался, пока его сестра справится с горем, открыл вольер и выпустил лисиц на свободу. Теперь Шерлок еще больше жаждал с ним познакомиться.


	3. Chapter 3

Много недель, последовавших за его первой – пусть и краткой – встречей со Зверем, Шерлок продолжал бродить поблизости от усадьбы Уотсонов, но его тайные вылазки не имели успеха. Он болтался по деревне, прислушиваясь к рассказам тех, кто сталкивался с человеком в маске, однако все, что ему удалось узнать – преувеличенные басни об уродстве Уотсона и глупые теории о том, что он воплотившийся сын дьявола.  
  
Однажды июльским вечером Шерлок собирал на Огненном острове лишайники для эксперимента, и тут неожиданно погода испортилась. Он решил сесть в лодку и вернуться домой. Яростные порывы ветра нагоняли туман, Шерлок греб изо всех сил, чувствуя напряжение и боль в мышцах рук, спины и живота. Он проплыл Мыс Ярости и собирался по прямой пересечь Парусную Бухту, но у природы были другие намерения. Небо расколола молния, и полил такой дождь, что Шерлок за несколько секунд вымок до нитки. Маленькая лодка раскачивалась то влево, то вправо, а берег впереди был почти не виден.  
  
После долгой борьбы со стихией, лодку подхватила волна и вынесла на берег Западной Березовой Бухты, естественной гавани, которая пустовала с тех пор, как сюда переехали Уотсоны. Шерлок вытащил свою полную воды лодку на берег и задумал возвращаться домой пешком, а это значило - придется идти через усадьбу Уотсонов. Угрозы англичанки и раньше его не пугали, а сейчас вряд ли она прогуливается в такую ужасную погоду. Чтобы согреться, Шерлок побежал со всех ног. Недалеко от усадьбы он споткнулся о грязный корень и упал, охнув от боли. Поняв, что подвернул ногу под плохим углом, он поморщился от боли и досады, и дальше пошел уже значительно медленнее.  
  
Возле опустевшего лисьего вольера ему показалось, что кто-то простонал, и он обернулся на этот звук. Шерлок знал, что ни одно животное, обитающее в лесу, не может так стонать, и, прихрамывая, приблизился к источнику звука. Стоны превратились в отчаянные рыдания. На земле была видна тень наклонившегося человека и кусок красной ткани. Не обращая внимания на свою ногу, Шерлок поспешил к человеку, который издал душераздирающий крик, похожий на вопль раненого зверя, и Шерлок остановился, замерев. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы так плакали – казалось, рыдания исходят не от человека, а из самих земных недр. Уотсон закрыл лицо руками. Он был без маски.  
  
\- Вам больно? – спросил Шерлок, присев рядом с ним.  
  
Наступило долгое молчание, дождь прекратился, слышался только мягкий шелест мокрых листьев.  
  
\- Оставьте меня, - сказал таким же мягким, как листья, голосом Уотсон, дрожа, будто прилагал огромные усилия, чтобы сохранить немыслимую боль в себе.  
  
\- Вам нужен доктор? – спросил Шерлок, не отрывая глаз от дрожавшего молодого человека.  
  
Уотсон не ответил, и только сдавленный вздох сорвался с его губ, настолько тихий и слабый, что Шерлок бы не услышал его, если бы отодвинулся чуть подальше.  
  
\- У меня тоже был неважный день, - продолжил Шерлок. Ему почему-то казалось, что надо говорить, сказать хоть что-нибудь, что каждое слово протягивается между ним и Уотсоном, словно нить. - Я греб, как сумасшедший, чтобы попасть домой, но ветер отклонил меня от курса, я потянул лодыжку, пока бежал, и она уже порядочно распухла. Но мне кажется, то, что беспокоит вас, более серьезно…  
  
От луны между деревьями залегли тени, ветер едва колыхал листья, и Уотсон затаил дыхание. Шерлоку показалось, что Уотсон того же возраста, что и он сам, может, чуть старше, и не успев подумать, что делает, он коснулся плеча молодого человека.  
  
\- Не надо! – вскрикнул Уотсон, резко вскакивая на ноги.  
  
Он по-прежнему не отнимал рук от лица, но глаза его были видны. Уотсон и Шерлок уставились друг на друга: пара серых любопытных глаз глядела на пару синих, во мраке бури казавшихся почти черными. Не отрывая глаз от Уотсона, Шерлок медленно встал на ноги, а молодой человек отступил на шаг, отвернулся и побежал к усадьбе.  
  
Шерлок постоял на месте, дожидаясь, пока Уотсон исчезнет из виду, и продолжил идти, почувствовав, что боль в лодыжке усилилась. Вскоре прибежал слуга и попросил Шерлока пройти в усадьбу. Ошеломленный Шерлок последовал за ним. То, что он увидел, никогда не сотрется из его памяти.  
  
Он никогда прежде не бывал в таком большом и необычном доме. Здесь было не очень уютно, но внимание привлекало множество мелочей - слишком высокие потолки, стены украшены огромными картинами. По-прежнему идя за слугой, Шерлок пересек коридор, где было столько дверей, сколько он раньше не видел ни в одном доме. Дойдя до последней, слуга посторонился и жестом пригласил Шерлока войти. Шерлок попал в комнату с огромной кроватью, ничуть не похожей на ту маленькую, на которой он спал дома. В единственное окно был виден лес, из которого он пришел, и когда молодой человек обернулся, слуга уже притворил за собой дверь. Под дверь подсунули записку, и Шерлок почти бегом бросился к ней, развернул и прочел:  
  
 _"Сэр,  
Вы не пленник, но я был бы признателен Вам, если бы Вы не бродили по усадьбе. Пожалуйста, попытайтесь отдохнуть, а если Вы голодны или Вам что-нибудь понадобится, положите записку под дверь, и придет слуга.  
Спокойной ночи,  
Джон Уотсон"._  
  
Джон… Так вот значит как его звали. Какая-то часть Шерлока хотела распахнуть дверь, выйти в коридор, заглянуть во все эти бесчисленные комнаты и найти молодого человека в маске, а другая часть – весьма злившая – говорила ему, что за одну ночь он уже успел достаточно вторгнуться в личную жизнь другого человека. Поэтому Шерлок начал обследовать комнату, открывать все ящики, которые, к сожалению, оказались пусты, и только в одном лежали ручки и бумага. Его осенило, он взял клочок бумаги и нацарапал на нем:  
  
 _"Простите за сегодняшнее,  
Шерлок Холмс"._  
  
Он сложил записку вдвое и сунул под дверь. Теперь Шерлок чувствовал пульсирующую боль в распухшей лодыжке и присел на кровать, не сводя глаз с двери. В изножье кровати лежало махровое полотенце и сухая одежда, Шерлок вытерся и переоделся, лег под толстое мягкое одеяло, но был слишком взбудоражен, чтобы уснуть, и не переставал с надеждой смотреть на дверь.  
  
Потом усталость все же одолела его, он задремал на несколько минут и проснулся от шума. Несколько минут он соображал, где находится, посмотрел дверь и увидел то, что его разбудило – листок бумаги на полу. Его охватила волна возбуждения, он вскочил с кровати, морщась от боли, когда наступил на больную ногу. Сев на пол перед дверью, Шерлок прочел:  
  
 _"Вам не за что извиняться, но, пожалуйста, при жителях городка не упоминайте о том, где Вы побывали и где переночевали. Моя сестра неплохой человек, но она придет в ярость, если узнает, что Вы были здесь"._  
  
Шерлок взял карандаш и начал раздумывать, что бы еще написать. Он хотел спросить что-нибудь такое, на что Джон непременно ответит, если еще раз подойдет к двери. Через секунду на него снизошло вдохновение, и он начал быстро писать:  
  
 _"Сколько Вы пробыли в Афганистане?"_  
  
Шерлок остался сидеть возле двери, прижавшись спиной к стене, вытянув длинные ноги и прислушиваясь к звукам из коридора. На мгновение ему показалось, что за дверью тихо шуршит бумага, но потом снова надолго всё затихло, и Шерлок решил, что ему послышалось. Он начал подумывал о том, чтобы лечь в постель, как появился листок.  
 _  
"Откуда Вы знаете про Афганистан?"_  
  
Улыбнувшись при мысли о возможности проявить свою наблюдательность, Шерлок поспешно написал ответ:  
  
 _"Этой весной, когда мы встретились в лесу, по Вашей выправке я заметил, что Вы проходили военную службу. Догадку подтвердило то, как Вы побежали – бесшумно обходя препятствия, без соответствующей подготовки ни один молодой человек из богатой семьи так не сможет. Вы богаты, значит, вне всяких сомнений, закончили университет. Какая университетская специальность больше всего пригодна в армии? Врач. Конечно, об этом говорят и ваши травмы.  
  
Судя по тому, что шрамы покрывают среднюю часть левой стороны лица, а все остальное тело, как кажется, здорово, я предположил, что у Вас было огнестрельное ранение. Судя по характеру Ваших шрамов, я бы сказал, что получены они четыре года назад, либо в результате несчастного случая на охоте, либо это боевое ранение. Вы выпустили лисиц вашей сестры, потому что не одобряете ее времяпрепровождения, так что Вы не охотник. Остается боевое ранение. С кем четыре года назад воевала Британия? С Афганистаном"._  
  
Шерлок взволнованно подсунул записку под дверь и теперь ясно услышал, как ее подобрали. Он нервничал, зная, что Джон стоит за дверью, его до зуда подмывало открыть дверь, но он не пошевелился, чувствуя, что сейчас происходит что-то важное. Джон быстро написал ответ.  
  
 _"Это было потрясающе"._  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся и нацарапал несколько слов на другой стороне бумаги.  
 _  
"Вы так думаете?".  
  
"Конечно. Это было невероятно".  
  
"Обычно люди говорят не так".  
  
"А как?".  
  
"Отвали".  
_  
Шерлок сидел так близко к двери, что не мог ошибиться – ему не померещился тихий смех. Их разделяла всего лишь пара дюймов, и они легко могли бы разговаривать даже шепотом, но обмен записками казался таким интимным, что ни один из них не хотел его прерывать. Шерлок чувствовал особенную близость к незнакомцу с той стороны двери, такую, какую не ощущал никогда ни к кому, кроме тетушки Марты. Ожидая ответа – он слышал, как карандаш царапал бумагу – он повернулся так, чтобы опереться правой рукой стену и лучше видеть дверь.  
  
 _"Как Ваша лодыжка?".  
  
"До сих пор распухшая. И болит"._  
  
Шерлок услышал удаляющиеся шаги в коридоре, но остался сидеть на месте, зная, что Джон вернется, - он ведь врач. Врач не мог бросить его, после того, как он пожаловался на боль. Он вспоминал черты лица Джона, которые ему далось увидеть. Правая сторона лица казалась неповрежденной, средняя часть левой стороны была сильно изувечена, и Шерлок понимал, что видел еще далеко не самое худшее. Он пытался придумать, как увидеть то, что скрыто под маской, и тут Джон вернулся. Вскоре под дверь подсунули несколько бинтов, поверх которых лежала небольшая записка.  
 _  
"Вам нужно перевязать ее. Вы знаете, как это делается?".  
  
"Я видел, как моя тетушка делала перевязку. Так что должен справиться"._  
  
Шерлок и в самом деле видел, как его тетушка перевязывала лодыжку Джиму Мориарти, которую он потянул, чиня забор, и, слегка морщась от боли, в точности повторил ее действия, начиная бинтовать с носков и поднимаясь все выше. Гордясь собой, он заметил, как под дверь снова проскользнул клочок бумаги.  
  
 _"Лучше?".  
  
"Завтра станет. Спасибо"._  
  
Он помедлил, не желая сразу отдавать записку, ему не хотелось, чтобы их странное общение прекращалось. Обладая столькими талантами, Шерлок, однако, был не силен в разговорах. Он решил не отвечать, надеясь, что врачебный инстинкт заставит Джона войти в комнату, чтобы проверить, как там пациент. Потом передумал и дописал еще строчку.  
 _  
"Я бы хотел встретиться с Вами. По-настоящему"._  
  
Несколько минут Джон не отвечал, и Шерлок испугался, что он ушел, хотя это было глупо – он все равно бы услышал шаги. Джон не похож на того, кто может так просто уйти, не сказав ни слова, но что Шерлок вообще знал об этом человеке? Только несколько сухих фактов, которые сам же вычислил с помощью дедукции, и больше ничего. Под дверь просунули клочок бумаги, прервав его мысли.  
  
 _"Не сегодня. Уже поздно, Вам надо отдохнуть. Завтра моя сестра вернется из путешествия, но она часто бывает в разъездах. Как только представится удобный случай, я оставлю Вам сигнал. Не забывайте смотреть в сторону Западной Березовой Бухты, и когда увидите его, приходите, и мы там встретимся".  
_  
Сердце Шерлока так бешено заколотилось, что он был уверен – Джон его слышит. Джон предложил ему встретиться; у них будет возможность поговорить, обсудить все те дикие слухи, циркулирующие по городку. Шерлок успел придумать десятки вопросов, которые он хотел бы задать Джону. Он взволнованно написал ответ и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоить стук сердца.  
  
 _"Какой сигнал?"._  
  
"Вы поймете. Спокойной ночи, Шерлок".  
  
Шерлок схватил записку и сжал ее в правом кулаке, прижав его к сердцу. Оно все так же неистово колотилось, и он прижал левую руку к двери, прошептав: "Спокойной ночи, Джон".


	4. Chapter 4

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Шерлок переоделся в свою теперь сухую одежду, свернул листок бумаги с перепиской и сунул его во внутренний карман пальто. Он отворил дверь – конечно, никаких следов человека в маске не было. Шерлок снова боролся с желанием пройтись по всем комнатам, но что-то в Джоне заставляло Шерлока уважать чужое уединение. Раньше ему не было дела до подобных вещей; для получения новых данных приличиями можно пренебречь. Но с Джоном было по-другому, и Шерлок подозревал, что всё дело в маске. Он хотел уважать этот навязанный барьер, потому что Джон ждал этого от него. Странное, незнакомое ощущение, как и новый голос в голове, говоривший – чтобы стать ближе, не нужно торопиться. Голос был мягче и добрее, чем собственный голос Шерлока, и сам он удивился, что вовсе не возражает против его советов.  
  
Быстро и бесшумно покинув усадьбу, Шерлок заметил, что буря улеглась, и решил вернуться в Западную Березовую Бухту, где оставил свою лодку, надеясь, что ее не сдуло ветром. К счастью, маленькая лодка оказалась на месте, целая на вид, ее прибило к дереву в затоне. Шерлок поставил лодку на воду и начал грести в сторону Парусной Бухты; от перемены позы лодыжке стало гораздо лучше. Когда Шерлок, наконец, пришел домой, было еще раннее утро, и тетушка спала в деревянном кресле-качалке. На себя она набросила лоскутное одеяло – наверняка тетушка уснула, дожидаясь Шерлока. Она проснулась, как только хлопнула входная дверь, тотчас же вскочила на ноги и подошла к племяннику.  
  
\- Глупый мальчишка, ты только что пришел домой? Где ты был? Ты хромаешь? – взволнованно и одновременно раздраженно спросила она.  
  
\- Ах, тетя Марта, случилось кое-что удивительное, - ответил Шерлок, схватив тетушку за плечи и дважды покружив, а потом уселся в свое любимое кресло. - Мою лодку отнесло бурей, я подвернул лодыжку и провел ночь в усадьбе Уотсонов.  
  
Он рассказал ей всю историю, пропустив только то, как плакал Джон и все, что случилось после первой записки. Слушая его рассказ, тетушка кормила его чаем и овсянкой, не сдерживая улыбки при виде такой горячности Шерлока, но ее беспокойство усиливалось.  
  
\- Буря, вывихнутая нога и ночь в запретной усадьбе – звучит ужасно, но я полагаю, что ты хорошо провел время. Мне нужно посмотреть твою лодыжку, клади ногу на кресло, - сказал она, хлопнув его по колену.  
  
Шерлок снял ботинок и закатал штанину. Тетушка сняла бинт, восхитившись качеством хлопка.  
  
\- Этот Джон Уотсон, кажется, настоящий джентльмен, если позволил тебе остаться и одолжил одежду.  
  
\- Так оно и есть. Я не верю в весь тот вздор, что болтают о нем в городе, он обычный человек, которому просто в чем-то не повезло.  
  
\- Обычный человек? – переспросила тетушка с понимающей улыбкой. – Никогда не слышала, чтобы ты с таким воодушевлением рассказывал про обыденность.  
  
Шерлок возвел глаза к небу; порой тетушка, себе же во вред, была чересчур проницательна.  
  
\- Он не скучный обычный человек, а интересный обычный человек. Хотя с тем, через что ему довелось пройти и что он переживает сейчас, он таким быть не должен. Но он все равно такой. И меня это восхищает, - морщась, пытался объяснить Шерлок, пока тетушка Марта как следует перевязывала ногу.  
  
\- Думаю, ты не послушаешь, но все же – будь осторожен. Брат может и мил, но я опасаюсь, что Гарри поймает тебя, если ты будешь бродить вокруг усадьбы, и застрелит, - сказала она, отбрасывая назад упавшие на глаза Шерлока кудри.  
  
Шерлок вздохнул, стараясь не выказать раздражение, но у него это плохо получилось. Он не совсем еще успокоился после невероятно будоражащей прошлой ночи. Как только с завтраком и суетливой возней тетушки было покончено, Шерлок закрылся в своей спальне, достал их с Джоном ночную переписку и перечитал в сотый раз знакомые слова.  
  
***  
  
Несколько недель спустя в Сент-Сесиль приехал Лейстред. Марта все еще беспокоилась за Шерлока, который бродил в лесу поблизости от запретной усадьбы, но не могла же она силой заставить его сидеть дома – в конце концов, он уже взрослый человек. Так что она хваталась за каждую возможность удержать его рядом с собой, придумывая различные дела, в которых ей требовалась помощь. Последней уловкой была просьба убраться дома, и Шерлок, из слабости к своей тетушке, подыгрывал ей целых два дня. А после приезда новой семьи в город он был вне себя от волнительного предвкушения.  
  
Грегори Лейстреду было тридцать пять лет. Его семья покинула большой город и обосновалась в Сент-Сесиле, где отец получил работу оценщика. В его ведении находилась лесопилка и прилегающая к ней лавка, и Лейстред решил поехать с ним, прельстившись карьерным ростом и многообещающей зарплатой. Миссис Лейстред и остальные дети были немного напуганы переменами в жизни, которые неизбежно бы наступили после переезда из Квебека в такую глушь, но вскоре после прибытия в Сент-Сесиль они влюбились в местные пейзажи и поняли, что люди, живущие вдоль побережья, совершенно особенные.  
  
Первый раз Грегори Лейстред увидел Шерлока Холмса, как всегда присматривая за лавкой. Из-за ужасной погоды в тот день покупателей было очень мало, и Грегори, не сводя глаз, смотрел на приближающегося Шерлока, влажные темные кудри которого прилипли ко лбу, одежда промокла насквозь, а на полу остались грязные следы. Но не это прежде всего поразило Лейстреда. Шерлок вошел в лавку так, будто был ее хозяином, потрогал все товары (чего никогда не позволял себе ни один клиент), некоторые даже брал в руки и ставил назад не в том порядке. Он был очень худой, но размашисто жестикулировал и энергично шагал, буквально ворвавшись в лавку. Увидев Грегори, Шерлок направился к нему.  
  
\- Вы Грегори Лейстред, - заявил он.  
  
\- Да, - ответил Грегори, слегка вздрогнув от тона незнакомца.  
  
\- Я не спрашиваю, а утверждаю. Даже идиот бы догадался, кто вы такой, судя по вашему возрасту и тому факту, что вы стоите за прилавком магазина, принадлежащего вашей семье. А кроме того, по этим морщинам вокруг ваших глаз.  
  
Грегори инстинктивно поднял руку, чтобы прикоснуться к лицу, пытаясь нащупать морщины, о существовании которых даже не подозревал. Нахмурившись, он спросил:  
  
\- Кто вы такой?  
  
\- Шерлок Холмс, - ответил незнакомец.  
  
Грегори уже слышал о Шерлоке Холмсе; работая в магазине, он ежедневно узнавал свежие сплетни. Про Шерлока Холмса много чего говорили, но чаще всего звучало слово «странный», и, судя по тому, что Лейстред только что увидел, с этим нельзя было не согласиться.  
  
\- Я хотел прийти раньше; видите ли, когда приезжает новая семья, всегда нужно собрать как можно больше данных, - продолжил Шерлок, - но моя тетушка решила выдраить весь дом. Я говорил ей, что это ни к чему, у нас и так чисто, и все эти ее уловки, чтобы удержать меня от неприятностей, шиты белыми нитками, но она настаивала, и я сдался.  
  
Пока Шерлок разглагольствовал, в лавку вошел еще один покупатель – хорошенькая русоволосая медсестра, помощница городского врача, Сара Сойер. Грегори совсем не возражал против ее частых визитов в лавку для того, чтобы забрать лекарства по рецептам. Лейстред обслуживал Сару, а Шерлок с любопытством и совершенно беззастенчиво наблюдал за этой сценой.  
  
\- Чем я могу вам помочь? – сухо спросил Грегори, когда Сара ушла.  
  
Шерлок поднял бровь, несколько удивленный его тоном.  
  
\- Она вам нравится, - сказал он, опять не спрашивая, а утверждая, просто констатируя факт.  
  
Лейстред непроизвольно огляделся, чтобы проверить, не слушают ли их, и с удовлетворением увидел, что лавка пуста. Он был задет таким, казалось, невероятным нахальством Холмса.  
  
\- Вовсе нет, - заявил Лейстред сквозь зубы.  
  
\- Учащенные дыхание и пульс, расширенные зрачки, дрожащие руки, покрасневшие лицо и шея. Либо вас влечет к мисс Сойер, либо у вас лихорадка. Может, доктора позвать?  
  
Лейстред возвел очи горе, но не сдержал улыбку.  
  
\- Ладно, она мне нравится. Пожалуйста, не говорите об этом никому, и вообще на полтона ниже, сюда могут войти и услышать вас! – сказал он, нервно поглядывая на дверь.  
  
\- Не волнуйтесь, вы ей тоже нравитесь. Или у нее лихорадка, порой трудно бывает отличить.  
  
Он презрительно хмыкнул, когда заметил довольную улыбку Грегори.  
  
\- Если все пойдет как обычно, думаю, меньше чем через пару лет быть свадьбе, и очевидно, тетушка заставит меня на нее пойти, это будет ужасно.  
  
Конечно, Шерлок был прав. Он всегда был прав. Менее чем через два года Сара Сойер стала Сарой Лейстред, и Шерлока Холмса выбрали на роль шафера на свадьбе. Но это был уже не тот Шерлок, вскоре после первой встречи с Лейстредом мир для него переменился раз и навсегда.  
  
***  
  
Шерлока вполне удовлетворила первая встреча с Лейстредом. Помимо того, что ему нравилась Сара Сойер, Шерлок с помощью дедукции вычислил, какой сорт вина предпочитал Грегори, что он играет на гитаре (правда, не очень хорошо), и пять раз в неделю по утрам работает на лесопилке с отцом. Последнее заинтересовало его больше всего, на лесопилке часто происходили несчастные случаи. Он жадно расспрашивал о них, и был рад услышать ужасное описание, как однажды утром кому-то оторвало кончик пальца.  
  
Однажды, когда лавка пустовала, Лейстред предложил Шерлоку партию в шахматы, и тот согласился. Шахматный столик стоял в задней части лавки, здесь часто собирались горожане и капитаны кораблей, чтобы поиграть и посплетничать, но в тот день бушевала буря, и на улицах было безлюдно. Неудивительно, что Шерлок выиграл, но Грегори неудача не уязвила, и они играли два часа подряд, и Шерлок тем временем отвечал на вопросы Лейстреда о горожанах и сплетни, курсирующих по Сент-Сесилю. Понятно, что рано или поздно Грегори спросил о Гарри Уотсон и ее брате в маске.  
  
Как и всякий раз про упоминании Уотсонов, у Шерлока загорелись глаза, и он рассказал Лейстреду все, что знал, умолчав только о встрече с Джоном. Он подумал, что будет лучше, если Грегори услышит основанный на фактах рассказ от него, чем лживые, нелепые басни от кого-нибудь еще. В первый раз Шерлок хорошо провел время с кем-то еще, а не только со своей тетушкой. Или с Джоном. Но можно ли считать, что вы провели с кем-то время, если даже не находились в одной комнате? Наконец Шерлок вернулся домой; Марта на завтра пригласила к чаю миссис Тернер и попросила племянника купить патоки для пирогов. Уходя из лавки, Шерлок взял с Грегори обещание, что тот будет следить, не случится ли еще что-нибудь на лесопилке. К несчастью, Лейстред категорически отказался стащить отрезанные человеческие конечности, однако согласился записывать всё, что происходило. Не совсем то, конечно, но пока Шерлок не нашел настоящий труп (чего он желал каждый день), и такая помощь сгодилась.  
  
После Шерлока в лавке появилась Марта, чтобы поприветствовать новых соседей. Улыбаясь самой лучезарной улыбкой, она принесла печенье на патоке, которое испекла накануне. Они с миссис Лейстред мгновенно поладили и долго проговорили. Грегори рассказывал матери о встрече с Шерлоком, ей было любопытно познакомиться с таким умным, но своеобразным молодым человеком, и она пригласила Шерлока с тетушкой на обед в следующее воскресенье. Марта приняла приглашение, обещая приложить все усилия, чтобы привести с собой племянника.  
  
К счастью для всех них, повседневная жизнь Шерлока сильно изменилась с тех пор, как он побывал в усадьбе Уотсонов. Он по-прежнему часто бродил в окрестностях Сент-Сесиль, ставя различные эксперименты на животных, растениях и горожанах (хотя за ними он просто наблюдал, совершенно не анализируя). Но он теперь не отходил так далеко от дома, как раньше. Он всегда находился поблизости, и несколько раз в день ходил к самой кромке воды Парусной бухты, высматривая сигнал от Джона, с каждым днем становясь все нетерпеливее. Но он согласился сопровождать тетушку на обед к Лейстредам отчасти потому, что надеялся послушать еще более жуткие рассказы Грегори об отрезанных конечностях, а отчасти потому, что лавка была одним из немногих мест, куда порой захаживала Гарри Уотсон. Шерлок полагал, что это как-то связано с владельцами лавки, собравшимися за столом.  
  
Обед удался. Миссис Лейстред прекрасно готовила, да и все Лейстреды оказались очень милыми людьми, радовали Марту рассказами о Квебеке.  
  
Она, в свою очередь, отвечала на их расспросы о деревне, и, наконец, зашел разговор об Уотсонах. С тех пор как Лейстреды переехали, Гарри Уотсон заходила в лавку всего один раз, чтобы забрать посылку из Шотландии. Когда она подняла тяжелую коробку, внутри то-то звенькнуло, будто стукнулись друг об друга бутылки. Несколько минут все рассуждали о том, что могло бы быть в коробке, а потом заговорили об ее брате в маске.  
  
Марта удивила Шерлока, сказав Лейстредам, что брат Гарри, несмотря на странную наружность, кажется, очень хороший молодой человек, и что ей с племянником нет дела до ужасных басен, расползающихся по городу. Теперь в Сент-Сесиле появились две семьи, не верящих в то, что Зверь заслуженно носит свое прозвище. Не бог весть какая защита, но Шерлок считал, что в тот вечер было положено начало перелому в отношении к Джону.  
  
Воскресные обеды вскоре стали традицией, и Шерлок присутствовал на большей их части, отказываясь идти к Лейстредам только тогда, когда занимался важным экспериментом. Грегори и Шерлок поднимались из-за стола раньше всех, тайком пробираясь в лавку, чтобы поиграть в шахматы и поговорить о том, что случилось – или чуть не случилось – на лесопилке.  
  
Неделю за неделей обыгрывая Грегори в шахматы, Шерлок, наконец, понял, что приобрел первого друга. Грегори проигрывал в каждой партии, и Шерлок, по крайней мере, один раз обозвал его идиотом. Еще у него была привычка указывать Лейстреду на ошибки, которые тот допустил во время игры, и почему это все равно бы его не спасло, ведь Шерлок был умнее и знал каждый ход наперед, продолжая свою победную серию. Но на интерес Грегори к шахматам это никак не влияло, и он, казалось, ценил общение с Шерлоком. Холмс не слишком много знал о дружбе, но решил, что тот, кого обозвали идиотом и кто после этого не бросил играть, скорее всего, и есть настоящий друг.


	5. Chapter 5

Однажды, проснувшись чудесным сентябрьским утром, Шерлок вдруг встревожился. Увидев, какое прекрасное солнце светит на улице, он решил пропустить завтрак. Шерлок вознамерился пойти на Соленые Болота, поискать там дохлых жаб, пригодных для препарирования. Он побежал к берегу, отвязал свою маленькую лодку и уже приготовился сесть в нее, как вдруг заметил кое-что такое, от чего сердце ёкнуло. Далеко отсюда, в Западной Березовой Бухте, развевалось на ветру нечто похожее на красный флаг. Шерлок сразу понял, что это такое – шарф Джона Уотсона. Все мысли о жабах и болотах мигом выскочили у Шерлока из головы, и он начал грести в сторону Западной Березовой Бухты.  
  
В ясную погоду от Парусной до Западной Березовой Бухты плыть было около получаса, но в тот день путь показался Шерлоку гораздо длиннее. Когда он, наконец, причалил, Джон Уотсон уже ждал его. Он отвязал шарф от ветки и снова обернул его вокруг шеи. Сначала они просто стояли и молчали; в первый раз они могли хорошенько рассмотреть друг друга, ведь их последняя встреча была краткой и случилась ночью. Ни один, ни второй не знали, что сказать, с чего начать, и на секунду Шерлоку захотелось иметь под рукой клочок бумаги и карандаш. Он чувствовал бы себя непринужденнее, если бы не этот пронзительный взгляд Джона. Вспомнив их последнюю встречу, Шерлок чуть усмехнулся – теперь все было по-другому. Он не бродил вокруг городка, пытаясь хотя бы мельком увидеть человека в маске, их встреча была запланирована, Джон помнил о своем обещании и подал сигнал, чтобы Шерлок пришел.  
  
\- Доброе утро, сосед, - почти торжественно сказал Шерлок.  
  
Джон удивился. Несколько дней назад его сестра уехала, и как только за ней захлопнулась дверь, он подумал о Шерлоке и о сигнале. Но как бы ему не хотелось увидеться с высоким молодым человеком из Парусной Бухты, Джон засомневался. Что, если он охотник до нелепых слухов о Звере, ходящих в городке? Что, если он хочет заглянуть под маску и посмотреть на его увечья?  
  
Через два дня Джон принял решение и привязал шарф к дереву возле берега, но сомнения его не оставили, только усиливаясь. Что, если Шерлока уже кто-нибудь отговорил? Что, если он не увидит сигнала? Что, если он увидит и не придет? Что, если, поговорив с ним один раз, он решит, что встреча со Зверем того не стоила? Сработал защитный механизм – Джон старался подготовить себя к любому исходу дела и любой реакции, но никак не надеялся на столь быстрый отклик. А робкая улыбка Шерлока заставила его забыть все дурные предчувствия. Джон неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ и протянул руку.  
  
\- Доброе утро. Джон Уотсон, приятно с вами познакомиться. На этот раз как положено.  
  
Конечно, Шерлок заметил, как Джон чуть замялся перед последней фразой – напоминанием об их ночном разговоре – и пожал руку Джона, понимая, что не в силах справиться с улыбкой. Теперь, когда Джон не закрывал лицо руками и сказал больше, чем одно-единственное слово, Шерлок как следует расслышал его голос. В минувшие месяцы он часто пытался припомнить то, что слышал, пытался представить, как прозвучало бы из уст Джона целое предложение, но того, что было сейчас, не ожидал. Мягкий, мелодичный, хорошо поставленный голос с приятным акцентом, совсем непохожим на акцент английских матросов, который Шерлок слышал раньше.  
  
\- Шерлок Холмс. Очень рад с вами познакомиться. Как положено.  
  
Шерлок восхищенно разглядывал Джона при дневном свете. Его глаза просто великолепны, подумал Шерлок. Сейчас, когда Джон стоял в тени деревьев, они казались черными, как безлунная ночь, и менялись, едва в них попадал свет. До крайности встревоженный взгляд. Рот был почти не поврежден, только в левом уголке верхней губы виднелся похожий на укус маленький шрам. Невозможно было смотреть на маску – тонко выделанную кожу, плотно прилегающую к обезображенному лицу, и не представлять, что под ней таится чудовищное зрелище.  
  
Джон, наверное, догадался, о чем думал Шерлок, потому что прошипел: «Перестаньте!», заставив Шерлока отвести взгляд.  
  
\- Неведение тревожит, - объяснил Шерлок. – Я представляю… самое худшее.  
  
Джон помрачнел и поджал губы; казалось, им овладело нечто похожее на печаль, и Шерлок вспомнил, что в ту ночь он видел Джона очень расстроенным и без маски. Потом, в ту же ночь, когда Шерлок лежал под одеялом в комнате для гостей и ждал сна, он не мог вычеркнуть из памяти те печальные глаза. Джон ничего не ответил, но взгляд кричал о том, что самые худшие догадки – правда.  
  
\- Но у вас прекрасные глаза, - сказал Шерлок, пораженный собственной смелостью.  
  
Джон, ошеломленно приоткрыв рот, на мгновение застыл, потом покачал головой, будто пытаясь забыть последние слова Шерлока.  
  
\- Пойдемте, - хрипло проговорил он, - я хочу вам кое-что показать.  
  
Они двинулись вдоль берега Западной Березовой Бухты, Джон шел широкими шагами, Шерлок без труда поспевал за ним. Они миновали усадьбу Уотсонов и оказались перед Островом Влюбленных. К нему вела песчаная коса, но уровень моря поднимался все выше, угрожая вскоре затопить ее.  
  
\- Если вы пойдете со мной на остров, чтобы вернуться, нам придется подождать, пока не наступит отлив, - предупредил Джон, не знавший, насколько упорен и любопытен был его спутник.  
  
Шерлок и Джон пошли по песчаной косе, мимо бакланов, выбравшихся из гнезд и гревшихся на скалах на солнце, прямо к берегу Острова Влюбленных, а потом – по узкой извилистой дорожке между деревьев с разноцветными кронами, и через некоторое время вышли к полянке, окруженной серебристыми березами. На ней стояла маленькая хижина, выстроенная Джоном, и Шерлок вдруг понял, почему некоторые жители Сент-Сесиль поговаривали, что видели дымок над Островом Влюбленных.  
  
Хижина была маленькая, но крепкая. Внутри стоял деревянный стол, очаг и единственное кресло. Войдя в дверь, Шерлок затаил дыхание. В комнате было достаточно светло, и он увидел рядом с дровяным очагом небольшую кучку костей. Заметив выражение его лица, Джон поспешил объяснить.  
  
\- Это не человеческие кости.  
  
\- Очевидно, - ответил ничуть не умеривший любопытства Шерлок.  
  
\- Если я нахожу мертвое животное, я обдираю с него шкуру, варю кости, и, когда они высохнут, заново собираю скелет. Это помогает мне понять, как сгибаются лапы лисиц или зайцев, или как летает рябчик. И потом, когда я встречаю раненое животное, так легче наложить повязку на поврежденное крыло или лапу.  
  
\- Вы и до сих пор врач, - сказал Шерлок и заметил на маленьком столе скрепленную смолой часть скелета, похожего на скелет дикобраза. Работа над ним явно подходила к концу, оставшиеся косточки валялись на столе. Он подошел поближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть эту жуткую головоломку.  
  
\- Тут не хватает кости, - сказал он, жестом указывая на стол.  
  
\- Быть не может, - ответил Джон, - я подобрал этого дикобраза сразу же после того, как его убил рыбак, и тотчас привез сюда.  
  
\- Тут только 66 костей, так что либо вы потеряли одну где-то, либо… О! – он широко распахнул глаза, когда его осенило. – Взгляните на размер скелета – ясно, что дикобраз был еще детенышем. Кости не хватает в правой задней лапе. Она не терялась, животное просто родилось без нее, поэтому передвигалось медленнее обычного и стало легкой добычей.  
  
\- Потрясающе! – воскликнул Джон, сияя синими глазами и подавляя улыбку. – А я пока еще не понял, что кости не хватает. Вы даже это знаете, сколько должно быть костей в скелете дикобраза?  
  
\- Вы не единственный изучаете останки животных, хотя мои цели не столь благородны, как ваши.  
  
\- Каковы же тогда ваши цели? – с любопытством спросил Джон.  
  
\- Большинство людей называет их болезненным любопытством, я же настаиваю, что это научная любознательность.  
  
Джон кивнул, потом опустился на пол перед большим кожаным мешком, достал из него труп грызуна, надел перчатки по локоть и жестом показал Шерлоку идти за собой на улицу. Выйдя из хижины, Джон стал посреди поляны и вытянул руку.  
  
\- Наверное, придется подождать, - сказал он Шерлоку.  
  
Над островом пролетели голуби и стая чаек, а Джон всё ждал. Шерлок не знал, чего они ждут, и поэтому просто стал смотреть на Джона. Маска на щеках натянулась, и Шерлок понял, что его спутник улыбался – усмехался, на самом деле – первой искренней улыбкой. Она совсем его изменила и очень ему шла, он казался моложе и почти беззаботным.  
  
Наконец, Шерлок услышал шум крыльев и посмотрел вверх. В ясном небе над ними широкими кругами парила, обозревая окрестности, хищная птица. Когда птица стала снижаться прямо над Джоном, Шерлок непроизвольно шагнул вперед, пытаясь защитить его от возможного нападения. Но птица грациозно приземлилась на руку Джона – большой филин, прекрасное существо, судя по размерам, еще молодой. Шерлок смотрел на острые длинные когти, огромный клюв, предназначенный для того, чтобы раздирать добычу, и влажно блестевшие желтые глаза. Он раньше никогда так близко не видел сов, ведь если к ним подойти, они обычно тут же улетают.  
  
Джон с нежностью смотрел на птицу. Он медленно поднес ближе к себе ту руку, на которой она сидела, и кожаная маска мягко соприкоснулась с оперением филина. Тот наклонил голову и погрузил клюв в волосы Джона. Шерлок не смел дышать при виде такого великолепного зрелища – он никогда не видел, чтобы совы так себя вели. Джон и птица долгое время не двигались, а потом человек предложил филину грызуна. Филин мгновенно проглотил угощение, но не двинулся с места, пока Джон не взмахнул рукой, подталкивая его. И только тогда птица взмахнула крыльями и улетела.  
\- Вот так вот, - просто сказал Джон, поворачиваясь лицом к Шерлоку.  
  
Холмс задумался. Он был поражен и не совсем понимал, почему. Может, из-за того момента, когда тонкая кожа маски соприкоснулась с темными перьями, или из-за того, что изогнутый клюв исчез в золотистых волосах. Столь прекрасное и серьезное зрелище, будто откуда-то из иного мира.  
Прилив был высокий, ожидая, когда он спадет, они гуляли по острову. Потом, когда море медленно отошло от кромки берега, они пошли на пляж и сумели подобрать несколько моллюсков. Джон чуть подогрел их на слабом огне, чтобы они приоткрылись, и протянул Шерлоку. Поев в непринужденном молчании, Джон и Шерлок легли на песок.  
  
\- Я могу часами смотреть в небо, пытаясь угадать, на что похожи облака, - сказал Джон, а потом показал на белое облако над ними. – Вот это, над нами, похоже на льва.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на своего спутника. Завязки маски ослабли, и сама она немного съехала на сторону, обнажая на левой щеке что-то похожее на глубокую ямку. Шерлок поспешно отвел взгляд.  
  
Когда они отправились назад в Западную Березовую Бухту, небо уже порозовело. Покинув Остров Влюбленных, они не сказали друг другу ни слова, но молчание было таким легким и непринужденным, что ни один из них не хотел нарушать его.  
  
\- Я мог бы объяснить. Про крыс, я имею в виду. Горожанам, - предложил Шерлок, когда они вернулись на то место, где встретились утром.  
  
\- Даже не смейте! – воскликнул Джон, напуганный его предложением.  
  
\- В городе много о вас болтают, называют Зверем. Я хочу рассказать всем, что вы делаете с дохлыми крысами, уверен, они поймут. А большинство даже будут под впечатлением.  
  
Джон подошел к нему ближе, синие глаза пылали гневом, но, несмотря на такую смену настроения у своего спутника, Шерлок не отступил, он готов был спорить.  
  
\- Хорошо, я ничего не скажу.  
  
Он не понимал. Все, кого он знал, жаждали близости с другим человеком, конечно, Джон был очень одинок, сидя в одной части города, со злой сестрой. Вспомнив Гарри Уотсон, Шерлок вновь заговорил.  
  
\- Держу пари, во всем виновата ваша сестра. Она не сестра вам, а тюремный надзиратель. Она прячет вас с тех пор, как вы вернулись с войны, верно? Я мог бы помочь вам избавиться от пут, я не очень-то близок с большинством жителей, но мог бы представить вас кое-кому. У меня есть друг, которого зовут Грегори Лейстред, он милый…  
  
\- Оставьте меня! – оборвал его Джон яростным голосом.  
  
Он зло сверлил Шерлока глазами, и Шерлок с вызовом посмотрел на него в ответ. Он неосознанно вступил в запретный коридор, распахнул тайную дверь. Перед ним теперь стоял не Джон, а Зверь. Волнующий. Закрытый. Недоступный.  
  
Шерлок столкнул свою лодку в море, прыгнул в нее и что есть сил начал грести. Только раз он оглянулся на берег – Джон все еще стоял там, на усеянном чайками пляже. Шерлоку хотелось, чтобы он ушел, но он словно прирос к месту.  
  
Шерлок прорычал сквозь зубы что-то вроде «Продолжай прятаться, глупый Зверь» и продолжил грести в сторону Парусной Бухты.


	6. Chapter 6

В течение зимы Шерлок часто вспоминал их встречу и подозревал, что испортил все шансы снова увидеть привязанный к дереву шарф Джона. Они прекрасно провели время вместе, наслаждались обществом друг друга, Шерлок угадал, почему в скелете дикобраза не хватает кости, Джон восхитил его своим обращением с филином. Но Шерлок затронул тему, которой Джон не хотел касаться, и вот с тех пор не видно ни его самого, ни его шарфа.  
  
Шерлок прождал чуть больше пяти месяцев, а потом, наконец, решил спросить мнения кого-нибудь еще. Сначала он подумал о своей тете, но потом вспомнил, какой шум она подняла, когда он ночевал в поместье, и не захотел тревожить ее без надобности. И как-то раз Шерлок отправился в лавку, жестом показав Грегори подойти к шахматному столику, как только уйдет покупатель.  
  
\- Грегори, мы друзья?  
  
\- Конечно! – воскликнул Лейстред. – Иначе зачем бы я позволял тебе обыгрывать меня в шахматы? – добавил он, озорно улыбнувшись, подморгнул Шерлоку и сделал ход пешкой. Шерлок возвел глаза к небу.  
  
\- Годами наблюдая за поведением горожан, я пришел к выводу, что друзья, кажется, придерживаются правил, одно из которых гласит: они должны хранить секреты друг друга. Верно?  
  
Грегори сузил глаза.  
  
– Ну да, друзья должны уметь хранить тайны, полагаю, это называется Правила Дружбы, но, Шерлок, погоди… ты что, кого-то убил?  
  
\- Глупости. Конечно, нет. Но я расскажу тебе одну весьма деликатную историю, и просто хочу убедиться, что ты воспримешь ее благоразумно.  
  
Грегори был заинтригован и твердо кивнул, и Шерлок рассказал ему всё, начиная с того самого первого раза, когда он видел Джона в лесу, и до их последней встречи, когда он остался стоять на берегу, а Шерлок уплыл из Западной Березовой Бухты. Грегори подождал, пока его друг закончит, и только потом высказал свое мнение.  
  
\- Иногда нужно думать, прежде чем сказать. Думаю, ты застал его врасплох, и пари держу - ему не понравилось, что ты назвал его сестру тюремным надзирателем.  
  
\- Но так оно есть, и он сам это понимает.  
  
\- Может быть. Но людям обычно не нравится, когда кто-то дурно отзывается об их семье или друзьях, - сказал Лейстред.  
  
В конце концов, они неизбежно начали говорить о маске.  
  
– Интересно, правда ли под ней всё так ужасно, - сказал Шерлок, - и что он думает, когда смотрится в зеркало. Думаешь, в поместье есть зеркала? Думаешь, он снимает маску, когда остается один?  
  
\- Думаю, - ответил Лейстред, - порой ему от этого не по себе. Ведь ты сказал, что он стонал и рыдал той ночью, когда ты ночевал в поместье, может, у него болели раны.  
  
\- Да, наверное, - согласился Шерлок, но мыслями был уже далеко отсюда. Он вспоминал Остров Влюбленных, на котором несколько месяцев назад был с Джоном. Должен быть способ снова увидеться с Джоном; они даже как следует не узнали друг друга; это не может закончиться, даже не начавшись.  
  
*  
  
Каждый день Шерлок ходил к берегу и смотрел в сторону Западной Березовой Бухты, желая увидеть развевающийся на ветру красный шарф, и каждый день разочаровывался, хотя и не оставлял надежду. Он не мог выбросить из головы слова Грегори; конечно, он разозлил Джона – но ведь он многих людей злил за все годы – и хотел извиниться и помириться с ним. Обычно ему было всё равно, когда другие раздражались от него, но Джон среди всех остальных был самым интересным человеком. И Шерлок не хотел прерывать с ним знакомства до выяснения того, в чем состояла сила такой притягательности. Он знал, что только искренние извинения помогут Джону простить его, но не знал, как найти его в обход сестры.  
  
А между тем Гарри Уотсон и ее брат продолжал быть постоянной пищей для слухов в городке. По случаю зимы Гарри охотилась мало, но часто заходила в лавку за многочисленными посылками, которые прибывали со всех концов света. Она была богата, и заказывала виски из Шотландии, джин из Амстердама и вина из Франции. Англичанка не скрывала, что много пьет, и большинство жителей городка хоть раз видели, как она достает флягу из кармана.  
В феврале настала масленица с ее празднествами. В тот год Мориарти и Моран устроили у себя небольшую вечеринку. Марта помогала миссис Тернер с угощением, Лейстреды тоже собирались прийти, и, что удивительно, Грегори с успехом уговорил Шерлока удостоить мероприятие своим появлением, сказав ему, что это входит в правила Дружбы и что Шерлок не пожалеет, если на вечеринке решит появиться Гарри Уотсон.  
  
Спиртное лилось рекой в доме Морана и Мориарти. Самые старшие собрались в кухне за разговорами, те, кто помоложе, выпивали и играли в карты в гостиной. Кое-кто принес с собой музыкальные инструменты, и вскоре начались танцы. Неудивительно, что Грегори, волнуясь, пригласил на танец Сару Сойер, и она, только слегка покраснев, согласилась. Чтобы избежать приглашений от ровесниц, Шерлок танцевал с тетушкой, миссис Тернер и даже миссис Лейстред, но не рассчитал, что получится, когда дамы поняли, что он неплохой танцор. Конечно, Молли Хупер приглашала его настойчивей всего, но даже и она сдалась после третьего отказа. Кружа в танце смеющуюся Сару Сойер, Грегори услышал, как Молли говорила кому-то из своих друзей, что Шерлок ужасно красив этим вечером, и, посмотрев на своего друга, Лейстред не мог не согласиться. С раскрасневшимися от вина и жары в комнате щеками, вьющимися сильнее, чем обычно, волосами и расстегнутой на верхние пуговички рубашкой, Шерлок выглядел просто сногсшибательно.  
  
Вечер прошел, по большей части, бесполезно. Обычно Шерлоку доставляло удовольствие слушать разговоры об Уотсонах, но сегодня все было по-другому. Все упоминания о Гарри только сильнее заставляли его желать и ждать встречи с Джоном. К сожалению, Гарри Уотсон так и не пришла, а то, что Джонатан Андерсон ушел под ручку с дочкой нотариуса Салли Донован, даже не стоило сплетен. Шерлок ушел с вечеринки далеко за полночь, с очень навеселе тетушкой, которой он помог подняться по лестнице.  
  
*  
  
После поста на Сент-Сесиль обрушился ужасный шторм. Снег заслонил горизонт, не видно было ни гор, ни мысов, ни бухт, местность слилась с морем - все засыпало вьюгой, все окутала гнетущая тишина. Шторм пробудил в Шерлоке воспоминания, он не мог перестать думать о человеке в маске. Он боялся, что Джона замело в хижине на Острове Влюбленных, и он ищет, как пройти по сугробам в поместье, или, того хуже, стоит на коленях на заснеженной земле возле пустого вольера для лисиц, и рыдает. И в ту же ночь Джон приснился Шерлоку: будто он идет по песчаной косе на Остров Влюбленных, иногда нагибаясь, чтобы подобрать кости животных. Внезапно подул ветер, вокруг него взвилась туча больших пушистых перьев, которая закрыла его, словно пелена. А потом Шерлок услышал пронзительный крик. Джон стонал и плакал, как в ту ночь, и от звуков, срывающихся с его губ, сотрясались горы. Шерлок проснулся, дрожа и весь в поту.  
  
На следующий день, играя с Грегори в шахматы, Шерлок вновь захотел поговорить с ним о человеке в маске.  
  
\- Я не могу перестать думать о нем, и даже когда я думаю о чем-то еще, он постоянно у меня в голове. При мысли о том, что сестра его тюремщик, я чувствую отвращение, и в то же время мне грустно.  
  
\- А ты уверен, что он пленник? – спросил Грегори, секунду обдумав слова Шерлока.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
\- Вспомни лоцманов. Кажется, что они словно пленники на своих кораблях, но большинство из них очень любит эти корабли, и чувствовали бы себя как в клетке, живя твоей жизнью и располагая всеми твоими свободами.  
  
Слова Грегори еще долго крутились у Шерлока в голове после того, как он ушел из лавки, выиграв две партии подряд. После того, что Гарри Уотсон сделала с лисицами, ему было трудно представить ее кем-то иным, чем тюремщиком своего брата, но, тем не менее, он решил оставить Джону записку.  
  
 _Джон,_  
Я хотел бы называть Вас своим другом, поэтому и беспокоился о том, что Вы можете быть пленником. Может быть, я вообразил то, чего на самом деле нет. Это было не нарочно. Простите меня.  
Надеюсь снова увидеть Ваш шарф,  
ШХ  
  
Он сложил записку, завернул в один из шарфов, и как только выдалась хорошая погода, пошел берегом в Западную Березовую Бухту. Идти было трудно, он часто проваливался по бедро в сугробы, но, наконец, добрался до того места, где Джон несколько месяцев назад привязал шарф. Шерлок привязал свое послание к той же самой ветке и вернулся домой, надеясь, что Джон во время прогулки по усадьбе увидит просьбу о перемирии.


	7. Chapter 7

В марте погода постепенно наладилась, и Шерлоку стало легче совершать свои ежедневные прогулки вдоль берега Парусной Бухты. После того как он привязал к дереву записку с извинениями, он снова надеялся увидеть развевающийся на ветру красный шарф Джона, но дни перетекали в недели, и его робкие надежды начали таять.  
  
Когда, наконец, одним пасмурным утром мечта Шерлока сбылась, он даже не пытался запретить себе скакать от радости, выкрикивая: «Замечательно!» Потом он побежал прямиком по льду через залив, не выпуская из виду развевающийся на ветру сигнал. Джон, одетый в черное пальто, уже ждал его, и, увидев, что Шерлок подходит, отвязал шарф от ветки.  
  
Сначала они молчали. Шерлок столько хотел сказать, и знал, что должен сказать, но за те месяцы необщения, в груди что-то сдавило. Едва он открыл рот, как Джон покачал головой. Серые глаза вопросительно заглядывали в синие, но не находили в них ни следа той ярости, увиденной в конце их последней встречи.  
  
Джон попросил Шерлока идти за ним к Круглой Горе, и за весь путь только один раз обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на спутника, с нетерпением следующего за ним. Они начали уверенно подниматься в гору, Джон шел между деревьями, хотя тропинка под ногами была не видна. Возле общипанного кустарника Шерлок заметил на снегу следы от копыт. Дойдя до поляны, Джон замедлил шаг, и Шерлок сделал то же самое.  
  
\- Когда я подниму руку, остановитесь, станьте поудобнее и не двигайтесь.  
  
Шерлок кивнул и, когда они добрались до низины, и Джон поднял руку, сделал, как ему велели. Шерлок прислонился к стволу большой сосны, а молчащий Джон еще немного прошел вперед.  
  
Из зарослей показалась любопытные маленькие мордочки с подрагивающими ноздрями, потом нежные мягкие глаза и длинные тонкие уши. Шерлока привели к месту зимовки белохвостого оленя. Животные, видимо, узнав запах Джона, не убегали, а продолжали стоять и смотреть, вытянув шеи и подняв уши. Джон подождал, пока они привыкнут к нему, потом сел на снег, достал из карманов мороженые яблоки и разложил вокруг себя.  
  
Сначала олени притворились, будто ничего не заметили. Затем один из них медленно повернулся мордой к Джону, и начал осторожно подходить ближе, останавливаясь каждые несколько секунд. Остальные последовали его примеру, и вскоре Джона окружило полдюжины оленей, охотно лакомившихся фруктами.  
  
Звери принимали Джона за своего, но Шерлока это не тревожило, напротив, нравилось. Он гадал, сколько часов и дней его спутник бродил по окрестностям, прежде чем смог выследить оленей. Сколько тихо наблюдал за животными, смиряясь с поражением всякий раз, когда они разбегались, почуяв его запах, и только их маленькие белые хвостики, словно флажки, мелькали в лесу. А потом однажды олени не убежали. В тот день Джон, упорно возвращавшийся сюда с полными карманами фруктов, просто предложил оленям угощенье, ничего не прося взамен, кроме того, чтобы его запомнили.  
  
Шерлок вышел из задумчивости, увидев, как молодой олень пытался жевать пальто Джона, и ему послышалось, что его спутник хихикнул. Остальные олени ушли, но один малыш остался, глядя на Джона большими просительными глазами, и Джон нашарил в кармане последнее маленькое яблоко. Олень взял его и побежал за остальными.  
  
Шерлок подошел к Джону и протянул ему руку, помогая встать на ноги. Шерлоку было радостно находится здесь, и не только потому, что он увидел завораживающее зрелище, но и потому, что чуть лучше узнал Джона, узнал, что он терпеливый и решительный. И сейчас он казался таким серьезным и очарованным моментом, что Шерлоку захотелось подурачиться. Идя вслед за Джоном вниз с горы и слегка улыбнувшись, он зачерпнул горсть снега, слепил снежок и бросил его в спину своему спутнику. Джон тут же обернулся, и, несмотря на маску, было заметно, какой у него возмущенный взгляд.  
  
У него было такое забавное лицо, что Шерлок не смог устоять. Он фыркнул от смеха, слепил еще один снежок и бросил его в грудь Джону. Смех заставил Джона расслабиться, и он скатал собственный снаряд, ударивший Шерлока по руке. Они начали гоняться друг за другом, прячась за деревьями и бросаясь снежками, пока не оказались у подножия горы. Волосы у обоих были в снегу, перчатки мокрые, а брюки покрылись ледяной корочкой. Джон прислонился к стволу большого дерева, переводя дух и отряхивая снег с одежды.  
  
\- Так смешно мне еще никогда не было, - сказал он, давясь смехом.  
  
Тоже смеясь, Шерлок прислонился к стволу, своей рукой касаясь руки Джона. В воздухе кружились, казалось, не падая, терзаемые ветром снежинки, похожие на тысячи маленьких птиц, извергнутых небесами, и Шерлок вспомнил свой сон, в котором Джон исчез за тучей перьев. В его ушах до сих пор слышались крики.  
  
\- Я придумал игру. Охоту за сокровищами, - осторожно начал Джон.  
  
Шерлок весь обратился в слух, выжидая, пока он продолжит.  
  
\- Я хочу показать тебе десять чудес – десять сокровищ. Олень был первым.  
  
\- А какую награду я получу в конце? – усмехнувшись, спросил Шерлок.  
  
\- Мое сердце, - грубовато ответил Джон.  
  
Шерлок почувствовал, как по спине побежали мурашки. Храбрясь, он быстро глянул на Джона, который почувствовал его движение и повернул голову. Взгляд его смягчился, казалось, он пожалел о своей резкости, и заговорил ласковей.  
  
\- Ты получишь в награду образы, воспоминания, впечатления… чувства, может быть. Десять моих сокровищ – это десять способов убедить тебя, что я не пленник. Моя сестра против, чтобы я виделся с кем-то. И чтобы кто-то видел меня. Это правда, и ты догадываешься, почему, но я делаю то, что захочу. Если я покоряюсь, значит, просто хочу, чтобы все осталось так, как есть.  
  
Он помолчал.  
  
– Ты… исключение.  
  
Конечно, Шерлок согласился на такую игру. День, проведенный вместе, ничуть не утолил его жажду познать Джона. Шерлоку стало даже еще интересней. К тому же, он испытывал смутную гордость; всю жизнь его не любили, и теперь стать исключением для того, кто сам избегал людей, было очень лестно.  
  
Вскоре Джон велел Шерлоку следить за красным шарфом, и каждый пошел своей дорогой. Шерлок надеялся, что ему недолго придется ждать следующей встречи.  
  
*  
  
Шерлок по несколько раз в день бегал к берегу Парусной Бухты, вглядываясь в горизонт в поисках красного шарфа. Марта была не слепая и вскоре заметила, что племянник все чаще и чаще бродит по берегу. Она десятки раз пыталась его расспросить, и потом он, наконец, сдался, рассказал ей про Остров Влюбленных, дикобраза, филина, оленей, снег и охоту за сокровищами.  
  
\- Охота за сокровищами? Ну, хоть кто-то сумел заинтересовать тебя больше, чем на час, - сказала она с недоверчивой улыбкой, ставя перед Шерлоком чашку горячего чая.  
  
\- Он самый потрясающий человек из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал. С самого начала это была всего лишь маска, и чаще всего я ее просто не замечаю. Больше всего меня заинтриговала эта охота за сокровищами, такого необычного первого шага при знакомстве я никогда прежде не видел.  
  
Марта искренне рассмеялась.  
  
\- Прости, дорогой, но не могу представить, чтобы тебя надолго хватило. Если бы я решила покормить оленей, ты был бы последним человеком, которого я позвала с собой.  
  
\- Да я не заметил, как пробежало время. И не хотел уходить, - Шерлок задумался над тем ощущением мира и спокойствия, которое появилось у него рядом с Джоном.  
  
\- Поверю, только когда сама увижу, - сказала тетушка, а потом добавила – Знаю, ты не любишь, когда твердят одно и то же, но будь осторожен.  
  
Она беспокоилась, однако какая-то часть ее существа была настолько благодарна, что Марта едва поборола искушение пуститься в пляс. Шерлок подружился с Грегори Лейстредом, которому, как не удивительно, кажется, нравилось общество ее племянника. А потом он встретил Джона Уотсона, которому тоже понравился. Два друга, на такое она даже не надеялась. В тот вечер она сидела на улице и рассказывала звездам о новых людях, появившихся в жизни ее племянника, и, судя по тому, как звезды вздрагивали и мерцали, Марта поняла, что небо так же взволновано, как и она.  
  
*  
  
Марта по-прежнему видела, как Шерлок несколько раз в день бегал к берегу и возвращался, пытаясь скрыть свое разочарование. Все, что она могла сделать – подавлять улыбку, поднося к губам чашку чая, и надеяться, что вскоре состоится новая встреча; Шерлок был почти готов проложить дорожку от их дома прямо к берегу.  
  
Прекрасным апрельским днем, когда Марта вязала в гостиной, Шерлок выскочил из своей комнаты, слетел вниз по лестнице и объявил, что отправляется изучать миграции перелетных птиц.  
  
\- Пока ты не ушел, ты не мог бы пойти к берегу и поискать мою перчатку? Я потеряла ее вчера на прогулке, и думаю, что может быть, там, - сказала она, притворяясь, что считает петли, а на самом деле пряча усмешку за вязанием, которое в конечном итоге должно было превратиться в шарф.  
  
Шерлоку ее просьба показалась подозрительной. Он не заметил отсутствия перчатки, но совсем не возражал против того, чтобы прогуляться к берегу, и без слов пошел, а уловку тетушки понял только тогда, когда посмотрел в сторону Западной Березовой Бухты. Шарф Джона развевался на ветру. Шерлок уже дважды за этот день проверял сигнал, но безрезультатно, но Джон, наверное, ждал, когда солнце начнет клониться к закату.  
  
Забыв о потерянной перчатке, к тому же наверняка выдуманной, Шерлок с воодушевлением побежал к месту встречи, ругаясь про себя на лед, мешавший ему быстрее доплыть до того берега на лодке.  
  
\- Я захватил одеяла, будет холодно, - сказал Джон приближающемуся Шерлоку, щеки которого раскраснелись от мороза и бега.  
  
Они шли рядом по дорожке, поднимающейся на Мыс Ярости. В воздухе пахло надвигающейся весной, землей и талым снегом, робко начали набухать первые почки. Оглянувшись, Шерлок увидел усадьбу, в нескольких окнах там горел свет.  
  
\- Твоя сестра дома? – спросил Шерлок.  
  
\- Да, но она пьяна, - ответил Джон, глядя на своего спутника. – Не встанет, по меньшей мере, до завтрашнего утра.  
  
Шерлок подумал, не нарочно ли Джон ждал, пока сестра напьется, чтобы привязать шарф. Джон в глубине души ее боялся или просто беспокоился о безопасности Шерлока? Шерлок задумался, а были ли угрозы Гарри такими уж пустыми, и что бродить поблизости от усадьбы может быть рискованно и опасно. Но несмотря ни на что, это не помешает ему приходить в запретную усадьбу, тем более, если Джон сам приводил его сюда.  
  
Они дошли до вершины Мыса Ярости. Джон нашел большой валун с гладкой поверхностью и взобрался на него. Шерлок влез следом, а Джон открыл сумку и достал два толстых одеяла. Одно он протянул Шерлоку, который закутался в него, а во второе завернулся сам. Долго они сидели молча и неподвижно, а Шерлок в это время гадал, что же будет вторым сокровищем.  
  
Порой ветер начинал дуть сильнее. Тишина была настолько полной, что самый робкий шепот казался оглушительным. Деревья вытянулись к небу, их легкий скрип переполнял окружающее безмолвие. Через некоторое время Шерлок понял, что шумел и лед в заливе, словно пытающийся вырваться на свободу зверь. С замерзшего моря, если прислушаться, доносился далекий гул. Потом Шерлок сумел разобрать какой-то непонятный пересвист в лесу позади них, и ветер снова улегся, и всё стихло.  
  
Небо потемнело, став таким же темным, как голубоватые тени на коре ели. Шерлок почувствовал движение Джона и осознал, насколько близко они сидели, насколько сокровенно ощущалась такая близость. Достаточно было поднять руку, чтобы коснуться кожаной маски. Шерлок закрыл глаза и без труда смог отличить запах кожи от запаха самого Джона. Открыв глаза, он повернул голову к своему спутнику. Знал ли Джон, что за ним наблюдали? Маска скрывала все, что ей положено скрывать, а чтобы различить под ней поврежденные черты, было слишком темно.  
  
Джон то ли почувствовал, что за ним наблюдают, то ли ощутил мурашки, пробегавшие по телу его спутника, Он обернулся, и Шерлок удивился, увидев, насколько напряжен его взгляд. В сумерках глаза Джона казались почти черными и настолько близкими и огромными, что Шерлоку стало не по себе, но не отвел взгляда. Зрачков Джона было почти не видно, а в радужной оболочке поблескивали искорки, будто этот свет излучала сама тьма. Шерлок, наконец, отвел глаза, дрожа от холода.  
  
Заметив, что Шерлок все сильнее дрожит, Джон придвинулся к нему ближе и накинул свое одеяло ему на плечи. Они сидели, прижавшись друг к другу плечами и бедрами, и Шерлок внезапно понял, что ему больше не холодно. Ему захотелось обнять Джона, почувствовать тяжесть его головы на своем плече, тонкую кожу маски на лице, запустить пальцы в светлые, кажущиеся мягкими волосы. Эта мысль поразила его, раньше ему ничего подобного не хотелось, - странное, незнакомое ощущение.  
  
Едва Шерлок собрался проанализировать охватившее его странное головокружение, как его отвлекла луна. Бледная и таинственная, она всходила над деревьями. Они молча смотрели, как она поднимается все выше и выше. С каждой минутой небо становилось все темнее, а звезды все ярче и заметнее.  
  
\- Ночь… второе сокровище, - прошептал Джон.  
  
\- Моя тетушка любит небо, особенно ночное. Она разговаривает с ним, - сказал Шерлок, поморщившись от причуды своей тетушки. Сколько он себя помнил, Марта была очарована звездами и часто пыталась привить Шерлоку свою страсть, хоть и безуспешно. Шерлок никогда не разделял ее интереса, но этим холодным вечером, сидя рядом с Джоном, он начал понимать, почему тетушка так сильно любила небо. Мерцающие звезды и мягко обдувающий лицо ветер успокаивали.  
  
\- Так замечательно, - добавил Шерлок, толком не зная, говорит ли он о луне или об ощущении их близости.  
  
Как только луна полностью поднялась над горизонтом, они разобрали свое импровизированное укрепление из одеял и разошлись по домам. По пути в Парусную Бухту Шерлок почувствовал в груди какую-то тяжесть, и когда, наконец, лег в свою постель, она показалась ему ужасно холодной и пустой по сравнению с плоским валуном на Мысе Ярости.


	8. Chapter 8

Около двух недель спустя после той ночной встречи, когда они любовались луной, Шерлок снова увидел красный шарф. Хотя зима медленно уступала место весне, лед в заливе был еще настолько прочен, что мог выдержать взрослого человека, и Шерлок шел к месту встречи, чувствуя, как страшно быстро колотится сердце. В тот день Джон впервые ждал его на полпути к Круглой Горе, а шарф остался привязанным к своей обычной ветке в бухте.

\- То, что я хочу тебе показать, находится там, - сказал Джон, указывая на открытое море.

Они пошли на север, к кромке ледяного панциря, сковывающего залив. Они перелезли через невысокое нагромождение глыб льда и увидели за ним, на сколько хватало глаз, открытое море. Совсем близко от того места, где они опустились на корточки, в ледяной воде резвилось стадо тюленей. Шерлок часто замечал тюленей, играющих весной в бухтах; за эту игривость их даже прозвали морскими собачками. Но подобного он никогда раньше не видел; в темной морской воде, где плавали осколки льда, они казались вне себя от радости и возбуждения. Они скользили по льду, обдавали друг друга брызгами, широко взмахивая ластами, прыгали друг через друга, плюхались в воду и плыли на полной скорости, в шутку сталкиваясь и в качестве извинения потираясь носами. Некоторые взбирались на льдины и изо всех сил пытались отстоять свою крошечную территорию, пока другой тюлень со звучным всплеском не спихивал собрата в воду.

Казалось, тюлени смеялись, и Джон так заразительно расхохотался вместе с ними, что Шерлок не смог удержаться и тоже прыснул со смеху. Почти весь день они с Джоном наблюдали за тюленями, и вернулись на берег только тогда, когда стемнело.

В тот день они разговорились так, как никогда еще не разговаривали прежде. Шерлок рассказал ему о своей матери и ее неугомонной натуре, которая заставила ее покинуть Сент-Сесиль. Рассказал об отце, так сильно любившем мать, что эта любовь его сгубила. Рассказал о своей тетушке, ее кратком замужестве и любви к небу. Рассказал, как прошло его детство в Сент-Сесиле, о скрипке, научных книгах, дедукции и проблемах, с которыми из-за них пришлось столкнуться, и о своем первом друге, Грегори Лейстреде. Джон оказался прекрасным слушателем, он расположил Шерлока без всякого чувства неловкости говорить на темы, на которые тот обычно не любил распространяться. Однако, в тот вечер случилось кое-что получше – Джон рассказал и о себе, и его прежняя жизнь была гораздо интереснее, чем предполагал Шерлок.

Джон родился в Лондоне в одной из богатейших семей Англии, был на четыре года моложе Гарри, и они никогда не дружили. Их отец всегда открыто выделял старшего ребенка, и когда Гарри подросла, стал брать ее с собой повсюду. Как и отец, Гарри испытывала настоящую страсть к охоте, и весьма преуспела в этом занятии. Джон не мог понять, как некоторые могут убивать животных ради удовольствия, а сам он в свободное время корпел над книгами и играл в регби с одноклассниками. Жизнь была простой, тихой и спокойной, пока родители не погибли при крушении поезда.  
После этого Джон остался вдвоем с Гарри, но у Гарри была Клара. Она повстречала ее, охотясь во Франции, и была очарована ее белой кожей и ярко-рыжими волосами. Но пока Гарри не привезла ее в Лондон, она не замечала ее пышной груди, ни манящих губ, ни того, что она добрая, щедрая и веселая. Оставаясь охотником в любой ситуации, Гарри не видела ничего дальше кожи и волос. Гарри, Клара и Джон поселились в огромной родовой усадьбе, и теперь, когда брат и сестра больше не кричали друг на друга, обстановка в доме стала относительно мирной.

Джон поступил в университет в Лондоне, где получил степень доктора медицины и начал подготовку в качестве военного хирурга. Вскоре он уехал в Индию, поступив помощником хирурга в Пятый Нортумберлендский стрелковый полк. Но как только Джон добрался до Бомбея, началась война с Афганистаном, и его перебросили в Кандагар. Добравшись дотуда, он немедленно приступил к исполнению своих обязанностей, был рад находиться на своем месте и с удовольствием втянулся в ежедневную рабочую рутину. Из Джона получился прекрасный хирург, с умными руками и стальными нервами, но военная кампания, сулившая ему повышение по службе и награды, обернулась катастрофой при Майванде.

Один из солдат полка был ранен, и Джон пытался остановить потерю крови, так сосредоточившись на раненом, что не заметил афганской пули. Она угодила ему между ухом и левым глазом, попутно раздробив скулу. Лицо Джона оказалось сплошным месивом из костей, мышц и кожи и залито таким количеством крови, что его сочли мертвым. К счастью, его ординарец Билл Мюррей понял, что он жив, положил его на вьючную лошадь и вывез с поля боя.

Джон должен был умереть; если бы пуля попала чуть левее или правее, исход был бы роковым; но смерть не шла к нему. Сутками напролет он метался по кровати в госпитале, будто терзаемый дикими зверями. Ему стало еще хуже, когда в рану проникла инфекция. Джон постоянно бредил из-за лихорадки, закатывал глаза, кричал до хрипоты, как раненое животное. Врачи приложили все усилия, чтобы спасти его лицо, но что они могли поделать с инфекцией, каждый день разрушающей мягкие ткани. Чтобы облегчить боль, ему давали морфин и настойку опия, но он все равно кричал от мучений.

Когда Джон достаточно окреп для путешествия, его на военном корабле переправили обратно в Англию. В Лондоне он еще долго лежал в госпитале, потом вышел в отставку и поселился с Гарри и Кларой. Он провел много бессонных ночей, мучительно преодолевая привычку к морфию, потом, наконец, сумел выбраться из своего личного ада, так что стало казаться, будто самое худшее уже позади. Джон смог встать с постели, хотя до полного выздоровления было еще далеко. И все равно, выздоравливало лишь тело, лицо больше никогда не стало прежним, и примириться со своим новым обликом на деле было гораздо труднее, чем в рассуждениях с самим собой.

Однажды прекрасным солнечным утром, когда Джон пил чай с Кларой, в комнату вошла Гарри, вернувшаяся из своего очередного охотничьего вояжа. Джон обернулся, чтобы поздороваться – сестра вскрикнула от отвращения и поспешно вышла. Она первый раз увидела брата без повязки на лице и ужаснулась. Для Джона это было хуже, чем получить пулю, потому что открытая рана приносила физическую боль, а неприятие Гарри – что-то совсем иное, боли не меньше, но вся она досталась только сердцу.

После этого Джон заперся в своей комнате и не выходил оттуда два дня. Клара разговаривала с Гарри, пыталась внушить ей, что младшему брату нужна поддержка, но та отказалась слушать. Она повторяла, что ее брат погиб на войне, а вернувшееся домой чудовище не имеет к ней никакого отношения.

Джон вышел из комнаты уже в маске, скроенной из куска тонкой кожи, купленной Гарри для того, чтобы пошить перчатки. Джон хотел жить, но больше никогда не хотел видеть омерзение и ненависть в глазах других людей. В маске Гарри понемногу привыкала к нему. Но их и без того неважные отношения с братом и вовсе сошли на нет, они даже перестали общаться без надобности.

\- Однажды Гарри вернулась из Сент-Сесиль и объявила, что через несколько месяцев мы туда переезжаем. Она никогда не спрашивала моего мнения, но я не возражал, ведь никакой ностальгии по Англии у меня быть не могло, - закончил Джон.

\- Тяжело было привыкнуть к маленькому городку после Лондона? – спросил Шерлок, вспоминая свою мать, которая тоже перебралась сюда из Лондона и не смогла долго выносить покой и глушь.

\- В Лондоне было весело, пока я был красивым холостяком, там всегда есть что-то новое, чтобы попробовать, что-то интересное, куда пойти. Но потом, когда я перестал выходить из дома, мне казалось, будто я задыхаюсь. Здесь есть большое преимущество – столько мест, которые я могу обойти и ни с кем не столкнуться.

Только теперь Шерлок по-настоящему понял, что Джон не пленник своей сестры. Жизнь в Сент-Сесиль оказалась для него несоизмеримо лучше, чем в Лондоне, и покинуть прежний дом было не так уж страшно. Шерлоку трудно было представить Джона красивым холостяком, с толпою дам у его ног. Трудно представить его на студенческой скамье или смеющимся с однополчанами. Шерлок всего только и знал Джона как Зверя, а ведь он прожил столько жизней, прежде чем переехать сюда. И снова Шерлок слушал, затаив дыхание.

Они сидели на холодном песке на берегу и без теплых одеял, накинутых на плечи, замерзли. И все равно им обоим не хотелось уходить, но было уже очень поздно, так что они встали, и, немного помявшись, разошлись каждый своей дорогой. Шерлок не успел сделать и пары шагов, когда Джон что-то крикнул ему в след.

\- Что, Джон? – откликнулся Шерлок, оборачиваясь. В темноте он едва мог различить силуэт своего друга.

\- Я не рад, что был ранен. Но рад, что это помогло мне оказаться здесь! – крикнул Джон.

Шерлок помолчал, пропуская через себя эти слова, потом улыбнулся.

\- Я тоже рад, что ты здесь.

*

Долго не появлялся шарф между деревьев Западной Березовой Бухты, и Шерлок становился все нетерпеливее, пытаясь угадать, каким же будет следующее сокровище. В это же время Грегори, наконец, набрался храбрости просить руки Сары Сойер, и никто не удивился, когда она согласилась. Но все изумились, когда Шерлок принял предложение Грегори быть его шафером (поскольку на день свадьбы не выпадал так называемый «день шарфа»). Уговорить его оказалось не так уж трудно; Грегори сказал, что между друзьями так полагается, и обещал, что его не заставят танцевать с Молли – подружкой невесты – хоть так и полагалось.

В мае ясное весеннее небо снова наполнили крики чаек, бакланы сушили крылья на скалах, которые обнажил отлив, тюлени ради забавы рычали и покусывали друг друга, а утки с важным видом плавали в морской воде. Все бухты Сент-Сесиль оживились с приходом новой весны, и Шерлок больше чем всегда следил за Западной Березовой Бухтой, он даже видел дерево, к которому раньше был привязан шарф.

С тех пор как Шерлок начал охотиться за сокровищами, Грегори и Марта заметили, как он изменился. Он по-прежнему возился с различными экспериментами, но все его чувства, казалось, обострились, он по-настоящему стал больше внимания обращать на цвета, звуки, образы, запахи окружающего мира. Природа стала не просто источником данных, а чем-то, достойным пристального внимания. Шерлок стал разговорчивее, пусть только и с самыми близкими, но все равно странно было видеть его задумчивым, улыбающимся про себя. Он стал спокойнее, легко мог подолгу сидеть на скале у моря, закрыв глаза и погрузившись в свои мысли, наслаждаясь ощущением морских брызг на коже.

Шерлок прождал до июня, и только тогда красный шарф снова взвился над Западной Березовой Бухтой. Когда он приплыл в лодке к месту встречи, Джон уже отвязывал шарф от ветки. Несмотря на теплую погоду, он обмотал им шею, и молчал, никак не объясняя столь долгое ожидание, так что Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Я чуть было не послал тебе новый шарф, думал, что этот ты потерял, - сказал Шерлок тоном обиженного ребенка.  
Джон не обратил внимания на эту реплику, и повел Шерлока на Остров Влюбленных по той же самой тропинке, по которой они шли в первый раз, когда приходили сюда. Ветер разносил пух из покинутых гагами гнезд. Джону и Шерлоку удалось понаблюдать за несколькими птенцами гаги, которые, спотыкаясь, взбирались по небольшой насыпи, чтобы догнать своих собратьев, уже прыгнувших в воду. Большинство из птенцов, потрясенные своим первые путешествием, кувыркаясь через голову, плюхнулись в воду, победным кряканьем выразив свою гордость.

За кустами Джон обнаружил самку гаги, слишком слабую, чтобы покинуть гнездо. С помощью Шерлока он накормил ее моллюсками и дал ей воды, а потом обошел остальную часть пляжа, ища таких же ослабленных самок. Они накормили и напоили еще четырех птиц, надеясь, что те со временем окрепнут, чтобы снова вернуться в море.

\- Ты делаешь это каждый год? – спросил Шерлок после того, как они закончили.

\- Да, - ответил Джон, - самки жертвуют собой ради птенцов, думаю, справедливо помочь тем, кто слишком слаб, чтобы покинуть свое гнездо.

\- Жертвуют? Это их инстинкт.

\- Если самка покинет гнездо, его разорят чайки, так что гаги месяц морят себя голодом, пока высиживают яйца. Большинство самок за это время теряют половину своего веса. Они могут ненадолго покинуть гнездо, если чаек не видно поблизости, но так как те буквально кишат в небе, гаги обходятся без воды. Я называю это жертвой. Если одна гага слишком слаба, ее птенцы все равно выживают и добираются до воды, где о них заботится другая самка.  
Шерлок задумчиво кивнул и помог Джону собрать моллюсков для них самих. Как и в первый раз, Джон открыл их, подогрев на огне, и они поели, с удовольствием болтая. Покончив с едой, Джон поднялся и протянул руку, чтобы помочь Шерлоку встать на ноги.

\- Пойдем, я хочу тебе кое-что показать. Думаю, тебе понравится.

Шерлок вслед за Джоном вошел в его хижину, прикрыв за собой дверь. Тут все переменилось. Стол стоял на том же месте, но появилось второе кресло, и Шерлок не смог скрыть улыбку, подумав, что оно принесено сюда ради него. Место скелета дикобраза на столе занял человеческий череп.

Шерлок изучал анатомию человека по книгам, которые хранились у него в комнате и в гостиной тетушкиного дома, но это был первый человеческий череп, который он увидел своими глазами. Шерлок стоял как завороженный. Не дожидаясь приглашения и разрешения, Шерлок сел в «свое» кресло и осторожно взял череп, смотря на него как на самую драгоценную вещь в мире.

\- Где ты его нашел? – спросил он.

\- В Соленых Болотах. Остального скелета не было, только этот хорошо сохранившийся череп. Наверное, ему много лет, но я не могу точно сказать, сколько. Я принес его сюда и выварил, как и кости животных.  
\- Он прекрасен. Расскажи мне о нем.

Джон улыбнулся, видя восхищенное лицо Шерлока, и сел рядом с ним. Он положил левую руку на лобную часть черепа и начал перечислять названия различных костей.

\- Это лобная кость, - сказал Джон, отодвигая руку назад, - это теменная, а это – затылочная.

Он передвинул руку на боковую часть черепа.

\- Височная кость.

Шерлок слушал как завороженный. Он видел много рисунков костей черепа, но это было ничто по сравнению с настоящим. Казалось, будто все его учебники по анатомии ожили, и ему хотелось, чтобы Джон нашел целый скелет. Впрочем, и череп тоже было хорошо. Он держал его, а Джон водил по нему рукой и называл:

\- Верхняя челюсть, нижняя челюсть…

Закончив перечислять названия костей, Джон убрал руку, а Шерлок по-прежнему ласково проводил пальцами по черепу.

\- А что еще ты можешь про него сказать? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Посмотри, какой он гладкий, уже начался облитерирующий процесс, это видно и по швам; скорее всего, этому человеку было лет за шестьдесят, когда он умер. Полагаю, это был мужчина, судя по выступающим надбровным дугам, наклонной лобной кости и квадратной челюсти. Не могу сказать, отчего он умер, но на черепе нет следов повреждений, так что по голове его явно не били.

Шерлок был поражен - Джон тоже обладал дедуктивными способностями. Но Шерлок пользовался действенным способом наблюдения за живыми людьми, а Джон делал выводы, просто глядя на череп.

\- Потрясающе! – воскликнул Шерлок.

\- Я знал, что тебе понравится, - сказал ему Джон, - я принес его сюда для тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты взял его себе.

Шерлоку никогда еще не преподносили более ценного подарка. Глаза у него сияли, словно тысячи искр, и редко кто видел у него такую широкую улыбку. Не зная, как выразить свою благодарность, Шерлок положил череп на стол, взял Джона за руки и несколько раз сказал «спасибо». Джон был в восторге от радости Шерлока и ответил ему такой же широкой улыбкой.

Весь остаток дня Шерлок изучал череп, запоминая толщину костей, количество сохранившихся зубов, окружность глазниц, и так далее. Он уже придумал семь экспериментов, которые хотел бы провести с черепом, - но только не разбирать его на части – и приберег их для той поры, когда придется ждать сигнала от Джона, и чтобы ожидание не было столь томительным. Расставаясь, Джон сказал Шерлоку, что даст сигнал в ближайшие дни, и они отправятся на Соляные Болота.

Плывя к Парусной бухте, Шерлок видел, как Джон стоит на берегу, провожая его, и от этого внутри у него что-то встрепенулось.

\- Можно я принесу с собой череп? – крикнул Шерлок, и ему показалось, что его друг засмеялся, а может, это просто волны плескались вокруг.


	9. Chapter 9

_Шерлок открыл глаза – рядом с его кроватью с чарующей улыбкой и блестящими глазами, в шарфе, обмотанном вокруг шеи, стоял Джон. Так же как и в их краткую первую встречу, он прижал указательный палец к губам. Потом Джон забрался на кровать и стал двигаться к Шерлоку, пока не оседлал его бедра. Шерлок почувствовал тепло ног своего друга и затаил дыхание. Сердце у него колотилось так часто, что он почти ничего больше не слышал. Джон нагнулся к нему так, что его губы оказались всего в дюйме от правого уха Шерлока. Потом Джон начал шепотом перечислять названия костей человеческого черепа, а Шерлок зарылся пальцами в волосы друга, нежно массируя кожу его головы._  
  
\- Носовая, слёзная, скуловая…  
  
Шерлоку пришлось подавить стон. Что-то опалило низ живота, но не болезненным, а блаженным, почти разрывающим душу жаром. Он положил руку Джону на шею, осторожно поглаживая тонкие завязки маски. Сейчас их можно было легко развязать и как следует рассмотреть изуродованное лицо Джона, но Шерлок не решался. Ведь если Джон доверял ему настолько, что пошел на такую близость, это было гораздо важнее, чем простое удовлетворение любопытства.  
  
\- Верхняя челюсть, переносица, нижняя челюсть…  
  
Джон левой рукой ласково провел по краю подбородка Шерлока и нежно поцеловал его в чувствительное место сразу под ухом. Губы у Джона были мягкие и теплые, и Шерлок чувствовал, как горит под ними каждый дюйм его кожи от уха до подбородка.  
  
\- Клиновидная, решётчатая…  
  
Губы Джона оказались прямо напротив губ Шерлока, смотревшего на своего друга широко раскрытыми голубыми глазами. Зрачки Джона настолько расширились, что было почти не видно радужки, но сколько можно было прочесть в этих глазах. Шерлок видел желание, доверие, нежность, а потом вообще ничего, когда Джон закрыл глаза, шепча: «Шерлок…» и накрыл его губы своими.  
  
Шерлок проснулся с таким бешено колотящимся сердцем, что его грохот отдавался во всем теле. Он задыхался, хлопчатобумажная ночная сорочка прилипла к груди. Он все еще чувствовал жар внутри и приятное покалывание в чреслах. Он посмотрел под одеяло, закрыл глаза, перекатился набок и сжался в комок. Это была далеко не первая его нежеланная эрекция, но всепоглощающее ощущение одновременно и вины и вожделения было ново. Внутри всё скручивало неприятными спазмами, Шерлок чувствовал, как кровь пульсирует в паху – его тело никогда прежде не откликалось столь противоречиво. Он знал, что для облегчения достаточно пары движений, но такая перспектива казалась холодной и безликой, и потому он сосредоточился на том, чтобы восстановить дыхание, зная, что мучительно-сладкая пытка в конце концов утихнет.  
  
Со столика рядом с кроватью ему усмехался череп и, пытаясь отвлечься, Шерлок вспомнил полный ужаса взгляд своей тетушки, когда он продемонстрировал ей свой подарок. Она категорически отказалась ставить его на каминную полку и угрожала вообще выкинуть, если хоть однажды заметит где-нибудь в доме, кроме спальни Шерлока. Так что череп и Шерлок обретались здесь и глядели друг на друга жаркими летними ночами. Череп и был последним, что видел перед собой Шерлок, снова погружаясь в сон.  
  
На следующий день было воскресенье, и когда Шерлок проснулся, Марта уже ушла в церковь. Шерлок принес череп с собой в кухню и ждал, пока вскипит вода. В ярком утреннем свете больше не казалось, что череп усмехается - он казался осуждающим. Шерлок прищурился. Конечно, череп его осуждал, он ведь видел, в каком состоянии его хозяин проснулся ночью. Первой же ночью после того, как он прибыл сюда в качестве подарка от Джона. Да, Шерлоку есть чего стыдиться.  
  
\- Перестань на меня так смотреть, - сказал Шерлок черепу, наливая кипяток в кружку и опуская туда пакетик чая. Ответа он не получил.  
  
\- Я взрослый мужчина, это нормальная физиологическая реакция. Ты сам должен это знать, ведь ты был когда-то живым человеком.  
  
Неудивительно, что череп продолжал молчать. Обескураживало то, что Шерлок пытался завязать с ним беседу.  
  
\- Это нелепо, - сказал Шерлок и отвернулся от осуждающего взора черепа.  
  
Шерлок допил чай, отнес череп в свою спальню и вышел из дома. Как всегда, он пошел вдоль берега, высматривая красный шарф Джона, но знака-приглашения среди деревьев было не видно. Разочарованный, Шерлок решил прогуляться в деревню. Шерлок знал, что Грегори, как и большинство жителей, наверняка в церкви, но ему надо было кое-что с ним обсудить и очень не хотелось делать это за обедом в присутствии тетушки Марты и всего семейства Лейстредов. Взломать замок и проникнуть в магазин оказалось проще простого – надо будет сказать мистеру Лейстреду, чтобы он предпринял более действенные меры безопасности. Шерлок сел за стол, на котором стояли шахматы, и стал ждать Грегори.  
  
Грегори не заставил себя ждать – вскоре дверь осторожно приоткрылась. Его неуверенные движения говорили сами за себя: он ясно помнил, что перед уходом в церковь запирал дверь и удивился, обнаружив ее приоткрытой. Вероятно, опасаясь, что тот, кто взломал замок, еще находится внутри, Грегори очень осторожно вошел. Он сосредоточился и напрягся, приготовившись бороться с грабителем.  
  
\- Понравилась проповедь? – спросил Шерлок, и его гулкий голос эхом разнесся по помещению, отчего Грегори почти подпрыгнул.  
  
\- Шерлок! – воскликнул Грегори и тут же расслабился, поняв, что замок действительно взломали, но сам взломщик вовсе не опасен.  
  
\- Как я рад тебя видеть, пожалуйста, входи, располагайся, - весело добавил Грегори, сев на свое обычное место в кресло перед белыми фигурами. Почти не задумываясь, он сделал свой любимый ход: переставил пешку на d4.  
  
\- Неужели? – спросил Шерлок с полуулыбкой и повторил его ход, переставив свою пешку на d5. Потом, подумав, что нет причин откладывать желанный разговор, он прямо спросил:  
  
\- Как у вас дела с Сарой?  
  
Грегори передвинул коня на f3.  
  
\- Мы собираемся пожениться, так что всё хорошо. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
Шерлок проигнорировал вопрос и сделал ход пешкой на е6.  
  
\- У вас были интимные отношения?  
  
\- Шерлок! О чем ты спрашиваешь! Это личное!  
  
\- Мне надо знать. Это очень важная информация, не стесняйся.  
  
Грегори откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив пальцы.  
  
\- Ну, если тебе так надо знать, мы не зашли дальше поцелуев. Она из старомодной семьи и говорит, что плотские утехи предназначены только для женатых пар.  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся, и Грегори рассмеялся.  
  
\- Не смейся, в принципе, это не редкость. Что мне остается? Я люблю Сару, и если ради того, чтобы холить и лелеять ее всю мою оставшуюся жизнь, нужно всего лишь немного подождать, разве оно того не стоит?  
  
Грегори передвинул пешку на е3.  
  
\- Серьезно, Шерлок, почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
\- Эксперимент в человеческих отношениях, - уклончиво пробормотал Шерлок, передвигая пешку на с5.  
  
Грегори стал подозревать, что это больше, чем простое исследование. Он посмотрел на своего друга и попытался понять истинную подоплеку вопроса, но даже если она и существовала, по Шерлоку этого было не понять.  
  
\- Раньше у тебя были половые связи, - объявил Шерлок. – В большом городе, где люди не суют носы в чужие дела, при твоей всегдашней осторожности, это было сущим пустяком.  
  
\- Ты просто разглагольствуешь или спрашиваешь? – спросил Грегори, потому что с Шерлоком порой было трудно разговаривать. Со времен их первой встречи он вел себя так уже не раз: делал выводы и раздражался, когда Грегори начинал отвечать, думая, что его спрашивают.  
  
\- Я просто делаю наблюдения, - сказал Шерлок.  
  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - ответил Грегори, стараясь казаться раздраженным, хотя на самом деле он был очень удивлен их разговором, и ему было крайне любопытно узнать, почему Шерлок спрашивает о вещах, которые они никогда раньше не обсуждали.  
  
\- Ну а ты? У тебя когда-нибудь были… интимные отношения? – спросил Грегори.  
  
\- Ты ведь не совсем идиот, так что, я уверен, сам сможешь сделать вывод, - ответил Шерлок, и Грегори захотелось пнуть себя за свою рассеянность. У Шерлока никогда не было настоящих друзей, и он столько раз раньше насмехался над романтическими привязанностями; ясно же, что у него никогда не было подобного опыта.  
  
\- Думаешь, ты когда-нибудь женишься?  
  
\- Это скучно, - тут же ответил Шерлок.  
  
Потом, казалось, подумав несколько мгновений, он спросил – Тебе когда-нибудь снится Сара?  
  
Грегори кашлянул и покраснел. Ему не нужно было отвечать, Шерлок и так без труда распознал его смущение. Каким облегчением для Шерлока было узнать, что он не единственный, кто краснеет из-за своих чересчур правдоподобных снов. Но ведь Грегори и Сара были влюблены и помолвлены, а они с Джоном просто друзья. Внутренний голос продолжал укоризненно настаивать, что сны, после которых просыпаешься в поту, задыхающийся и с эрекцией не входят в Кодекс Дружбы, и Шерлоку стало еще муторнее, чем ночью.  
  
Теперь Грегори был еще больше заинтригован, чем тогда, когда Шерлок только затронул эту тему. Друг часто задавал ему бесцеремонные вопросы, но это было другое; теперь не казалось, что Шерлок собирает данные ради самого процесса. Похоже, он пытается получить ответ на свой личный вопрос. Вдруг Грегори вспомнил живой интерес Шерлока к одной особенной проблеме, к единственной теме, которую ему не надоедало обсуждать. Он не смог противиться любопытству и сам сделал первый шаг.  
  
\- Шерлок, твои сны о Джоне Уотсоне?  
  
\- Конечно, нет! – ответил Шерлок, но Грегори это не убедило.  
  
Хотя он знал, что его друга вполне могли привлекать мужчины; в конце концов, однополые пары были не в диковину, и только меньшинство людей считало такие союзы грехом. Гарри Уотсон до переезда в Сент-Сесиль была жената на женщине, и хотя о ней болтали много плохого, ее выбор партнера осуждали редко. Кроме того, любимцы всей деревни – Джим Мориарти и Себастьян Моран жили вместе. Но ведь Шерлок никогда раньше не выказывал влечения ни к мужчинам, ни к женщинам, так что очень непривычно было думать о нем как о человеке, интересующимся такого рода отношениями, какими бы они не были.  
  
\- Твой ход.  
  
Настойчивый голос Шерлока резко вывел Грегори из задумчивости, и он секунду смотрел на фигуры, прежде чем передвинуть пешку на с4. Шерлок, предвидевший его ход, возвел глаза к небу и передвинул коня на с6.  
  
\- Знаешь, если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится помощь в твоем эксперименте с человеческими отношениями, можешь обратиться ко мне, - предложил Грегори.  
  
\- Мне казалось, что я уже обратился, - ответил Шерлок и слегка наклонил голову, растерянно посмотрев на Грегори.  
  
Наконец, Шерлок последним ходом добил Грегори, но тот так привык проигрывать, что не расстроился. Весь день он пытался снова заговорить с Шерлоком о снах, но безуспешно. А потом на ужин пришла миссис Хадсон, и им пришлось оставить игру в шахматы. Как всегда в воскресенье, они сели за стол и наслаждались чудесным ужином, только Шерлок весь вечер казался более рассеянным, чем обычно.  
  
***  
  
Всего два дня спустя Шерлок увидел в Западной Березовой Бухте развевающийся на ветру шарф Джона и, как было условлено, встретился с ним на Солёных Болотах. Джон больше не снился Шерлоку, но при воспоминании о той ночи у него слабели колени, и он не мог избавиться от душившего его чувства вины. Джон доверял ему, он сделал для него исключение, и Шерлоку казалось, что он предал друга и оказался недостойным его доверия. Он понимал, что всё это глупости, ведь вряд ли Джон знал о его сне, но это не умаляло мук совести.  
  
Шерлоку стало неловко, когда Джон помог ему вытащить лодку на берег. К счастью, его смущение как рукой сняло, когда он увидел искрящиеся глаза Джона под кожаной маской и его радостную улыбку. Он наконец-то смог дышать без неприятного чувства, будто что-то огромное застряло у него в легких, а ощущение, что по коже ползут какие-то крошечные насекомые, исчезло. Шерлоку стало лучше, чем в предыдущие дни, не сохранилось и следа от былого чувства вины и стыда – осталось только успокаивающее присутствие Джона. Почувствовав настойчивое желание взять Джона за руку, Шерлок не стал ему сопротивляться. Тетушка часто по самым разным поводам брала его за руку, одним из них была потребность проявить свою радость. Как же еще было выразить радость видеть Джона, если не взять его за руку.  
  
\- Куда пойдем сегодня? – спросил Шерлок.  
  
Джон не ответил. Он просто смотрел на их переплетенные пальцы, будто никогда раньше не видел, как люди берут друг друга за руки. У Шерлока были необычайно длинные и тонкие пальцы, у Джона же - смуглее, короче и толще. Шерлоку было трудно отвести взгляд от этого захватывающего зрелища, и он не выпустил руки Джона, когда тот пошел вперед.  
  
Было время отлива, и потому уровень воды на болотах упал, и они без труда прошли по вязкой земле, а камыши мягко цеплялись за их локти. Дойдя до уединенного островка, Джон остановился. Ему не нужно было просить молчать - Шерлок, увидев среди высокой травы стройные силуэты, понял, что ему нужно прикусить язык и не шевелиться. Здесь были важны каждый шорох и каждое движение.  
  
Несколько больших голубых цапель лакомились насекомыми и мелкой рыбешкой, которую принес сюда прилив. Шерлок и Джон долго наблюдали за великолепными птицами: за тем, как они неторопливо вышагивали, за их длинными стройными ногами, то и дело опускающимися клювами, гибкими шеями. Одна цапля, в отличие от собратьев, стояла совершенно неподвижно, притворяясь равнодушной и поджидая жертву. Как только та появилась, птица своим острым клювом с поразительной быстротой схватила насекомое.  
  
Потом ветер переменился. Не было ни звука, ни знака, который бы мог спугнуть цапель. И потому было удивительно, когда птицы одним идеально синхронным движением резко выпрямили шеи. Цапли посмотрели в пустое небо, расправили массивные крылья и одновременно взмыли в небо. Вот так просто всё и закончилось.  
  
\- Пятое сокровище, - тихо прошептал Шерлок, не думая, что Джон его услышит.  
  
Джон обернулся к Шерлоку.  
  
\- Если бы ты был животным, ты был бы большой цаплей.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Они невероятно долговязые, - сказал Джон, улыбаясь, - и очень добрые, но, в отличие от некоторых других животных, не осознают этого. Они не кичатся этим, просто они добры от природы.  
  
Он помолчал мгновение, потом снова заговорил.  
  
\- В том, как они ведут себя, есть и своего рода высокомерие. Они могут быть сугубо одиночными животными, хотя и не возражают против компании собратьев.  
  
Шерлок важно кивнул. Он никогда не пытался сравнивать себя с животными, но, слушая, как Джон описывает большую цаплю, он вынужден был признать, что это довольно лестное описание. Особенно то, как Джон сказал о его высокомерии – ведь обычно люди это качество не ценили, - сравнивая Шерлока с красивой, грациозной птицей. Джон сказал об этом без сарказма, без насмешки – с нежностью.  
  
Здорово.  
  
\- Ну а ты? Каким бы животным хотел быть ты? – спросил Шерлок.  
  
\- Пойдем, я тебе покажу, - сказал Джон, потянув Шерлока за руку в сторону места их сегодняшней дневной встречи на Солёных Болотах.  
  
\- Шестое сокровище, - сказал он.  
  
Рядом с лодкой Шерлока, на сухом выступе рифа, почти полностью скрытого водой, сидел баклан. Джон опустился на траву, и Шерлок последовал его примеру. Так они просидели почти час, наблюдая за птицей, которая переместилась на самые высокие скалы, подставив свои пропитанные водой крылья солнцу и ветру.  
  
В бакланах для Шерлока не было никакой тайны; он знал, что у этих красивых и величественных птиц есть весьма интересные особенности. Крылья у них частично промокали, это облегчало ныряние, но как только перья напитывались водой, птицы становились тяжелее. Вот потому-то они часто печально сидели на скалах, расправив крылья и терпеливо поджидая, когда к ним снова вернется способность летать.  
  
За свою жизнь Шерлок видел десятки бакланов, сушивших крылья. Но в этот день, то ли потому, что он по-настоящему внимательно наблюдал за ними, то ли потому, что долго сидел неподвижно, что-то изменилось. Ему показалось, что он понимает птичью печаль. Когда, наконец, птица расправила крылья, помахала ими несколько раз, чувствуя их легкость, и взлетела, Шерлоку захотелось аплодировать. Смотря, как баклан становится все меньше и меньше, и, наконец, исчезает вдали, Шерлок ощущал радостную легкость в груди, - чувство, совсем не похожее на то, которое он испытал, глядя на взлетающих цапель. Тогда было разочарование, сейчас – облегчение.  
  
\- Я понял, чем вы похожи, - сказал он Джону.  
  
\- Они не грустные, - сказал Джон с легкой улыбкой, - просто им нелегко приходится.  
  
\- Что случилось у вольера для лисиц, перед тем, как я ночевал у тебя в поместье?  
  
Какое-то время Джон молчал. Потом встал, выпустил руку Шерлока и пошел из-под палящего летнего солнца к лесу. Найдя подходящее место, Джон и Шерлок уселись поудобнее. Какое-то мгновение казалось, что Джон колеблется. Потом он посмотрел на длинные пальцы Шерлока, решился и снова взял его за руку. Шерлок нежно пожал ладонь Джона, как часто делала тетушка Марта, когда он был маленьким и жаловался ей на тех, кто обижал его в школе. Наверное, Джона это пожатие тоже успокоило, и он, наконец, ответил на вопрос.  
  
\- Иногда я воображаю, что того ранения вообще не было. Что я вернулся из Афганистана целым и невредимым, что я врач, и всё мне по плечу. Легко придумывать себе тысячи разных жизней. Потом, когда я очнусь от своих мечтаний, мне требуется несколько минут, чтобы вспомнить о маске и том, что под ней скрыто. Ты застал меня, когда такое случилось в последний раз.  
  
Шерлок сильнее сжал ладонь Джона и убедил его еще рассказать о прошлой жизни. Джон согласился и поведал Шерлоку о поддержке Клары и том, как она убеждала его вернуться к прежней жизни, когда он достаточно поправился, чтобы встать с кровати. Но все выходило не так, как хотелось; старые друзья избегали встреч с ним, даже когда он был в маске.  
  
\- Тогда я выглядел еще хуже, чем сейчас, а маска плохо меня скрывала. Отвращение на лицах друзей было еще хуже, чем отвращение Гарри. Она видела меня всего целиком, видела то, чего мои друзья не могли и представить, но все равно, маска внушала им ужас. Если учесть еще и детские вопли…  
  
Шерлок не смог сдержать слетевшего с губ смешка, и Джон, не разнимая их рук, шутливо ударил его в плечо.  
  
\- Прекрати, это было ужасно. Мы выходили с Кларой прогуляться, и каждый встречный ребенок начинал громко орать. Я быстро от этого устал и в конечном итоге вообще перестал выходить из дома.  
  
\- Дети бывают ужасными, - согласился Шерлок, и теперь настала очередь Джона усмехнуться.  
  
\- Да, бывают. Ну вот, и я проводил все свое время в нашем доме, но Клара по-прежнему была ко мне очень благосклонна. Она дала мне книги, и я открыл для себя Бальзака, Дюма, Стендаля, Лакло, Гюго…  
  
Взгляд Шерлока стал озадаченным, и Джон пояснил:  
  
\- Это писатели, ты о них не слышал? А я думал, ты много читал.  
  
\- Я никогда не читал художественную литературу, только научную. Художественная литература – пустая трата времени.  
  
\- Если это правда, ты многого лишился, - сказал Джон, а Шерлок, хмыкнув, пожал плечами.  
  
\- Прежде всего, книги были единственным способом скоротать время, - продолжил Джон, - но вскоре они стали для меня чем-то большим. Гарри тогда то беспрестанно пила, то без удержу охотилась, и я всегда подозревал, что Клара бросила бы ее, если бы не я. Года через два после этого мы перебрались сюда.  
  
Рассказ всё никак не кончался. Теперь, когда Шерлок понял, насколько важна была для Джона Клара, он захотел узнать, что произошло на корабле. Как только он об этом спросил, Джон сам сильнее сжал его ладонь, будто старался набраться мужества перед тем, как ответить.  
  
\- Гарри хотела наследника. Желательно здорового крепкого мальчика, он должен был сделать то, чего я никогда не смогу - продолжить род Уотсонов. Ее не останавливал тот факт, что они с Кларой были женщинами. И вот после долгих просьб Гарри Клара согласилась пойти в… одно очень сомнительное место, где мужчины продают свое семя женщинам, которые хотят понести, но в итоге так и не пошла.  
  
Шерлок был ошеломлен.  
  
\- Я и не знал, что есть такие места!  
  
\- В такой деревушке, как Сент-Сесиль, они ни за что не приживутся, но Лондон большой город, так что всё дело остается анонимным. Тогда Гарри из всех имевшихся под рукой мужчин выбрала самого высокого, сильного и красивого, заплатила ему приличную сумму, он заперся с Кларой в маленькой комнатке и… э-э… сделал свое дело.  
  
\- И всё получилось?  
  
\- С первой же попытки. Когда Клара была на третьем месяце беременности, усадьбу на Еловом мысу достроили, и мы поехали сюда. К несчастью, во время плавания у нее случился выкидыш, открылось обильное кровотечение. Я сделал всё, что мог, чтобы сохранить ей жизнь, но у меня не было под рукой нужных средств, и, в конце концов, она умерла.  
  
Джон почти до боли сжал руку Шерлока, но у того не мелькнуло даже мысли отнять ладонь.  
  
\- Когда она умерла, мне казалось, что я тоже умер. Она была единственной, кто любил меня, несмотря на мой внешний облик. Оставаясь один в своей комнате, я часто снимал маску, дотрагивался до своего лица, пытаясь привыкнуть к нему. Клара знала об этом, и порой приходила ко мне, садилась рядом и гладила мое лица – всё, целиком – своими нежными руками. Я так по ней скучаю…  
  
Теперь стало понятно, откуда взялся красный шарф Джона, и почему он почти никогда не снимал его. Шерлоку хотелось как-нибудь утешить Джона, но его познания в этой области были весьма ограничены, и потому он попытался представить, что бы стала делать в такой ситуации его тетушка. Использовала бы физический контакт, наверное. Тетушка Марта всегда обнимала своих друзей, когда им была нужна поддержка. Но в такой позе Шерлоку было неудобно обниматься, и тогда он поддался порыву, сделав то же самое, что и в тот раз, когда они любовались луной. Он высвободил свою ладонь, придвинулся к Джону и своей длинной рукой обнял его за плечи. Джон тут же легко и естественно, будто так и должно быть, уткнулся лицом в бледную шею Шерлока.  
  
Окончание своей истории он пробормотал Шерлоку в шею.  
  
\- Гарри так и не оправилась после смерти Клары. Проводя время между алкоголем и охотой, она никак не может найти точку опоры. Она держит меня при себе, но и сама на меня не смотрит, и не выносит, когда другие люди смотрят на меня. Я делаю то, что она хочет, не потому, что не желаю общаться с другими, а потому, что я знаю, как это ранит ее, как сильно она нуждается в защите.  
  
Как только Джон умолк, Шерлок поддался искушению и запустил пальцы в его волосы, поглаживая кожу головы в том месте, где начиналась маска. Волосы на ощупь были мягче, чем во сне, и Шерлок закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями, от которых горела кожа. К шее Шерлока прижималась мягкая и теплая маска, но ощущения от нее были ничем по сравнению с ощущением собственной кожи Джона.  
  
\- Прости, я вел себя ужасно не по-мужски, - проговорил Джон некоторое время спустя.  
  
\- Но я же не томная девица. Думаю, между друзьями это уместно. Наверное, в Кодексе Дружбы есть насчет этого какой-нибудь пункт, надо спросить у Грегори…  
  
\- Что за Кодекс Дружбы? – спросил Джон, он был рад отвлечься от своего горя.  
  
\- Кое-какие правила, которые должны соблюдать друзья. Ну, что-то вроде того, как надо вести себя, как хранить секреты, как не отбивать друг у друга девушек.  
  
Джон засмеялся, и Шерлок почувствовал облегчение оттого, что его тактика по утешению друга, кажется, удалась. Но если Джон все еще расстроен, он больше и пальцем не пошевелит. К тому же, так приятно и тепло сидеть вот так рядом с ним.  
  
\- Расскажи-ка, какие там правила надо соблюдать. Я давно ни с кем не дружил, уже разучился.  
  
И Шерлок рассказал ему про себя и Грегори Лейстреда и про то, чему он научился с тех пор, как они подружились. Он знал, что слишком тараторит и перескакивает с одного на другое, но ему хотелось отвлечь Джона и это, кажется, удавалось. Наконец, они расцепили объятья и разошлись по домам, но это случилось не раньше, чем луна прогнала с небосклона закатное солнце.  
  
К несчастью, они совсем не заметили глаз, издали наблюдавших за их объятиями.


	10. Chapter 10

В августе жителей Сент-Сесиль привело в страшное волнение известие о том, что Себастьян Моран и Джим Мориарти устраивают у себя во дворе грандиозный пикник. За много лет они уже прославились своим умением устраивать великолепные празднества, и никто не сомневался, что этот пикник не станет исключением. Марта Хадсон участвовала в подготовке праздника – на этот раз помогала с угощением, собирались быть и Лейстреды. Шерлок на удивление легко согласился прийти, а все потому, что последние недели он пребывал просто в фантастически хорошем настроении. В настолько хорошем, что, если бы тетушка удосужилась попросить, Шерлок, наверное, согласился бы сопровождать ее в церковь, хоть нынче было и не Рождество.

Погода выдалась прекрасная, солнце только-только входило в зенит. Дул свежий ветерок – настолько свежий, чтобы охладить танцующих, но не настолько, чтобы застудить остальных. Грегори принес гитару и присоединился к группе горожан, у которых тоже были инструменты. Так он пытался произвести впечатление на свою нареченную, которая танцевала со своей лучшей подругой Молли Хупер; они хохотали и кружились, взметывая вихри длинными юбками.

Угощение было изумительно вкусным – мясо удалось нежным, кукуруза сладкой, вскоре гости наелись до отвала, и только все новые и новые бутылки с вином не уставали откупориваться. Те, кто не танцевал, оживленно беседовали, любуясь закатом, и каждый, по крайней мере, дважды отказался от «еще кусочка» десерта миссис Тернер.

Марта весь вечер танцевала с обоими хозяевами, а потом к импровизированной танцплощадке ее повел племянник. Они, грациозно двигаясь, танцевали под медленную песню, но когда музыканты взяли более быстрый темп, Шерлок, к большому удивлению и радости своей тети, не отставал. Марта смеялась, как девчонка, а когда музыка смолкла, Шерлок обнял ее за плечи и громко расцеловал в обе щеки. Он запыхался, лоб у него блестел от пота, две верхние пуговички на рубашке расстегнулись, открывая взору слегка покрасневшую шею. Молли смотрела на него со своего места, что-то быстро прошептав на ухо Саре.

Шерлок плюхнулся на пустой стул, рядом сидели Джонатан Андерсон и Салли Донован. Шерлок лишь мимолетно посмотрел на них и не заметил любопытных взглядов, которыми они украдкой его окидывали. Однако Шерлок недолго пробыл в одиночестве: через несколько минут, ободренная своей подружкой Сарой, к нему подсела Молли.

\- Прекрасный вечер, не правда ли? – спросила она.

Шерлок с любопытством посмотрел на нее, удивленный, что кто-то из знакомых с ним заговорил.

\- Могло быть и хуже, - осторожно ответил он.

\- Кажется, вам с миссис Хадсон было весело.

Он возвел глаза к небу, зная заранее, к чему ведет этот разговор, и решил подождать, пока Молли сама скажет что-нибудь такое, после чего ее можно будет оборвать. Когда он промолчал, она продолжила:

\- Мне тоже весело, однако, меня пока еще никто не пригласил танцевать.

Шерлок опять промолчал, и Молли расценила его молчание как знак того, что можно продолжать.

\- А ты бы не хотел? Потанцевать, я имею в виду. Ты хорошо танцуешь.

\- Я уже отвечал на этот вопрос, и мой ответ не изменился. Нет.

Конечно же, Джонатан и Салли наблюдали за разыгрывающейся прямо перед ними сценой, и когда Молли встала и пошла на свое прежнее место, Джонатан поднялся.

\- В чем дело, Холмс, для тебя здесь слишком много сисек?

\- Не позорься, Андерсон.

Понимая, что на них смотрят, Джонатан подошел к Шерлоку ближе - наверное, ему нравилось быть в центре внимания.

\- Может, ты бы предпочел потанцевать со мной?

Андерсон говорил приторным тоном и с нарочитым сарказмом протянул Шерлоку руку. Сзади засмеялась Салли, а Шерлок отшатнулся – вторгались в его личное пространство.

\- Что не так? Я для тебя слишком хорош? Может, хочешь, чтобы я нацепил маску? – спросил Андерсон, посмеиваясь.

Как только Джонатан произнес эти слова, Шерлок понял: тот видел его с Джоном во время одной из встреч, и весь город еще не гудел об этом только потому, что Андерсон ждал подходящего случая для удара побольнее. Шерлок предпочел смолчать, любое его слово могло только подогреть слухи. Он отвернулся, собираясь уйти.

\- Содомит! – крикнул ему вслед Андерсон, и Шерлок замер.

То ли Джонатан забыл, кто организовал пикник, то ли его это мало волновало, но Себастьян Моран, который стоял неподалеку и наблюдал за всей сценой, не мог допустить таких речей. Его усы дрожали от бешенства, а когда он заговорил, его голос так загремел, что гости оказались ошеломлены сильнее, чем если бы рядом выстрелила пушка.

\- Молодой человек! Я не потерплю таких гнусных высказываний в моем доме! Вам придется либо извиниться, либо уйти!

Салли Донован сразу вскочила, чтобы защитить своего дружка.

\- Он не станет извиняться, не его вина, что Шерлок и Зверь делают то, что противно Господу. Сколожество – грех!

Гости зашептались. Шерлок толком ничего не расслышал, но, даже не обладая его умом, можно было догадаться, что шепчутся о них с Джоном. В отличие от Джонатана Андерсона, большинство жителей городка сквозь пальцы смотрели на то, что Шерлок и Джон мужчины. Все дело было в том, что они не считали Джона человеком и потому находили противоестественными все эти брожения по лесу тайком. Если же Шерлок и Джон и в самом деле хотели встречаться – никто этому не удивлялся, все знали, что Холмс со странностями – то должны были вести себя, как положено. То есть ходить в сопровождении кого-либо из старших и на людях воздерживаться от проявлений нежности.

Никто не удивился словам Джонатана, ведь все кругом поговаривали, что родители Шерлока были рабами своих желаний. Его мать, будучи замужней женщиной, сбежала с другим мужчиной, а отец бросил осиротевшего ребенка и устремился за ней в погоню. Шерлок всегда был странным, не искал компании других людей, поэтому естественно, что его тянуло к животному. Как и Зверь, он наверняка совсем себя не контролировал и, вне всякого сомнения, руководствовался только своими инстинктами.

Марта тоже слышала, о чем шептались жители деревни, и бросилась к племяннику, успокаивающе положив руку ему на плечо.

\- Пойдем, мы уходим, - сказала она ему.

Шерлока затрясло от гнева и ярости оттого, что кто-то пытается осквернить их с Джоном дружбу. Он слышал шепотки, чувствовал, как любопытные взгляды буквально прожигают его кожу. Практически на его глазах зарождалась сплетня. Бросив на Андерсона еще один ненавидящий взгляд, он пошел домой.

Грегори Лейстред смотрел вслед своему удаляющемуся другу, чувствуя, как его душит гнев. Сара, видя насколько он расстроен, сжала его ладонь, но Грегори не мог оставаться сторонним наблюдателем. Он знал, что Шерлок лучше их всех, вместе взятых, и то же самое знал про Джона. Шерлок не говорил напрямую, но Грегори и без того уже понял, что молодой мужчина в маске очень добрый и мягкий человек. Грегори выпустил руку невесты и сердито зашагал прямо к собравшейся толпе. Он оглядел горожан, выражение их лиц не обнадеживало – явно была видна жажда сплетен, назревал скандал. Грегори почувствовал отвращение.

\- Большинство из вас издевались над Шерлоком почти всю его жизнь. Вы называли его странным, смеялись над его внешностью и осуждали его родителей.

Шепотки подогревали гнев Грегори, голос его дрожал, и он на мгновение замолчал, чтобы окинуть злым взглядом тех, кто, как он знал, больше всего смеялись над Шерлоком.

\- Мне было интересно, почему он держится так обособленно, почему не делает попытки сблизиться с кем-нибудь, почему кажется таким равнодушным. Теперь я знаю, почему. Потому что вы этого не стоите!

Те, кто посовестливее, отводили глаза и опускали головы. Остальные делали вид, что не боятся Грегори, но не могли выдержать его яростного взгляда.

\- Шерлок никогда не станет защищаться, ему это попросту не нужно. Но я скажу вам кое-что, а вы запомните хорошенько. Человек, которого вы называете Зверем – друг Шерлока. В отличие от вас, он не судит о нем по его внешности. Я уже достаточно долго живу здесь и знаю, что я не в силах пресечь слухи и запретить вам говорить гадости о моем друге, но я думаю, что сплетничать – стыдно и жалко.

Сказав всё это ошарашенным жителям, Грегори стремительно удалился. В знак солидарности с ним Сара, Молли и остальные члены семейства Лейстредов ушли следом. Никто из них не знал о том, что Шерлок дружит с младшим Уотсоном. Зато они знали, что Шерлок и Андерсон возненавидели друг друга с первой встречи, и потому думали, что Джонатан сам нарвался. Плюс ко всему, Лейстред все больше и больше стал ценить человека, с которым почти каждое воскресенье делил семейный обед. А Молли совсем потеряла голову от Шерлока и была полностью на его стороне.

Проводив гостей, Себастьян и Джим остались на улице полюбоваться звездами, а миссис Тернер убирала то, что осталось после пикника.

Себастьян мускулистой рукой обнял своего мужа за талию и прижался нежным поцелуем к его виску.

\- Будто ничего и не было, - сказал он.

Джим мягко усмехнулся, положив голову на плечо Себастьяна.

***

На следующий день миссис Лейстред подменила сына в лавке, чтобы Грегори мог пойти проведать Шерлока. Грегори знал, что Шерлок еще мальчиком принадлежал к тому сорту детей, которые равнодушны к тому, что о них говорят другие. Грегори подозревал, что теперь все изменилось, ведь люди сплетничали не только о Шерлоке, но и о Джоне. Лейстред знал, что когда Шерлок произносит какую-то вещь вслух, ему легче ее пережить и осмыслить, и потому он решил предложить другу поговорить по душам.

По пути Грегори остановился у Болотистой Бухты, чтобы передохнуть. Работая на лесопилке и в магазине, он находился не в такой хорошей форме, как Шерлок, который постоянно был в движении. Дыша чуть быстрее, чем обычно, Грегори огляделся по сторонам, и тут его внимание кое-что привлекло. В восточной стороне залива было что-то привязано к дереву. Что-то красное. Он понял, что это тот самый сигнал, о котором ему рассказывал Шерлок. Грегори с облегчением вздохнул и повернул обратно к дому, радуясь, что его друг отправился на встречу с Джоном. А в душе он благодарил Бога за то, что тот послал Шерлоку Холмсу Джона Уотсона.

***

Увидев в тот день Шерлока, Джон сразу понял, что что-то случилось. Шерлок выглядел так, словно у него было разбито сердце, и Джон почти физически ощущал исходящую от него подавленную злость. Волосы Шерлока совершенно растрепались, в глазах было что-то дикое, и шел он так, будто тащил на плечах тяжелый груз. Очевидно, он всю ночь не спал и даже не потрудился переодеться. Но даже если Джон и удивился внешнему виду своего друга, то он смолчал.

Они шли в сторону Солёного Болота, Джон впереди, а Шерлок молча следом, понурив плечи и нахмурившись. Лето почти кончилось, но между галькой на пыльных стеблях еще пробивались цветы. Темные ленты водорослей беспорядочно пятнали пляж. Нагревшись на солнце, они и мох пахли сильнее, после отлива на песке остались лунки, наполненные морской водой. Джон опустился на колени рядом с одной из них.

Шерлок мгновение колебался; он был так расстроен и зол, что ему не хотелось ничего делать. Когда он, наконец, опустился на колени рядом с Джоном, то увидел то, на что ему предлагалось посмотреть – на скале сидели маленькие улитки. Некоторые ужасно медленно ползли, оставляя за собой едва видимый след, другие были совершенно неподвижны. В другой лунке в теплой воде, не обращая внимания на Джона и Шерлока, резвились маленькие рыбешки. Но внимание Шерлока привлекли именно улитки, и он решил понаблюдать за ними.

Посмотрев на медленное перемещение улиток, Шерлок решил, что хочет почувствовать холод, и осторожно дотронулся пальцами до раковины одной улитки. Он наклонился, чтобы оторвать ее, и ему показалось, что улитка сильнее прижалась к скале. Шерлоку все-таки удалось отцепить ее, но сила такого крошечного существа, которое казалось не живее камешка, поразила и впечатлила его.

Подняв глаза, Шерлок увидел, что Джон зашел в море, и скинул ботинки, снял носки и пошел следом за ним. Повторяя за Джоном, Шерлок начал исследовать руками формы и текстуру морских растений. Он увидел самые разные водоросли: красные, розовые и черные, похожие на широкие атласные ленты, и большие гибкие изрешеченные отверстиями пластины. Одни тянулись к поверхности, словно умоляя, чтобы к ним прикоснулись, другие жались ко дну или вовсе прятались в темных глубинах моря. Некоторые на ощупь были холодными, скользкими и водянистыми, другие казались жестче и прочнее угнездились на дне.

Шерлок и Джон два часа изучали морские растения. Под конец друзья уже дрожали от озноба, а промокшие брюки облепили их ноги. Посмотрев на своего спутника, Шерлок понял, что за время их долгого занятия успокоился. Та маленькая часть водного царства, которую он нынче познал, помогла ему немного смириться с Сент-Сесиль и его обитателями. Джон подозвал Шерлока жестом, и когда тот подошел, показал ему, что кое-что прячет в своих сильных ладонях.

\- Выбирай, - сказал Джон.

Шерлок подавил тень улыбки и указал на правую руку, но потом быстро передумал и показал на левую. Джон протянул руку и разжал ладонь, показав розовато-оранжевую морскую звезду. В другой руке у него был морской еж, усеянное иглами существо, которое люди обычно считают некрасивым.

 

\- Все правильно, прекрасное прекрасному, - сказал Джон, протягивая Шерлоку морскую звезду.

Шерлок взял ее, осмотрел, провел кончиком пальца по контурам. Его восхищала эта безупречная пятиугольная симметрия, он ласково погладил шероховатую поверхность морской звезды, а потом протянул ее назад Джону, посмотрев на ежа.

\- Он похож на морского дикобраза. Если можно, я выбираю его.

Казалось, Джона это тронуло, он улыбнулся Шерлоку и отдал ему морского ежа. Взяв себе морскую звезду, Джон пару раз погладил ее указательным пальцем, а потом посмотрел на Шерлока и спросил, не хочет ли тот рассказать ему о том, что его тревожит. Шерлок кивнул, но предложил сначала выйти на берег.

Так они и сделали, Джон сел на песок, прижавшись спиной к самому громадному стволу дерева, которое нашлось в окрестностях пляжа. В любой другой день, Шерлок бы сел рядом с ним, прижавшись как можно теснее, чтобы поделиться столь необходимым сейчас теплом. Однако слова Донован и Андерсона все еще звучали в голове противным эхом, и потому он решил сесть ближе к коленям Джона, лицом к нему. Что-то ужасно неестественное было в такой позе, но Шерлок не пошевелился.

Джон, как и в их предыдущую встречу, протянул ему руку, чтобы утешить, но Шерлок покачал головой. Он ненавидел себя за это, однако еще больше ненавидел себя за то, что позволил этой подлой крысе подобраться к Джону. Он так сильно хотел прикоснуться к протянутой руке, что внутри что-то заныло. Десятки раз он был в шаге от того, чтобы схватить Джона за руку, но ужасно раздражающий голос в голове останавливал его. Голос, похожий на голос Джонатана Андерсона, а слова «содомит» и «скотоложец» было трудно забыть.

Джон бросил на него растерянный взгляд, но промолчал и уронил руку на колени. Он внимательно слушал то, что Шерлок рассказывал ему о событиях прошлого вечера, каждое слово, которое касалось их отношений. Джон чувствовал, как по коже все сильнее и сильнее разливается румянец, но решил не обращать на это внимания, ему надо было точно узнать, с чем им с Шерлоком пришлось столкнуться. Он даже нервно огляделся по сторонам, вспомнив, что Донован и Андерсон в прошлый раз шпионили за ними. Но даже несмотря на то, что сегодня никаких признаков постороннего присутствия не было, Шерлок никак не мог расслабиться.

\- Я знаю, что мы не делаем ничего плохого, люди проводят время вместе, в городке это происходит постоянно и повсеместно. Меня просто злит, что они знают про нас, и что люди, которые не имеют с нами ничего общего, будут обсуждать нас во всех подробностях, - закончил Шерлок.

\- Поговорят какое-то время и забудут, когда появятся новости поинтереснее, они оставят тебя в покое, - сказал Джон, пытаясь утешить если не прикосновением, то хотя бы словами.

\- Меня волнует не это.

\- Тогда что?

Джон легко поверил в то, что Шерлок не обращает внимания на циркулирующие по городку сплетни, ведь они преследовали его с рождения – слишком необычной была семья Холмс. Но ведь он держался от Джона на расстоянии – тут явно было что-то не то.

\- Ты, - сказал Шерлок, и по движению маски понял, что Джон поднял бровь.

\- Нет, дело не в тебе, а в том, что они станут больше болтать о тебе. Плохо было уже то, что они просто называли тебя Зверем, а теперь они сравнивают тебя…

Его тираду прервало хихиканье. Наверное, Джон сошел с ума, но он по-настоящему смеялся. Когда Шерлок воззрился на него удивленными широко раскрытыми глазами, хихиканье превратилось в настоящий смех. Шерлок не знал, что сказать. Он просто уставился на своего друга с разинутым ртом и немым вопросом на губах.

\- Шерлок, ты волнуешься за мою репутацию? – выговорил Джон между приступами смеха.

Шерлок подумал и пришел к выводу, что да, волнуется. Вдруг вся ситуация показалась ему нелепой, и он тоже начал смеяться – сначала робко и неловко, но вскоре все его тело тряслось от хохота. И с каждым приступом смеха он чувствовал, как все дурное, вся ненависть, отвращение, скопившиеся внутри, растворяются и бесследно исчезают.

\- Вот почему ты там сидишь? – спросил Джон, все еще смеясь.

Шерлок кивнул, и Джон похлопал по песку рядом с собой. Ему не нужно было дважды повторять приглашение, Шерлок подвинулся к нему так тесно, что они соприкоснулись плечами, а ствол дерева был достаточно широк, чтобы на него могли удобно опереться двое. Шерлок поерзал, пока не уселся как следует, и почти вздохнул с облегчением, в который раз спрашивая себя, что такого есть в Джоне, что действует на него так успокаивающе.

\- Ты знаешь, что ты идиот, да? Длинный, немыслимый, кудрявый идиот, - сказал Джон, как только Шерлок окончательно устроился рядом.

\- Я не кудрявый, - был единственный ответ, который пришел в голову Шерлоку.

Он сполз вниз, чтобы положить голову Джону на плечо, и если бы Андерсону и Донован вздумалось бродить по берегу, им бы пришлось бежать в городок, рассказывать сплетни о переплетенных руках, сказанных шепотом словах и о том, как гладила ладонь темные кудри.


	11. Chapter 11

В следующее воскресенье после пикника у Морана и Мориарти обед у Лейстредов скорее напоминал военный совет, нежели милую дружескую трапезу. Впервые к столу была приглашена Сара Сойер, а она, в свою очередь, позвала с собой подругу Молли Хупер. Сара в душе была романтичной натурой, и потому, даже столкнувшись с явным равнодушием Шерлока к ее подруге, не переставала надеяться на счастливый исход дела.

Шерлок был молчаливее, чем обычно, отвечал, только если к нему обращались напрямую и даже тогда, казалось, хотел ограничиться как можно меньшим количеством слогов. Он казался необычайно взволнованным, почти дрожал от беспокойства – Грегори еще никогда не видел его таким нервным. И уже в который раз Лейстред пожалел, что не умеет читать в душе своего друга, чтобы понять, отчего Шерлок все время будто пытается подавить в себе что-то болезненное.

Жители Сент-Сесиль сплетничали, в основном, в лавке, так что Лейстред был в курсе того, что болтали о дружбе между Шерлоком и Джоном Уотсоном. Большинство горожан находили ее странной, однако они не удивлялись, что Шерлок оказался в такой странной ситуации. Часть жителей считала, что Шерлока надо уговорить перестать видеться со Зверем, и лишь немногие называли Холмса грешником и мужеложцем.

Как только кружок знакомых, поддерживающих Шерлока, собрался за столом у Лейстредов, они без колебаний поверили словам Грегори о том, что Джон очень милый, хоть и несколько замкнутый человек. Впрочем, так же как и один их темноволосый знакомец, которого отныне они начали ценить по достоинству.

Как только с едой было покончено, и мистер Лейстред предложил пропустить по стаканчику бренди, Шерлок встал и что-то прошептал на ухо Грегори. Когда Грегори, казалось, засомневался, Шерлок схватил его за локоть и потащил на улицу, к поленнице. Прислонившись к ней, Шерлок рассказал Грегори, почему был так расстроен во время обеда.

Оказалось, накануне Шерлок взял свою лодку и отплыл в сторону Западной Березовой Бухты. Шарфа на дереве не было, Шерлок отправился туда без предупреждения, пересек границу усадьбы Уотсонов и пошел по песчаной тропинке в сторону Острова Влюбленных.

\- Не знаю, что на меня нашло, но утром я встал уже расстроенный из-за того, что Джон всегда один решает, когда нам встретиться. Я хотел увидеться с ним, но, хотя я и не боялся его сестры, я не мог просто так зайти в усадьбу и постучать в дверь.

\- Шерлок, прошу тебя, скажи, что ты не натворил никаких глупостей.

\- Ничего я не натворил! – возмущенно воскликнул Шерлок, и Грегори приподнял бровь.

\- Хотя, может, это и так, - добавил Шерлок, немного подумав.

Грегори вздохнул и возвел глаза к небу, но, тем не менее, легко улыбнулся, жестом пригласив своего друга продолжать. Джона на Острове Влюбленных не оказалось, и Шерлок решил пройтись и проверить гнезда гаг. Ему было интересно узнать, сколько самок, которых они с Джоном подкармливали, сумели набраться достаточно сил, чтобы покинуть гнездо и вновь присоединиться к стае. Он не удивился, увидев, что гнезда пусты – Джон знал, что делал, и превосходно справлялся с делом.

Потом Шерлок дошел до хижины Джона, но она оказалась пустой. Однако на столе лежала вещь, которая привлекла его внимание и заставила покрыться холодным потом. Маска Джона. Джон был здесь, где-то совсем рядом, и без маски. Шерлок выбежал из хижины и стал звать своего друга, но никто не откликнулся, только прокричали в ответ несколько уток да чаек.

И в этот момент Шерлок понял, что ему надо уходить отсюда. Пока он осматривал гнезда гаг, начался прилив, небо угрожающе потемнело, подул бешеный восточный ветер. Но единственное, что шло Шерлоку на ум, была мысль об его друге, который находился совсем рядом и без своей обычной маски-защиты. И потому Шерлок все никак не мог собраться с духом и уйти.

\- Понимаешь, я ведь сто раз хотел попросить его снять ее, - сказал Шерлок Грегори.

\- Почему же не попросил? Ты обычно не робкого десятка.

\- Полагаю, тут было что-то похожее на стыдливость. Я сделал вывод, что для него это очень… интимный жест. Кроме того, ничего не могу с собой поделать и продолжаю надеяться, что это будет десятое сокровище.

\- Ну, так ты увидел его лицо?

Грегори не хотел торопить Шерлока, но солнце быстро клонилось к закату, и он боялся, что если они не вернутся в дом, обеспокоенная Сара и нетерпеливая Молли вскоре начнут их искать. А если так, кто знает, когда еще выдастся случай поговорить с Шерлоком наедине?

Чувствуя себя как на иголках, Шерлок пошел вдоль берега, ища своего друга. Он продолжал звать Джона, но бушующие волны заглушали его крики. Шерлок искал в высоких кустах, среди деревьев, в роще, у рифов и даже дальше, у подножия скал. Там он обнаружил привязанную к каменистой гряде старую лодку, которая яростно раскачивалась на бивших в ее борта волнах. А еще Шерлок услышал бормотание и стоны.

Он сразу понял, что тут происходит, он много раз видел, как этим занимаются животные, и узнал звуки совокупления. Он подошел поближе, потому что испугался, что кого-то из пары принуждают к сему акту насильно. Но вскоре он услышал разговор, узнал голоса и убедился, что Джонатан Андерсон и Салли Донован делают все по обоюдному согласию.

\- Вот лицемеры! – воскликнул Грегори, когда Шерлок добрался до этой части своего рассказа. – Паршивые лицемеры!

\- Это точно. Думаю, не стоит говорить, что я не стал там дольше задерживаться.

Шерлок уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, но, к несчастью, напоролся щекой на ветку и от неожиданности не смог сдержать восклицания. Зная, что его не могли не услышать, он спрятался за огромным стволом дерева, и как раз вовремя - Андерсон и Донован вскочили, поправляя одежду и тревожно озираясь по сторонам.

\- Донован явно нервничала больше, она, наверное, была в панике от того, что их могут обнаружить, - сказал Шерлок Грегори – до противного яркий образ все еще был свеж в сознании.

\- Андерсон, казалось, больше нервничал от того, что погода переменилась. Тут уже начался дождь, и он сказал ей, что им надо уезжать, пока погода еще больше не испортилась. Она сказала, что это опасно и лучше переждать шторм, а он велел ей заткнуться или иначе пообещал бросить ее здесь.

\- Потрясающе, - пробормотал Грегори, едва сдерживая волнение.

Грегори сам, конечно, злорадствовал и не понимал, почему Шерлок не разделяет его чувства. Теперь у них есть хоть что-то, что сможет охладить пыл Донован и Андерсона, если те решат еще раз сунуть носы в жизнь Шерлока.

\- Пока они были… заняты делом, в их лодку набралась вода, у них нечем было ее вычерпать. Он предложил ей либо уплыть с ним, либо остаться, и она, в конце концов, выбрала первое. Андерсон греб изо всех сил, но ветер все время сбивал их с курса.

\- А ты что делал? – спросил Грегори.

\- А что я мог сделать? Моя собственная лодка была в Западной Березовой Бухте. Андерсон, как дурак, вскочил, начал и размахивать веслом, и, наверное, вопил о помощи, но я из-за шума волн его не расслышал. А потом я услышал шорох веток, и пока соображал, что произошло, кто-то бросился в воду.

Джон. Его сильные руки молотили по воде, голова то исчезала, то появлялась на поверхности моря. Шерлок видел, как сначала Донован, а потом и Андерсон ушли под воду, но Джон вскоре их вытащил. Потом Шерлок потерял их из виду, полагая, что они, в конечном итоге, выбрались на сушу в Восточной Березовой Бухте.

Шерлок вернулся к хижине, но не стал туда заходить; он чувствовал себя незваным гостем. Он стоял под дождем, обдумывая, что только что произошло. Джон пришел на свой остров, думал, что он один, и потому снял маску. Потом он обнаружил, что Шерлок здесь и спрятался, чтобы не показывать своего лица и не напугать его. Видимо, он сомневался, прежде чем броситься спасать сладкую парочку. Даже если Джон превосходный пловец, его поступок был очень опасен, а после всего, что Шерлок рассказал ему о Донован и Андерсоне, он наверняка не очень-то их жаловал. Кроме того, Джон наверняка испытал унижение от того, что они увидели его лицо.

Но он все равно прыгнул в воду.

Наконец дождь прекратился, ветер утих, но небо по-прежнему было каменисто-серого цвета, по нему плыли тяжелые облака. Шерлоку стало стыдно за то, что он пришел, за то, что заставил Джона прятаться. Успокоившись настолько, чтобы можно было идти, не рискуя упасть в обморок, Шерлок, прежде чем переправиться на свой берег, подобрал большую ветку и аккуратно вывел на песке:

П-Р-О-С-Т-И

Надеясь, что море пощадит его послание, он поклялся себе больше не искать встреч с Джоном без предупреждения и вернулся домой, где весь остаток дня просидел на диване, обняв руками колени. Миссис Хадсон несколько раз утешительно потрепала его по плечу, но Шерлок всё молчал и молчал.

Шерлок смотрел на Грегори и ждал его вердикта, беспокойно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Ему было необходимо услышать чужое мнение, он чуть с ума не сошел, раздумывая о том, что приключилось на острове. Череп тут не советчик – он явно был на стороне Джона, и потому Шерлок надеялся, что Грегори прольет свет на всю ситуацию в целом или хотя бы выскажет иную точку зрения.

\- Ну что? – нетерпеливо спросил Шерлок. – Насколько я нарушил Кодекс Дружбы?

Грегори вздохнул и провел ладонью по своим коротким волосам, взъерошивая их.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что Кодекс Дружбы это скорее переносное, чем буквальное понятие, да? И даже если бы на свете и существовала такая книга, в которой были бы записаны правила дружбы, не думаю, что в нее входил бы пункт «О том, как не разозлить ветерана в маске».

Шерлок вздохнул и поборол искушение возвести глаза к небу на неуклюжую шутку Грегори. Он решил задать вопрос по-другому.

\- А ты бы на месте Джона разозлился?

Грегори на секунду задумался; он хотел ответить искренне, и потому поставил себя на место Джона, попытался представить, что тот чувствовал.

\- Судя по тому, что ты мне рассказывал, ты ему очень нравишься. Конечно, то, что ты сделал – не повод для гордости, но ты это осознал и извинился. Ваша охота за сокровищами еще не закончилась, думаю, что все будет хорошо. Просто дай ему время, хотя бы пару дней.

Как Грегори и предрекал, Сара и Молли вышли их искать и спросили, что они так долго здесь делают. Грегори заверил девушек, что они с Шерлоком скоро придут, и, надеясь, что друга это утешит, приобнял его за плечи.


	12. Chapter 12

Вот уже несколько недель в Западной Березовой Бухте не было видно красного шарфа, и Шерлоку день ото дня становилось все тоскливее. Он все еще мучился виной за свое вторжение на Остров Влюбленных. Но ведь он извинился и не ожидал, что Джон будет так долго на него злиться. Он боялся, что послание на песке смыло, и если днем было чем занять голову и хоть немного не обращать внимания на мрачные мысли, ночью все было иначе. Шерлок убеждал себя, что раньше между встречами случались и более длинные перерывы, что на этот раз прошло еще не так много времени, и что все продолжающееся молчание Джона можно объяснить кучей других причин, а не только гневом. Несмотря на все это, Шерлок по-прежнему ужасно боялся, что Джон не прочел послание и теперь считает его предателем.

Все это время в городке не появлялась и Гарри Уотсон. На ее имя продолжали поступать тяжелые ящики с посылками, в лавку часто заходил слуга со списком покупок, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что хозяйка отнюдь не в отъезде. Но Грегори заметил, что список написан каким-то другим почерком, и рассказал об этом Шерлоку, который уже с ума сходил, думая о Джоне.

\- Возможно, она больна, и Джон за ней ухаживает. В конце концов, он врач. Может быть, потому-то он тебя пока не зовет.

Прикинув все это, Шерлок почувствовал некоторое облегчение.

\- К тому же, он не единственный твой друг. Хочешь сыграть в шахматы? – спросил Грегори.

Шерлок посмотрел на него и нахмурился. Он не мог до конца понять смысл выражения про «не единственного» друга. Конечно, они с Грегори добрые приятели, но в глазах Шерлока Джон был уникален, их дружба не могла сравниться с общением с Лейстредом. Шерлоку нравилось проводить с ним время, приятно было побеждать в шахматах партнера, который с такой легкостью проигрывает, но Джон… Джон был чудом, загадкой. Быть с ним гораздо лучше, чем ставить эксперименты, лучше, чем шахматы, лучше, чем страшные байки об отрезанных конечностях, лучше, чем с помощью дедукции делать выводы о личной жизни горожан, лучше, чем бродить ночью по кладбищу, лучше, чем всегда оказываться правым.

Шерлок знал, что Грегори нравится проводить с ним время, но он прекрасно понимал, что у Лейстреда еще много других дел и мыслей. У него была Сара, он скоро собирался жениться, у него была семья, по утрам он работал на лесопилке, а днем в лавке. Джон – совсем другое дело. Он специально для Шерлока устроил охоту за сокровищами, из-за Шерлока он принес второй стул в хижину и череп, который нашел на болотах. Шерлоку нравилось, что все это делает для него человек, который ничего ему не должен. Но больше всего Шерлоку было приятно, что Джон думает о нем, когда они не вместе, так же, как сам он думает о Джоне.

Была глубокая осень, когда Джон, наконец, привязал шарф к еловой ветке - там же, где и всегда. Сияло солнце, дул свежий ветер, и Шерлок решил надеть свое длинное темно-серое пальто и черные кожаные перчатки. Было не холодно, но в их последнюю встречу с Джоном они расстались уже после заката, и если сегодня случится то же самое, Шерлок не хотелось замерзнуть и отвлекаться по пустякам. Он нервничал больше позволительного. Хотя прошел месяц с тех пор, как Шерлок нарушил уединение Джона на Острове Влюбленных, и как бы сильно ему не хотелось верить, что друг больше на него не злится, он все еще сомневался.

Как только маленькая лодка Шерлока приткнулась к берегу, Джон снова оттолкнул ее в открытое море и сел внутрь. Он настоял на том, чтобы сменить Шерлока у весел, и, когда они, наконец, расселись, наклонился к нему.

\- Я видел твое послание, - сказал Джон, улыбаясь, и эта улыбка значила больше, чем какие угодно слова.

И снова Шерлок заметил, какие у него красивые глаза, особенно сейчас, когда в них не было ни тени обиды, которую он так боялся там увидеть. Глаза, удивительно синие, как море, и Шерлок распознал в них намек на усталость. Может, Грегори был прав, предположив, что Джон ухаживал за больной сестрой. Они оба молчали, пока Джон не перестал грести. Они заплыли так далеко, что уже было не видно берегов.

\- Не могу ничего обещать, нам, возможно, придется вернуться, - сказал Джон.

Ничего не происходило, дул ласковый ветер, море трепетало под его легким дыханием. Шерлок был рад, что Джон прочел его послание и не злится, что он снова простил ему его безрассудное поведение и подал знак о встрече. Большего Шерлоку и не надо было. Какая-то часть его существа боялась того, что будет после их десятой встречи, того, что Джон скажет: и игре и дружбе конец, так что Шерлок был не против начать все с самого начала.

Два часа спустя, когда Джон уже взялся за весла и приготовился грести к берегу, морскую гладь рассек дельфин. Потом еще один, и еще. Рядом появилась вторая стайка, и Джон зааплодировал, широко улыбаясь и настолько сияя, что весь преобразился. Дельфины сделали несколько пробных прыжков, а потом решили устроить какой-то красивый балет. Сначала они разделились на две отдельные группы, которые плыли далеко друг от друга. Потом, будто по тайному сигналу, они устремились вперед, и в самый последний момент, когда казалось, что столкновение неизбежно, дельфины взмыли в воздух. Они повторяли этот трюк снова и снова, приводя двух друзей в восторг.

Шерлок никогда раньше не видел таких дельфиньих игр. Он восхищался их ловкостью и грацией, сердце колотилось у него в груди. Ему казалось, он далеко от Сент-Сесиль, в совершенно ином мире, вдали от Андерсона и Донован, от скандалов и сплетников. В конце концов, он совсем потерял счет времени: когда он был с Джоном, такое часто случалось. А потом дельфины уплыли, и Джон взялся за весла, чтобы плыть назад к берегу.

\- Я могу грести, - предложил Шерлок, - а ты дашь отдохнуть рукам.

\- Не глупи. Тебе еще плыть назад домой, я не хочу, чтобы ты сейчас устал.

\- Если ты так пытаешься вновь обрести мужественность, которую ты потерял после того, как рыдал на моем плече, то не занимайся ерундой, – сказал Шерлок.

Искренняя улыбка Джона привела Шерлока в шутливое настроение. Из-за нее Шерлоку казалось, будто его друг обвязал своим красным шарфом не ветку, а его сердце. Смешно, конечно, ведь чувства не имеют ничего общего с органом, который перекачивает кровь. Тогда… будто Джон обвязал своим шарфом его разум. Более подходящее сравнение.

\- Я не рыдал! – сказал Джон, мастерски копируя обиженный тон Шерлока.

\- Уверяю, я не считаю тебя от этого менее мужественным, чем раньше.

\- Перестань, или я выкину тебя за борт.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, и снова Шерлок почувствовал неукротимое желание прикоснуться к Джону, ощутить ту же умиротворяющую близость, что и в их последнюю встречу. Шерлок догадывался, что Джон чувствует то же самое, ведь он, в конце концов, всегда первым шел на физический контакт. Как только они пристали к берегу Западной Березовой Бухты, Шерлок спросил, нужно ли Джону возвращаться к больной сестре. Джон ответил, что располагает всем временем мира, и Шерлоку стало теплее на душе.

Джон повел его через лес к мысу Ярости. Взобравшись на него, они сели на ту же самую скалу, с которой в апреле любовались луной. Джон сидел в очень открытой и уязвимой позе – он вытянул ноги, положив ладони на скалу для опоры. Шерлок принял приглашение и прилег рядом с другом, положив голову ему на колени. Почти мгновенно пальцы Джона оказались в его волосах, и Шерлок счастливо вздохнул.

\- Откуда ты узнал, что моя сестра заболела? – спросил Джон, массируя пальцами кожу головы Шерлока.

\- Хотел бы сказать, что сам догадался, но это Грегори заподозрил неладное, когда она перестала приходить в лавку. Вероятно, для нее в порядке вещей присылать вместо себя слуг, просто почерк на списках покупок изменился.

\- У твоего друга неплохие дедуктивные способности, смотри, а то он отнимет твою славу, - поддразнивая, сказал Джон. - Теперь с Гарри все в порядке, - добавил он, помолчав.

Шерлок кивнул, отчасти потому, что не так уж волновался за Гарри, но по большей части потому, что его внимание отвлекали сильные пальцы Джона в волосах. Эти руки… руки, которые были обучены спасать жизни раньше, чем научились убивать. И вот сейчас эти руки породили тысячи бабочек в животе Шерлока и начисто убили его способность думать. Невольно он прикрыл глаза и издал низкий рокот, отчего Джон усмехнулся.

\- Ты просто как громадный котенок.

Шерлок опять промолчал. И правда, он чувствовал себя котенком, когда пальцы Джона вплетались в его кудри. Солнце садилось, небо окрасилось в розовые и оранжевые оттенки, стало прохладнее. Шерлок был рад, что надел пальто и перчатки. Спустя несколько минут блаженной тишины, Джон заговорил.

\- Твой друг Грегори женится на будущей неделе, да?

\- Да. Его невеста хотела осеннюю свадьбу.

\- Она рисковала – один день сильного ветра, и все деревья станут голыми.

Джон наслаждался ощущением кудрей Шерлока под пальцами. Удивительно было узнать, насколько на самом деле мягкие у него волосы, которые казались такими буйными и неукротимыми. Джон ласково передвинул руку пониже и большим пальцем коснулся шеи Шерлока. Ответный звук был настолько приятным, что Джон не смог удержаться и сделал так еще раз. И еще.

\- Пойдем со мной, - осенило Шерлока.

Грегори говорил ему, что люди часто приводят на свадьбу того, кто им нравится. А Джон очень нравился Шерлоку. Едва Шерлок подумал о возможности пойти на свадьбу с Джоном, все предстоящее мероприятие показалось не таким уже скучным. Будет на кого смотреть во время церемонии, с кем обменяться улыбками, когда священник станет излишне пафосным, издали наблюдать за праздником, шепотом рассказывая какие-нибудь подробности из жизни гостей.

\- Куда?

\- На свадьбу. Пойдем со мной.

Джон рассмеялся, но ведь здесь не было ничего смешного.

\- Ты с ума сошел? Я не могу с тобой пойти!

Шерлок чуть повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

\- Мне плевать на то, что станут болтать люди, и я уверен, что Грегори будет рад с тобой познакомиться.

\- Шерлок, посмотри на себя и посмотри на меня…

\- Я могу тоже надеть маску.

Он тут же живо представил себя, одетого в новый черный костюм и черную кожаную маску, и Джона в своей обычной коричневой маске и темно-синем костюме, который подчеркнет цвет его глаз. Образ был потрясающе ярким, красивым и немного волнующим. Шерлок почувствовал дрожь, прокатившуюся по спине, и теснее прижался к животу Джона.

Джон снова издал печальный смешок.

\- Представляешь, как несправедливо это по отношению к невесте? Все станут смотреть только на нас и говорить только о нас.

Шерлок это понимал, ему было все равно, но он не хотел обострять тему. Он слегка толкнул головой ладонь Джона, надеясь, что тот продолжить гладить его по волосам – ласка прекратилась в тот самый момент, когда он предложил пойти на свадьбу.

\- Кроме того, - продолжил Джон, - уверен, есть какая-нибудь милая молодая леди, которую ты мог бы пригласить.

Шерлок с отвращением хмыкнул.

\- Все молодые леди утомительны.

Даже если бы Шерлок хотел пригласить кого-то, кроме Джона, то, судя по циркулирующим по городку сплетням о нем, он был бы не очень желанным кандидатом в спутники. Наверное, Молли Хупер стала бы единственной, кто принял его приглашение, но Шерлок не сомневался, что вечер с ней оказался бы невероятно скучным.

Луна стояла высоко, безоблачное небо, словно веснушки, усеяли звезды. Шерлок не знал, сколько они уже так сидят, казалось, всей его волей и умом управляли теперь пальцы Джона. Шерлок снова закрыл глаза и вздохнул, ему почти не верилось, что может быть так хорошо.

\- Думаю, я не смогу встать, - сказал он какое-то время спустя и почувствовал по движению пальцев Джона, что он засмеялся.

\- А я думаю, что не хочу, - ответил Джон.

\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься объявить эту луну девятым сокровищем. Она уже была, второй раз это нечестно.

\- Сейчас ты диктуешь правила? – Джон провел пальцем по коже за правым ухом Шерлока. – Это не девятое сокровище. А вот в нашу следующую встречу само небо упадет на землю.

Шерлок в ответ только улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

Когда Джон перестал гладить волосы Шерлока, на смену луне встало солнце.

***

Грегори Лейстред женился до того, как Шерлока позвали на следующую встречу. Сара была счастлива; разноцветные листья на деревьях еще не успели облететь, погода была прелестна. Церковь заполнилась народом, все скамьи заняты, и Шерлок порадовался, что благодаря своей репутации он может сидеть отдельно от всех. Грегори очень шел его новый черный костюм, Шерлок тоже прекрасно выглядел и держался весьма изящно, хотя в глубине души был смущен.

Чтобы чем-то занять разум, Шерлок оглядел толпу. Тетушка Марта, одетая в сиреневое платье и нелепо большую шляпу, сидела рядом с миссис Тернер, вид у которой в скромном коричневом платье был гораздо затрапезнее. Недалеко от них сидели Себастьян Моран и Джим Мориарти. Заметив, что Шерлок смотрит на них, Мориарти помахал ему рукой и толкнул локтем мужа, который подмигнул Шерлоку. Странно, подумал Шерлок и посмотрел на остальных. Салли Донован насупилась; может, потому, что набрала четыре лишних фунта с тех пор, как Шерлок последний раз ее видел.

Шерлок уже собрался начать делать умозаключения, откуда на шее младшего Лейстреда появились красные пятна, но тут заиграл орган, двери распахнулись, и церковь наполнилась солнечным светом. Сара шла по проходу, все гости встали и повернулись к ней. Отец вел Сару под руку, а Молли несла шлейф ее платья. Как Шерлок и ожидал, вся церемония была ужасно скучной, и потому он развлекал себя, пытаясь угадать, кто и когда заплачет. Но к тому моменту, как молодожены обменялись клятвами, почти все женщины прослезились, и игра потеряла свою привлекательность. Время тянулось, и гости нескоро покинули церковь, чтобы идти праздновать в дом Лейстредов.

Миссис Лейстред превзошла сама себя. Двор был освещен чем-то вроде сотен газовых фонарей, столы ломились от еды. В самый разгар торжества Шерлок уже сходил с ума от скуки и начал жалеть, что не принес с собой череп. Шерлок выбрал тихий уголок, в котором его никто не мог потревожить, чтобы наблюдать за всем оттуда, и тут к нему подошли Моран и Мориарти.

Оказывается, не такой уж этот уголок был укромный.

\- Шерлок! Какой красивый костюм! Я правильно понимаю, это покрой миссис Вествуд? - воскликнул Джим.

\- Правильно. Для нее эта свадьба оказалась прибыльным делом.

\- Ясно. Правда очень красивый, - ответил Мориарти и резко сменил тему разговора.

\- Как поживает Уотсон?

Шерлок нахмурился, в его голове пронеслись десятки различных ответов, он проанализировал их, одновременно стараясь побыстрее сообразить, к чему Джим клонит. Шерлок остановился на сарказме – он хотя и был самой примитивной формой остроумия, но обычно срабатывал.

\- Как всегда: сжигает деревни, варит детей в кипятке и жутко гогочет по ночам.

Очевидно, Шерлок просчитался с ответом – Моран и Мориарти так расхохотались, что на них с подозрительным взглядом обернулось несколько гостей.

\- Знаешь, - сказал Моран, - мы ведь с Джимом тем же самым занимаемся.

Шерлок растерялся.

\- Сжигаете деревни, варите детей в кипятке и жутко гогочете?

Парочка расхохоталась еще сильнее, вызвав у Шерлока еще большее недоумение.

\- Конечно, нет! – сказал Моран, в его низком голосе все еще звучали смешинки.

\- Мы бродили по лесу, сбегали от родителей, прятались от людей и целовались тайком в лесной чаще, - добавил он, нежно посмотрев на своего мужа, который в ответ хихикнул.

\- Да уж, целовались, - сказал Джим, и по его тону было более чем понятно, что в пору ухаживания они занимались кое-чем поинтереснее, чем просто поцелуи.

У Шерлока округлились глаза – разговор принимал неожиданный оборот. Он не хотел выслушивать историю о том, как познакомились и влюбились арендаторы тетушки Марты, особенно с намеком на параллели между их любовной историей и его дружбой с Джоном. Кроме того, Шерлок не хотел подогревать сплетни, особенно если бы кто-нибудь услышал слово «целовались».

Мориарти, должно быть, догадался, о чем думает Шерлок, и покачал головой.

\- Ошибаешься, мы вовсе не собираемся выпытывать у тебя пикантные подробности. Ну, может мы бы против них и не возражали, но не стали бы потом трепаться по всему городу.

\- Конечно! – добавил его муж. – Мы сами когда-то были в такой же ситуации, и тогда мы бы оценили понимание или если бы нас просто доброжелательно выслушали. Это-то мы тебе и предлагаем.

\- Доброжелательно выслушать?

\- Да, - ответил Мориарти, - и чай. Если вы с Уотсоном когда-нибудь захотите зайти на чай или тебе нужно будет с кем-нибудь поговорить, знай, что двери нашего дома для тебя всегда открыты.

Растерянность Шерлока почти прошла, ведь теперь он хотя бы знал, что они имели в виду. Однако Шерлока удивляло, что его собеседники, казалось, не верят в то, что Джон сын дьявола или злобный зверь.

\- Спасибо… - сказал Шерлок, неуверенный, уместна ли в подобных ситуациях благодарность.

\- Мы много наслышаны о тебе от миссис Хадсон; ты кажешься нам разумным человеком, и если ты выбрал его в друзья, мы уверены, что он хороший человек, - сказал Мориарти и тут же отвлекся на музыкантов, которые заиграли вальс.

\- О, Себастьян! Обожаю эту песню! Давай потанцуем!

И Джим первым ринулся к импровизированной танцплощадке.

\- Только посмотри на него, - с нежностью сказал Моран, глядя, как его муж, энергично жестикулируя, подзывает его к себе. – Ну как тут устоять?

Потом он снова обратил внимание на Шерлока.

\- На самом деле, Шерлок, ты желанный гость в нашем доме в любое время. И Уотсон тоже.

Еще раз взглянув на Шерлока, Моран ушел, и Шерлок смотрел, как он взял Мориарти за руку, поцеловал в ладонь и повел в центр площадки. Какое-то время Шерлок наблюдал, как они кружились в танце, и только потом понял, что ищет глазами в толпе того, кого здесь нет. К Шерлоку с шальной улыбкой подошел лишь раскрасневшийся и уже немного перебравший Грегори.

Моран и Мориарти медленно покачивались в танце, прижавшись щекой к щеке.

\- Как ты думаешь, он придет? – прошептал Мориарти мужу, прижавшись губами к его уху.

\- Нет. Но я думаю, мы хорошо сделали, что предложили.


	13. Chapter 13

Как Джон и предрекал, к следующему разу, когда красный шарф появился на ветке в Западной Березовой Бухте, настала пора обильных осенних дождей. По словам Грегори, Гарри Уотсон поправилась после болезни, снова стала приходить в лавку, а потом уехала в путешествие. Однако с другими жителями она держалась отчужденно, так что не было никаких причин полагать, что она слышала о похождениях своего брата и Шерлока.

Было холодно - начало ноября, приближалась зима. Шерлок надел свое длинное пальто, заранее зная, что оно промокнет еще до того, как он приедет к месту встречи. Он греб изо всех сил и то и дело вскидывал голову, чтобы откинуть падавшие на глаза влажные пряди волос.

Как только лодка Шерлока причалила к уже стылому от морозца берегу, из леса появился прятавшийся там от дождя Джон с большой сумкой в руках. Он повел Шерлока дальше по стиснутому утесами пляжу, и когда они дошли до скалистого выступа, Джон опустился на колени и полез внутрь. Шерлок последовал его примеру и тут же обнаружил, что в скале имеется низкий грот, который ведет к настоящей пещере - из нее они могли наблюдать за пеленой дождя, линией берега и морем.

Каменные стены отражали эхо, барабанящий звук ливня казался настолько гулким, что почти оглушал. Будто дождь шел внутри пещеры. Нет, даже громче. Казалось, грандиозный ливень обрушился на всю Землю, и его эхо гудело в прибрежных скалах.

\- Я назвал эту пещеру Пещерой Фей, - сказал Джон, чиркнув спичкой, чтобы зажечь свечи, которые он сам когда-то прикрепил к стенам.

На каменных стенах и полу застыли твердые лужицы воска – верный признак того, что Джон часто здесь бывал. В пламени свечей на стенах плясали тени - казалось, в пещере живут привидения. Шерлок мимолетно широко улыбнулся другу: в пещере было очень красиво, спокойно и интимно, они укрылись от дождя и одновременно могли им наслаждаться. Джон открыл сумку, которую принес с собой, и вытащил из нее стопку сухой одежды.

\- Мы простудимся до смерти, если не переоденемся. Я принес тебе те же самые вещи, которые ты надевал, когда ночевал у нас в усадьбе.

Шерлок поблагодарил его и выхватил предложенную одежду. В порыве стыдливости он отвернулся и медленно переоделся, растягивая время, чтобы дать Джону возможность спокойно надеть на себя сухое. От осознания, что Джон совсем рядом и видит его раздетым, у Шерлока немного закружилась голова, но он отогнал эту мысль и сосредоточился на застегивании сухой рубашки. Переодевшись, они уселись на песок, прижавшись спинами к каменной стене.

\- Как прошла свадьба? – спросил Джон, и Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Утомительно, - сначала ответил Шерлок, но потом вспомнил странный разговор с Мораном и Мориарти.

\- Нас пригласили на чай, - добавил он.

Джон бросил на Шерлока любопытный взгляд, и Шерлоку не надо было уточнять, чтобы понять, что он хочет спросить.

\- Арендаторы тети Марты, Себастьян Моран и Джим Мориарти, может, ты даже о них слышал, твоя сестра нанимала их, когда строила усадьбу. Они подошли ко мне на приеме со странным разговором.

\- Я с ними никогда не встречался, но, конечно, слышал о них. О чем вы разговаривали?

\- Сначала я подумал, что они хотят посплетничать, но они всего лишь предложили заходить на чай. Или доброжелательно выслушать, если нам понадобится с кем-нибудь поговорить.

Джон казался таким же растерянным, как и сам Шерлок тогда – приятно узнать, что не тебя одного такое предложение привело в замешательство.

\- Разве они не боятся Зверя? – спросил Джон.

\- Я спросил. Другими словами, конечно, но они так расхохотались, что я испугался, что вылетят все стекла. Меня это обескуражило.

\- Это… странно.

\- Ну да. Они сказали, что я разумный человек, и если я выбрал тебя, то ты хороший.

Джон, без сомнения взволнованный, чуть ближе придвинулся к Шерлоку. – А что было потом?

\- Потом заиграли вальс, и Мориарти пригласил Морана танцевать, - ответил Шерлок.

Шерлок хорошо помнил нежность в глазах Морана, когда тот смотрел на пылкие жесты своего мужа. Потом Шерлок задумался, какое лицо бывает у него самого, когда он смотрит на Джона, можно ли по нему догадаться, что Джон ему небезразличен. А еще Шерлоку захотелось увидеть, как Джон ведет себя с другими людьми, как он улыбается и как светятся его глаза – так же, как сейчас, или это предназначено для одного только него?

\- Зачем они нас пригласили? Думаешь, они выведывают сплетни, чтобы распускать их по городу? – спросил Джон.

\- Сначала я так подумал. Но это не так, иначе тетя бы их немедленно выселила.

Они замолчали на мгновение, и Шерлок вспомнил начало разговора с супругами, и ему стало слегка не по себе.

\- Они сказали, что в молодости были похожи на нас – прятались от своих семей и блуждали по лесу. – Он опустил деталь про поцелуи, чтобы не смущать Джона.

Какое-то мгновение Джон молчал, обдумывая сказанное Шерлоком. После войны никто кроме Шерлока не пытался с ним подружиться, и потому сейчас у него было странное, но не сказать, чтобы неприятное чувство.

\- Давно они женаты? – спросил Джон.

\- Судя по состоянию их обручальных колец, учитывая тяжелую работу на открытом воздухе, я бы сказал, что лет пятнадцать. Но самое обескураживающее – видеть их вдвоем, у них словно вот-вот закончился медовый месяц.

\- Как мило, - сказал Джон, - мне кажется, жениться - это здорово.

\- А мне нет! – быстро возразил Шерлок.

\- Почему? – спросил Джон, Шерлок видел, как он улыбнулся краем губ, его явно забавлял этот разговор.

\- Это скучно и предсказуемо. Я уверен, что если бы женился, то мой мозг постепенно бы загнил и умер.

\- К тому же, ты был бы самым отвратительным мужем на свете, - поддразнил его Джон, и Шерлок шутливо подтолкнул его локтем.

Они замолчали, снаружи по-прежнему бушевал ливень, но каменные стены надежно укрывали друзей от ветра и влаги. Шерлок снова почувствовал укол боли при мысли о том, что эта встреча предпоследняя. Он не мог заставить себя думать, что скоро все кончится. Но он решил ни о чем не спрашивать, а просто наслаждаться обществом Джона, а то, что его друг приготовил в качестве десятого сокровища – время покажет.

Шерлок первым нарушил молчание.

\- Мне нравятся твои сокровища.

\- И тебе не скучно?

\- С тобой мне никогда не бывает скучно.

Это была правда. Беспокойный гул внутри Шерлока, который он помнил столько, сколько себя, стихал в присутствии Джона. Большую часть своей жизни Шерлок хотел жить где-то в другом месте, заниматься каким-нибудь другим делом, но с Джоном эти желания проходили. Но теперь все время, проведенное без Джона, Шерлок больше всего на свете хотел быть с ним, он физически ощущал его отсутствие, как голод или усталость.

Что-то изменилось. Сначала Шерлок хотел увидеться с Джоном из-за маски и окутывающей ее владельца тайны. Потом был шок от первого столкновения в роще. Как колотилось от волнения его сердце, как быстро мчалась кровь по венам. Потом были листки бумаги, подсунутые под дверь в запретном поместье, и в ту ночь Шерлок из-за завесы тайны разглядел человека.

Обычно в такие моменты у него и пропадал дальнейший интерес, но контраст между тем, что болтали в городе, и тем человеком, которого он встретил, так заинтриговал Шерлока, что он пришел по первому сигналу красного шарфа. И все эти месяцы он открывал для себя доброту, обиду, любопытство, печаль, чувство юмора, шутливость, гнев, красивые глаза, ласковые руки…

Нормально ли это было? Шерлок никогда раньше не испытывал ничего подобного. Эти чувства нисколько не походили на знакомую привязанность и нежную любовь к тетушке Марте, дружелюбное отношение к Лейстреду, и уж конечно, они не имели ничего общего стой краткой вспышкой интереса, которую вызвала у него когда-то Молли. То, что он чувствовал к Джону, было ошеломляющим и волнующим, будто кто-то зажег в нем пожар, оно будоражило, захватывало дух, удивляло и утешало. Это было на редкость… хорошо. Может, подобные чувства между друзьями в порядке вещей?

\- О чем думает сейчас такая замечательная голова? – спросил Джон с очень самодовольным видом, будто знал ход мыслей Шерлока.

Шерлок в ответ улыбнулся, но не стал делиться своими мыслями.

\- Пытаюсь вычислить, почему моя подушка сидит так далеко, - сказал он.

Улыбка Джона превратилась в мягкий смех. – Последний раз я был подушкой, теперь моя очередь. Расставь ноги.

Шерлок решил не обращать внимания на тепло, разливающееся от шеи, и сделал, как его просили. Джон сел меж его ног и откинулся назад, положив голову на плечо Шерлока. Не зная, что делать с руками, Шерлок положил их себе на колени, но Джон переплел их пальцы вместе и обвил его руками свою талию.

\- Я слишком мало о тебе знаю, - сказал Шерлок, помолчав, - я бы хотел тайно понаблюдать за тобой, когда мы не вместе.

\- Вот еще проблема, - сказал Джон, поглаживая своим большим пальцем большой палец Шерлока, - зачем тебе за мной тайно наблюдать, когда ты можешь спросить меня о чем угодно?

\- Я хочу посмотреть, что ты делаешь, когда мы не вместе, посмотреть, бываешь ли ты другим.

\- Могу тебя заверить, это совершенно неинтересное зрелище. Я читаю и пью чай. Даже слишком много чая.

Шерлок попытался представить: Джон, одетый в свои вязаные свитера или шерстяные сюртуки, прогуливается вокруг усадьбы, сидит в кресле с книгой или чашкой чая. Образ выходил слишком расплывчатым, ему требовалось больше данных.

\- А что ты читаешь? Книги по медицине?

\- Очень редко, в основном я читаю художественную литературу.

\- А я никогда ее не читаю, не вижу ничего привлекательного в том, чтобы читать о выдуманном.

Джон рассмеялся, гул от его смеха отдался в груди Шерлока, а потом распространился по всему телу.

\- Ты просто не знаешь, о чем говоришь. Этим утром я повстречал короля, а вчера кого-то по ошибке заключили в заколдованную тюрьму. На прошлой неделе я слышал пение сирен и повстречал человека, который готов сражаться с ветряными мельницами. Я видел кровопролитные битвы, ужасные дуэли и невероятную резню. А еще лес, которым владеют гоблины и влюбленных, готовых отдать друг за друга жизнь. Я знаю, что где-то далеко есть море, в котором обитает громадный кит, съевший сердце одного человека, а еще я знаю, что ничего не знаю. Знаю, что одной жизни не хватит, чтобы постигнуть все эти сокровища – иные, чем дождь, устрицы, дельфины, цапли, бакланы, гаги, звезды и луна – но мое сердце и ум в силах вместить все это.

Шерлок вздрогнул, по рукам у него поползли мурашки. Он тоже хотел все это увидеть, окинуть взглядом весь тот мир, что описал ему Джон.

\- Покажи и мне, - прошептал Шерлок.

\- Может быть, - ответил Джон, и Шерлок едва расслышал его из-за шума ливня.

Джон какое-то время помолчал, а потом все-таки решился задать вопрос, мучивший его с тех пор, как Шерлок упомянул, что играет на скрипке.

\- Ты не хотел бы сыграть для меня?

Шерлок редко играл для кого-либо, и если играл, то только для своей тетушки. Но как только Джон попросил его, Шерлок понял, что не только не возражает, но и сам хочет этого.

\- Конечно, - ответил он.

\- Можешь принести скрипку в следующий раз? – снова спросил Джон, и Шерлок со всей серьезностью кивнул.

Джон не видел его лица, но почувствовал движение и потому улыбнулся. Он очень тщательно придумывал десятое сокровище и гордился своей идеей. Если Шерлоку станет скучно после того, как охота за сокровищами закончится, он, по крайней мере, хотя бы раз услышит его игру. Вот если бы Шерлок захотел дружить с ним после десятой встречи… Джон предпочитал не думать об этом, чтобы не надеяться понапрасну.

Настал вечер, и Джону надо было возвращаться домой, чтобы сестра не заметила его отсутствия. Они немного церемонно распрощались, оба знали, что охота за сокровищами почти закончена и гадали, что же станется с их дружбой после.

В тот вечер, оправляясь спать, Шерлок не стал надевать свою пижаму. Он остался в рубашке, которую принес ему Джон. В той самой рубашке, в которую он был одет в памятную ночь в поместье, в той, которая до сих пор пахла Джоном и Пещерой Фей. И всю ночь мягкая улыбка не сходила с уст Шерлока – ему снился Джон.


	14. Chapter 14

В декабре Марта поехала в Римоуски навестить сестру своего покойного мужа, с которой она всегда переписывалась и поддерживала связь. Узнав, что ее дорогая подруга больна туберкулезом и, возможно, скоро отправится в мир иной, Марта решила последний раз повидаться с ней, и почти на неделю оставила Шерлока с черепом, которого по такому случаю вызволили из спальни. Шерлок с пользой провел время, почти постоянно играя на скрипке. Он никак не мог решить, что же сыграть для Джона, а череп не мог предложить ничего подходящего. И потому Шерлок принялся репетировать всё, что знал и любил, надеясь, что в нужный момент вдохновение придет само.

В первую же декабрьскую метель Шерлок увидел красный шарф Джона, развевающийся на ветру среди моря снежинок. Шерлок бросился домой за скрипкой, но к Западной Березовой Бухте нарочно пошел медленно. Вдруг это их последняя встреча, Шерлок хотел растянуть радость. Когда он дошел до места, Джон ждал его под деревом. От метели маска отсырела, к тому же, от холода она сидела не так, как обычно, но Шерлок почти не заметил этого.

Сначала Шерлок подумал, что они идут на Остров Влюбленных, но Джон продолжал вести его прямо к поместью. В последний раз, когда Шерлок побывал в запретной усадьбе, было темно, и потому сейчас он внимательно осматривался по сторонам. Грегори говорил, что Гарри Уотсон позавчера уехала в Квебек, и потому Шерлок, зная, что за деревьями никто не прячется, готовый его подстрелить, расслабился.

Оказавшись в усадьбе, Шерлок нервно огляделся, пока Джон что-то прошептал слуге, поприветствовавшему их у порога. Как только слуга исчез, Джон повернулся к Шерлоку и, не говоря ни слова, провел ладонями по лацканам его длинного серого пальто и расстегнул три пуговицы.

\- Сестры нет, мы будем одни, - прошептал Джон. – Слуги мне преданы, они не расскажут, что ты был здесь.

Джон развязал шарф Шерлока, двумя пальцами касаясь кожи под подбородком, потом разделся сам и повесил одежду на вешалку. Как только Шерлок повесил свое пальто, Джон повел его через коридор, а потом через еще один, и еще. В какой-то момент Шерлоку попалась на глаза комната, в которой он когда-то ночевал, но они свернули от нее налево. Им повстречались двое слуг, которые склонили головы и улыбнулись. Казалось, они не удивлены присутствию Шерлока, напротив, даже рады.

Наконец, они добрались до цели – Джон отворил тяжелую дверь и провел Шерлока в самую большую комнату, которую тот когда-либо видел. Одну из стен украшало оружие всевозможных видов. В основном тут были ружья, но попадались и ножи, мечи, луки и копья. Не нужно было быть гением дедукции, чтобы понять, что все это коллекция Гарри Уотсон. На двух других стенах красовались трофеи – чучела голов оленей, снежных баранов, антилоп, шкуры медведей и рысей. Посреди комнаты помещалась громадная голова вепря, которого Гарри так искусно пристрелила, когда еще была девочкой, а на столике лежало собственноручно набитое ей чучело рыжей лисицы.

Заметив, что Шерлоку не по себе, Джон взял его за руку.

\- Пойдем, – сказал он, ведя Шерлока к двери в конце охотничьего зала.

За дверью оказалась маленькая комнатка, заставленная книжными шкафчиками, пол был устлан мягкими подушками. В единственное окно, узкое и очень высокое, лился дневной свет. Шерлок остолбенел – после холодного зала, где Гарри хранила свое оружие и трофеи, эта маленькая потайная библиотека казалась каким-то раем из кожи, золота и бумаги. Джон сел на подушку и постучал по второй рядом с собой, приглашая Шерлока присоединиться.

\- Видишь, - сказал Джон, - здесь я никогда не бываю одинок, сами стены наполнены волшебством, яростью и страстью. Люди, которые живут на этих страницах, совсем меня не боятся.

Сейчас, даже не касаясь Джона, Шерлок понимал, что никогда еще не чувствовал его таким близким. В самой атмосфере было что-то интимное, что-то таилось внутри, за стенами, воздвигнутыми не природой, а самим человеком. Теперь, когда никакие внешние раздражители не отвлекали Шерлока, он почувствовал, что здесь царит запах маски. Он был не похож на запах книг. Это был запах зверя. И одновременно запах человека.

В этом прибежище слов и страниц, который оказался самым удивительным из всех сокровищ, Шерлоку еще сильнее, чем прежде, захотелось ласкать лицо своего друга. Он смотрел на маску и думал, как легко было бы немного оттянуть ее от шеи и посмотреть на тот крошечный участок, где искусственная кожа соприкасается с настоящей и увидеть то, что за ней спрятано. Но, как и всегда, Шерлок не осмелился.

Вдруг Джон встал и взял Шерлока за руки, чтобы помочь ему подняться. Он развернул Шерлока так, чтобы тот оказался лицом к книжным полкам, на которые минуту назад они облокачивались. Шерлок был на несколько дюймов выше - как раз та идеальная разница в росте, которая позволяла Джону, не становясь на цыпочки и не пригибаясь, уткнуться лбом в плечо друга. Шерлок вздрогнул, почувствовав, как рука Джона обвилась вокруг его талии, а ладонь легла на живот. Когда Джон взял его за левую руку и положил на корешки книг, Шерлок затаил дыхание. Что-то происходило, и хотя он понятия не имел, что именно, он не мог спокойно ждать развития дальнейших событий.

\- Закрой глаза, - прошептал Джон.

С каждой секундой ощущения становились все более и более ошеломляющими, и Шерлок чувствовал всё: дыхание Джона на коже, его волосы, щекочущие шею, накрывшую ладонь чуть грубоватую руку, тепло от их прижатых друг к другу тел, огонь, который зажегся и разлился по всему телу только оттого, что Джон положил руку ему на живот. Даже если бы Шерлок и попытался, он сейчас никаким способом не сумел бы притвориться, что это их обычные дружеские объятия: в каждом их движении сквозило желание, и каждая клеточка в теле Шерлока кричала ему о том, чтобы повернуть голову и прижаться губами к губам Джона. Но, тем не менее, Шерлок не двигался, прилив ощущений опьянял, он упивался им, и желал еще сильнее.

\- Выбери книгу, - пробормотал Джон, круговыми движениями поглаживая живот Шерлока, - десятым сокровищем будет взглянуть на воображаемый мир, о котором я тебе рассказывал. Выбери книгу, и мы ее вместе почитаем. А потом ты мне сыграешь.

По-прежнему не открывая глаз, Шерлок почти ощущал, как книги вибрируют под пальцами, будто его рука касалась целого моря пытающихся выплеснуться со страниц всевозможных миров. У него закружилась голова.

\- Ты их знаешь, а я нет. Пожалуйста, Джон, выбери сам.

Шерлок не понимал, что в его голосе звучат умоляющие нотки. Это вообще был не его голос. Джон рукой Шерлока медленно и долго водил по корешкам книг, потом решился и мягко постучал по одному из переплетов указательным пальцем.

\- Вот эту, - сказал он, и Шерлок взял книгу с полки. Поворачиваясь лицом к Джону, чтобы отдать ему книгу, Шерлок почувствовал, как соскользнула рука друга с его талии.

\- А теперь мне бы очень хотелось послушать, какие звуки ты можешь извлечь из своей скрипки, - сказал Джон, отступая на шаг и окончательно разрывая объятья.

Шерлоку не хватало тепла тела Джона, но он вдруг понял, что когда они стоят далеко друг от друга, гораздо легче дышать и думать. Он открыл футляр, бережно достал скрипку, положил ее на плечо, пытаясь решить, что же сыграть. Его внимание привлек свет, льющийся из окна, и он посмотрел в него, надеясь, что вдохновение озарит оттуда. Снаружи до сих пор бушевала метель, ветер безжалостно разметывал снежинки, и Шерлок вдруг ясно понял, что он хочет сыграть. Для Джона. Того, который сел на подушку, вытянув ноги, и пристально глядел на Шерлока, целиком сосредоточившись на нем.

Еще раз кинув взгляд за окно, Шерлок, наконец, ударил смычком по струнам и заиграл вступительное стакатто. Сначала очень тихо, а потом все громче, по мере того, как нарастало напряжение. А потом вдруг возникло ощущение, что звуки разлетелись повсюду, долетели до Джона, будто Шерлок впустил в комнату ветер, холодный, колючий зимний ветер, который выстужает все тело и продувает насквозь, до самых костей. Он три раза проиграл размашистые порывы ветра, а потом с еще большим напряжением снова зазвучало стакатто, и на мгновение показалось, что вся природа, как и Джон, затаила дыхание. Когда Шерлок заиграл следующую часть, ветер стал плотнее, в нем закружились снежинки, Джон вздохнул с облегчением, он каким-то непостижимым образом сейчас узнал, насколько тяжело приходится природе – терпеть такое нарастающее напряжение, и, наконец, разом разрешиться от него, выбрасывая в воздух такой внезапный и густой снег, что он напоминает клочки заячьей шерсти.

Джону казалось, что снег запорошил всю маленькую библиотеку, и во мгле не видно ничего, кроме Шерлока. А потом, как это часто бывает, буря утихла, и Джон видел только белые снежинки, танцующие на ветру, который подул уже мягче. Вслед за чувством облегчения Джона наполнило ощущение спокойного ожидания. В Квебеке он видел много вьюг и знал, что нельзя поддаваться ложному спокойствию, ведь стихия утихла, чтобы обрушиться с новой силой. Так и случилось, сначала это было едва заметно, лишь резкие холодные ноты зазвучали немного иначе, но вскоре напряжение снова начало нарастать, упали первые снежные хлопья-предвестники, и небо снова разверзлось, заметая все белым, пока вся природа – и Джон – не выдохнули, и всё не закончилось.

Шерлок слегка задыхался, начиная вторую часть. Буря закончилась, но Джон видел поблескивающий, нетронутый слой снега на полу, как в раннее утро после метели, когда никто еще не успел оставить следов. Шерлок играл прекрасный зимний ослепительно солнечный день, без единого облака на небе. Такой день, когда воздух стынет в носу и кажется, что замерзнешь, едва выйдя за порог. Джон практически чувствовал холод, исходящий от высоких нот, от струн, по которым почти лениво водил смычком Шерлок, в какой-то момент хотел поплотнее завернуться в пальто, и только потом вспомнил, что он дома, никакого пальто на нем нет, и тут, в сущности, вовсе не холодно.

Глаза Шерлока были закрыты, казалось, будто он просто отдыхал, зажав под подбородком скрипку. Рука, державшая смычок, двигалась медленно и мягко, и рука, придерживающая струны у шеи, казалось, живут собственной жизнью, вне связи со всем остальным телом. Шерлок, должно быть, почувствовал, что за ним наблюдают, потому что открыл глаза, заканчивая играть вторую часть. Его серые глаза никогда еще не казались красивее, чем в этот момент, когда воображение Джона наполнял искрящийся снег. Эти глаза были похожи на саму зиму: они способны и на свирепые вьюги, и на ледяные порывы ветра, и на мгновения тишины, и на слепящее солнце, и на беспечные танцы снежинок. На губах Шерлока мелькнуло обещание улыбки, но оно исчезло, когда он снова закрыл глаза, приготовившись сыграть третью, и финальную, часть.

Сначала Джон еще чувствовал некую умиротворенность, но совсем не ту, что солнечным утром. В воображении Джона небо затянуло облаками, предчувствие становилось все тягостнее. Он видел, как снова начал падать снег, но не чувствовал ни облегчения, ни желанного освобождения от нестерпимого бремени. Снег падал все неотвратимей, снежный покров, обнимающий землю, дюйм за дюймом прибавлялся. Казалось, настал один из тех дней, когда зима всё длится и не хочет уходить, когда каждый дюйм выпавшего снега кажется тяжелее, чем тонна кирпичей. Шерлок играл отчаяние, которое приходит в такие моменты, и Джон чувствовал невидимую руку, сдерживающую его, замедляющую каждое движение.

Наконец, Джон услышал, как Шерлок взял высокие ноты, звучавшие надеждой и обещанием робкого солнца, но зима все тянулась, пока, наконец, в комнате не стало на несколько градусов теплее, и снег не превратился в дождь. Мрачный зимний дождь, от которого всё окружающее становится серым, но который возвещает о надвигающейся весне. Джон радовался дождю, видел, как он постепенно съедает белый саван на земле, пока однажды тот совсем не исчезнет. Зима, которая прятала кустарники и цветы, мешала живым существам жить в полную силу, вымораживала все вокруг, уходила, совсем как тихо сбегающий преступник, что шесть месяцев при помощи своих черных делишек сковывал страхом всю деревню.

Джон знал, что весна настанет, он ощущал надежду, но с последним ударом смычка музыка оборвалась, и ему показалось, что он парит, застряв в межсезонье. Он несколько раз поморгал, и только потом вспомнил, где он и с кем. Шерлок опустил скрипку и выжидающе посмотрел на Джона. Джон знал, что должен что-нибудь сказать, подобрать слова тому, что он испытывал на протяжении десяти минут, и уже открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но сумел выдавить только: «Шерлок…»

Хорошая попытка, но этого мало. «Шерлок, я…», - снова попытался он.

Шерлок положил скрипку назад в футляр, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, которая тронула краешек его губ. Десять минут игры существенно охладили его пыл – это происходило с ним почти всегда, когда он полностью отдавался музыке. Сейчас он был вполне доволен собой: как талантливый скрипач, он знал – выбранное произведение наполнено таким совершенством, что Джон почувствовал что-то очень сильное. Судя по храбрым, но безуспешным попыткам Джона сказать хоть что-нибудь, Шерлок мог поздравить себя с победой. Когда он снова повернулся Джону, тот еще был сам не свой.

\- Иди сюда, потрясающий чудо-человек, - сказал Джон. Шерлока не нужно было просить дважды.

Шерлок устроился рядом с Джоном, и когда тот поднял руку и обнял его за плечи, он сразу же ответил ему, уткнувшись головой в плечо друга. Они так чудесно сидели, что Шерлок мог одновременно слышать дыхание и сердцебиение Джона и сосредоточиться на них, чтобы утихомирить вновь вспыхнувший в теле огонь.

\- М-м, подушка, - сказал Шерлок, устраиваясь поудобнее и про себя проклиная свои длинные руки и ноги. Он не знал, куда девать руки, хотел положить свои левую ногу на ногу Джона, но не решался.

\- М-м, котенок, - ответил Джон, запустив левую руку в кудри Шерлока и, чередуя, то поглаживал кожу головы, то перебирал мягкие пряди.

\- Серьезно, Шерлок, то, как ты играл – прекрасно. Я все это видел. Я все это чувствовал, по-настоящему.

Шерлок только прогудел что-то в ответ. Он хорошо понимал, о чем говорит Джон, ведь он и сам это чувствовал.

\- Давно ты играешь?

\- Начал в шесть лет, но я одержим музыкой столько, сколько себя помню. Скрипка принадлежала моему дяде, тетушка Марта хранила ее в гостиной. Скрипка меня поразила. Потом тетушка подарила ее мне, она была рада, что после стольких лет на ней хоть кто-то играет.

Рука Джона лежала так низко, что большой палец касался шеи Шерлока, медленно поглаживая кожу вниз-вверх. Шерлок вздрогнул, сердце у него застучало чаще. Джон, наверное, почувствовал его реакцию, потому что его сердце тоже забилось чуть сильнее. Удивительно – их сердца словно вели между собой собственный тайный разговор.

Рука Джона скользила все ниже и ниже по шее Шерлока, и вот он уже поглаживал нежную кожу под воротом рубашки. У Шерлока сбилось дыхание, тепло разливалось от шеи к рукам и ногам, снова участился пульс, только на этот раз еще сильнее. И Джон это чувствовал, конечно, чувствовал, ведь его грудь была прижата к груди Шерлока.

\- Хочешь, я немного тебе почитаю? – спросил Джон.

\- Да, - прошептал Шерлок в ответ, и Джон взял толстую книгу в кожаном переплете, положил ее на пол и начал читать.

«В первый понедельник апреля 1625 года все население городка Мента, где некогда родился автор «Романа о розе», казалось взволнованным так, словно гугеноты собирались превратить его во вторую Ла-Рошель…»

Джон читал долго, Шерлок изо всех старался сосредоточиться на мушкетерах в плащах и при шпагах, борющихся за справедливость. Но он все равно слышал лишь голос Джона, его очаровательный акцент, как меняются интонации, звук, который он издавал, переворачивая страницу – облизывал губы – и чувствовал только неустанную нежность руки, поглаживающей его шею.

Потом Джон прервал чтение, чтобы сделать чай, который дожидался его на маленьком подносе с печеньями. Он передвинул поднос поближе, и они пересели – Шерлок облокотился на стену, а Джон устроился между его раздвинутых коленей. Он снова взял книгу и принялся читать, а Шерлок левой рукой обнял его за талию, а правой держал чашку, из которой быстрыми глотками отпивал свой чай.

Шерлок выпил чай, и как раз тогда когда Джон читал о камердинере Атоса Гримо (ужасно мрачный тип, никогда не улыбался и не смеялся), отвлекся на волосы своего друга. Шерлок во время предыдущих встреч уже тщательно проанализировал их цвет, почувствовал их текстуру. А теперь он хотел услышать их запах. Он прижался щекой к виску Джона и глубоко вдохнул. Несколько раз.

\- «Невзирая на то, что Атосу было едва ли тридцать лет, и он был очень красив и умен, никто не знал, была ли у него когда-нибудь любовница. Он никогда не говорил…», Шерлок, ты меня нюхаешь?

\- Да. Твои волосы везде пахнут по-разному.

\- И чем же они пахнут?

\- Мылом, розами, чаем и снегом. Вот это самое непонятное.

\- Ну что ж, пожалуй, продолжай свое исследование. Мне больше не читать? – спросил Джон, отпив чаю.

\- Читай. Мне нравится Атос.

Джон опять принялся за чтение, а Шерлок уткнулся лицом ему в волосы. Они чудесно пахли, но лучше всего в месте рядом с шеей. Шерлок задумался, может ли запах кожи повлиять на волосы, опустил голову и вдохнул. Удивительно, но сама шея отчетливо пахла волосами – смесью мыла, шерсти и чего-то еще, что он никак не мог разгадать.

Джон резко вдохнул воздух – Шерлок прижался носом к его шее, и ему пришлось на несколько секунд прервать чтение. Когда он снова принялся читать про Базена, лакея Арамиса, голос его слегка дрожал. Шерлок теперь уже прижимался носом к месту под правым ухом Джона, где кожа пахла теплыми сливками. Вскоре одного обоняния Шерлоку стало недостаточно, желание прижаться к коже Джона губами становилось нестерпимее с каждым вдохом.

Больше не в силах сопротивляться искушению, он определил самые вкусно пахнущие участки – на полпути между шеей и ухом, чуть ниже волос – и прижался к коже сомкнутыми губами. И снова Джон замолчал, только на этот раз продолжать читать он был не в силах; он откинул голову и немного наклонил ее влево, чтобы дать Шерлоку больше доступа. А Шерлок был счастлив просто водить сжатыми губами по шее Джона, чувствуя тепло, удивительно мягкие и тонкие волосы и мурашки, которые пробегали по коже всякий раз, когда он задевал особенно чувствительные места.

Почувствовав, что проанализировал сомкнутыми губами всю доступную область, Шерлок отстранился, облизал губы, приоткрыл их и так решил продолжить свое исследование. Джон закрыл глаза, выгнул спину, рука, державшая книгу, безвольно упала на пол, опрокинув пустую чайную чашку.

\- Шерлок… - прошептал он, а Шерлок ответил только тем, что вцепился в его сюртук и крепче обнял за талию.

Каждый раз, когда губы Шерлока касались его шеи, Джон с шипением втягивал в себя воздух. То, как Джон вздрагивал и пытался поймать каждое прикосновение, яснее ясного намекало Шерлоку, чтобы он не останавливался. Едва Шерлок захватил губами мочку Джона и слегка ее пососал, и Джон снова выгнулся и застонал. Поняв, что сделал, он поспешно зажал рот ладонью, а Шерлок, усмехнувшись, выпустил из губ мочку его уха.

Вспомнив, что у него есть вторая и в данный момент свободная рука, Шерлок положил ее на грудь Джону, прямо на сердце, почувствовав, как оно колотится – еще чаще, чем раньше. Поскольку Джон, кажется, совсем не возражал против исследования его шеи, Шерлок снова прижался раскрытыми губами к месту чуть ниже уха, но на этот раз коснулся кожи языком, наконец сумев попробовать Джона на вкус. Это оказалось лучше, чем он себе представлял, Джона было не описать никакими другими словами, кроме как «изумительно вкусный». Чудесный.

Джон не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз испытывал такое удовольствие. Шерлок был первым человеком – за исключением Клары – который захотел прикоснуться к нему после того, как он вернулся с войны изуродованным. Но до сегодняшнего дня все прикосновения были вполне невинными и дружескими. Эти же, судя по такому физическому отклику, были вовсе не невинны. То, что Шерлок его нюхал, удивляло, то, как он прикасался губами, было необычайно приятно, но его язык… Уверенный и ищущий, он заставлял Джона захотеть закричать, обмякнуть в объятьях друга, прижиматься к нему до тех пор, пока они не станут единым целым. Казалось, Шерлок едва сдерживается, чтобы не откусить кусочек от шеи Джона, но тот не возражал, он бы разрешил ему это без всяких вопросов и протестов. Сейчас ему было наплевать, что сегодня настало время десятого сокровища, что, как только игра закончится, Шерлок, возможно, не захочет больше с ним видеться. Всё, чего он сейчас хотел – чтобы друг не переставал прикасаться к нему губами, и пусть даже это их последняя встреча, воспоминания о ней будут согревать его по ночам.

Те же самые мысли проносились в голове Шерлока, но он старался прогнать их, с все большей страстью целуя шею Джона. Ему не хватало контакта, не хватало кожи, не хватало данных. Он хотел исследовать еще больше, сравнить запахи, вкусы, текстуру кожи. Он хотел большего, чего-то настолько большего, чего не мог осмыслить, что не знал, как назвать и как воспринимать. Все, что он мог делать – лишь крепче прижимать Джона к груди, шепча его имя между поцелуями.

Наконец, Джону надоела пассивная роль. Он неохотно отстранился и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока. В серых глазах друга Джон попытался найти какой-то знак, говоривший, что это плохая идея, но так и не нашел. Шерлок смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых не было ни намека на страх, только любопытство и что-то похожее на легкое недоумение. Губы у него были полуоткрыты, дышал он тяжелее, чем обычно – он был великолепен. Джон нервно облизнул губы и сел на бедра Шерлока. Шерлок моментально откликнулся, сжав ноги, чтобы Джону было удобнее.

Джон коснулся ладонями шеи Шерлока, осторожно поглаживая кожу большими пальцами, будто стараясь не сломать. Потом, наконец, опустил голову и прижался губами к шее друга. Шерлок задохнулся и так дернулся, что ударился затылком о книжный шкаф позади себя, и двумя руками вцепился в шерстяной сюртук Джона. Теперь он понял, что чувствуешь, когда вот так губами прикасаются к шее, но все мысли тотчас вылетели из головы, как только Джон дотронулся до кожи языком.

\- Джон… - полувымолвил, полупростонал Шерлок, пока Джон покрывал поцелуями его горло и подбородок. Потом он остановился, нежно прикусил кожу и поднялся к правому уху.

\- Ты прекрасен, - шептал Джон, прижавшись губами к уху Шерлока.

\- Ты изящный, - прошептал он и поцеловал правое веко.

\- Великолепный, - пробормотал он и поцеловал левое.

Руки Шерлока скользнули вниз и оказались на бедрах Джона. В глубине души Шерлоку стало смертельно стыдно – наверное, Джон заметил его эрекцию, но, казалось, он совсем не обращает на нее внимания. Если бы Шерлок посмотрел вниз, он бы увидел точно такую же выпуклость в брюках друга. Неважно, насколько Шерлок смутился – всякий стыд забывался, когда Джон поглаживал его горло и целовал лицо. Внутренняя часть бедер Шерлока горела огнем, он чувствовал, будто невидимая рука сдавливает все органы, а сердце колотится прямо в паху. А Джон тем временем продолжал исследовать его лицо.

\- Красивый, потрясающий, - говорил Джон, целуя каждую бросающую вызов гравитации скулу, а потом быстро дотронулся губами до кончика носа.

\- Очаровательный, - добавил он, а Шерлок уже едва мог дышать. Он чувствовал, что вся комната наполнена ожиданием чего-то, что вот-вот должно было произойти. Он не слышал ничего, кроме дыхания Джона, не видел ничего, кроме синих глаз Джона под маской, не вдыхал ничего, кроме Джона, не чувствовал ничего, кроме него.

Всё было только – Джон, Джон, Джон.

\- Восхитительный, - прошептал Джон и, наконец, прижался губами к губам.


	15. Chapter 15

Они целовались.  _Целовались!_  Шерлок чувствовал себя так, словно с него, наконец, свалилось напряжение, не отпускавшее всю жизнь. Он ощущал, как к носу прикасается маска, как Джон для удобства наклонил голову, как он испытующе дотронулся языком до его нижней губы. Шерлок с готовностью ответил ему, раскрыв губы и легко вздохнув. Жаждая большей близости, они обняли друг друга за шею, а когда Шерлок притянул Джона к себе, положив руку ему на поясницу, их выпуклости спереди брюк соприкоснулись, и два их одновременным вздоха громким эхом разнеслись по библиотеке. Но тут раздался еще более громкий шум – хлопнула дверь, и кто-то закричал.  
  
Гарри Уотсон все продумала. Она солгала своему брату о продолжительности поездки, чтобы застать Джона с другом, неважно, чем бы эти двое не занимались. Во время одного из походов в магазин до Гарри дошли тревожные сплетни о том, что ее брата видели в лесу обнимающимся с этим странным мальчишкой Холмсом.  
  
Узнав крики сестры, Джон с горячностью обхватил ладонями лицо Шерлока и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Шерлок, пожалуйста, ничего не делай. Оставайся здесь. Все будет хорошо, - сказал он, а потом вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь в маленькую библиотеку.  
  
Как только Джон ушел, Шерлок встал и прислонил ухо к двери, чтобы услышать, что происходит в соседней комнате. Судя по всему, Гарри была в истерике. Шерлок слышала, как она выкрикивала, что Джон не послушался, обманул ее, выставил дураком самого себя и опозорил доброе имя Уотсонов.  
  
С грохотом опрокинулся стол, Шерлок слышал, как с него со стуком посыпались разные предметы. Подумав о разъяренной охотнице и о том, как много в соседней комнате оружия и как легко его взять, Шерлок вообразил себе самое худшее и, позабыв все наставления Джона, он ворвался в охотничий зал.  
  
Гарри Уотсон барабанила кулаками по груди брата, выкрикивала оскорбления, а он, гораздо выше и сильнее, смотрел на нее непроницаемым взглядом. Вдруг Джон заметил Шерлока, и от открытого предчувствия беды глаза его полыхнули огнем. Гарри заметила это, обернулась и увидела Шерлока.  
  
\- Я так и знала! – взревела она, делая несколько шагов к Шерлоку.  
  
Джон отреагировал мгновенно, вышел вперед и стал между Гарри и Шерлоком, устремив на того тяжелый укоряющий взор. Втайне Шерлок всегда мечтал о таком моменте, он надеялся, что ему представится шанс выплеснуть весь свой гнев прямо в лицо жестокой сестры Джона. Он хотел назвать ее тюремщиком и мучительницей, заставить ее оставить брата в покое, разрушить образ зверя, который она сама же в первую очередь и создала, пряча его от всех и осыпая презрением и позором. Но сейчас, в этом огромном зале, где, казалось, на тебя смотрят убитые животные, лицом к лицу с укоризненными глазами Джона, столкнувшись с ненавистью Гарри, Шерлок почувствовал себя невероятно маленьким и беззащитным. От беспомощности он словно прирос к месту.  
  
Гарри не решилась идти наперекор брату и издали с презрением оглядывала Шерлока. Она даже не заметила, какие серые у него, цвета зимнего метельного неба, глаза, какие они молящие и печальные, как они смотрят на ее брата. Но она заметила и прочла в глазах Джона то, чего всегда опасалась.  
  
Ее брат влюбился. Влюбился – это было именно то, чего она боялась с тех самых пор, как его ранили. То, чего она всеми силами пыталась избежать, пряча Джона от всех, то, что по ее мнению, было абсурдно. Ни один мужчина и ни одна женщина никогда не смогли бы полюбить настолько изуродованного человека – уродство и любовь несовместимы.  
  
\- Посмотри на него! – рявкнула Гарри, обращаясь к Шерлоку. – Его глаза говорят красноречивее всяких слов, просто посмотри!  
  
Шерлок не мог пошевелиться. За всю жизнь на него бесчисленное количество раз кричали, высмеивали, отпускали по поводу него саркастические, насмешливые и злые замечания, но никто никогда не смотрел на него с такой ненавистью.  
  
\- Он тебя любит! – закричала Гарри. – Влюблен в тебя, как дурак. Так же, как твой отец любил твою мать, бесчувственную шлюху! И так же, как ты любил ее. Но ты умный, гораздо умнее ее. Ты соблазнил богача…  
  
Она выкрикивала что-то еще, но Шерлок больше не слышал ее – в шуме стука собственного сердца потонули все остальные звуки. У него закружилась голова, его затошнило, но он понял одно – что Джон любит его, и, натолкнувшись на взгляд голубых глаз друга, не увидел в них опровержения этому.  
  
Джон подошел чуть ближе. Он не мог выносить, что Шерлок так расстроен и потерян, но был не в силах заставить замолчать свою сестру. И он не мог отрицать, что влюблен в Шерлока. Да, он любил его, с тех самых пор, как впервые привел его на Остров Влюбленных, как впервые вызвал улыбку на этих пухлых губах, как узнал этот гениальный ум, услышал глубокий голос и, наконец, почувствовал тепло тысячи солнц на его коже. Джон знал, что влюблен в Шерлока. Он был уверен в этом, как ни в чем другом.  
  
Но ведь Джон обещал себе никогда не влюбляться. Шансы, что кто-нибудь ответит на его чувства, были ничтожно малы. Клара любила его даже изуродованного, но она была родственницей и к тому же полюбила его еще до ранения. Как он мог надеяться, что кто-то ответит ему взаимностью, как мог показаться какому-то незнакомцу, если даже его родная сестра приняла его с отвращением. Он утешался, думая о хитросплетениях событий – радостных и печальных – скрытых на страницах, заключенных в кожаные переплеты. Но чему быть, тому не миновать: Джон был заинтригован после первого столкновения с Шерлоком, когда они прятались от Гарри, а после того, как они обменивались записками, подсовывая их под дверью, он увлекся. А с их первой настоящей встречи он влюбился. Влюбился в странного одинокого молодого человека из Парусной Бухты.  
  
Сначала он пытался убедить себя, что все это не по-настоящему. Шерлок был такой исключительный и уникальный, любить его значило все равно, что любить эльфа. Потом Джон придумал игру, охоту за сокровищами, и отвел на нее десять встреч. Он не мог показать Шерлоку свое лицо, но хотел показать мир своими глазами. Джон мечтал наслаждаться чудесным обществом Шерлока десять встреч, а потом вернуться к обыденной жизни, наполненный воспоминаниями, образами и чувствами, но в какой-то момент он понял, что ему невыносима мысль жить дальше без Шерлока.  
  
Вот так Джон и придумал десятое сокровище, самое совершенное. Если бы Шерлоку не стало скучно с ним, если бы он захотел продолжать дружить, десятое сокровище распахнуло бы двери в бесконечный мир. Джон стал бы читать другу, страницу за страницей. В Пещере Фей, или на границе Солёного Болота, среди гагачьих гнезд, в открытом море, на скалах у Мыса Ярости или на другом конце земли. Теперь у них больше нет выбора, их история закончена, но если он не хотел расставаться вот так, не хотел разбивать Шерлоку сердце, он должен был убедить его не слушать полных ненависти слов Гарри. Потом, когда всё это закончится, он будет нежно шептать Шерлоку на ухо, окружит его любовью, исцелит словами.  
  
\- Посмотри на него! Он любит тебя!  
  
Ее голос дрожал от гнева, глаза впились в Шерлока, как кинжалы.  
  
\- Посмотри на него и скажи, что ты его любишь. Его, Зверя. Скажи ему, что ты обольстил его не потому, что он так богат, что может купить весь этот городишко!  
  
\- Нет, я… - только и сумел выдавить из себя Шерлок.  
  
\- Ты ошибаешься! Его наследство больше, чем ты даже можешь себе вообразить. А теперь скажи мне, что тебя интересует лицо моего брата, а не его деньги.  
  
Шерлок попытался снова что-то сказать, но безуспешно. Он чувствовал себя в ловушке, барахтающимся в таком безумии, которого прежде не знал – ему казалось, что он в нем тонет. Он никогда не сталкивался с таким потоком презрения, никогда не представлял, сколько желчи может таиться в женском сердце. Шерлок оцепенел. И пока он пытался понять, чем так сбит с толку, он опять услышал тот же самый настойчивый крик Гарри:  
  
\- Посмотри на него!  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на Джона. Гарри Уотсон протянула руку к брату и одним злым движением сорвала с него маску.  
  
Настала ужасающая тишина. Джон смотрел на Шерлока, Шерлок смотрел на Джона. Он видел ямки, развороченную плоть, провал на том месте, где положено быть щеке и изъеденный нос. Все вместе это выглядело даже хуже, чем он себе представлял.  
  
Но посреди такого уродства были глаза. Две великолепные синие сферы, красивые и опустошенные. Над всеми ранами, без заслоняющей их маски, они не просто беспокойно моргали; они все ширились, ширились, пока не затопили всё лицо, пока Шерлок не стал видеть ничего иного, кроме густо-синего шелка, темного бархата и мерцающего моря.  
  
И было слишком много ощущений  _(Джон)_ , чувств  _(Джон)_ , и в мозгу Шерлока вертелось только одно  _(Джон)_. Гарри истерически хохотала  _(Джон)_ , охотничьи трофеи глазели на них  _(Джон)_ , и он почему-то слышал и их хохот _(Джон)_. Это должно было прекратиться, глаза Джона были устремлены на него  _(Джон)_ , пожирали его  _(Джон)_. И он все еще чувствовал, как кровь леденит ненависть Гарри  _(Джон)_.  
  
Это слишком.  
  
Шерлок закрыл глаза и опустил голову.  
  
Как только человек, которого он любил, отвел взгляд от его изуродованного лица, мир Джона рухнул. Сердце его было разбито.  
  
\- Уходи, - сказал он грубо, его голос по сравнению с воплями Гарри прозвучал как шепот, но это было даже хуже. – Уходи и не возвращайся, я никогда больше не хочу тебя видеть.  
  
Пока Шерлок не опомнился, Гарри схватила его за плечо и развернула, выталкивая из комнаты, дальше в коридор и, наконец, за дверь, которая с грохотом захлопнулась за ним.


	16. Chapter 16

Пока на дворе бушевала неистовая вьюга, миссис Тернер, тихо напевая себе под нос, мыла посуду. Это была часть ее ежедневного распорядка, закончив с посудой, она хотела отнести чай Себастьяну и Джиму в гостиную, а после уж готовиться ко сну. Она удивилась, когда-то кто-то постучал в дверь – к ним редко заходили гости, а если и заходили, то никогда так поздно. Положив полотенце для посуды на стол и вытерев руки о передник, миссис Тернер пошла открывать дверь.

Отворив, она изумленно застыла. На крыльце стоял Шерлок, весь в снегу, с бешеными глазами и посиневшими от холода губами. Казалось, будто его принесло сюда самим снежным вихрем.

\- Мистер Холмс! – воскликнула миссис Тернер. – На вас нет пальто, что случилось?

Он не ответил. Путь от поместья Уотсонов был не близкий, но он даже не почувствовал ни свирепого ветра, продувающего сквозь одежду, ни льдистого снега, постоянно хлещущего в лицо. Он шел будто в дурном сне, не замечая ничего вокруг, целиком сосредоточившись только на том, чтобы идти вперед, невзирая на боль. Он упорно шел, шаг за шагом, не обращая внимания на то, что все самые кровожадные чудища из всех лесов всего мира навалились на него и грызли его внутренности.

Не зная, что делать, миссис Тернер решила провести молодого человека в гостиную, где недавно растопили камин. Наверное, Джим или Себастьян придумают, как поступить. Она открыла дверь, и оба супруга подняли головы. Они сидели на диване, Себастьян облокотился на подлокотник и обнял Джима, который сидел между его раздвинутых ног, держа в одной руке книгу, а другой поглаживая мужа по бедру. Увидев их, Шерлок издал тихий всхлип, напоминающий рыдание, и упал на пол.

Себастьян, как самый сильный, поднял Шерлока и понес наверх, в спальню для гостей, где осторожно положил на кровать, снял мокрую одежду, чтобы он не заболел, и укрыл его, дрожащего, несколькими одеялами.

Шерлок несколько дней провел в маленькой спальне, борясь с жестокой лихорадкой и невидимыми врагами. Порой он кричал так, будто его заживо клевала стая чаек. Тогда он просыпался и садился в постели – силы у него бралась от тоски и подпитывались тоской.

\- Посмотри на него, посмотри на него! – испуганно кричал он одно и то же.

Он отказывался от еды. Грегори, который от Джима узнал о состоянии своего друга, приходил каждый день и приносил любимые лакомства Шерлока, которые специально для него приготовила Сара, но все было впустую. На третий день Моран пригласил доктора, он прописал горчичники и припарки из камфары, но они уже и без того ставили их много раз, и без видимого эффекта.

На четвертый день Шерлок по-прежнему был слаб и вял. Марта, которая только что вернулась из Римоуски, долго сидела у постели племянника. Она понимала, что у Шерлока выбили почву из-под ног, что он чахнет в холодной и мрачной темнице, что весь свет покинул его тело. Потом она встала и подошла к окну, посмотрев в ночное небо.

\- Полярная Звезда сегодня бледнее, как и в предыдущие несколько ночей. Думаю, где-то на Еловом Мысе случилось нечто столь ужасное, что даже звезды растеряли часть своего света.

Грегори, Себастьян и Джим пытались успокоить Шерлока, рассказывая ему, что все будет хорошо, что они надеются – скоро он к ним вернется. Марта понимала, что она должна войти в ту келью, в которой прятался Шерлок, и прорубить из нее дорогу к свету. Другого выхода не было.

\- Раз такое случилось с самим небом, наверное, это было что-то по-настоящему страшное, да, дорогой? То, отчего больно дышать, то, что лишает всех сил. Я уже переживала такое, я знаю, как это больно. Ты каждый день просыпаешься с развороченной грудной клеткой, раздавленными легкими и лопнувшим сердцем. Я знаю.

Шерлок смотрел на тетю и слушал ее, затаив дыхание. Он впитывал ее слова, как заблудившийся в пустыне припадает к воде.

\- Кажется, ничто не сможет утихомирить боль, что ты обречен выносить ее день за днем, и мысль об этом невыносимо ужасна.

Она помолчала мгновение, но Шерлок, не отрываясь, смотрел на ее доброе лицо.

\- Для некоторых людей так всё и заканчивается. Но, тем не менее, некоторые обращают лицо к небу. Чудом или по ошибке, неважно. Им кажется, что они уже наполовину завязли в трясине, они молятся, они надеются, чтобы побыстрее засосало и другую половину. А потом внезапно они смотрят вверх и видят, что небо, темное, как волчья пасть, усеяно звездами. Сотнями, сотнями крошечных поблескивающих и мерцающих серебристых глаз.

Она медленно отошла от окна, но не села, как раньше, возле Шерлока. Уходя, она посмотрела на него и улыбнулась ему полной надежды улыбкой.

\- Только тебе решать, дорогой. Можешь оставаться на дне или посмотреть вверх. Пока ты думаешь, я буду ждать тебя дома и надеяться, что ты выберешь путь вверх и вернешься ко мне.

В эту ночь Шерлока немного отпустила тревога, мучавшая его изо дня в день. На следующее утро он выпил овощного бульона, принесенного Мориарти, и съел несколько кусочков хлеба. Потом он снова на несколько часов уснул, и лихорадка его отпустила.

На следующий день выпала суббота, у Грегори был выходной, и он весь день провел у постели друга, который в немного сжатом виде изложил ему то, что произошло в усадьбе Уотсонов. Шерлок умолчал о своем желании, о поцелуе, о тепле губ Джона на его губах, потому что не знал, как со всем этим разобраться и как облечь в словах то, что чувствовал. Но он рассказал Грегори всё о ярости Гарри и ее уничтожающих словах.

\- Он подумал, что мне противно, - рассказывал Шерлок другу, - что меня напугало его лицо. Но это не так. Я не мог пошевелиться, всё это было слишком. От непрекращающихся криков Гарри и ее полных ненависти слов я просто оцепенел. Меня потрясло, сколько злобы и отвращения было в ее лице, когда она сорвала с него маску.

\- Насколько там было всё ужасно? – спросил Грегори.

Он еще не свыкся с тем, насколько Шерлоку было плохо, и потому чувствовал себя немного неловко, но он часто обнаруживал, что разговор о проблеме помогает с ней справиться, и потому старался помочь своему другу и разговорить его.

\- Я видел рытвины и зажившие рваные раны, это выглядело по-настоящему ужасно. Но в то же время, всё было не так уж ужасно, потому что я видел только его глаза. Мне казалось, я смотрю на страшное грозовое небо, прямо посреди которого сияет солнце. И я видел только это солнце.

Раньше Шерлок не говорил метафорами. А все из-за Джона и его прекрасных сокровищ. Из-за Джона, который показал ему прежде уже виденные вещи, но научил смотреть на них совершенно другими глазами. Джона, который слышал, как его растоптали, подумал Шерлок, и сглотнул ком в горле.

В тот же день Шерлок вернулся домой, но первые несколько дней он никуда не выходил, лежал, свернувшись калачиком, под пристальным осуждающим взглядом черепа. Через неделю, в следующее воскресенье, Марта убедила его сопровождать ее на воскресный обед к Лейстредам. Сара теперь была официальным членом клана Лейстредов, и Молли тоже, и в первый раз к обеду пригласили Морана и Мориарти, которые так помогли Шерлоку и были так добры к нему.

Обед удался на славу; миссис Лейстред приготовила любимый десерт Шерлока, мистер Лейстред откупорил одну и лучших своих бутылок вина. Велись приятные разговоры, но Шерлок, как всегда, держался особняком, лишь изредка бросая насмешливые взгляды на Молли, болтавшую без умолку, и, причем, такую чепуху, от которой Шерлок всегда был готов съесть собственную голову. Однако в тот вечер, казалось, он слушал Молли. Сара, конечно, заметила это и взволнованно толкнула локтем своего мужа, но Грегори и сам быстро всё понял и обеспокоенно наблюдал за разворачивающейся сценой. Он видел на лице Шерлока то же самое выражение, с которым тот говорил о препарировании животных – было понятно, что его интерес к Молли добром не кончится.

***

На неделе Салли Донован поспешно уехала в Квебек. Поговаривали, что одна из ее тетушек многодетная мать, тяжело заболела, и Салли поехала ей помочь.

\- Поездка может затянуться на несколько месяцев, - говорила мать Салли всем, кто попадался под руку, - моя сестрица никогда не отличалась крепким здоровьем, ей повезло иметь такую преданную и отважную племянницу, ибо ее дети невыносимы.

Как только Салли с матерью, которая должна была помочь ей устроиться, уехала, в лавку явился Джонатан Андерсон со своей версией событий.

\- Салли беременна, - доверительно сообщил он одному из своих соседей, но достаточно громко, так, чтобы слышали все, кто находился в магазине. – Ее родители не хотят, чтобы люди увидели, как ее разнесет, так что она будет прятаться в Квебеке, пока снова не обретет нормальную фигуру.

Это заявление поразило все, кто находился в лавке, люди немедленно начали шептаться. Воодушевленный, Андерсон заявил, что когда лодку Салли бурей отнесло в Восточную Березовую Бухту, на нее напал Зверь. Он также утверждал, что первым обнаружил Салли и проводил ее домой.

\- Ее юбка была порвана, волосы растрепались, она была вне себя. Зверь настоящий бессердечный дикарь без стыда и совести. Будь я отцом Салли, я бы пожаловался властям, но он, наверное, просто не хочет портить дочери репутацию.

Грегори стало противно. Больше всего ему хотелось уличить Андерсона в наглой лжи, но, сказав хоть слово, он предал бы Шерлока. Потому-то Грегори и оставался внешне спокойным, но не мог не высказать своего мнения.

\- Но ведь то, что ты говоришь, уже неизбежно вредит репутации Донован.

Андерсон пожал плечами.

\- В конце концов, правда всегда выходит наружу, а я просто ускоряю этот процесс. Я надеюсь, что это убережет других бедных девушек от домогательств Зверя, и, может быть, вдохновит мужчин на то, чтобы покончить с ним раз и навсегда.

\- Ты прав только в одном, Андерсон, - сказал напоследок Грегори, - правда всегда выходит наружу.

Грегори пообещал себе, что будет сообщать Шерлоку обо всех сплетнях, которые Андерсон распускает по городу; теперь он просто ждал подходящего момента. Такой момент представился десять дней спустя, когда в лавку пришла Гарри Уотсон. Она возвращалась из поездки, в которую отправилась, чтобы установить деловые контакты с охотниками на тюленей. Ее брат прятался от мира еще тщательнее, чем раньше, а она часто посещала самую оживленную часть города и тут услышала, в чем обвиняют Джона.

Войдя в лавку, она села за шахматный стол, за которым за годы их дружбы сыграли не одну партию Шерлок и Грегори. Из кармана она вытащила флягу с виски и предложила всем, кто был в магазине. Оставалось несколько недель до Рождества, до поста было еще далеко, так что большинство горожан выпили по глотку. Как только фляга вернулась к Гарри, она сделала большой глоток, откашлялась и заговорила.

\- Мой брат урод, но не слепец, - с горечью сказала Гарри, - он никогда бы не заинтересовался такой девушкой, как Салли Донован. Если бы он так сильно хотел, то нашел бы себе кого-нибудь на пару ночей. Кое-кого поумнее, чем шлюха, которая сбежала в Квебек, потому что не знала, как трахаться и не забеременеть.

Если бы здесь присутствовал священник, он тут же бы рухнул замертво. Все в магазине были ошеломлены, но не говорили ни слова, желая увидеть, как далеко заведут Гарри ее возмутительные речи. Напряжение почти физически ощутимо висело в воздухе; сам дьявол, реши он сейчас зайти в лавку, вызвал бы меньший переполох.

\- Моего брата не в чем обвинять, кроме как в наивности. Он почти угодил в сети жадной до денег вертихвостки, – продолжила Гарри, ее голос был пропитан гневом, будто ядом.

\- А есть люди, гораздо более опасные, чем Салли Донован; они чуют богатство, они подбираются к нему, пока не вонзят зубы в свою добычу. Этот ублюдок Холмс сделал все, чтобы обольстить моего брата, но я успела схватить его, пока не стало слишком поздно, и если он еще вздумает виться вокруг брата, я застрелю его быстрее, чем неповоротливого тюленя.

\- Успокойся, Гарри, – вскричал лоцман. – То, что ты говоришь, это серьезно! Если с Холмсом что-то случится, первой заподозрят тебя. А вообще это не наше дело, даже если он бродит вокруг твоих земель, хотя я бы очень сильно этому удивился. Всем известно, что Молли Хупер по уши в него влюблена, ему стоит только пальцами щелкнуть, и она тут же примчится. А кроме того, если он похож на свою тетушку, миссис Хадсон, твое богатство его не интересует.

\- Правда? – заорала Гарри. – Значит, в тот день, когда я застукала его запертым в маленькой библиотеке с моим братцем, я бредила? И мой самый верный слуга, который, в конце концов, признался, что Холмс тайно виделся с моим братом несколько месяцев, в любое время дня и ночи, тоже псих?

Посетители лавки были шокированы, и Грегори решил, что настало время рассказать Шерлоку все те ужасные вещи, что болтают по городу о нем и Джоне. Лейстреду было противно от мысли, что придется это сделать, но он хотел, чтобы Шерлок услышал это именно от него и только от него. И Грегори отправился в Парусную Бухту, где и обнаружил Шерлока: тот сидел на сугробе, завернувшись в несколько тяжелых шерстяных одеял наистраннейшего оранжевого цвета. Он невидящими глазами смотрел на замерзшее море, полностью погруженный в свои мысли. На губах у него играла легкая улыбка – Грегори не видел, чтобы Шерлок улыбался с тех пор, как его изгнали из поместья Уотсонов. Теперь его серые глаза почти всегда омрачала пустота. Грегори часто пытался разговорить его, помочь выбраться из депрессии, но все усилия были тщетны, и они почти всегда заканчивали играть в шахматы в молчании. Грегори подошел к Шерлоку и молча сел рядом, стараясь не нарушить очарование.

\- Я видел большую хищную птицу, похожую на тех, что выкармливал Джон, - вялым голосом произнес Шерлок, не оборачиваясь к другу. – Ты когда-нибудь замечал, что эти птицы летают выше, чем все остальные? И кажутся более уверенными.

Грегори не хотелось говорить ни о чем, кроме птиц, неба и ветра. Но вместо этого он рассказал Шерлоку о сплетнях, которые распускает Андерсон и о том, как на них отреагировала Гарри Уотсон, обвинив Шерлока в покушении на их богатство. Шерлок слушал, не двигаясь. Сначала Грегори испугался, что его друг опять затаился в тайной темной келье, далеко от окружающего мира, но, взглянув на него, он увидел капельку на губе. Шерлок не сказал ни слова, и внешне казался таким же спокойным, каким и был, но он так прикусил нижнюю губу, что пошла кровь.

\- Что ты обо всем этом думаешь? – спросил Грегори.

\- Гарри кричала: «Посмотри на него! Посмотри!» Я посмотрел, и увидел это в его глазах. Это была правда; он любил меня. Можешь себе представить? Он любил меня, - сказал Шерлок ровным, безразличным тоном.

\- А потом он меня возненавидел, - добавил он после некоторого раздумья.

Он на секунду замолчал, глядя в небо. Грегори боялся, что друг больше не станет изливать ему душу. Однако Шерлок снова заговорил.

\- Я много об этом думал. Теперь я понял, почему Джон решил слушаться приказаний сестры, почему предпочел жить и прятаться, даже если маска и без того все прячет. Понимаешь, ведь так трудно найти какую-то опору, найти счастье, когда воспоминания о людском отвращении и воплях так свежи. Постепенно он научился не чувствовать себя одиноким среди животных, растений, звезд – так же, как герои, обитающие в его книжках. С ними он, наконец, почувствовал себя человеком, живым. Он забывал о своем изуродованном лице. Так было, пока я все не разрушил.

Грегори хотел что-то возразить, но Шерлок оборвал его.

\- Когда я закрыл глаза, то заставил его поверить, что он был никем иным, как отвратительным чудовищем, что даже самая крепкая дружба рухнет от ужаса, который он внушает. Я самым жестоким образом напомнил ему о том, что было под маской, о том, о чем он нашел столько способов забыть до того, как я вторгся в его жизнь и все испортил.

Грегори неуклюже обнял Шерлока за плечи, надеясь его утешить. Но Шерлок, кажется, даже не заметил этого жеста.

\- Сестра Джона сравнила меня с моей матерью и была права; все, что делала моя мать – только портила жизнь отцу. Теперь я все понял, и позабочусь о том, чтобы больше никому не досаждать.

Что-то в тоне Шерлока заставило Грегори вздрогнуть, внутренности сжал неприятный спазм. Казалось, Шерлок дал какую-то серьезную клятву, и Грегори задумался, что же это была за клятва. Ясно было одно – она не сулила ничего хорошего.


	17. Chapter 17

В Сочельник Шерлок сопровождал свою тетушку в церковь. Согласно их уговору она не докучала ему с религией и посещением церкви весь год, до самого Рождества, а уж в Сочельник он шел с ней к мессе. Шерлок всегда безумно скучал на мессе, но в этот раз он словно оцепенел и радовался такой бесчувственности. По крайней мере, он ни о чем не думал, ему было не больно.

Священник без умолку вещал о том, как важно подготовить свои сердца к великому таинству рождения младенца Иисуса. Он также добавил, что в этот праздничный день каждому надо быть начеку, особенно если он сталкивается с молодыми людьми, сеющими грех.

\- Кто из вас знал, что некто, присутствующий здесь, тайно видется с другим мужчиной? – спросил он, вперив безжалостный взгляд в прихожан. – С чужаком, лицо которого отмечено самим Дьяволом? Но мы должны разобраться, чья же тут вина? Зверя, который руководствуется своими инстинктами, или человека, который их разжигает, толкает на путь плотских искушений, похоти и греха?

В церкви повисла ужасающая тишина, а потом по рядам пронесся шепоток одобрения. Неизбежно все как один повернули головы, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока и миссис Хадсон. Несколько скамеек отсело от них, а Сара сжала руку мужа, предупреждая его не выходить из себя и не устраивать сцен. Марта сначала взяла Шерлока за руку, но потом выпустила ее, встала и пошла сквозь все «ахи» и «охи», издаваемые горожанами. С безупречно прямой спиной, она прошла по центральному проходу к алтарю, преклонила перед ним колена и, не говоря ни слова, вышла из церкви.

Шерлок не двинулся с места. Он вынес слова священника, ничем не выдав того, что творилось в душе, но всё его тело одеревенело, а глаза застилала влага. Когда тетушка ушла, он не пошел за ней. Уход Марты стал ее формой протеста и способом отрицания всех названных священником грехов, но поведение Шерлока в глазах прихожан было похоже на молчаливое признание.

Но Грегори, как никто другой, знал: его друг сломлен.

В этот же вечер Себастьян Моран и Джим Мориарти давали рождественский прием, на который пригласили самых близких друзей. Шерлока после мессы никто не видел, но для него всегда было в порядке исчезать ненадолго, и потому о нем пока не беспокоились. Марта и семейство Лейстредов – теперь в него входила и Сара – собрались в гостиной хозяев, где наслаждались напитками, пока миссис Тернер хлопотала на кухне. Она весь день провела у плиты, и теперь расставляла тарелки со своими фирменными блюдами: очень острым сыром, ароматными пирожками с мясом, приправленными чабером, бисквитами в сахаре с малиновым сиропом и черничным вином.

Все помнили заявление священника, но, казалось, решили не думать о нем – надо было праздновать, а тут еще Шерлок удивил всех, эффектно ввалившись в гостиную. Он явно бежал сюда, потому что тяжело дышал и выглядел так, словно побывал в эпицентре торнадо. Марта, сидевшая подле миссис Лейстред, встала и поспешно и крепко обняла племянника.

\- Мой бедный мальчик, где же ты был? А почему ты без пальто? Ты же простудишься до смерти!

Марта суетилась вокруг Шерлока, одновременно пытаясь расправить лацканы его пиджака и разгладить волосы, в которых таял снег. Шерлок попытался оттолкнуть ее руки, но она была упряма.

\- У меня нет больше пальто, но зато есть кое-какие новости, - сказал он.

Он помолчал, чтобы убедиться, что все присутствующие обратились в слух.

\- Я женюсь, - объявил он, улыбаясь, только глаза его оставались серьезными.

После мессы Шерлок долго бродил и думал о том, что стало с его жизнью после того случая в усадьбе. Внешне она мало изменилась, в конце концов, ведь все друзья ссорятся и перестают общаться. У него по-прежнему были миссис Хадсон, их милый домик, дружба с Грегори Лейстредом, шахматы. У него не стало пальто и скрипки, но это всего лишь материальные вещи, не стоит обращать на них внимания. У Шерлока оставались обеды воскресными вечерами в компании приятных ему людей, которым, кажется, он тоже нравился, так что любой, посмотрев со стороны на его жизнь, нашел бы ее вполне сносной.

Да, ему все еще было невероятно, мучительно больно. О чем бы он ни думал, всякий раз где-то в глубине души воскресали мысли о Джоне и его сокровищах, о его синих глазах и нежных руках. Было так больно, что хотелось кричать. Единственным спасением от боли была скука. Скука усыпляла его мозг и притупляла чувства до такой степени, что он просто не мог ни думать, ни чувствовать. То, от чего он всю жизнь стремился убежать, теперь стало наркотиком. Он жаждал скуки и облегчения, что она несла с собой, они были нужны ему, чтобы выжить в череде бесконечно тянущихся дней.

Днем ему было плохо, но еще хуже – ночами. Каждую ночь его терзали сны о Джоне. У снов было два сценария, оба были ужасны и оба постоянно повторялись. В первом сне Гарри Уотсон срывала с Джона маску, Джон кричал Шерлоку, чтобы тот посмотрел на него, увидел, каков он на самом деле, и Шерлок смотрел, а лицо Джона начинало плавиться, как от огня, из ран хлестала кровь. После таких снов Шерлок просыпался страшно испуганный и порой даже с криком. Во втором сне они с Джоном страстно целовались, потираясь друг о друга и гладя нетерпеливо жаждущую прикосновений кожу. Ощущения были просто божественные, но их всегда не хватало, и Шерлок всегда просыпался в поту, задыхаясь, с болезненной эрекцией. Несмотря на это, он чувствовал такую вину, что не мог заставить себя хотя бы рукой облегчить свои муки. Он их заслуживал.

Сначала он думал, что если перестать работать и просто ничего не делать, скука прочно обоснуется в нем, но оказалось, что так всё слишком спокойно и инертно. И от того думать стало тоже слишком легко, а как только он начал думать, боль вернулась. Он пытался ходить по городку и слушать разговоры на плоские темы, на какое-то время этого хватило, мозг оказался завален такой кучей бесполезной информации, что в нем просто не осталось места ни для чего другого. Это очень помогало прийти в чувство, но вскоре и этого стало мало. Ему нужен был кто-то, кто всегда будет рядом, кто постоянно будет разговаривать с ним – его собственный избавитель от скуки. И у Шерлока созрел простой и ясный план, и теперь пришла пора браться за дело.

Шерлок пошел в дом Хуперов, где все семейство праздновало Рождество. Он не сомневался, что Молли примет его предложение, но из уважения к традициям ему нужно было прежде спросить благословения ее отца. Шерлок постучал в дверь и спросил мистера Хупера. Того убедить было нетрудно. Репутация Шерлока была так себе, но мистер Хупер знал, что его дочь с первой встречи сходит с ума по Холмсу. Кроме того, годы Молли утекали, как вода, и отец хотел устроить ее будущее, а уж потом умереть спокойно. Шерлок не богат, но у него есть милый домик и миссис Хадсон, которая постарается превратить его в идеального мужа. Конечно, это была не лучшая партия для Молли, но и далеко не самая худшая.

Молли визжала, прыгала и вопила от радости, когда Шерлок сделал ей предложение. Ее мать была тоже счастлива, для нее таким облегчением было узнать, что дочь не окончит свои дни бедной и одинокой. В доме Хуперов Шерлок не задержался, ему нужно было идти праздновать Рождество со своими, но он обещал прийти через два дня – начать обсуждать подготовку к свадьбе. Шерлоку никогда еще не приходилось планировать свадьбу, но для того, чтобы ум погрузился в спячку, возможностей тут была данаева бочка, и потому он уже горел нетерпением жениться.

И вот, когда Шерлок объявил своим друзьям о помолвке, они сначала не поверили ему, и только потом вспомнили, что он по природе своей вовсе не шутник. Все были ошарашены и уставились на Шерлока широко раскрытыми глазами и разинув рты. Сара первой оправилась от шока; она быстро встала, чтобы обнять Шерлока, за ней то же самое сделали миссис Лейстред и миссис Тернер. Вскоре Шерлока уже обступили плотным кругом, все наперебой его поздравляли. Но, казалось, Грегори, Марта и двое ее арендаторов делали это нехотя. Для всех же остальных помолвка Шерлока знаменовала то, что он продолжает жить дальше, позабыв о своем друге, что он, наконец, возмужал и выбрал взрослую жизнь, и только самые близкие подозревали, что он избрал такой вот по-настоящему ужасный способ справиться со своей болью. Моран и Мориарти, которых сложно было обвести вокруг пальца, при первой же возможности подошли к Шерлоку.

\- Шерлок, не делай этого, - почти умоляюще попросил Джим.

\- Мы видели тебя, когда ты вернулся из поместья. Ты не сказал нам, что случилось, и это нормально, но мы видели, как тебе было больно. Не надо жениться, если все так, ты не любишь ее, - добавил Себастьян.

\- Я прекрасно знаю, что делаю, и это не ваше дело, - сказал Шерлок и повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Себастьян схватил его за плечо.

\- Время всё расстановит по своим местам, просто дай ему время, он одумается, - сказал Джим.

\- Не одумается. Отпусти меня, - резко сказал Шерлок, но Себастьян не ослабил хватку.

\- Шерлок, это серьезно. Это женитьба, а не возмездие. Ты будешь несчастен, ты разобьешь сердце миссис Хадсон, - сказал Себастьян, пристально глядя Шерлоку в глаза.

\- Мне это… необходимо, - прошептал Шерлок, и его голос был настолько сломлен и отчаян, что Себастьян, наконец, выпустил его руку и ушел, оставив Джима с Шерлоком.

\- Мы беспокоимся о тебе, наше предложение по-прежнему в силе, если тебе будет что-нибудь нужно, или просто захочется поговорить, приходи к нам, - сказал Джим и с этими словами тоже отошел от Шерлока, который через несколько минут присоединялся к остальным.

Грегори пытался заговорить с ним, но Шерлок, предвидя его хлопотливую тревогу, отмахнулся от него. Грегори не мог не задуматься о том, знает ли Молли о горе своего нареченного, знает ли, как он пытается пережить потерю прекрасного друга, как он опустошен виной и страхом и цепенеет при мысли о том, что вел себя, как его мать. Солнца, которые зажег в нем Джон, все до одного погасли.

Марта дождалась, пока все разойдутся по домам, чтобы поговорить со своим племянником. Так же как Грегори, Моран и Мориарти она опасалась, что ее племянник женится не по тем причинам, и она убеждала его прекратить весь этот фарс, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко. После внезапного наскока Морана и Мориарти Шерлок был готов к разговору с тетей; он придумал умную речь, в которой объяснял, как тот инцидент помог ему осознать, что настало время остепениться и вести себя как взрослый. Но, казалось, Марта все еще сомневалась, так что Шерлок пообещал себе попытаться убедить ее в ближайшие несколько недель.

***

На второй день Рождества Шерлок, миссис Хупер и ее дочь начали планировать свадьбу. Они решили назначить ее на весну, когда распустятся цветы и будет не так холодно, чтобы устроить прием на улице. Молли с детства мечтала об идеальной свадьбе и теперь точно знала, чего хочет. Она без умолку трещала о платьях, лентах, цветах и свечах; Шерлоку еще никогда в жизни не было так скучно, отчего он чувствовал себя просто прекрасно. Шерлок остался у Хуперов на обед, и эту ночь он впервые с тех пор как его изгнали из поместья, провел без сновидений.

Масленицу в этом году праздновали не очень широко, февраль выдался очень мягким, погода была хуже, чем могли припомнить старожилы, и все жители городка пребывали в удрученном состоянии. За четыре недели Великого поста Сен-Сесиль изрядно потрепала ужасная погода. Попеременно шли то снег, то дождь, то устанавливался гололед, превращая жизнь каждого горожанина в ад. Ветви деревьев были облиты толстым слоем льда, и хотя леса из-за этого стояли безумно красивые, гулять в такую погоду было очень рискованно.

Гарри Уотсон все это время не было видно, но кто-то из лоцманов сказал мистеру Лейстреду, что ее брат болен. Она вызвала из Римоуски лучшего врача, но тот не нашел никаких причин болезни в закаленном и сильном теле Джона, так что недуг молодого Уотсона оставался загадочным. Доктор, по-видимому, опасаясь, что под маской может быть какая-то инфекция, попросил снять ее, но Гарри так яростно отказалась, что врач пообещал себе больше не заикаться об этом. Вскоре странная болезнь Зверя стала самой обсуждаемой новостью в городке.

У Молли было много предсвадебных хлопот, среди прочего она готовила приданое, и потому они с Шерлоком мало времени проводили вместе. Но она знала, что он часто приходит к Грегори в лавку, и оставляла там для него коротенькие записочки. Последняя гласила:

Постоянно думаю о тебе  
Молли xxx

\- Молли очень славная девушка, - сказал Грегори с торжествующей усмешкой, когда его конь съел пешку Шерлока.

Шерлок кивнул и прогудел что-то неопределенное, делая ход слоном. Грегори затаил дыхание – теперь они редко с Шерлоком бывали наедине, а когда бывали, друг был скуп на слова. Грегори по-настоящему хотелось, чтобы Шерлок стал более открытым, и он думал, что ключом к обретению Шерлоком своего прежнего «я» будет освобождение от его обычной сдержанности.

\- На днях я с ней прогулялся, убедил сходить ее к Лосиному Мысу посмотреть на закат. Воздух был такой прекрасный, казалось, пахнет снегом.

Шерлок пристально посмотрел на Грегори, будто пытаясь вычислить, замечал ли тот, как пахнет снег. Казалось, ему это очень важно, и Грегори улыбнулся и кивнул. Тогда Шерлок продолжил.

\- Я думал о Джоне, потому что он был последним, с кем я смотрел на закат, он был тем, кто научил меня созерцанию.

В эту секунду Грегори показалось, что голос Шерлока дрогнул, но он знал, что друг рассказал ему не все, ждал. Но Шерлок все молчал и молчал, и Грегори, в конечном счете, сам решил нарушить тишину.

\- Долго вы с Молли гуляли?

Шерлок не отреагировал, будто не слышал вопроса, но спустя какое-то время наконец ответил:

\- Молли замерзла и устала. Полного заката мы так и не увидели.


	18. Chapter 18

Предстоящая свадьба доставила Сен-Сесилю немало волнительных минут, о ней знал и не переставал судачить весь городок. Чаще всего звучало слово «выгодная». С точки зрения людей, этот союз был выгоден: Шерлок мог положить конец сплетням о своих отношениях с Джоном Уотсоном, а Молли гарантировано избавлялась от одиночества и безденежья, грозившими ей после смерти родителей. Понадобилось несколько недель, чтобы Грегори и Марта, наконец, приняли помолвку Шерлока. Понятно, что Шерлок не забыл своего друга, но он не казался больше таким несчастным, а для них это было самое важное. Они даже не подозревали, что Шерлоку ничуть не лучше (скорее даже, наоборот), что он просто гонит от себя все чувства, чтобы не ощущать боли.

Шерлок хотел надеть тот же самый костюм, что и на свадьбу Лейстреда, но тетушка и слышать ничего не хотела об этом. Миссис Вествуд согласилась сшить новый костюм на заказ. Примерка доставляла блаженную скуку; тетушка Марта и Молли неустанно подносили все новые и новые ткани, чтобы взглянуть, как они будут смотреться с кожей Шерлока. Потом они стали обсуждать цвет галстука, а миссис Вествуд снимала с Шерлока мерки, и, наконец, мягкий жужжащий гул усыпил его мозг, и Шерлок улыбнулся краешком губ.

В середине марта, когда Грегори был занят в лавке, для Шерлока пришла посылка. Лейстред прихватил ее с собой, решив занести ее по пути в Парусную Бухту. Посылка представляла собой большой, довольно тяжелый пакет квадратной формы. Грегори слегка встряхнул его, но понять, что внутри, было невозможно. На коричневой оберточной бумаге отправитель не указал ни своей фамилии, ни адреса, а только лишь каллиграфически изящным почерком он – или она – вывел имя Шерлока.

Шерлок открыл посылку при Грегори. Он уже знал, от кого она, как только увидел почерк, и почти яростно срывал обертку. Внутри были книги: «Рассказы, или Сказки былых времен», «Сказки тысячи и одной ночи», «Собор Парижской богоматери», «Американская девушка и другие моряцкие байки» и, конечно же, «Три мушкетера». Шерлок взял эту последнюю книгу, ласково провел по кожаной обложке, пролистнул страницы и вдохнул их запах. Из книги выпали два листка: один – обрывок их самого первого разговора в ту ночь, когда Шерлок ночевал в поместье, а на второй было написано всего несколько слов.

Я прощаю тебя.

\- Это же здорово, – воскликнул Грегори.

\- Наверное, - рассеянно ответил Шерлок, все так же поглаживая кожаный переплет книги.

\- Что значит «наверное»? Это же чудесно! Вы снова будете друзьями, начнете все с чистого листа. Будете снова исследовать бухты, леса, острова. Не одни, конечно, иначе отец Молли тебя убьет, но вы ведь ребята понятливые.

Шерлок покачал головой, и Грегори сощурился, пытаясь понять, в чем тут дело.

\- Думаешь, Молли этого не одобрит, так я уговорю Сару повлиять на нее, научу, что ей сказать.

Грегори не мог понять, почему его друг колеблется, ведь с его точки зрения все было просто: Шерлоку не хватало общения с Джоном, Джон его простил, теперь они снова подружатся, и Шерлок перестанет ходить с вечно отсутствующим видом. Когда Шерлок никак не отреагировал, Грегори решил взять инициативу в свои руки:

\- Разве ты не хочешь снова с ним увидеться? – осторожно и все еще неуверенно спросил он, и Шерлок посмотрел на него так, словно он выпалил разом кучу ругательств.

\- Не глупи, конечно, я хочу его увидеть, и никакие приличия меня от этого не удержат. Ты не видел его лица, когда он велел мне уходить, - я уничтожил его. Я не стану снова причинять ему боль.

\- То, что больно и тебе тоже, не считается? – спросил Грегори, но Шерлок просто покачал головой.

Шерлок набросился на книги так, как некоторые бросаются в реку, не зная, где их подхватит течение. В книгах жили волшебство, страх, любовь, предательство, джины, беды и заклинания. Без Джона он никогда бы не догадался, что есть такой мир, сотворенный только из Слова и бумаги.

В апреле неожиданно рано наступила весна, лед в заливе ломался с таким грохотом, что, казалось, его слышно на всей планете, и через два дня уже открылась чистая вода. Все лоцманы дружно утверждали, что такая бурная весна бывает раз в двадцать лет. Три воскресенья подряд священник объявлял запреты на венчания, и в последнее воскресенье Грегори по-глупому так и подмывало встать и сказать, что Шерлок не может жениться, потому что его гложет один секрет. К счастью – или к сожалению – он усидел-таки на месте, и, как всегда, священнику никто не возразил.

На начало мая пришелся необычайный коварный выпад зимы - за два дня до свадьбы разыгрался ужасный шторм. Поломало ветви деревьев, повалило мачтовые кедры, люди – неважно, сильные или нет, - идя по улице, не могли даже разогнуться. Стихия пыталась утвердить свою силу, установить свою власть, и ледяной ветер сбивал с ног, всё ломалось, гнулось и рушилось. Потом небо с грохотом раскололось, и пошел град. Ветер только усилился, казалось, какое-то неугомонное и яростное существо решило уничтожить все на своем пути. Шерлок без сна лежал в свой кровати, прихватив с собой череп. Ветер свистел в балках старого дома, на крыше поскрипывала черепица, тряслись оконные рамы. С каждым завыванием ветра Шерлоку казалось, что он слышит стоны Джона, раздавленного невыносимым горем. Он знал, что всё это ерунда, что стонет на самом деле ветер, но с каждым новым жалобным звуком внутри у него всё болезненно сжималось. Когда он, наконец, уснул, уже рассвело.

Следующей ночью стало только хуже. Погода теперь была ни при чем, весь день сияло солнце, а всему виной был сон, после которого Шерлок проснулся с криком на устах и с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Ему снилось, что Джон лежит на полу в Пещере Фей, свернувшись калачиком за завесой из парящих в воздухе гагачьих перьев и маленьких черных буковок.

Трясясь в бреду, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами, Джон умирал.

Марта слышала крик Шерлока, но что-то остановило ее, и она решила не вмешиваться. Когда она услышала, как он вскочил с кровати и выбежал из дома, у нее появилось странное чувство, что сейчас судьба делает какой-то крутой поворот, и ей не хотелось стоять у нее на пути. Марта закрыла глаза и стала молиться, чтобы Шерлок нашел то, ради чего ушел.

Луна все еще висела высоко в небе, над морем стоял такой густой туман, что было не видно ни островков, ни бухточек. Шерлок знал, что где-то посреди лугов, пиний и елей умирает Джон. Шерлок не понимал, откуда он это знает, но никогда еще в жизни он не был ни в чем так уверен. Он выбежал на берег, впервые за многие месяцы спустил на воду свою лодку и начал грести. Туман постепенно окутывал его. Шерлок знал, что его друг в опасности, и был готов на все, чтобы его спасти.

Плыть было трудно, Шерлок не видел никаких ориентиров, горизонт пропал за густейшим молочным туманом. Шерлоку казалось, что ему приходится преодолевать какие-то невидимые препятствия. Но он все равно греб изо всех сил, направив все свои силы и волю к одной цели. Каждый шлепок весел по воде отдавался в нем приглушенной болью, и, пока Шерлок греб по направлению к Западной Березовой Бухте, его пылкое рвение обратилось в гнев. Он злился на Гарри за то, что она прервала их первый поцелуй, за то, что неверно истолковала его намерения, за то, что парализовала его своими кипящими ненавистью словами.

Но главным образом он злился на себя.

Столько месяцев Шерлок пытался свыкнуться с тем, что бежал от своего счастья. Раздавленный стыдом и виной, он растерял всю радость жизни, поверил тайному голосу в голове, который нашептывал, что он все это заслужил, и как возмездие – заслужил и боль. Он был виноват в том, что закрыл глаза, когда увидел изуродованное лицо Джона, виноват в любви, которую пробудил в Джоне, виноват в том, что разбил Джону сердце. Не видеться с ним было страшно больно, но так лучше для блага самого же Джона.

Может, оттого, что в ветре появилось ласковое дуновение, что закричали чайки, что росчерк света вспорол туманное небо, Шерлок почувствовал, несмотря на всю свою злость, тоску и страшное воспоминания о сне, как что-то растет внутри него, что-то сладостное и прекрасное. С каждым ударом весла о воду он ощущал, как из груди выходит какая-то тяжесть. С тех пор, как его прогнали из поместья, он никогда еще не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Он никак не мог взять в толк, что это за чувство, не мог назвать его, но наслаждался им, гребя так быстро, будто от скорости сейчас зависела вся его жизнь. Но только на карту было поставлено нечто бесконечно более ценное – жизнь Джона.

Когда лодка, наконец, приткнулась к берегу, на Шерлока разом навалились воспоминания. Он почти видел развевающийся на ветру красный шарф, привязанный к ветке, прыгающих дельфинов, хищную птицу, усевшуюся на руку к Джону, слышал шелест крыльев баклана, радостные крики играющих тюленей. Надо было найти Джона, но Шерлок не знал, где его искать, и потому решил начать с острова, на котором Джон чувствовал себя настолько свободно, что когда-то снял маску.

Хижина на Острове Влюбленных оказалось пустой, маски Джона на столе не было. Несмотря на свою клятву никогда больше не появляться здесь без ведома друга, Шерлок теперь не чувствовал за собой вины – растущая в груди радость давала ему на это право. Убедившись, что друга здесь нет, Шерлок, не теряя времени даром, вернулся в Западную Березовую Бухту и хотел уже идти в Пещеру Фей, как увидел приближающийся силуэт. У Шерлока вдруг перехватило дыхание.

В высокой траве в тумане стояла Гарри Уотсон и, как видно, ждала Шерлока. Он подошел к женщине, которая сумела одной только силой слов довести его до оцепенения, лишила его дара речи и сделала беззащитным. Он подошел и стал напротив нее, возвышаясь над ней и бросая ей вызов своим горящим взглядом. Он не дрожал, не впал в ступор, пробудившаяся в нем уверенность делала его неуязвимым.

\- Я долго тебя ждала, хотела уж послать кого-нибудь за тобой, - сказала Гарри, поспешно направляясь в сторону поместья. Шерлок пошел следом.

Он написал новую книгу, столь прекрасную, что однажды она займет свое место на полках Джоновой библиотеки. От осознания, что он вот-вот увидит Джона после стольких месяцев разлуки, сердце ненормально быстро стучало в груди. Он точно знал, что хочет сказать и что сделать, и знал, что это будет самое лучшее переживание из всех, что ему выпали после того рокового вечера.

Он любил Джона. Какое гениальное открытие.

У входа в усадьбу Шерлок обернулся к Гарри. – Вы были неправы, - сказал он. – Я люблю вашего брата, в маске и без нее. Я хочу, чтобы он был со мной всегда. Живой.

Он почти задохнулся, выдав свою тайну, его почти поглотил водоворот эмоций. Все, что требовалось – осознать, что он любит Джона, и все сразу стало на свои места. Больше не было ни путаницы, ни гнева, ни грусти. Шерлок больше не чувствовал себя виноватым, не стало ни следа от того ощущения стыда, что внушила ему Гарри. Он любил Джона, любил все это время, только сам этого не понимал. Джон любил его таким, какой он есть, никогда не пытался его переделать, но все-таки благодаря Джону, благодаря тому, что он увидел мир его глазами, Шерлок стал лучше. И он хотел сделать то же самое для Джона, хотел любить его таким, какой он есть, подарить ему радость, никогда не оставлять. Шерлок прошел через лабиринт коридоров и дверей и, оказавшись перед маленькой библиотекой, сделал глубокий вдох и открыл дверь.

Джон лежал на подушках на полу, свернувшись калачиком и прижав серое пальто Шерлока к груди. На висках у него блестел пот, от которого промокли края кожаной маски и слиплись волосы, а лоб влажно поблескивал. Шерлок закрыл дверь и встал на колени возле своего друга. Он взял Джона за руку – за ту самую руку, которой он водил ладонью Шерлока по корешкам книг, руку, которой он гладил Шерлока по волосам и ласкал его шею. Шерлок медленно поднес эту руку к своим губам и поцеловал ладонь. Пальцы Джона были ледяными, и Шерлок вдруг страшно испугался.

Он придвинулся к Джону поближе, посмотрел в его огромные глаза и утонул в них, ища какой-то проблеск, искорку, хоть какой-нибудь знак того, что его друг узнает его. Глаза Джона еще никогда не были настолько потухшими, из легких вырывались хрипы, влажная рубашка прилипла к груди, а брюки – к бедрам.

Шерлок хотел заговорить, но слова застряли в горле, душили. На него обрушилась волна паники, но он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, не давая себе поддаться ей. Осторожно надавив на плечо Джона, Шерлок перевернул его на спину. Потом он ласково погладил тонкую кожу маски и скользнул пальцами по волосам Джона, пока не нашел завязки. С нежностью, которой в себе не подозревал, Шерлок развязал их и позволил маске упасть на пол, открывая обезображенное лицо Джона.

Без спешки, без страха Шерлок исследовал каждую вмятину, каждую рытвину, каждый рубец, каждый шрам. Он делал это снова и снова, и с каждым разом его пальцы все более уверенно скользили по щекам Джона, потом они остановились в уголках рта и поднялись к носу. И снова и снова Шерлок искал глаза того человека, которого так любил, и ему показалось, что какой-то робкий проблеск мелькнул в потухшей синеве. Пальцы Шерлока заменили его губы, он поцеловал каждый участок изуродованной плоти, каждый страшный рубец.

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепнул Шерлок своим глубоким рокочущим голосом, - люблю и никогда больше не оставлю. Мы придумаем другую охоту за сокровищами, отправимся в путешествие по страницам книг всего мира. Я хочу, чтобы твои мечты стали моими…

Шерлок был так испуган, что не мог продолжать. Вот сейчас Джон должен был сделать то, что делают герои из его книжек: встать и поцеловать Шерлока в ответ. Шерлок читал о таком в «Американской девушке и других моряцких байках»: как только Красавица сказала, что любит Чудовище, Чудовище оправилось от болезни. И с Джоном должно было произойти то же самое, ведь не зря же он послал Шерлоку именно эту книгу. Шерлок отказывался признавать, что все его представления терпят крах.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты любил меня, - прошептал он на ухо другу, - такой, какой ты есть, с твоими глазами, твоими губами, твоими руками… Всем твоим телом.

Ответом ему была тишина. Казалось, будто все страстные любовники, короли, гоблины и русалки, обитающие на страницах книг, ждут вместе с Шерлоком, чем же обернется эта история.

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал Джон так тихо, что Шерлок едва его расслышал, и будто от тяжести невыносимой усталости прикрыл глаза.

Лицо Джона было бледнее зимней луны. Слишком поздно. Шерлок понял, что Джон умирает от горя, у него едва были силы дышать. Проблеск в глазах Джона был всего лишь иллюзией. Он уходил. Под ошеломляющим приливом тоски Шерлок долго не мог пошевелиться, пристально вглядываясь в друга, а потом вдруг, как цапли, подчинившиеся тайному сигналу, поспешно встал и вышел.

Когда-то он знал молодого, здорового, крепкого Джона. Чтобы так зачахнуть он, наверное, следовал примеру самок гаг, не покидающих свои гнезда. Но ведь сам Джон научил его, как спасать ослабленных птиц.

Джон Уотсон будет жить. Еще не поздно. Шерлок будет за него бороться. За них обоих.  
Поделиться…


	19. Chapter 19

Шерлок выбежал из поместья, не обращая внимания на Гарри, которая кричала ему вслед, недоумевая, куда он. Солнце теперь взошло выше, чем когда Шерлок плыл в Западную Березовую Бухту, туман начал рассеиваться, но воздух был все еще тяжел, и сама атмосфера вокруг как-то зловеща. Шерлок, не теряя времени даром, прибежал на пляж, стал на колени и начал выбирать из моря мидий, которыми они с Джоном кормили умирающих гаг. Он набил ими карманы и взял в руки столько, сколько смог унести, и вернулся в поместье.

На входе он окликнул Гарри Уотсон, которая тут же вышла на зов.

\- Теперь я буду о нем заботиться, - властно сказал Шерлок, - и надеюсь, что ты будешь делать так, как я скажу.

Гарри кивнула, и Шерлок самодовольно улыбнулся. Гарри с помощью лучшего врача этих краев пыталась исцелить брата, но безуспешно, и Шерлок не сомневался, что сейчас именно то, что нужно Джону - это он сам.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он и высыпал мидии в руки Гарри. – Мне нужно, чтобы их открыли и приготовили так, как любит Джон. Еще мне нужен чай, чистая вода и полотенца. Встретимся в библиотеке.

Не дожидаясь ответа Гарри, Шерлок понесся в маленькую библиотеку. Джон все так же лежал на спине, он не двигался и не открывал глаз с тех пор, как Шерлок ушел. Шерлок сел рядом с Джоном, положил его голову к себе на колени и начал ласково гладить его по волосам.

\- Ты не умираешь, Джон. Ты не умрешь, пока я тебе не позволю.

В дверь постучали, и на пороге возникла Гарри. Она несла поднос с большой миской чистой воды, несколькими сухими полотенцами, дымящимся чайником и чашкой. Она едва ли не застенчиво остановилась в дверях.

\- Повар готовит мидии, а я пока принесла чай и воду, - сказала она, и Шерлок жестом показал ей поставить поднос на пол рядом с ним.

\- Если я чем-нибудь смогу помочь, пожалуйста, позови меня. За дверью будет стоять слуга, на случай, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

Шерлок кивнул, почти не глядя на Гарри. Он был занят делом: намочил полотенце в холодной воде и отжал лишнюю влагу. А Гарри между тем тихонько вышла из библиотеки, закрыв за собой дверь и, по-видимому, отправилась на кухню, чтобы поглядеть, как повар управляется с мидиями. Шерлок выбросил из головы все мысли о Гарри и прижал влажное полотенце к пылающему лбу Джона. От контраста температур Джон вздрогнул, и Шерлок попытался ласково его успокоить.

\- Я знаю, холодно, но так тебе станет лучше, - сказал Шерлок, обтирая тканью лицо Джона.

Шерлок еще раз обмакнул полотенце в воду и принялся обтирать шею друга. Джон застонал, и Шерлок не переставал бормотать ласковые ободряющие слова, и тут в дверь снова постучали. Это снова была Гарри, уже с другим подносом.

\- Суп из мидий, - объявила она. – Он не ел уже много дней, так что если тебе удастся заставить его проглотить хоть несколько ложек, это будет победа. Супа хватит на двоих, и я принесла еще хлеба и масла, можешь съесть, если захочешь. Всё очень вкусно.

Шерлок прогудел что-то в знак признательности, Гарри поставила этот поднос рядом с первым и поспешно вышла. Как только они с Джоном остались одни, Шерлок сменил позу. Он облокотился спиной о книжную полку, а Джона приподнял так, чтобы тот полулежал, опираясь на его торс. Джон был так слаб, что передвигать его было все равно, что трогать тряпичную куклу.

\- А теперь, Джон, ты поешь, даже если мне придется кормить тебя силой.

Шерлок собрался с духом и поднес ложку ко рту Джона, но губы друга оставались плотно сжатыми.

\- Давай, мой маленький гага, тебе нужно поесть, - сказал Шерлок бодрым, как он надеялся, тоном, но почему-то прозвучала эта фраза с легкой горечью.

К несчастью, его слова не возымели никакого эффекта. Суп очень вкусно пах, в животе у Шерлока заурчало, и он попробовал несколько ложек. Как и предполагалась, это было изумительно. Джон повернул голову и с чем-то напоминающим улыбку посмотрел на Шерлока. Шерлок взглянул на Джона и с необычайной нежностью положил ладонь ему на щеку.

\- А теперь не хочешь немножко? – пробормотал он на ухо Джону, с растущей надеждой в груди зачерпывая ложку супа.

Он еще раз поднес ложку к губам Джона, и на этот раз Джон открыл рот и съел предложенное. Потом еще ложку, и еще. В животе Шерлока запорхали бабочки, ему неожиданно захотелось расхохотаться от облегчения. Но вместо этого он поцеловал Джона в правую щеку, все так же поглаживая рукой левую.

\- Я горжусь тобой, ты молодец, - прошептал Шерлок, но когда он снова наполнил ложку, Джон отказался есть.

Шерлока осенила догадка, он сам проглотил несколько ложек супа, а потом предложил Джону, и тот поел немного. Снова подумав о гагах, Шерлок вспомнил, как они помогали ослабленные птицам напиться, и одной рукой налил в чашку чая. Отхлебнув глоток, чтобы проверить, не горячо ли, Шерлок предложил чашку Джону. Когда он отпил несколько глотков, Шерлок возликовал.

\- Умница, - сказал Шерлок, все так же поглаживая Джона по щеке.

Джон по-прежнему был весь в испарине, вял и слаб, не открывал глаз, кожа его горела, но он уже легче дышал, и Шерлок считал это своей личной победой. Целый час он кормил Джона супом и поил чаем, причем Джон соглашался есть, только когда Шерлок первым делал глоток. За все это время Шерлок прервался только раз, чтобы охладить кожу Джона влажным полотенцем или нежно поцеловать в висок.

Как только Джон проглотил последнюю ложку, Шерлок почувствовал его легкое дыхание – друг уснул на его плече. Шерлок все так же обтирал его кожу прохладным полотенцем, шепча нежные слова, пока в дверь не постучала Гарри. Когда Шерлок разрешил ей войти, она сразу же заметила пустую тарелку на подносе.

\- Он поел хоть немного? – с надеждой спросила она.

\- Половину, - ответил Шерлок, и хотя он обещал себе холодно держаться с Гарри, против воли на его губах заиграла улыбка.

Гарри на несколько секунд закрыла глаза и вздохнула с облегчением.

\- Спасибо тебе, большое спасибо, - сказала она.

\- У него все еще жар, но дыхание уже получше. Он заснул несколько минут назад, но я хочу перенести его в кровать, чтобы ему было удобнее.

\- Я могу его отнести, - предложила Гарри.

\- Не надо, я сам.

Шерлок подхватил Джона под колени и взял на руки, прижал к груди и осторожно поднялся. Джон сильно похудел и был легче пушинки. Он не проснулся, даже когда Шерлок немного споткнулся. Джон поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, пробормотал что-то бессвязное, а Шерлок в последний раз окинул взглядом библиотеку, ища свою скрипку.

\- Принеси мое пальто и скрипку, - сказал он, и Гарри, подождал, пока она взяла их, и они все вместе вышли из комнаты, прошли несколькими коридорами, поднялись по лестнице и, наконец, оказались в спальне Джона.

Эта комната, как и все остальные комнаты в поместье, была очень просторной, с огромными окнами. На кровати, застеленной пушистым покрывалом, могли бы без труда уместиться пять человек. Гарри положила пальто и скрипку на кровать и откинула покрывало. Шерлок осторожно положил Джона на кровать, совсем сдвинув покрывало, чтобы другу не было жарко.

\- Мне нужно еще холодной воды, - сказал Шерлок Гарри, и та кивнула.

\- Значит, это правда? Ты его любишь? – спросила она.

\- Да, - с вызовом ответил Шерлок.

Он знал, что ему больше не надо ничего говорить; он уже неплохо изучил сестру Джона и понимал, что сейчас она не станет истерически орать на него, но он по-прежнему был настороже и полон решимости не позволять ей больше навязывать ему свою волю. Гарри долго смотрела ему прямо в глаза, и Шерлок выдержал ее взгляд. В конце концов, она отвернулась первой.

\- Я пришлю слугу с водой. Он будет ждать в коридоре на тот случай, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, - сказала она и, бросив на Шерлока последний смущенный взгляд, ушла.

Когда слуга принес новую миску с холодной водой, Шерлок сел на кровать рядом с Джоном. Медленно, очень нежно, чтобы не разбудить друга, он начал влажным полотенцем обтирать его лицо и шею. Хотя Джон спал и не мог его слышать, Шерлоку очень хотелось поговорить с ним, и он заговорил, проводя рукой по волосам друга.

\- Ты поправишься, Джон. Я знаю. Сейчас тебе надо немного поспать, чтобы побороть лихорадку. Я буду рядом. Я никуда не уйду, - шептал он, и никто не слышал, как голос его на последнем слоге дрогнул.

\- Я сниму твою рубашку, мне нужно охладить твою кожу, чтобы помочь тебе бороться с жаром, - сказал он, осторожно высовывая руки Джона из рукавов и снимая через голову рубашку.

Шерлок не хотел смотреть, искренне не хотел, но кожа Джона так блестела от испарины и была так близко. Чуть дрожащими руками Шерлок снова обмакнул полотенце в холодную воду и начал обтирать тело Джона, постоянно смачивая ткань, когда она нагревалась.

Шерлок остановился только тогда, когда кожа Джона стала чуть холоднее на ощупь. Потом он поцеловал Джона в лоб, прошептав ему на ухо: «Я никуда не уйду», и лег рядом с ним, положив руку на его сердце, чтобы чувствовать его биение, чувствовать, что Джон жив. Должно быть, в какой-то момент сам Шерлок задремал, потому что он очнулся от стука в дверь. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, где он находится, а когда он вспомнил, то тут же прислушался к ровному сердцебиению Джона и только тогда выдохнул с облегчением – под ладонью сердце билось размеренно и отчетливо. Потом Шерлок поспешно поднялся с кровати и отворил дверь. Стучала Гарри.

\- Как он? – спросила она.

\- Пока спит, но я думаю, что температура немного упала.

\- Это хорошо, - сказала она, глядя на спящего брата. – Знаю, это не мое дело, но ты, кажется, меньше чем через два часа должен жениться.

У Шерлока округлились глаза – он совсем забыл про Молли Хупер и свадьбу. Теперь, когда он был в нескольких дюймах от человека, которого любил, это казалось нелепым. У Шерлока не было ни капли сомнения – он не может жениться на Молли, у него нет ни малейшего желания больше скучать или впадать в оцепенение. Не выйдет у него произносить клятвы, не выйдет танцевать с Молли, а как только окончится праздничное застолье… брачная ночь. Он даже вздрогнул от отвращения, мысли хуже еще не приходило ему в голову.

\- Я не женюсь, - сказал он Гарри; это была правда, ему было плевать на последствия, плевать на чужую печаль и разочарование, плевать, что он один будет кругом виноват – он не мог жениться.

\- Я не могу… я не брошу Джона, - добавил он, и Гарри кивнула.

\- Будь с ним, я обо всем позабочусь, - сказала она и ушла.

Шерлок быстро вернулся в кровать и увидел, что Джон проснулся и вопросительно смотрит на него. Шерлок пощупал рукой лоб, щеки и шею Джона, чтобы проверить температуру, и обрадовался, что друг уже не так горит, как раньше.

\- Спи, я люблю тебя, - сказал Шерлок, и Джон закрыл глаза.

Через несколько минут он снова крепко спал. На этот раз Шерлок не позволил себе поддаться ленивой дремоте, он остался сидеть и несколько часов слушал дыхание друга, и когда тот время от времени становился беспокойным во сне, гладил его по волосам, и Джон от нежного прикосновения успокаивался.

***

Джон не разговаривал четыре дня. Температура у него попеременно то спадала, то поднималась, и большую часть времени он спал. А когда не спал, то смотрел на Шерлока большими, умоляющими глазами, и Шерлок, точно не зная, чего он хочет, просто продолжал шептать ласковые слова и гладить его лицо. Шерлок редко покидал свой пост, только когда сиделка, которую наняла Гарри, оставалась посмотреть за Джоном. В один такой раз, когда он шел по коридору мимо комнаты Джона, к нему подошла Гарри.

\- Ты… - начал он, а потом сделал жест, но Гарри прекрасно понимала, о чем он.

\- Я пошла к твоей тете и столкнулась с Мораном и Мориарти, они как раз направлялись к ней. Кажется, ни тот, ни другой не удивились, когда я сказала, где ты и что ты не собираешься жениться. Они сказали, что все уладят.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Твоя тетя хотела как можно скорее повидаться с тобой, но я сказала, что вряд ли сумею убедить тебя отойти от постели Джона. Она все поняла, и я пообещала ей, что буду держать ее в курсе, - почти смущенно закончила Гарри.

\- Спасибо, - снова сказал Шерлок, потому что ему нечего было больше сказать. Но Гарри не уходила, она стояла перед Шерлоком и беспокойно переминалась с ноги на ногу, она явно хотела добавить что-то еще.

\- Может, когда Джону станет лучше… если ты захочешь… если Джон захочет… ну, я тут подумала, может, ты пригласишь ее сюда.

Последние слова она произнесла очень быстро, будто целое предложение состояло только из одного длинного слова. Ясно, что не в ее привычках было раздавать такие приглашения.

\- Посмотрим, - сказал Шерлок, и тут из комнаты Джона вышла сиделка.

Шерлок немедленно извинился и ринулся в спальню. Он сел на кровать, возобновляя свои бдения, и Джон снова так грустно, почти с болью посмотрел на него. Шерлок ласково провел по растрепавшимся волосам Джона и попытался ободряюще улыбнуться.

\- Хотел бы я знать, отчего ты так грустен, - сказал он, глядя на Джона, когда тот снова закрыл глаза и уснул.

***

Наконец Джон проснулся и попытался заговорить, но из горла у него вырвался только хрип, и Шерлок поспешно вышел из комнаты, около которой в коридоре, как всегда, дежурил слуга. Шерлок попросил принести чаю и стакан воды и вернулся к Джону. Шерлок велел ему не разговаривать, и Джон слабо улыбнулся. Когда появился слуга, Джон с трудом приподнялся на локте. Шерлок предложил ему на выбор чай или воду, и когда Джон указал на стакан с водой, Шерлок поднес его к губам друга, и тот сделал несколько жадных глотков. Напившись, Джон со слабым стоном откинулся на подушки. Шерлок, поставив полупустой стакан на прикроватный столик, залез на кровать и сел лицом к другу.

\- Можешь разговаривать? – ласково спросил Шерлок.

\- Да, - ответил Джон, и голос его был каким-то чужим, но он хотя бы заговорил. Наверное, он понял, что что-то не так, потому что поднес руку к лицу и нахмурился.

\- Моя маска? – спросил он с ноткой паники в голосе.

Шерлок успокаивающе зашикал на него, схватил его за руку и отнял его ладонь от лица.

\- Со мной она тебе не нужна, - сказал он, и Джон вздрогнул.

\- Тебе холодно? – спросил Шерлок, и Джон кивнул.

Вместо того, чтобы взять одеяло, Шерлок схватил свое длинное пальто, лежавшее в изножье кровати, и накрыл им друга, подоткнув полы поплотнее со всех сторон. Джон улыбнулся, но грустной улыбкой.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Отвратительно и совсем без сил. Но, думаю, заснуть я больше не смогу, я за всю жизнь столько не спал, - ответил Джон, состроив гримасу.

Шерлок поцеловал его в лоб, поднялся с кровати и взял свою скрипку. Гладкий привычный инструмент, как приятно держать его в руках после шести долгих мучительных месяцев. Чтобы почувствовать скрипку, Шерлок нескольких раз пробно ударил смычком по струнам и решил сыграть пьесу Шопена. Медленные, томные звуки убаюкали Джона, и он уснул.


	20. Chapter 20

На следующий день, едва Джон проснулся и открыл глаза, Шерлок сразу же понял, что ему лучше. Испарина выступила не так обильно, кожа была еще горячее, чем положено, но это скорее уж из-за плотного пальто. Шерлок, который всю ночь сидел рядом с Джоном в кровати и следил за его дыханием, лучезарно улыбнулся, когда увидел, что друг смотрит на него. Джон улыбнулся ему в ответ, и Шерлок вздохнул с облегчением – в глазах друга не было ни следа того уныния, что омрачало их последние дни.  
  
\- Ты здесь, ты на самом деле здесь, - прошептал Джон.  
  
\- Конечно, я здесь, где же мне еще быть? – ответил Шерлок.  
  
\- Каждый раз, когда я просыпаюсь, я вижу тебя. Я думал, ты мне приснился, ты мне всегда снишься.  
  
\- Ты выспался? Есть хочешь? – озабоченно спросил Шерлок, и Джон мягко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я выспался на месяц вперед, и немного проголодался.  
  
\- Я принесу тебе чего-нибудь. Уверен, теперь, когда тебе стало лучше, твоя сестра захочет поговорить с тобой, - сказал Шерлок, вставая с кровати и поправляя одежду.  
  
\- Я пока не хочу видеть ее. Завтра, - сказал Джон, и Шерлок кивнул и вышел из комнаты.  
  
В коридоре все так же дежурил слуга, увлеченно о чем-то беседующий с Гарри. Когда Шерлок закрыл дверь, и Гарри и слуга обернулись на шум.  
  
\- Как он? – спросила Гарри.  
  
\- Ему лучше. Почти все время с нашего последнего разговора он проспал, и вот только что проснулся и проголодался.  
  
\- Это хорошо, просто замечательно. Можно мне его увидеть?  
  
\- Пока нет, - ответил Шерлок, - он просил тебя подождать до завтра.  
  
На мгновение Шерлоку показалось, что она хочет возразить, потребовать увидеться с Джоном, но она только сглотнула, и впечатление исчезло. Она только лишь неловко улыбнулась и пошла за едой, а Шерлок поспешно вернулся в комнату, где Джон уже сидел посреди кровати, подложив под спину гору подушек.  
  
Потом в дверь постучал слуга, и Шерлок взял у него поднос. Кроме чая и двух тарелок с вкусно пахнущей курицей, на подносе лежала маска. Шерлоку совсем не хотелось напоминать Джону о маске, ему было гораздо приятнее видеть лицо друга – так ему казалось, что у них есть какой-то общий секрет. Он положил маску на прикроватную тумбочку и подал поднос Джону.  
  
\- А ты есть не будешь? – спросил Джон.  
  
\- Я не хочу; я вчера ел, - ответил Шерлок.  
  
\- Шерлок! Тебе надо поесть! Я не проглочу ни кусочка, если ты не будешь.  
  
\- Ты всегда такой командир или только когда болен? – ласково спросил Шерлок, забираясь к Джону на кровать.  
  
Они ели в дружеском молчании, их руки часто соприкасались, когда они суетились с вилками и посудой. Когда Шерлок слишком надолго прекращал жевать, Джон бросал на него грозный взгляд, и Шерлок вздыхал и откусывал еще кусочек. Покончив с курицей, они выпили чай, и Шерлок вернул пустой поднос слуге, ждавшему за дверью. Теперь, когда Джону стало лучше, Шерлок не видел необходимости в постоянном дежурстве слуги под дверью, и отпустил его; если бы другу что-нибудь понадобилось, Шерлок вполне бы смог сам спуститься вниз.  
  
Вернувшись в комнату, Шерлок снова сел на кровать, а Джон прильнул к его груди. Шерлок обнял его двумя руками, чувствуя под пальцами тепло и обнаженную кожу. Ему вполне было достаточно просто сидеть и поглаживать пальцами руку Джона, но между ними оставалось столько невысказанных вопросов, им о стольком надо было поговорить.  
  
\- Что произошло? – наконец, спросил Шерлок, все так же нежно поглаживая руку Джона.  
  
Джон ответил не сразу, но Шерлок знал, что он его слышал. Шерлок понял, что его друг пытается найти подходящие слова, чтобы описать то, что он пережил за шесть месяцев разлуки. Шерлок знал, что это нелегко, он сам бы не смог как следует описать весь тот сумбур неприятных эмоций, который испытал, живя без Джона.  
  
\- Сначала я злился, - сказал Джон, и Шерлок стиснул его руку. - Когда ты увидел мое лицо и не стал на него смотреть, когда ты закрыл глаза и отвел взгляд, я так разозлился, что мне захотелось разодрать тебе лицо в кровь, чтобы ты понял, каково мне. Я очень долго злился, а Гарри меня подстрекала, она говорила, что вся наша дружба была обманом, что ты соблазнил меня из-за моих денег, что ты не хочешь иметь со мной ничего общего.  
  
Первым побуждением Шерлока было зажмуриться; от слов Джона на него снова накатили стыд и отвращение, которые он испытал во время того инцидента в поместье. С трудом, но Шерлок поборол себя и не стал закрывать глаза, он не хотел, чтобы Джон думал, что он опять испытывает отвращение.  
  
\- А потом вся злость прошла, осталась только грусть. Я заболел, но врачи не нашли никаких причин болезни, я просто все слабел и слабел. В конце концов, я настолько ослаб, что не мог даже грустить, мне стало все равно, как ты отреагируешь, я просто хотел снова увидеть тебя, послал тебе книги, надеясь, что ты придешь, но ты не приходил…  
  
\- Я не мог, - перебил его Шерлок, - я причинил тебе боль, и не хотел делать этого снова.  
  
\- Однажды Гарри пришла домой и объявила, что ты женишься. Мне стало еще хуже, и мне было плевать на всё на свете. Гарри страшно встревожилась, думаю, она даже не пила. Я никогда раньше ее такой не видел, она умоляла меня бороться за жизнь, говорила, что я единственное, что у нее осталось, но мне было все равно.  
  
\- Я столкнулся с ней, когда приплыл сюда, она сказала, что давно ждет меня, и хотела уже сама ехать за мной, - сказал Шерлок.  
  
\- Думаю, к этому моменту она была в отчаянии, - ответил Джон и замолчал, наслаждаясь их объятьем, теплом и близостью, которые преследовали его во снах все эти долгие месяцы. В конце концов, Джон решился задать вопрос, который так и вертелся у него на языке.  
  
\- Ты в самом деле был помолвлен?  
  
\- В тот день, когда я приехал сюда, я должен был жениться, - ответил Шерлок, не сумев скрыть отвращение в голосе.  
  
\- Зачем? – спросил Джон, нахмурившись; он не мог понять причин, толкнувших Шерлока на такой очевидно дурацкий поступок.  
  
\- Когда я понял, какую боль тебе причинил, когда меня ожгло осознание, что я проведу остаток своей жизни без тебя, с бесконечным чувством вины, мне захотелось умереть. Я не мог приказать себе не думать о тебе, но не хотел снова причинять тебе боль. Я чувствовал облегчение только тогда, когда мой мозг снедала скука, мне было хорошо только тогда, когда я впадал в оцепенение. Женившись, я приобретал нескончаемый источник скуки.  
  
Джон ужаснулся.  
  
\- Но ведь к этому имела отношение женщина! А вдруг ты разбил ей сердце!  
  
\- Я не думал об этом, - сказал Шерлок, оправдываясь и целуя Джона в волосы. – Я думал только о тебе, - добавил он, и Джон хотел было поспорить с ним, указать ему, как некрасиво он себя повел, но сил у него на это не хватило – он и так достаточно злился за недавнее время.  
  
\- Определенно, ты был бы самым худшим мужем на свете, - сказал Джон, и Шерлок прогудел что-то своим низким голосом в знак согласия, уткнувшись лицом в волосы друга.  
  
Вот как все началось тогда, в декабре, в библиотеке – Шерлок понюхал волосы Джона. Осознание ожгло их обоих одновременно, и у Джона вспыхнули уши, когда он вспомнил, чем всё закончилось. Его жизни больше ничто не угрожало, а месяцы разлуки не смогли усмирить желание, которые они испытывали друг к другу в тот день. Некоторое время они молчали, каждый погруженный в свои мысли, а потом Джон снова заговорил.  
  
\- Я хочу принять ванну, чувствую себя грязным, уверен, я пахну потом.  
  
\- Нет, - солгал Шерлок, и Джон рассмеялся.  
  
Два раза Шерлока просить было не нужно, он быстро спустился вниз и попросил слугу приготовить Джону ванну. Пока слуга набирал воду, Шерлок положил мочалки, полотенца и мыло так, чтобы Джон легко мог до них дотянуться. Наполнив ванну горячей водой, слуга удалился вниз, а Шерлок пошел в спальню, чтобы помочь Джону встать с постели. Джон был все еще слаб, его слегка шатало, так что Шерлок обнял его за талию, чтобы поддержать.  
  
Вместе они дошли до ванной, где Джон, опираясь на руку Шерлока, пошатываясь, снял брюки и остался в одних только кальсонах до колен. Шерлок покраснел и отвел глаза, а Джон, тоже багрово-красный, все так же опираясь на его руку, стащил с себя кальсоны и пинком отбросил их в сторону. Оставшись, наконец, полностью обнаженным, он сел в ванную, тяжело облокотился о ее борт и закрыл глаза, дрожа от приложенного усилия.  
  
\- Тебе нужна чистая одежда, ты не утонешь, пока я за ней сбегаю? – спросил Шерлок, и Джон кивнул, с все еще закрытыми глазами беря мочалку и кусок мыла.  
  
Шерлок вернулся в комнату Джона и принялся рыться в шкафу, ища что-нибудь удобное. Так странно было трогать одежду Джона, это почему-то казалось очень интимным действием. Наконец Шерлок нашел то, что показалось ему подходящим: белую ночную рубашку из необыкновенно мягкого полотна и нижнее белье, похожее на то, что было на Джоне, и тоже белое.  
  
С аккуратно свернутой одеждой в руках Шерлок вернулся в ванную. Джон уже заканчивал мыть ноги, и наклонился так, что взгляд Шерлока невольно скользнул вниз, только он ничего там не увидел. Поняв, что только что сделал, Шерлок покраснел и отвел глаза, принявшись изучать цветочный узор на задернутых шторах. Его внимание отвлек всплеск, он обернулся и увидел, что Джон с головой погрузился под воду.  
  
\- Я уже столько времени не мыл голову, - объяснил Джон, вынырнув на поверхность, и взял кусок мыла.  
  
Шерлок расстегнул манжеты, закатал рукава до локтей, взял из рук Джона мыло и принялся осторожно намыливать его голову. Это был, скорее, массаж, а не простое мытье, и Джон наслаждался им, сомкнув веки, приоткрыв губы и изредка постанывая – от его стонов вся кровь Шерлока устремлялась к паху. Чтобы не отвлекаться, Шерлок сосредоточился только на движении своих пальцев, тщательно вымыв каждый дюйм кожи головы Джона. Когда Джон выходил из ванны, Шерлок снова протянул ему руку и развернул большое льняное банное полотенце, закутав в него друга по плечи.  
  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Джон, когда Шерлок принялся энергично вытирать его, чтобы он скорее высох и не замерз.  
  
Вытершись, Джон, пошатываясь, натянул нижнее белье и ночную рубашку, которые принес Шерлок. Они медленно дошли до спальни, где Джон рухнул на кровать, потянув за собой Шерлока. Их ноги переплелись, Шерлок навис над Джоном, глядя на него с озорной усмешкой, и вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
  
\- Ты так хорошо за мной ухаживаешь, - сказал Джон.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты поправился, - ответил Шерлок как само собой разумеющееся.  
  
\- Мне уже лучше. Но я ведь врач, и знаю, что кое-что может значительно ускорить мое выздоровление.  
  
Шерлок внимательно слушал; он так испугался, когда едва не потерял Джона, что даже теперь, когда тому стало лучше, готов был согласиться на любые его разумные требования (а может, и неразумные тоже).  
  
\- И что же? – нетерпеливо спросил он.  
  
Джон не ответил, но его улыбка становилась всё шире и шире, он поднял руки и положил их на поясницу Шерлока. Шерлок широко раскрытыми глазами посмотрел на Джона, пытаясь получить подтверждение своим догадкам. Не заметив никаких признаков сопротивления, Шерлок опустил голову и неуверенно прижался губами ко лбу Джона. Джон закрыл глаза и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Ободренный этим, Шерлок поцеловал Джона сначала в левую, а потом в правую щеку, и едва прикоснулся губами к губам друга. У Джона сбилось дыхание, но вскоре под нежным прикосновением Шерлока он расслабился и задышал ровнее.  
  
Потом Шерлок переместился на шею Джона, он едва помнил тот эффект, который она оказала на него в последний раз, и горел нетерпением проверить, как будет сейчас. Он уткнулся носом в шею Джона, глубоко вдыхая и сравнивая нынешние запахи с теми, которые запомнил. Сильно пахло мылом, но под его ароматом еще ощущался запах Джона. Чтобы понять, изменился ли вкус, Шерлок приоткрытыми губами прижался к коже, легонько всосал ее, дотронулся языком и удовлетворенно загудел – Джон был такой же вкусный, как и в тот раз. Джон вздрогнул, когда язык Шерлока скользнул по чувствительной коже его шеи, а когда он дотронулся до его кадыка, громко застонал.  
  
\- Тише, - прошептал Шерлок, - твоя сестра вроде бы только-только стала ко мне лучше относиться, но она пристрелит меня, если застукает в такой позе.  
  
\- Тогда запри дверь, - призывно прошептал Джон, и Шерлок с кошачьей грацией спрыгнул с кровати. Он приоткрыл дверь, чтобы убедиться, что Гарри вновь не прислала слугу, но коридор был пуст, и, заперев замок, снова бросился на огромную кровать.  
  
Не теряя времени, Шерлок стал снова прижиматься губами к шее Джона, то целуя ее, то прикасаясь языком, то слегка покусывая. Джон извивался под ним, поворачивая голову и вжимаясь ею в подушку, чтобы дать Шерлоку больше доступа к своей коже, а Шерлок, в свою очередь, пользовался этим, чтобы исследовать губами каждый открывающийся участок. Насытившись шеей и горлом Джона, Шерлок перешел к ключицам, нежно прикусывая выступающие кости. Джон выгнулся, с его губ сорвался стон еще громче прежнего.  
  
\- Правда, Джон, тише. Я только начал, и даже если твоя сестра сюда не ворвется, я не хочу, чтобы она нам помешала, и не хочу слышать ее вопли, - сказал Шерлок между поцелуями.  
  
\- Я пытаюсь… ах, Шерлок, да, не останавливайся… быть потише, - выдохнул Джон.  
  
Шерлок поднял голову и бросил на Джона хищный взор, а потом продолжил свое занятие, на этот раз выбрав для атаки участок кожи, видневшийся в расстегнутом вороте ночной рубашки. Здесь были заметны золотисто-коричневые мягкие волоски, и Шерлок потерся об них щекой, а потом прильнул к этому месту губами. Мириады новых запахов, вкусов и тактильных ощущений опьяняли; Шерлок открыл только участок тела Джона, но это было лучше, чем исследовать все окрестные пейзажи Сен-Сесиль.  
  
Шерлок был настолько поглощен своими наблюдениями, что почти не заметил, как друг стащил с его плеч подтяжки, - он очнулся только тогда, когда Джон уже расстегивал ему рубашку, кончиками пальцев легонько прикасаясь к груди. Этих легких прикосновений было достаточно, чтобы сердце Шерлока загрохотало как ненормальное, и когда все пуговицы расстегнулись, он поспешно сбросил рубашку, чтобы пытливые руки Джона могли свободно его ласкать. Когда Джон, наконец, положил руки на верхнюю часть бедер Шерлока и стал поглаживать обнаженную кожу, тот решил последовать примеру друга и настолько, насколько получилось, задрал его ночную рубашку.  
  
\- Эту рубашку надо снять, Джон, - прошептал Шерлок на ухо Джону и отстранился, дав другу достаточно места, чтобы тот мог стянуть с себя ненужный предмет одежды и бросить его на пол.  
  
Шерлок раньше видел грудь Джона, но теперь, когда жизни друга больше ничто не угрожало, он воспользовался моментом и посмотрел на нее совсем другим взглядом. Джон снова начал ласкать гладкое тело Шерлока, а Шерлок снова лег на Джона, поцеловал впадинку у горла и начал спускаться ниже. Шерлоку нравилось, как щекочут редкие волоски на груди Джона, когда он прижимался к коже щекой, но ему еще больше понравился низкий стон друга, который тот издал, когда он подул на сосок. Маленький бутон отозвался на ласку, Шерлок коснулся его языком, и Джон издал совершенно неприличный звук. Шерлок почувствовал, как дернулся его собственный позабытый член, но не обратил на это внимание, у него впереди была вся ночь.  
  
Шерлок сосал, облизывал, нежно покусывал соски, пока Джон не начал стонать так громко, что любой проходивший по коридору сразу бы догадался, чем они тут занимаются. Когда Шерлок остановился, Джон впился ногтями в его спину и заскулил. Шерлок хмыкнул и продолжил спускаться всё ниже, трогая его губами, зубами, языком и отмечая, отчего Джон извивается, отчего задыхается, охает или стонет. Спустившись до нижнего белья, Шерлок столкнулся с недвусмысленным признаком возбуждения Джона, и внезапно его бросило в жар. Шерлок осторожно потерся щекой о выпуклость в кальсонах, и почувствовал, как Джон вцепился ему в волосы.  
  
\- Шерлок! Остановись, перестань, пожалуйста, перестань, - вскрикнул Джон.  
  
Шерлок послушался, испугавшись, что сделал что-то не так, и посмотрел на Джона – глаза у того были зажмурены, голова запрокинута, рот полуоткрыт. Ему было либо больно, либо он испытывал неподдельное наслаждение. Шерлок надеялся, что последнее.  
  
\- Если ты не хочешь… чтобы все закончилось… пожалуйста, избегай этой области, - сказал Джон, задыхаясь.  
  
Гордясь, что он единственный, кто сумел довести Джона до такого состояния, Шерлок улыбнулся и переместился выше. Глядя на раскрасневшееся лицо и приоткрытые губы Джона, Шерлок понял, что они еще не целовались с того последнего раза в библиотеке. Непорядок. Джон заметил, что друг смотрит на его губы, и усмехнулся.  
  
\- Наконец-то! Ты так долго изучал мое тело, а я удивлялся, почему ты пренебрегаешь моими губами, - сказал он.  
  
\- Может, потому, что я наслаждался прекрасными звуками, которые ты издавал, - предположил Шерлок, наклонил голову и нежно пососал кожу на кадыке Джона, отчего тот предсказуемо охнул и застонал.  
  
Шерлок ртом почувствовал вибрацию от этого звука, ему стало даже немного неловко, но тут они оба так удачно сместились… это было точно также, как полгода назад в библиотеке, нет, даже еще лучше. Не было больше страха, что это их последняя встреча, и даже если Шерлок не переставал подсознательно бояться, что им помешает Гарри, мысль о том, что она может ворваться сюда, только подстегивала.  
  
От обезвоживания за время болезни губы Джона стали слегка шершавыми, но они были теплыми и жадными, и когда Шерлок кончиком языка коснулся нижней губы, настала его очередь застонать. Он тут же почувствовал, как Джон улыбается под его губами. Потом язык Шерлока робко прикоснулся к языку Джона, нежно его поглаживая. Шерлок так увлекся поцелуем, что не почувствовал, как Джон скользнул рукой вниз по его спине, забрался в кальсоны и погладил его твердую ягодицу. Шерлок прервал поцелуй, приоткрыл рот от удивления и против воли застонал. Его ягодицы каждый день прикасались к чему-либо (стулу, кровати, скале, траве, песку), но никогда раньше ему еще не было так приятно. К большому счастью, а то сидеть было бы крайне неудобно. Джон засмеялся от реакции Шерлока и провел пальцами по его губам.  
  
\- Когда ты делаешь такое лицо, твои губы по форме похожи на сердце, - сказал он, улыбаясь.  
  
Шерлок в ответ снова поцеловал Джона и выгнулся, чтобы сильнее чувствовать руку, орудующую в его нижнем белье. Джон понял намек, удивляясь, какая мягкая и одновременно упругая у Шерлока задница. Осознание, что он единственный, кто раскрыл этот тщательно оберегаемый секрет, единственный, кому позволено вот так прикасаться к Шерлоку, только усиливало возбуждение Джона, и чем сильнее оно становилось, тем в более страстный превращался их поначалу робкий поцелуй. Шерлок чутко отвечал Джону, и вскоре они уже неистово, жадно и глубоко целовались.  
  
Джон пытался прижаться к Шерлоку еще ближе, притягивая его к себе той рукой, которая поглаживала задницу, и когда их тела соприкоснулись, время остановилось. Напряженный член Джона прижимался к нижней части живота Шерлока, а сам Джон явственно чувствовал ответное возбуждение друга, прикасавшееся к его бедру. Они оба застонали, не разрывая поцелуя. Подчиняясь инстинкту, Шерлок поерзал так, чтобы их пах оказался друг напротив друга – так стало еще приятнее. Шерлок начал медленно раскачиваться, Джон рукой задавал ему темп, они прижались друг к другу еще теснее, чтобы трение было сильнее.  
  
Сначала медленные темп удерживать было легко, не обращая внимания на внутренний голос, приказывающий: «Сильнее, быстрее», и наслаждаясь восхитительным ощущением жжения в чреслах, пульсацией крови в паху, учащенным сердцебиением в унисон. Но чем больше они двигались, тем неистовее становилось желание. Шерлок уткнулся лицом в подушку, которая приглушала его стоны, и Джон слегка укусил Шерлока за шею, чтобы тот был потише.  
  
\- Шерлок, - выдохнул Джон, - я уверен, без одежды это будет еще приятнее, - добавил он, но сам не сделал попыток ничего предпринять.  
  
Шерлок мгновенно подхватил эту идею, ему хотелось чувствовать больше обнаженной кожи Джона, хотелось узнать, такой же горячий у Джона член, как у него самого, но он всё думал: «Еще одно движение, всего лишь одно», и не мог заставить себя разорвать объятье. Наслаждение было почти нестерпимым, все его чувства подчинялись только одному призыву: «Вот сейчас последний раз», но ему было нужно еще, еще и еще. Если бы он мог раствориться в Джоне – замечательном, красивом, стонущем его имя Джоне – он бы растворился. Шерлок чувствовал нарастающее напряжение в яйцах. «Еще одно движение, и я остановлюсь», он знал, что долго не продержится – и Джон тоже, судя по тому, как крепко он вцепился рукой за его задницу.  
  
Где-то в подсознании Шерлока ужасно раздражающий голос, как всегда, ратовал за практичность и кричал, что не нужно было переодеваться, «Ну правда, мне нужно еще совсем немножко», что потом, когда все закончится, в кальсонах ему будет неудобно «так хорошо», что нужно всего несколько секунд, чтобы их скинуть. Голос был таким громким, что его стало невозможно не замечать: «Еще пять движений, мне нужно всего лишь пять движений, и я остановлюсь», и Шерлок, стиснув зубы, замедлил их неистовые движения, сделал еще пять сильных – очень сильных и невыносимо медленных – толчков и отстранился. Он задыхался, бороться с центром удовольствия в мозгу оказалось нелегкой штукой, а бедра Джона приподнялись вверх, жаждая трения и освобождения.  
  
\- Одежду долой, - выдохнул Шерлок, и несколько секунд спустя они оба оказались полностью обнаженными.  
  
Они воспользовались моментом, чтобы посмотреть на свои члены, находившиеся в нескольких дюймах друг от друга, чуть изогнутые от напряжения – казалось, будто они хотят прикоснуться и потереться друг об друга. Шерлок знал, что как только они снова начнут двигаться, всё очень быстро закончится. Он никогда не видел свой член таким напряженным, настолько истекающим смазкой, никогда еще не чувствовал свои яйца такими переполненными. Но он хотел растянуть момент. Он подумал о Вивальди, которого играл для Джона в библиотеке, о томительном ожидании, о том, как природа затаила дыхание перед снегопадом. Он тоже застыл, барабанная дробь замерла в предвкушении… чего? Он и сам не знал, но ему очень хотелось это выяснить.  
  
Стиснув зубы и опять уткнувшись лицом в подушку, Шерлок снова опустился на Джона так, чтобы их пах соприкасался – ах, если бы он знал, каково это, он бы раздел их обоих сразу. Он бы не стал одеваться, если бы ему пообещали, что они с Джоном не выйдут из постели всю оставшуюся жизнь. Они начали согласованно двигаться, скользя по горячей гладкой шелковистой коже. Наверное, так сильно толкаться, тереться и двигаться должно быть больно, но им больно не было. Это было потрясающе приятно.  
  
Вскоре Джон с приглушенным стоном вжался лицом в шею Шерлока и так сильно впился ему ногтями в спину, что наверняка оставил отметины. Его член запульсировал под членом Шерлока, и еще раз застонав, Джон кончил, разбрызгивая сперму по их животам. Это было тепло, это был Джон, это был секс, и все это вместе столкнуло Шерлока в пропасть, и он тоже кончил, еще сильнее запачкав их животы.  
  
Руки Шерлока ослабели, он немного сполз вниз и почти полулежал на Джоне. Они долго молчали, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, сердца их по-прежнему тяжело стучали, голова кружилась от эндорфинов. Джон заговорил первым.  
  
\- Это было потрясающе, - сказал он, почувствовав в груди вибрацию от низкого гула смешка Шерлока.  
  
\- Одиннадцатое сокровище? – спросил Шерлок, и настала очередь Джона смеяться.  
  
\- Ты сам одиннадцатое сокровище, - ласково ответил Джон, - ступай принеси полотенце, пока мы не склеились.  
  
Шерлок подчинился и вытер их обоих. Обмякший сейчас член Джона завораживал его, он хотел прикасаться к нему, обонять, пробовать на вкус, но у друга уже тяжелели веки, он довольно зевал; исследование подождет. Шерлок просто свернулся рядом с Джоном, который запустил руку в его волосы и начал нежно поглаживать кудри. Шерлок тоже закрыл глаза, но спать ему не хотелось, он постоянно прокручивал в голове события последних часов и долго слушал дыхание Джона в ночи.


	21. Chapter 21

Шерлок не спал всю ночь; много часов подряд он лежал на груди Джона, порой медленно прослеживая кончиками пальцев очертания его торса и наслаждаясь тем, как Джон улыбается и вздрагивает во сне. Окна были задернуты плотными шторами, и Шерлок не мог понять, сколько сейчас времени и сколько уже проспал Джон, но ему было все равно; ему нравилось просто лежать, положив голову на сердце друга. Еще недели не прошло, как Шерлок приехал в поместье Уотсонов, чтобы бороться за жизнь Джона, и уже привык к его лицу. Шрамы ведь были частью Джона, а Шерлок любил каждую черточку.

Джон проснулся и увидел пару больших любопытных глаз, уставившихся на него. Шерлок заметил, что друг просыпается, и с интересом наблюдал за всем процессом пробуждения. Джон несколько раз сонно моргнул, а потом, наконец, распахнул глаза. Заметив взгляд Шерлока, Джон хихикнул и зевнул.

\- Ну привет, мистер Холмс, - сказал он хриплым от сна голосом.

\- Хмм, привет, доктор Уотсон, - ответил Шерлок, улыбнувшись и проводя пальцем по груди друга.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга, улыбаясь и думая, как им хорошо сейчас: под тяжелым одеялом тепло, они были вместе, обнаженные, прижимались друг к другу – просто блаженное состояние уюта и покоя.

\- Ты будешь разводить церемонии или поцелуешь меня? – наконец спросил Джон.

Шерлока не нужно было просить дважды; он опустил голову и искушенным движением прикоснулся к губам Джона, а потом слегка прикусил его нижнюю губу. Джон застонал и попытался поймать губы Шерлока, но тот, дразня его, отстранился. Они оба рассмеялись, Шерлок, наконец, решил перестать дразнить Джона, но тут раздался стук в дверь.

\- Черт побери, - пробормотал Джон, а Шерлок, навалившийся на него сверху, замер.

\- Гарри, это ты? – спросил Джон.

\- Да, - ответили с той стороны двери.

\- Приходи через пятнадцать минут, - попросил он, и как только они с Шерлоком услышали удаляющиеся шаги, оба захихикали. Шерлок уткнулся лицом в шею Джона и, когда они успокоились, так и остался лежать, время от времени покрывая теплую от сна кожу друга легкими поцелуями.

\- Надо одеться, - сказал Шерлок спустя некоторое время. Он встал и принялся собирать свою скомканную одежду.

Когда Джон начал вставать с кровати, Шерлок тут же подошел к нему, чтобы на всякий случай поддержать, но ноги слушались Джона лучше, чем предыдущим вечером, он вполне мог ходить самостоятельно. Джон разыскал брюки и чистую рубашку, а Шерлок пытался найти свои кальсоны. Он ясно помнил, что зашвырнул их куда-то, но в тот момент он уже был охвачен такой страстью, и куда они упали – вот вопрос. Наконец, он отыскал их в самом темном углу комнаты и только собирался надеть, как почувствовал руку Джона на своем бедре. Джон, пожирая его глазами, ласково провел по гладкой коже.

\- Ты такой красивый, - сказал Джон и притянул Шерлока к себе для страстного поцелуя.

Шерлок застонал, и вибрация от его стона отдалась приглушенным гулом в их соединенных ртах. Джон еще раз провел рукой по его боку, но на этот раз он опустился еще ниже и всей ладонью сжал его задницу. Шерлок снова застонал. Они оба были уже наполовину твердыми, оба хотели, но вскоре должна была прийти Гарри, а Шерлок до сих пор стоял, в чем мать родила, и потому он разорвал объятья и начал неохотно одеваться. Взглянув на Джона, он поразился – тот снова надел маску. Он так привык за предыдущую неделю к Джону без нее, что теперь увидеть его в ней вновь казалось странным.

Когда пришла Гарри, Шерлок взял свое пальто и покинул комнату, чтобы дать брату и сестре побыть наедине. Он решил прогуляться, хорошо было чувствовать знакомую тяжесть шерстяного пальто на плечах. Он пошел к Мысу Ярости, откуда был виден маленький домик тетушки Марты в Парусной Бухте. Он сидел на скале, которая была свидетельницей их с Джоном первых робких прикосновений и головокружения от них, смотрел на свой родной дом и думал, что теперь будет с его жизнью. Джону лучше, вскоре у Шерлока не останется никаких причин опекать его. Охота за сокровищами кончилась, что они теперь станут делать? Нужен ли им будет красный шарф? Теперь, когда стало понятно, что Гарри по-настоящему любит брата, разрешит ли она Шерлоку навещать его в поместье? Придет ли Джон в гости в Парусную Бухту? Он гадал, будет ли Гарри опять скрывать брата от окружающего мира, если сам Джон будет ее слушаться.

Шерлок целый час смотрел на свой дом, надеясь увидеть тетушку, а потом решил вернуться в поместье – вдруг Гарри и Джон уже обо всем поговорили. По пути на второй этаж ему никто не встретился; перед спальней Джона он приложил ухо к двери, но никаких звуков изнутри, указывающих на присутствие Гарри, или голосов, он не услышал. Тогда Шерлок постучал, и Джон разрешил ему войти.

Он сидел на кровати, опираясь на ее спинку и скрестив выпрямленные ноги. Коричневая маска резко контрастировала с его чересчур бледной кожей, но выглядел он гораздо лучше, чем накануне. Шерлок взял стул и поставил его поближе к кровати, ожидая, пока Джон расскажет ему о своем разговоре сестрой.

\- Поверить не могу, - сказала Джон, - она была слегка навеселе. Не могу вспомнить, когда я последний раз видел ее в таком состоянии.

\- Что она тебе сказала? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Сначала она уставилась на меня так, будто не видела целую вечность. Конечно, я был в маске, она не просила снять ее, но смотрела… без отвращения, покорно, я бы сказал. Потом она заговорила, и очень странно – заговорила вежливо. С тех пор как я вернулся из Афганистана, мы впервые проговорили больше часа.

Шерлок подавил желание заставить Джона произнести еще раз то, что сказала Гарри. Вместо этого он скрестил свои длинные ноги и принялся терпеливо ждать остального рассказа.

\- Она начала с того, что сказала: «Я никогда не думала, что тебя кто-нибудь полюбит», мне захотелось ударить ее, но потом я вспомнил, что совсем недавно сам так же думал. И какая-то часть меня думает так до сих пор. Я не могу поверить, что ты здесь, что любишь меня. Почему ты не ложишься в кровать? Мне будет легче поверить во все это, если я прикоснусь к тебе, - сказал Джон, похлопывая по перине рядом с собой.

\- Я в ботинках, - сказал Шерлок, и как только эти слова слетели с его губ, он понял, что это несерьезная причина, чтобы отказываться. Он снял ботинки и лег в кровать, обняв Джона за плечи. Оба сразу почувствовали облегчение, которое всегда приходило к ним в объятьях друг друга.

\- Она просила прощения, - продолжил Джон, - сказала, что не должна была держать меня взаперти. Я ответил ей, что ей бы ни за что не удалось меня заставить прятаться от всех, если бы я сам не захотел. Она продолжила, что теперь я волен встречаться с тем, с кем захочу, когда захочу – думаю, она не понимает, что говорила, но возражать я не стал, не хотел ссориться. Не думаю, что она по-настоящему осознала, насколько скверно поступала.

\- Я мог бы поговорить с ней, я не боюсь ее, - предложил Шерлок, и Джон ласково сжал его колено.

\- Да не надо, все нормально. Если она перестанет смотреть на меня как на разлагающийся труп, я буду счастлив. И, черт возьми, если и не перестанет, я уже жил так, и проживу еще.

\- А ты не скучал по этому, хоть иногда? По общению с другими людьми?

\- Нет. Да. Я не скучал по сплетням и мелодрамам, у меня не было желания весело болтать о пустяках на ступеньках церкви. Я хочу быть счастливым и надеюсь, что у меня для этого уже все есть, - ответил Джон, поцеловав Шерлока в висок.

\- Но, - добавил он, - если ты захочешь, я не буду возражать против того, чтобы видеться с людьми, с которыми ты дружишь. Может быть, не прямо сейчас, но в обозримом будущем.

\- Если ты встретишься с ними, то понравишься им больше, чем я, - сказал Шерлок приглушенным голосом, уткнувшись в шею Джона.

Джон засмеялся, запрокинув голову и выставив напоказ шею, что Шерлок воспринял как приглашение и начал целовать Джона снизу в подбородок.

\- Я в этом не сомневаюсь, - озорно сказал Джон, - может, ты еще представишь меня той бедной девушке, которую бросил прямо у алтаря; бьюсь об заклад, в ее глазах я буду меньшим чудовищем, чем ты.

Шерлок ущипнул Джона за бок, и оба они рассмеялись, когда Джон попытался увернуться. Он давно так не делал, а Шерлок все обнимал его и только крепче сжал руку.

\- Гарри говорила мне об этом, пока ты болел, - сказал Шерлок, вспоминая краткий разговор с Гарри несколько дней назад.

\- Она сказала, что я могу пригласить тетушку Марту сюда, если ты не против.

\- Я с большой радостью познакомлюсь с ней, она кажется очень милой, но я не уверен. Очень милые люди сотни раз от меня сбегали. Так было большую часть моей жизни – крики отвращения.

У Джона было все, чтобы стать счастливым: красивейшие пейзажи Сен-Сесиль, прекрасные сокровища, которые он показал Шерлоку, книги в библиотеке, и, самое главное, у него был Шерлок. И он будет столько, сколько Джон захочет. Шерлок однажды разрушил нечто столь же очень хрупкое, и пообещал себе никогда больше этого не делать.

\- А ты хочешь, чтобы я с ними познакомился? – осторожно осведомился Джон спустя несколько мгновений.

\- Да мне на самом деле все равно. Я буду продолжать видеться с ними, но я знаю их и знаю, что они надеются как-нибудь познакомиться с тобой, особенно тетушка Марта.

\- Даже ее имя звучит по-доброму, - сказал Джон.

\- Она и есть добрая, и ты уже ей очень нравишься. Кроме того, у нее побаливает бедро, так что она вряд ли далеко от тебя убежит.

\- Идиот, - сказал Джон, возводя глаза к небу, но улыбнулся.

В глубине души он сначала хотел ответить отказом, хотел остаться жить в привычном и удобном положении вещей, по-прежнему избегать людей. И в то же время ему было любопытно узнать, насколько все изменится теперь, когда он влюбился. Может быть, в нем что-то переменилось, сделало его не таким ужасным и страшным. Он почувствовал себя другим человеком, когда приобрел друга. Вдруг люди это тоже поймут.

У Джона не было желания идти в деревню и знакомиться со всеми подряд, но вот пообщаться с миссис Хадсон и небольшим кругом близких, которые были частью неведомой жизни Шерлока, ему было любопытно. Однажды в Пещере Фей Шерлок выразил желание пошпионить за Джоном, когда тот был один, понаблюдать за той частью его жизни, в которой он не участвовал, и сейчас у Джона было то же самое желание. Он видел, по крайней мере, сотню доказательств верности Шерлока, того, что друг желает ему только самого лучшего, что он никогда никому, в том числе и себе, не позволит причинить ему боль. 

\- Если я решусь на это, то буду в маске, - добавил Джон.

\- Но сейчас она тебе не нужна, - сказал Шерлок, целуя Джона в висок рядом с кромкой маски.

\- Ты уверен, - спросил Джон с нарочитой небрежностью, но под ней легко угадывалась уязвимость, взращенная долгими годами чужого страха.

\- Я люблю тебя, ты красивый, сними ее, и я поцелую тебя как следует.

Джон повиновался, и следующий час они провели, полностью погруженные друг в друга. Раздеваться было опасно – Гарри теперь знала, что Джону лучше, и могла в любой момент прийти, но они все равно жадно целовались, забираясь ладонями под одежду, чтобы почувствовать теплую кожу. Остаток дня они провели в постели, Шерлок выходил из комнаты только раз, чтобы принести книги из библиотеки внизу. Они по очереди читали вслух, прерываясь только для того, чтобы поцеловаться, подремать или перекусить.

Позже, когда они ели в кровати, снова возникла тема знакомства с друзьями Шерлока. Сначала Шерлок был немного не уверен; поскольку он хотел, чтобы Джон стал главной частью своей жизни, частью его маленькой вселенной, он не хотел заставлять его делать что-то, ему неприятное. Но чем больше они разговаривали, тем больше Джон проявлял энтузиазма. Он беспрестанно задавал вопросы, горя желанием узнать об увлечении тетушки Марты астрономией, о браке и профессии Морана и Мориарти, о новом доме Грегори, о том, какие сорта скотча предпочитает мистер Лейстред, и о многом другом. На множество вопросов Шерлок ответить не мог: большинство из них касалось отношений или чувств, но Джон все спрашивал и спрашивал об этом, получая искреннее удовольствие от выражения замешательства на лице Шерлока.

\- Я их не спрашивал! – ответил Шерлок вот уже в сотый раз, когда Джон спросил его, как познакомились Моран и Мориарти.

Шерлок пытался казаться раздраженным, но это было трудно, потому что в глубине души ему льстило, что Джон хочет узнать про людей, которых он сам счел интересными.

\- Я хочу познакомиться с миссис Хадсон, - вдруг сказал Джон, - и как можно скорее, потому что чем больше я думаю об этом, тем в больший восторг прихожу.

\- Хорошо, она будет очень рада, - ответил Шерлок, усмехаясь, - но надеюсь, ты отдаешь себе отчет, какой фурор это произведет. Как только Моран и Мориарти проведают про это, то, уж конечно, снова начнут мне надоедать, приглашая на чашку чая и предлагая верные уши.

\- Уши с чаем – здорово, я их люблю, - сказал Джон, приподнимаясь и нежно кусая Шерлока за мочку уха.

\- И тебя тоже очень люблю, - добавил он, требовательно наклоняясь ко рту Шерлока.

\- Как ты думаешь насчет завтра? – спросил Джон, когда их губы разъединились. – Я могу послать кого-нибудь из слуг, чтобы миссис Хадсон пригласили к нам к чаю.

\- Как хочешь, - ответил Шерлок, - но с тех пор как тебе стало лучше, она ждет меня домой.

Они оба знали, что Шерлоку пора домой; оставаться в поместье дольше не было никаких разумных причин, ведь Джон выздоровел. Думать об этом было неприятно; они постоянно находились рядом последние несколько дней, это было похоже на сон наяву, и вспоминать о надвигающейся разлуке было почти мучительно.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Джон, - нестерпима одна мысль о расставании, неважно, насколько.

\- Мы можем перебраться в Пещеру Фей, - предложил Шерлок, и Джон рассмеялся.

\- Это было бы чудесно, - ответил Джон, а потом замолчал на несколько секунд, раздумывая.

\- А мы ведь могли бы жить вместе, - сказал Джон спустя некоторое время. – Не здесь, потому что Гарри невыносима, а где-нибудь… например, в маленьком домике в тихом местечке. Таком, как Парусная Бухта.

Шерлок сначала ничего не ответил; не было слова, которое могло бы выразить то, как он был взволнован идеей жить с Джоном. Просыпаться в одной кровати каждое утро, готовить вместе завтрак, долгие часы читать друг другу вслух, еще раз навестить все сокровища Сен-Сесиль и открыть новые, обниматься у зажженного камина и возвращаться в спальню, и быть такими громкими, как захочется, выражая на языке тел свою любовь друг к другу. Он хотел заставить Джона стонать часами, облизывать его всего до тех пор, пока он не сможет сдержать криков экстаза, и как только они достигнут дна, хотел, чтобы Джон вскрикивал и дрожал, когда все начнется заново.

\- Да, да, пожалуйста, да, - пробормотал Шерлок между поцелуями, и Джон широко улыбнулся.

\- Тогда, может быть, скоро я познакомлюсь с Мораном и Мориарти. Я слышал, что они лучшие плотники в Сен-Сесиль, бьюсь об заклад, они согласятся набрать бригаду и построить нам дом, если мы предложим им вдоволь чая и ушей.

Остаток вечера они фантазировали о своем будущем доме. Джон хотел библиотеку, Шерлок что-то вроде химической лаборатории. Оба сошлись на том, что им нужна огромная кровать, самая большая ванна, какая только возможна, а еще камин с бархатными подушками перед ним. Джон настаивал на том, чтобы не держать в доме голов животных, их и так хватает в поместье, но Шерлок предложил, чтобы это правило распространялось только на чучела, потому что головы могут быть полезны в экспериментах. Потом Джон спустился вниз, чтобы попросить слугу сходить к миссис Хадсон и пригласить ее на завтра к чаю, а когда он вернулся, Шерлок ждал его в одном нижнем белье с чертовски самодовольной ухмылкой. Джон запер дверь и с силой, которой у него не было вот уж несколько недель, подбежал к кровати и прыгнул в нее.  
Поделиться…


	22. Chapter 22

На следующее утро Марта от волнения проснулась раньше, чем обычно. Она приготовила овсянку и тосты на завтрак; чтобы скоротать время, убралась в доме и принялась вязать начатый для себя свитер. Она поймала себя на мысли, что думает о прошлой неделе, которую иначе как бестолковой и суетливой не назовешь; сначала полным ходом шла подготовка к свадьбе, потом явилась Гарри с заявлением, что свадьба отменяется. Марте пришлось расхлебывать заварившуюся кашу: утешать Хуперов и пытаться убедить их, что убить Шерлока – не самая лучшая идея. Несмотря на все это, думая о племяннике, она улыбнулась; он всегда был так беспечен, и ей приятно было сознавать, что он сбежал, чтобы найти Джона, боролся за его жизнь и оставался при нем несколько дней. Она была невероятно счастлива от мысли, что Шерлок впервые в жизни нашел свое место.  
  
Марта удивилась, когда один из слуг Уотсонов постучал в дверь и пригласил ее завтра на чай. Наконец-то ей предстояло познакомиться с человеком, от упоминания имени которого у Шерлока загорались глаза; с человеком, из-за которого Шерлок по несколько раз на дню бегал на берег Парусной Бухты; с человеком, который вытащил Шерлока из скорлупы и заставил улыбаться. Она познакомится с тем, по чьей вине в их доме обосновался череп, с тем, кто почти разбил Шерлоку сердце, в существовании которого многие сомневались. Кажется, Марта со дня своей свадьбы так не волновалась.  
  
В урочное время Марта села в двуколку и поехала в усадьбу на Еловом Мысу. Она знала, что на лодке добралась бы быстрее, но предпочитала ехать посуху, а лишнее время в пути было для нее возможностью насладиться теплым майским воздухом, напоенным ароматом распускающейся листвы и цветов. У подъезда Марту встретили двое слуг; один из них взял лошадь, а второй повел миссис Хадсон в дом. Она едва успела оценить всё великолепие усадьбы, как оказалась в удивительно большой и роскошной гостиной, где за беседой проводили время Шерлок и Джон.  
  
Шерлок наклонился к Джону и слушал его с выражением откровенной нежности на лице. На Шерлоке была великоватая по размеру рубашка, которую миссис Хадсон не узнала, он даже закатал рукава, может, потому, что они как раз были коротковаты; скорее всего, это рубашка Джона. Джон смотрел на Шерлока и что-то оживленно говорил, улыбка, казалось, освещала все его лицо, несмотря на то, что большую его часть закрывала кожаная маска. В какой-то момент Джон протянул руку и отвел кудрявую прядь, упавшую Шерлоку на глаза, и тетушке Марте стало неловко, будто она вторглась в нечто интимное, и потому она слегка кашлянула, чтобы обратить на себя внимание.  
  
\- Тетушка Марта! – воскликнул Шерлок, бросился к ней и сжал ее в крепком объятьи.  
  
\- Мой дорогой мальчик, как же я рада тебя снова видеть! – сказала миссис Хадсон, когда племянник отпустил ее.  
  
Как ни была Марта рада воссоединению с племянником, ей очень хотелось познакомиться кое с кем еще, и она обратилась к Джону. Он стоял возле камина, с улыбкой наблюдая за встречей тети и племянника, но как только Марта взглянула на него, его улыбка погасла. Казалось, ему стало крайне неловко. Миссис Хадсон подошла к нему и крепко обняла, не выпуская до тех пор, пока он не расслабился.  
  
\- Я молилась, чтобы кто-то, похожий на тебя, вошел в его жизнь, - сказала она, все еще держа Джона за руки.  
  
Джон не знал, что сказать. Шерлок убедил его, что тетушка не закричит от ужаса и не убежит из комнаты при встрече, но он не был готов к такому ошеломляющему теплу. Он чувствовал, как горло перехватило, ему вдруг стало очень трудно дышать. Он пытался побороть слезы, но глаза его заблестели, и миссис Хадсон заметила это, и пока Джон про себя проклинал Холмсов и их чертову наблюдательность, она снова ласково обняла его. Джон принялся осторожно кружить Марту в объятьях.  
  
\- Все хорошо, дорогой, я знаю, - прошептала она.  
  
\- Я уже перестал желать такого, как он, спасибо, что вы не дали мне потерять надежду, - сказал Джон, когда Марта с мягкой улыбкой отстранилась.  
  
Они прекрасно провели вместе день, разговаривали по большей части Марта и Джон, а Шерлок внимательно наблюдал за ними. Он заметил, что Джон сначала каждые десять минут проверял, на месте ли маска, через час он стал делать это уже через каждые полчаса или около того – неоспоримый признак того, что всё шло как надо. Джон расспрашивал Марту об астрономии, она его – о разных этапах охоты за сокровищами. Он даже покраснел, когда она сказала, что он первый человек, которому удалось утихомирить Шерлока и так надолго удержать его возле себя. Чуть позже Джон предложил миссис Хадсон остаться на ужин, но она отклонила приглашение, сказав, что уже договорилась с миссис Тернер, на что Шерлок возвел глаза к небу: конечно, тетушка побежит к своим арендаторам, чтобы рассказать про знакомство с Джоном Уотсоном.  
  
Заявив, что уходит, Марта выжидающе посмотрела на Шерлока, надеясь, что племянник пойдет с ней домой. У Шерлока неприятно засосало под ложечкой, он подавил почти детское желание обнять Джона и никогда не выпускать. Они уже обсуждали это, оба знали, что Шерлоку нужно возвращаться домой, и если не потому, что Джон выздоровел, то хотя бы потому, что у Холмса уже не осталось чистой одежды. О том, чтобы поцеловать Джона, не могло быть и речи, но Шерлоку нужно было как-то попрощаться, и потому он обнял ладонями шею Джона, прижался лбом к его лбу, прошептал: "Я скоро вернусь", и повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
  
\- Шерлок! – позвал Джон, когда Шерлок уже собирался закрыть за собой дверь.  
  
\- Что? – спросил Шерлок, обернувшись.  
  
\- Мне тошно видеть, как ты уходишь, - сказал он, - если сможешь договориться с Мораном и Мориарти о встрече завтра, то, пожалуйста, договорись. Кажется, я не смогу больше ждать, - добавил он, и Шерлок ослепительно улыбнулся.  
  
\- В то же время? – спросил Шерлок, и когда Джон кивнул, собрал всю выдержку, чтобы не броситься к нему и не зацеловать его до потери сознания.  
  
Шерлок решил возвращаться домой в двуколке с тетей Мартой, оставив свою лодку в Западной Березовой Бухте. Так как эти земли принадлежали Гарри Уотсон и никто, кроме Шерлока, не осмеливался там появляться, шансов, что лодку украдут, было ничтожно мало. Кроме того, Шерлоку надо было кое-что обсудить с тетушкой, но он всё оттягивал момент, пока она сама не обернулась к нему с сияющими глазами.  
  
\- О, Шерлок! – воскликнула она. – Он такой милый! Такой обходительный и обаятельный! Он то, что надо, правда?  
  
Шерлок молчал и улыбался, глядя на дорогу перед собой. Он не сомневался, что тетушке понравится Джон, но приятно было лишний раз в этом убедиться. Но его радость омрачалась глубоко запрятанным волнением; ему надо было сказать тете, что они с Джоном собрались жить вместе, и Шерлок прикидывал в уме возможные реакции Марты на это заявление. Либо она будет в восторге от этой идеи, либо загрустит, ведь ей предстоит жить одной, либо и то и другое. Покрепче взявшись за поводья, он решился.  
  
\- Мы с Джоном начали говорить о том, чтобы жить вместе, - сказал он.  
  
Марта стиснула его руки в своих ладонях, глаза ее наполнились слезами. Потом она выпустила руки Шерлока, начала хлопать в ладоши и смеяться, как маленькая девочка.  
  
\- Мой мальчик, мне кажется, сейчас самое время!  
  
Шерлок хотел спросить, что тетушка имела в виду под "самое время", но она перебила его.  
  
\- Вы будете жить в поместье? – спросила она с взволнованным блеском в глазах, - дом твоего отца тоже бы подошел, но ты же понимаешь, что я не могу вышвырнуть на улицу Джима и Себастьяна.  
  
\- Джон предложил купить участок земли в Парусной Бухте, - ответил Шерлок почти скромно, - он хочет попросить твоих арендаторов собрать бригаду и построить нам маленький домик, - добавил он, и тетушка снова стиснула его руки.  
  
\- Шерлок! Это так чудесно! Твоя помолвка с Молли с самого начала была ошибкой, но Джон Уотсон прекрасный человек, и он любит тебя, я чувствую это. Ты тоже его любишь, посмотри на себя, краснеешь, как невинная девица!  
  
Шерлок раздраженно хмыкнул, но покраснел еще сильнее, когда он представил горячий рот Джона на своей шее; невинная девица – кто бы знал.  
  
\- Тетя! Я не буду с вами разговаривать, если вы продолжите одолевать меня такой чушью, - сказал он вроде бы обиженным тоном, но в нем сквозили облегчение и нежность.  
  
\- Не будь ко мне так строг, - сказала Марта, - ты объявил, что женишься на самом замечательном человеке на свете и ждешь, что я буду сидеть и молча любоваться пейзажем? Уж конечно, ты надо мной шутишь, - добавила она с усмешкой.  
  
Шерлок сощурился. Он ведь ни разу не упоминал о браке, и даже по-хорошему не думал об этом. Конечно, если они с Джоном начнут жить вместе, все будут ждать, что они поженятся. Двое взрослых мужчин, которые живут вместе и не состоят в браке – скорее всего, это вызовет скандал, но Шерлока это совершенно не волновало; они с Джоном уже и без того сотни раз становились мишенью для сплетен. Он легко представлял, что станут говорить люди теперь, когда он отменил свадьбу с Молли Хупер, сбежал в поместье Уотсонов и не появлялся дома целую неделю. Ему нужно было больше информации, больше времени, подробнее обсудить всё с Джоном, и потому он попросил тетушку никому пока не говорить о том, что он ей только что рассказал.  
  
Весь остаток пути Шерлок размышлял о своей женитьбе, а тетушка пыталась рассказать ему все подробности, которые она знала о строительстве домов: о самых удобных размерах окон, расположении кладовки, самом лучшем материале для полов и кухонной утвари. Домой Шерлок и миссис Хадсон не зашли, они поехали прямо к Морану и Мориарти, которых Холмс пригласил завтра встретиться с Джоном. К счастью, они оба были свободны, и с трудом сдерживали волнение, даже когда Шерлок отказался говорить им о цели встречи. Потом Шерлок вернулся домой, а Марта осталась на ужин у миссис Тернер.  
  
В ту ночь сон долго не шел к Шерлоку. После нескольких ночей в обнимку с Джоном кровать казалась ему пустой и холодной. Шерлок ворочался больше часа, после чего, наконец, забылся, беспокойным сном.  
  
****  
  
На следующее утро, проснувшись, Шерлок увидел перед собой ухмыляющуюся физиономию черепа, и улыбнулся ему в ответ. Джонов подарочек был явно доволен подвижками в отношениях своих бывшего и нынешнего хозяев – существенный сдвиг, раньше он казался осуждающим. Когда Шерлок сонно сполз по лестнице, тетушка Марта уже хлопотала на кухне. Он уселся за стол, и тетя поставила перед ним чашку горячего чая. Шерлок старался слушать то, что рассказывала ему тетя, пытался участвовать в беседе, но мыслями он уже был не здесь, а где-то восточнее Елового Мыса. Он думал о том, что сейчас делает Джон, легко ли он уснул, был ли он так же возбужден мыслями об их будущей совместной жизни.  
  
Шерлок рано вышел из дома, зная, что ему предстоит долгий путь; к Джону он пошел пешком, чтобы потом вернуться домой на лодке. Погода не располагала для прогулки; небо обложило свинцово-серыми облаками, воздух отяжелел от влажности, дул пронизывающий ветер. На полпути к поместью Шерлока застал дождь, и за пятнадцать минут наш герой вымок до нитки. Гнулись деревья, оглушительно гремел гром, вспышки молний то и дело раскалывали темное небо. Буря длилась всего пятнадцать минут, но Шерлок продрог настолько, что мечтал лишь о чашке чая и сухой одежде.  
  
Слуга, открывший дверь, раскрыл рот от удивления, увидев Шерлока на пороге. Холмс насквозь промок, волосы его прилипли к голове, ботинки были в грязи. Вскоре к дверям вышел Джон в маске, и слуга ретировался на кухню.  
  
\- Гарри рано утром уехала в Римоуски, мы почти одни, - игриво сказал Джон, а потом спросил, удалось ли Шерлоку договориться о встрече с Мораном и Мориарти.  
  
\- Да, - ответил Шерлок, - они придут днем, кажется, они вне себя от волнения, хотя я им не сказал, зачем мы встречаемся.  
  
Джон посмотрел на свои карманные часы и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Почему бы тебе не пойти со мной в мою спальню, там ты переоденешься в сухое или… не переоденешься, - сказал он и легонько поцеловал Шерлока в губы.  
  
Шерлок засмеялся и пошел вслед за Джоном знакомыми коридорами, вверх по лестнице в спальню. В комнате пахло Джоном, сохранился еще и еле уловимый шлейф запаха Шерлока, что его самого безмерно обрадовало - он мягко улыбнулся, едва зайдя в комнату. Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Джон набросился на Шерлока и начал целовать его шею, одновременно расстегивая промокшую рубашку. Шерлок вздохнул от облегчения, положив одну руку на бедро Джона, а второй развязал его маску, снял ее и бросил на кровать. Джон сразу же зарылся лицом в шею Шерлока.  
  
\- Смешной ты человек, кто же разгуливает в бурю без кальсон?  
  
\- Практичный парень? Парень, который очень спешит? Или который возбужден? – сказал Шерлок, снимая свои грязные ботинки и сбрасывая брюки.  
  
Джон тем временем снял с себя брюки, и как только оба они оказались обнаженными, он подтолкнул Шерлока к кровати, под теплое одеяло. Джон обнял Шерлока своими сильными руками и прижался к нему, чтобы друг согрелся от жара их тел. Джон пытался не обращать внимания на то, какой холодной кажется обычно теплая кожа Шерлока; он сосредоточился только на том, чтобы растереть друга, стимулировать кровообращение и согреть его.  
  
В конце концов, Шерлок перестал дрожать, а растирания Джона стали больше похожи на ласки. Шерлок ответил на его порыв, ища его губы. Поцелуй вышел жадным и полным желания; это было не медленное скольжение языков, не осторожное покусывание, а теплое, влажное и неистовое столкновение языков. Шерлок чувствовал огненно-горячий член Джона, упирающийся ему в живот. Джон разорвал поцелуй, Шерлок сначала запротестовал, но потом и оглянуться не успел, как оказался на спине, а его доктор оседлал его бедра.  
  
Их твердые члены были всего в нескольких дюймах друг от друга, и Джон сжал их одной рукой, другой нежно поглаживая Шерлока по боку. Шерлок застонал, откинул голову и так сильно плюхнулся на подушку, что из нее вылетели несколько перьев. Левой рукой он обхватил руку Джона, и их сплетенные пальцы одновременно стали дрочить, сначала медленно, а потом, по мере того как они все чаще томно стонали и хрипло дышали, ритм ускорился.  
  
Из всех слов Джон помнил теперь только имя Шерлока, и он без конца повторял его, потираясь о бедра друга, отчаянно ища как можно больше контакта. Шерлок запрокинул голову и закусил нижнюю губу, но с его губ все равно срывались полустоны. Он чувствовал, что все и ближе подступает оргазм, и сильнее сжал пальцы вокруг их членов, Джон сделал то же самое, пока, наконец, давления не стало слишком много, а жажда освобождения – невыносимой. Шерлок почувствовал, как его член дернулся, выгнул спину, и его сперма пролилась на соединенные руки и животы. Его бедра дрожали, удовольствие мягкими пульсирующими волнами от паха расходилось по всему телу. Он часто дышал, и так плотно зажмурил глаза, что видел за веками цветные пятна. Он даже не понял, что перестал двигать рукой, но услышал крик экстаза Джона и почувствовал, как его семя брызнуло на живот, а потом – его обмякший член.  
  
Кончив, Джон так расслабился, что растянулся на Шерлоке сверху, размазывая свою сперму по его животу. Полуоткрытыми губами он прижался к шее Шерлока, это был не совсем поцелуй, а просто все, на что у Джона хватило сил в таком опустошенном состоянии. Шерлок нежно поглаживал его по спине, и Джон погрузился в такую безмятежность и блаженство, что заснул бы, если бы Шерлок не ущипнул его за задницу. Джон в ответ застонал, а Шерлок засмеялся.  
  
\- Вставай, - сказал Шерлок, - нам нужно привести себя в порядок, пока не пришла наша сладкая парочка.  
  
\- А почему бы тебе самому не встать? – пробубнил Джон Шерлоку в шею.  
  
\- Потому что на мне развалился тяжеленный доктор, - игриво ответил Шерлок, и Джон снова застонал, но пошел в ванную, намочил два полотенца, вернулся и швырнул одно прямо в самодовольное лицо Шерлока. Они вытерли свою сперму, и тут раздался внезапный стук в дверь.  
  
\- Доктор Уотсон? Вас желают видеть два джентльмена, - сказал слуга.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, проводите их в гостиную, я сейчас буду, - ответил Джон, а Шерлок накрылся подушкой и приглушенно хохотал.  
  
\- Видишь, вот поэтому-то я предложил приобрести собственный дом, - сказал Джон, натягивая кальсоны.  
  
Шерлок встал с кровати и неохотно натянул все еще мокрые брюки.  
  
\- Конечно же, у тебя не найдется брюк, которые мне пойдут? - спросил Шерлок у Джона.  
  
Джон порылся в шкафу и нашел темно-коричневые брюки.  
  
\- Эти слишком длинные, у меня всё не было времени их подшить. В талии будут велики и все равно для тебя коротковаты, но, думаю, это лучше, чем твои мокрые.  
  
Шерлок поблагодарил его и надел брюки. Как и предполагалось, они были велики ему в талии и оказались на пару дюймов короче, но с талией дело поправили подтяжки, а коротковатые штанины скрыли ботинки. Еще Шерлок одолжил у Джона рубашку, заправил ее в брюки и закатал рукава.  
  
\- Ты неотразим, - сказал Джон, подтащил Шерлока к себе за подтяжки и поцеловал в губы.  
  
\- Ты тоже, - ответил Шерлок, и Джон покраснел, подобрал маску и надел ее, ловко завязывая веревочки на затылке. Потом, еще раз поцеловавшись, они присоединились к двум джентльменам, ожидавшим их в гостиной.  
  
***  
  
Себастьян Моран и Джим Мориарти прибыли в поместье раньше назначенного времени; они полагали, что из-за бури дорога станет непроходимой и выехали из дома загодя. Однако путь оказался гораздо быстрее и легче, и потому-то они ныне в одиночестве сидели в гостиной Уотсонов. Конечно, дом был им знаком; несколько лет назад они его строили, и приятно было вернуться на старое рабочее место.  
  
Они обсуждали древесину, которая пошла на резные карнизы, и тут вошли Шерлок и Джон. Мориарти и Моран сразу же встали, чтобы поздороваться, и Мориарти как можно незаметнее подтолкнул мужа локтем. Волосы Шерлока были влажными и завивались сильнее обычного, будто он с еще мокрой головой валялся на подушке. Губы его припухли, а в расстегнутом воротничке рубашки виднелась красная отметина, похожая на те, которые Себастьян любил оставлять на внутренней стороне бедра Джима – он так сильно засасывал кожу, что под ней лопались кровеносные сосуды. Для людей, которые просто спустились по лестнице, Шерлок и Джон казались несколько более запыхавшимися, и Моран и Мориарти заметили, какое у Джона чересчур красное лицо.  
  
\- Доктор Уотсон! – воскликнул Моран. – Так приятно наконец-то с вами познакомиться! Я Себастьян Моран, - сказал он, сердечно пожимая руку Джона.  
  
Шерлок, стоя чуть поодаль, наблюдал за Джоном, и заметил, как тот нервно облизнул губы, когда Моран протянул ему руку. Джону потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что человек, стоящий перед ним, не проявляет никаких признаков смертельного испуга, и, наконец, осознав это, Джон тепло улыбнулся. Шерлок перевел дух.  
  
\- Спасибо, мистер Моран, мне тоже очень приятно с вами познакомиться, - ответил Джон.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, зовите меня Себастьян, - сказал Моран, и Джон согласно кивнул.  
  
\- Только если вы будете называть меня Джон.  
  
\- А я Джеймс Мориарти, но вы зовите меня Джим, - сказал Мориарти, пожимая руку Джона.  
  
Джим с супругом обосновались на диване, а Шерлок и Джон сели на канапе лицом к лицу к ним. Ожидая, пока слуга принесет чай и печенье, они мило беседовали. А потом Джон заговорил о предмете, о котором не переставал думать с тех пор, как они с Шерлоком впервые его обсудили.  
  
\- Должно быть, вам интересно, почему мы с Шерлоком пригласили вас сюда. Конечно, мне хотелось познакомиться с вами; Шерлок рассказывал мне о том, что вы обсуждали на свадьбе Грегори и на рождественской вечеринке, должен признаться, я был заинтригован. Но на самом деле мы пригласили вас потому, что хотели попросить кое о чем, о чем-то по-настоящему важном.  
  
У Джима от любопытства расширились глаза, он с готовностью закивал, жестом приглашая Джона продолжать.  
  
\- Мы начали говорить о том, чтобы жить вместе, - начал Шерлок, и Джим выдохнул, слишком сильно вцепившись в руку Себастьяна.  
  
Шерлок не мог сдержать улыбку – его тетушка отреагировала почти так же. Джон выждал, пока Джим придет в себя, и продолжил.  
  
\- В поместье достаточно просторно, но вы знакомы с моей сестрой, так что, возможно, понимаете, почему я не хочу, чтобы мы жили здесь, - сказал Джон, и Себастьян одобрительно кивнул.  
  
\- Мы бы хотели купить небольшой участок земли в Парусной Бухте и построить там домик, - закончил Джон.  
  
\- Да, да, конечно! – восторженно воскликнул Себастьян, догадываясь, о чем хотят попросить Шерлок и Джон.  
  
От энтузиазма Себастьяна Джон рассмеялся чистым и искренним смехом, от которого у Шерлока внутри поднялось что-то теплое.  
  
\- Мы хотели вас спросить, - продолжил Джон, - не согласились бы стать нашими архитекторами.  
  
\- Конечно, - сказал Джим. – Мы предлагали свою помощь, и предложение остается в силе.  
  
\- Мы сделаем все, на что способны, - добавил Себастьян, - вы не поверите, до чего хорош будет ваш дом.  
  
Остаток дня они по большей части обсуждали план дома. Шерлок и Джон высказали своим архитекторам свои пожелания, и Джим записал всё в тетрадь в кожаном переплете. На исходе дня Джон решился спросить о том, о чем они раньше говорили с Шерлоком – о свадьбе Джима и Себастьяна. Супруги были терпеливы; они охотно и доброжелательно ответили на все вопросы; было ясно, что они до сих пор, даже после многих лет, прожитых вместе, без ума друг от друга. Джон и Шерлок узнали, что Себастьян и Джим встретились в ту пору, когда им было соответственно семнадцать и пятнадцать лет. Сначала они были друзьями, потом любовниками и, наконец, восемь лет назад поженились.  
  
\- Мы оба из патриархальных семей и сказать, что они нас не одобряли, было бы не сказать ничего, но что они могли поделать? Мы были юны и влюблены, мы не могли разъединить рук… ну, я думаю, вы понимаете, о чем я, - сказал Джим, приподнимая брови и глядя на Шерлока.  
  
Шерлок и Джон до неприличия густо покраснели, и Себастьян, пытаясь подавить улыбку, сморщил губы. Чтобы отвлечь супругов от их с Шерлоком явно заметной неловкости, Джон задал еще один вопрос.  
  
\- А кто же кому сделал предложение? – спросил он, и Джим взял своего мужа за руку, ласково поглаживая костяшки его пальцев.  
  
\- Он, - ответил Джим, - он такой романтичный дурачок. Привел меня к вершине той горы, где мы впервые поцеловались.  
  
\- Романтичный дурачок или нет, но мне можно было и не просить его руки; он кинулся мне на шею прежде, чем я успел закончить фразу, - добавил Себастьян, и Джим с Джоном засмеялись.  
  
Вскоре Себастьян и Джим уехали домой, Шерлоку тоже надо было уходить, но он сделал это не раньше, чем переоделся в свою почти высохшую одежду и до головокружения поцеловал Джона. Ночью, лежа один в своей постели, Шерлок улыбнулся черепу и подумал про Себастьяна и Джима. Теперь стало понятно, почему Джон и Шерлок напомнили им самих себя в юности, едва они услышали о том, что их застали в лесу в объятьях друг друга. Шерлок закрыл глаза и попытался угадать, что же это такое – брак с Джоном. Наверное, это не слишком отличается от простого житья вместе, но Шерлок заметил, как Джим глянул на кольцо Себастьяна; в этом взгляде было нечто собственническое, и Шерлок понял, что вовсе не против такого же небольшого напоминания о том, что Джон принадлежит ему, а он – Джону.  
  
Кроме того, голос, на который Шерлок старался не обращать внимания, нашептывал ему, что свадьба защитит Джона от очередного скандала, от глупых сплетен, которые про них распускают. Шерлоку было наплевать на мнение горожан, но доброе имя и самая суть Джона не заслуживали того, чтобы стать мишенью для еще большего презрения жителей Сен-Сесиль. Джон был тем, кто вселил мир и покой в беспокойную душу Шерлока, и если Шерлоку было по силам взвалить часть той ноши, которую несли всегда крепкие плечи Джона, и он ухватился за эту возможность.  
  
Шерлок Холмс и доктор Уотсон. Соединены узами брака. Звучало здорово.  
  
Сон не шел, и Шерлок начал обдумывать способы попросить руки Джона. Странно звучит, ведь Шерлок хотел не руки Джона, он хотел его всего – волосы, каждую веснушку, каждый шрам, каждый дюйм нежной кожи. Мест, в которых он мог бы сделать Джону предложение, полно, каждое из них наполнено воспоминаниями об их охоте за сокровищами, но особенно дорог Шерлоку был Мыс Ярости – и та лунная ночь, когда он впервые вздрогнул, чувствуя друга так близко от себя. Наконец уснув, Шерлок даже во сне пытался найти идеальный способ попросить руки Джона.  
  
***  
  
Остаток мая прошел как во сне. Официально вернувшись домой в Парусную Бухту, Шерлок продолжал большую часть своего времени проводить с Джоном. Каждый день они встречались на том месте, о котором договорились накануне, обычно где-нибудь на территории усадьбы Уотсонов, подальше от глаз горожан. Марта сказала, что злость и раздражение жителей Сен-Сесиль на Шерлока достигли космических масштабов, а Шерлок и Джон слишком ценили свой покой, чтобы рисковать попадаться на глаза какому-нибудь дотошному злопыхателю. Кроме того, они предпочитали встречаться там, где могли не спеша исследовать тела друг друга, не опасаясь, что им помешают.  
  
Марта частенько заходила в лавку и подолгу болтала с миссис Лейстред и хорошо знала о том, что говорят в городке об ее племяннике. Молли Хупер, конечно, была глубоко удручена, а ее семья пребывала в ярости. Хуперы чувствовали себя обманутыми и использованными, и не хотели иметь ничего общего ни с Шерлоком, ни с его окружением. Саре Лейстред не повезло чуть ли не больше всех; она разрывалась между своей лучшей подругой, сердце которой разбил Шерлок, и мужем, который остался на стороне Холмса. Она хотела, чтобы все примирились, но в то же время думала, что Молли нуждается в большей поддержке, и открыто встала на ее сторону. Однако поздно ночью, когда Грегори держал Сару в объятиях и рассказывал ей об охоте за сокровищами, которую придумал Джон, она не могла отделаться от мысли, что Шерлок, наверное, пережил такую историю любви, которая встречается лишь в сказках.  
  
Все Лейстреды были на стороне Шерлока; они нежно любили его и знали, насколько он важен для Грегори, хотя и не отрицали, что он поступил скверно и невероятно глупо. Они верили, что у него были веские причины разорвать помолвку с Молли. Однако большинство горожан этого не понимали, и Шерлок больше обычного стал мишенью для пересудов. Грегори изо всех сил старался пресечь сплетни, и каждый его покупатель, которого он ловил на дурном отклике о друге, получал отповедь, достойную самых строгих старейшин городка. Когда кто-то пустил слух, что Шерлок живет в поместье, Грегори обрывал всякого, кто отпускал по этому поводу какие-нибудь сальности. Всем, кто к нему прислушивался, Грегори говорил, что Джон Уотсон был болен, а Шерлок самоотверженно помогал за ним ухаживать. Вскоре Грегори своей яростью так напугал сплетников, что у него в лавке они отныне молчали.  
  
В следующее воскресенье за ужином у Лейстредов собрались все обычные гости, кроме Молли и Шерлока. Первой не было потому, что она была слишком расстроена, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с окружением Шерлока, а последний лежал голым под нависшим над ним Джоном на пляже Острова Влюбленных, вполне оправдывая его название. Как и обещали, Марта, Себастьян и Джим никому не говорили о планах Джона и Шерлока жить вместе, главной темой для разговоров было знакомство с человеком в маске. Те, кто был с ним не знаком, задавали множество вопросов, а трое встречавшихся с ним счастливцев постоянно твердили о его любезном обхождении, доброте, обаянии, чудесных глазах, потрясающей улыбке. Грегори немного завидовал тому, что Моран и Мориарти познакомились с Джоном. То, что с Уотсоном первой встретилась миссис Хадсон, он понимал, но он всегда считал себя ближе Шерлоку, чем Джим и Себастьян. Еще до того, как с десертом было покончено, Грегори выскользнул из-за стола и написал коротенькую записку Шерлоку, которую передал миссис Хадсон, когда она уходила.  
  
 _Шерлок,  
Я скучаю по тебе, старый друг. Скоро ль сыграем в шахматы? А еще я хотел бы познакомиться с человеком, который похитил твое сердце, если ты не против. Ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
Грегори._  
  
Шерлок не удивился, когда тетушка протянула ему аккуратно сложенный листок бумаги. Конечно, Грегори был на их еженедельном ужине, слышал о Джоне от Марты, Джима и Себастьяна; неудивительно, что ему тоже захотелось познакомиться с ним. Шерлок видел, как хорошо прошли встречи Джона с тетушкой Мартой и Мораном и Мориарти, и теперь не сомневался, что Грегори рано или поздно с ним познакомиться. Он запомнил для себя, что надо будет обсудить это назавтра с Джоном.  
  
***  
  
Три дня спустя Грегори неуклюже топтался на пороге усадьбы Уотсонов, ожидая, когда его впустят в дом. Он нервничал почти так же сильно, как в тот момент, когда стоял в церкви и ждал, когда войдет его невеста. Живот сводило не от самой возможности знакомства с Джоном, ведь все, кто знал его, соглашались с тем, что в докторе не было ничего, что бы оправдывало его прозвище Зверя. Грегори боялся своей собственной реакции. Он боялся, что собственное лицо предаст его, выразив какой-нибудь намек на отвращение или, хуже того, жалость. Так что, ожидая под дверью, Грегори изо всех сил пытался контролировать выражение лица, и подозревал, что выглядит как человек, страдающий запором, но уж лучше бы страдать от запора, чем казаться ошарашенным от ужаса.  
  
Дверь открылась, и на Грегори уставилась ухмыляющаяся физиономия Шерлока. Под мышкой у него была зажата тяжелая на вид шахматная доска, а во второй руке держал бархатный мешочек, в котором, по-видимому, находились шахматные фигуры. Позади него Джон Уотсон – несомненно, он, ибо на нем была коричневая кожаная маска – с трудом удерживал большую корзину.  
  
\- Грегори! Ты как раз вовремя, - сказал Шерлок, выходя из дверей, чтобы дать дорогу Джону.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, знакомьтесь – мой друг Джон Уотсон, - добавил он.  
  
Джон перехватил ручки корзины левой рукой, а правой пожал протянутую руку Грегори. Первое, что заметил Грегори, когда взглянул на Джона – какие по-настоящему красивые у него глаза: темно-синие, когда они смотрели на вас, то начисто заставляли забыть о маске. Еще Грегори заметил в этих больших синих глазах настороженность, и ему сразу захотелось всё исправить, загладить те обиды, которое нанесли Джону десятки бессердечных людей, глядевших на него с отвращением. Грегори улыбнулся Джону самой доброй улыбкой, и черты того расплылись в ответной улыбке.  
  
\- Очень рад с вами познакомиться! – сказал Грегори. – Вы даже не представляете, сколько Шерлок о вас рассказывал.  
  
\- Тихо ты! – сказал Шерлок своему другу, и Джон рассмеялся, и смех его оказался таким приятным, что Грегори сразу же захотелось услышать его снова.  
  
\- Слышали бы вы его, его невозможно было заткнуть с самого первого момента, - добавил Грегори, и Джон снова засмеялся, а Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
\- Сегодня такой дивный день, - сказал Джон, - мы подумали, что было бы очень приятно устроить пикник на Мысе Ярости.  
  
\- Звучит чудесно, - ответил Грегори.  
  
Они втроем отправились к Мысу Ярости и устроились там на самой большой скале, на которой раньше сидели Шерлок и Джон. Пока Джон доставал еду из корзины, Шерлок откупорил бутылку с вином и щедро наполнил бокалы. За едой Джон подробно расспрашивал Грегори о свадьбе; Грегори с радостью отвечал на вопросы, особенно после того, как Джон, казалось, неохотно отвечал на его расспросы о Лондоне и не разделил его восторга по поводу того, как славно жить в одном из самых больших городов Европы.  
  
\- Вы играете в шахматы? – спросил Грегори Джона, когда они проглотили последний кусочек хлеба.  
  
\- Не так хорошо, как Шерлок, - ответил Джон, слизывая капельку масла с нижней губы и улыбаясь так, будто вкуснее он ничего не пробовал.  
  
\- Не хотите сыграть? – предложил Грегори, и Джон согласился, высыпав фигуры из мешочка и расставив их на доске.  
  
Пока они играли и мило болтали, Шерлок растянулся на скале, закрыв глаза и рассеянно прислушиваясь к разговору двух своих друзей. Когда Шерлок только открыл дверь, нервозность Грегори была настолько заметна, что он распознал бы ее даже из Парусной Бухты, но она быстро прошла. Потом Шерлок заметил, что и Джон вскоре так же быстро расслабился. Наблюдать за общающимися между собой друзьями было настоящим удовольствием; они практически сразу чудесно поладили, их расположенность друг к другу казалась искренней и естественной. Разговаривали они очень оживленно и, казалось, им доставляет удовольствие поддразнивать Шерлока, да он и не возражал, лишь бы видеть, как Джон озорно улыбается.  
  
Солнце припекало, а Шерлок по-прежнему слушал, как Джон и Грегори играют в шахматы. Сам он по большей части молчал, но порой вставлял продуманные реплики по поводу их дилетантских ходов. В какой-то момент Джон ласково провел рукой по его волосам, и Шерлок воспринял это как приглашение положить голову другу на колени. Он покраснел, когда Грегори улыбнулся и подмигнул ему, но решил не подавать виду, и снова закрыл глаза, чтобы полнее насладиться знакомой лаской. Так он и лежал, нежась, пока не услышал нечто такое, чего никогда не слышал прежде.  
  
\- Мат! – весело воскликнул Грегори, и Шерлок приподнялся на локте, с любопытством глядя на доску, по расстановке фигур просчитывая в уме, каков же был финальный ход.  
  
\- Молодчина, - сказал Джон, и Грегори рассмеялся, слегка пьяный от вина и своей победы.  
  
\- Спасибо, кажется, я выиграл первый раз лет за сто, - сказал Грегори, и Джон хихикнул, а потом спросил, есть ли у него возможность отыграться.  
  
Убедившись, что Шерлоку не очень скучно (а он и не скучал; наблюдать за общением двух своих друзей было для него очень увлекательно), Грегори и Джон начали новую партию, попутно допивая вино. Щеки Грегори раскраснелись от вина, он закатал рукава рубашки, а Джон решил снять шерстяной сюртук и расстегнуть две верхних пуговички на воротничке рубашки. Над ними высоко синело ослепительное июньское небо, жара еще не спала, они слегка вспотели, но не настолько, чтобы начать задыхаться.  
  
Джон выиграл вторую партию, и потому им с Грегори, конечно же, пришлось сыграть и третью, чтобы выяснить, кто же все-таки сегодня стал чемпионом. Захмелевшие соперники пытались сбить друг друга насмешками и свирепыми взглядами, но, в конце концов, они большую часть времени просто смеялись, позабыв про свою наигранную враждебность. Шерлок, который теперь сполз ниже, чтобы лучше наблюдать за игрой, пытался хмуриться в ответ на их ребячества, но это было трудновато, потому что у него самого рот беспрестанно расплывался в улыбке. Теперь рука Джона лежала на пояснице Шерлока и иногда, когда Грегори отвлекался на следующий ход, палец Джона соскальзывал ниже и принимался поглаживать кожу под поясом брюк друга.  
  
В конечном итоге, несмотря на достойное сопротивление Джона, выиграл Грегори. Солнце медленно опускалось к горизонту, ласковый ветер мягко шевелил листву, перекликались друг с другом две одинокие птицы; только их крик и перекрывал шум возбужденных мужских голосов.  
  
\- Хорошо сыграли, - сказал Джон, складывая шахматные фигуры в бархатный мешочек.  
  
\- Ты очень хорошо играл, так что придется тебе сразиться со мной снова, - ответил Грегори.  
  
\- Конечно, ты очень приятный соперник, - ответил Джон, и Грегори улыбнулся – вся его недавняя нервозность была позабыта. Весь день он почти забывал о маске, и обращал на нее внимание только тогда, когда Джон быстро и уверенно прикасался к ней, чтобы убедиться, что она на месте.  
  
Настало время Грегори идти домой, и Джон с Шерлоком наблюдали, как он удаляется от Мыса Ярости. Едва он скрылся из виду, Шерлок опрокинул Джона и со страстью поцеловал его, скользнув языком по нижней губе, пока Джон не раскрыл губы. Через несколько минут он мягко оттолкнул Шерлока, чтобы перевести дух; вцепившись в рубашку Шерлока, он тяжело дышал, волосы у него были взъерошены.  
  
\- Я, конечно, не жалуюсь, но какая муха тебя укусила? – спросил Джон, все еще тяжело дыша, но широко улыбаясь.  
  
\- Хмм, ты, - сказал Шерлок, покрывая шею Джона короткими поцелуями. – Я смотрел, как ты поладил с моим другом, видел, как сильно ты ему понравился, как покраснела у тебя шея, когда ты выпил вина, - добавил он и провел языком по горлу Джона, нежно посасывая кожу на кадыке.  
  
\- Все это я нашел очень возбуждающим, - закончил Шерлок, и когда Джон выдохнул его имя, Шерлок снова запечатал ему губы поцелуем.  
  
Он хотел возвратиться домой вместе с Грегори - надо было помочь тетушке с перестановкой мебели. Но, наклонившись к рубашке Джона, чтобы зубами расстегнуть пуговицы, он подумал, что небольшое опоздание не будет уж очень большой трагедией.


	23. Chapter 23

Однажды утром, в середине июня, Марта разбудила Шерлока необычайно рано, несмотря на его бурные протесты. Когда на воркотню тетушки стало невозможно не обращать внимания, Шерлок встал, со слипающимися от сна глазами оделся и сполз вниз по лестнице. Он не успел присесть и выпить чашку чая; тетушка схватила его за руку и вытащила из дома, сказав, что хочет показать ему кое-что очень-очень важное. Шерлок был сильнее тетушки, но она так разволновалась, что он не смог отказать ей, и послушно вышел на улицу.

Марта привела его к одинокому дереву на берегу Парусной бухты, недалеко от их дома. В нескольких ярдах от них простирался небольшой лесок, посреди которого находилась большая поляна. Несмотря на то, что от поляны до остальных домов в Парусной Бухте было недалеко, она казалась уединенной, будто отрезанной от всего остального мира. Тихое, спокойное, уютное место, идеальное для строительства до… О!

\- Тетя Марта, - осторожно спросил Шерлок, - зачем вы привели меня сюда?

\- Прекрасное место, правда?

\- Тетя Марта, ответь! – взмолился он срывающимся голосом, сердце его колотилось.

Шерлоку нужно было сейчас же всё прояснить; тетушке нужно было сказать ему прямо, иначе ему казалось, что он вот-вот взорвется. Мысли так лихорадочно проносились в его голове, что он едва заметил, как тетушка взяла его за руку.

\- Я купила этот участок для вас с Джоном, - сказала она с гордостью и затаенным волнением.

Шерлок несколько раз моргнул, посмотрел вокруг, приглядываясь к каждому дереву, каждому камню, каждому цветку, каждой песчаной дюне. Это происходит не наяву. Он вспомнил, как тетушка несколько минут назад его разбудила, но нельзя было недооценивать вероятность того, что он все еще спит; в это Шерлок готов был поверить скорее, чем в то, что ему предлагают прелестный кусок земли в Парусной Бухте.

\- Это невозможно, - сказал он.

\- С тех пор, как умер твоей отец, я скопила немного денег, - сказала Марта, и глаза ее заблестели от непролитых слез. – Я не знала, зачем коплю эти деньги, но была уверена, что рано или поздно они сделают тебя счастливым. Это мой свадебный подарок вам с Джоном.

На мгновение Шерлок пожалел, что они с Джоном не начали планировать свадьбу (пока) и что он даже конкретно не обдумал, как сделать предложение (пока). Но тетушка Марта была так невероятно счастлива, а сам он пришел в такой восторг, что сразу забыл об этой небольшой заминке и сграбастал тетю в объятья, едва не вышибив из нее дух.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал Шерлок, и Марта ласково погладила его по спине.

\- Я люблю тебя, мой дорогой мальчик, но подарок делаю не совсем от чистого сердца; я хочу удержать тебя при себе.

\- И это замечательно, - ответил Шерлок и отпустил тетушку, чтобы как следует оглядеться по сторонам.

Вокруг простиралось целое море травы и кустарников всех оттенков зеленого цвета. Поляну, где должен был вскоре стоять их дом, словно крепостным валом окружали старые высокие деревья, оберегая от посторонних взглядов и без того укромное место. Шерлоку хотелось постоять подольше здесь, прямо посреди их с Джоном будущего дома, но нужно было помочь тетушке. Она вызвалась испечь пироги к следующему обеду у Лейстредов, а когда ей приходилось замешивать много теста, она всегда просила помощи Шерлока. Месить тесто было скучным занятием, но Шерлоку всегда удавалось стащить несколько кусочков яблока из начинки, так что всё было не так уж плохо. Он мог вернуться сюда позже, один, и насладиться подарком.

Позже, когда на кухонном столе выстроились рядком четыре пирога, Шерлока снова пошел на поляну – их с Джоном поляну. Он быстро преодолел расстояние, разделяющее опушку леса – их с Джоном леса – и дом тетушки, подсчитав, что между ними 663 шага. Он был так поглощен этим подсчетом, что против обыкновения не сразу заметил нечто необычное. Рядом с тропинкой, ведущей к поляне, на ветру мягко раскачивался красный шарф, привязанный к ветке одного из деревьев. Сердце Шерлока сразу забилось быстрее. Он отвязал шарф, поднес его к лицу, чтобы вдохнуть соблазнительный запах Джона, и двинулся в сторону поляны.

Посреди поляны, окруженной деревьями, купаясь в лучах вечернего солнца, стоял Джон Уотсон собственной персоной. Когда Джон мягко улыбнулся Шерлоку, тот улыбнулся в ответ, подошел поближе и бережно повязал красный шарф вокруг шеи друга. Шерлок позабыл, как красиво смотрятся вместе алый шарф и коричневая маска; кроме того, шарф служил приятным напоминанием об их первых встречах, о томительном ожидании, которое каждое утро овладевало Шерлоком, когда он надеялся увидеть долгожданный сигнал на той стороне бухты.

\- Я тебя заждался, - сказал Джон.

\- Тетя Марта печет пироги; я ей помогал, - ответил Шерлок, прекрасно понимая, насколько нелеп его ответ по сравнению с явственно ощутимой торжественностью этой минуты.

Джон подал сигнал, вызвал его, и он, как всегда, пришел. Теперь они были здесь одни, в том месте, которое полностью принадлежало им, месте, в котором они чувствовали себя защищенными и любимыми, куда никто и никогда не посмеет вторгнуться со своей злобой или отвращением. Они были бесконечно далеко от домыслов и сплетен, от лжи Андерсона и ненависти Гарри. Они были дома, на своем месте.

\- Прошло два года с тех пор, как я впервые увидел тебя, - сказал Джон, положив ладонь на шею Шерлока и не давая ему отвести взгляд, - но все равно, каждый раз, когда я тебя вижу, я поражаюсь, насколько ты красивый.

Шерлок хотел ответить, хотел сказать, что чувствует то же самое, и каждый день приятно удивляется, ощущая то же волнение, которое посетило его в ту первую ночь посреди рощи, возле вольера с лисицами. Но сейчас совершалось нечто важное, и чутье подсказывало Шерлоку, что надо позволить Джону договорить.

Джон смотрел ему в глаза, и Шерлок не мог отвести взгляда; его заворожили эти синие глаза, в мире не было ничего, кроме этих глаз и этих ласковых слов, которые Джон не говорил никому, кроме него, и никогда уж не скажет.

\- Ты не просто голубая цапля; ты феникс. Когда я смотрю на тебя и вижу, какой ты умный и красивый, мне кажется, что ты мог бы пережить всё, и вечно восставал бы из пепла.

Джон поднял вторую руку и теперь уже обеими ладонями обнимал Шерлока за шею. Шерлок нервно сглотнул, но его взгляд не дрогнул; он не сводил с Джона глаз. Все его тело била легкая дрожь; никто раньше не говорил с ним так, он впитывал слова Джона, будто умирающий от жажды – воду.

\- Джон, - нежно прошептал Шерлок, чувствуя, как Джон поглаживает пальцем его ключицы через рубашку.

Джон покачал головой, и Шерлок замолчал.

\- Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что всё то, что с нами происходит, происходит на самом деле, но мне это нужно, я хочу, чтобы это было со мной, пока я жив. С тобой я хочу придумывать истории. Я хочу быть инструментом, на котором ты играешь, хочу, чтобы ты был моим; я не хочу слышать ничего, кроме той музыки, которую мы вместе напишем.

Джон прижал ладони к щекам Шерлока, поглаживая пальцами скулы, которые так любил. Всё, о чем мог думать Шерлок – о том, насколько верными были последние слова Джона. Тихо произнесенные ласковые слова выстроились в его голове в единый алгоритм; Джон породил мелодию, в такт которой дрожало все тело Шерлока.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты согласился. Ты мог бы завоевать весь мир, мог бы выбрать кого угодно, но сегодня перед тобой стою я и прошу тебя согласиться на самый святой и простой способ быть вместе. Я хочу, чтобы мы поженились.

\- Ты сказал, что я буду ужасным мужем, - с улыбкой проговорил Шерлок.

\- Да, видишь, за что боролся, на то и напоролся, - сказал Джон, и они оба смеялись до тех пор, пока Шерлок не обвил руками талию друга и не притянул его к себе, чтобы наклониться и поцеловать в губы. Другую руку он положил Джону на щеку, и вздрогнул, когда друг медленными движениями вверх и вниз стал поглаживать его ладонь.

\- Я согласен. Я буду с тобой, всегда желал быть с тобой, - сказал Шерлок, когда они разняли губы, - и я тоже хочу, чтобы мы как можно скорее поженились.

\- Это будет скоро, - пообещал Джон, и они снова поцеловались, на этот раз более жадно.

Шерлок подвел Джона к огромному дереву – под такими деревьями они и раньше не раз сидели, и они опустились на траву. Шерлок обнял Джона за плечи, и Джон придвинулся к другу ближе, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. Он был в маске; несмотря на то, что они сидели в таком уединенном местечке, они всё равно рисковали нарваться на случайного прохожего. Когда солнце начало клониться к горизонту, Джон выскользнул из-под длинной руки Шерлока и протянул ему свою руку, помогая встать. Синие глаза Джона озорно поблескивали, в улыбке проскальзывало нечто дьявольски коварное.

\- Мне приказано довести тебя до дома, - сказал он, и Шерлок выгнул бровь.

\- Довести меня до дома? Вы с тетушкой что-то задумали? Ой, да конечно, ты только посмотри на себя. Ну тогда ладно, веди меня домой, - сказал он, переплетая вместе их пальцы.

Джон ничего не ответил, он не рискнул заговорить, чтобы не рассмеяться. Он не удивился, когда Шерлок заметил, что что-то происходит, просто странно было, как он не заметил этого раньше. Крепче сжав ладонь Шерлока, Джон повел его через лесок – их лесок – к дому миссис Хадсон.

Марта, Грегори, Джим и Себастьян уже ждали их. Когда Шерлок отворил дверь, они секунд пять молчали, пытаясь определить, всё ли прошло по плану. Увидев, что Шерлок и Джон улыбаются, они наперебой стали сердечно поздравлять их.

\- Вы все подстроили? – спросил Шерлок тетю, пока она старалась раздавить ему ребра.

\- Это придумал Джон после того, как я показала ему то место, - ответила она.

\- Оно меня вдохновило, - сказал Джон, - место действительно очень красивое, удивляюсь, почему я раньше его не купил.

\- Думаю, для большинства людей не подошла его удаленность, - сказал Себастьян, сердечно пожимая руку Джона.

\- Мы приходили туда несколько раз с тех пор, как миссис Хадсон его купила, - сказал Джим с блестящими от волнения глазами, - нам придется срубить несколько деревьев, если мы хотим построить дом по плану, но красоты это не убавит.

\- Кстати о плане, - сказал Себастьян, - окончательный проект утвержден, Джим уже собрал бригаду строителей. В течение двух дней мы начнем.

Марта захлопала в ладоши, Шерлок и Джон в тысячный раз поблагодарили своих архитекторов, но тут Грегори громко откашлялся, и все обернулись, чтобы посмотреть на него.

\- Новый дом это прекрасно, но я думал, что мы собрались здесь, чтобы отпраздновать помолвку! – сказал он, все больше волнуясь с каждым произнесенным словом.

Остальные, кажется, совсем забыли, в честь чего здесь собрались, и напоминание Грегори вызвало новую серию поздравлений. Марта, смахивая слезы, обняла Шерлока, потом Джона, потом снова Шерлока. Грегори хлопнул обоих по плечу, но потом все-таки притянул их, смеющихся, к себе, чтобы обнять, и стиснул сразу обоих. Когда дошла очередь до Себастьяна и Джима, Джим сначала обнял Джона, а потом повернулся к Шерлоку.

\- А вот теперь, скверный, непослушный мальчишка, уже можно заниматься любовью, - прошептал он так, чтобы только Шерлок мог его услышать.

Шерлок открыл рот, чтобы протестовать, но Джим уже отошел и начал обнимать Джона, дружески похлопывая его по спине. На лице Джона не промелькнуло ни тени смущения, так что Шерлок предположил, что Джим оставил свое неприличное замечание при себе.

Потом друзей обнял Себастьян, и когда он, наконец, отпустил Джона, из кухни вышли миссис Хадсон с бокалами в руках и Грегори с бутылкой игристого вина. Он с хлопком откупорил пробку и каждому щедро налил вина. Когда все взяли по бокалу, Грегори сказал первый тост.

\- Шерлок, Джон, сегодня я вижу вас как пару только второй раз в жизни, но стоит только взглянуть на вас, как становиться яснее ясного, насколько вы любите друг друга, и я не сомневаюсь, что если бы вам выпал шанс, вы бы счастливо прожили вместе целую вечность.

Шерлок собственническим жестом обнял Джона за талию и прижал к себе, на что Грегори улыбнулся и продолжил свою краткую речь.

\- Шерлок, ты мой лучший друг, но я не смог бы сделать тебя счастливее; тебе ничего не оставалось, кроме как найти психа, способного тебя вытерпеть, - сказал он, поднимая бокал в сторону Джона – тот усмехнулся, - да еще такого, которого я могу обыграть в шахматы и который не называет меня идиотом, если выиграет сам. За будущих супругов! – закончил он и поднял бокал.

Потом заговорил Себастьян.

\- Господи, какой радостью было познакомиться с вами, а видеть вас вместе так ясно напоминает нам с мужем нас самих в молодости. Надеюсь, даже состарившись, вы будете с такой же любовью смотреть друг на друга, с какой смотрите сейчас. Мне доставляет огромную радость помогать вам в строительстве дома, который станет свидетелем истории вашей любви. За молодоженов! – сказал он и поднял бокал.

Когда все отпили по глотку, Джим начал говорить следующий тост.

\- Просто наблюдать за вами со стороны было уже целым приключением. Я не сомневался, что вы будете вместе, с того самого пикника у нас, когда Андерсон заявил, что видел вас в лесу. Но, должен признаться, в ту ночь, когда ты явился к нам и хлопнулся в обморок, я засомневался.

Джон, который ничего не знал про тот случай, обернулся, вопрошающим взглядом посмотрев на своего жениха, но Шерлок только крепче прижал его к себе и прошептал ему на ухо: "Потом".

\- Я почти перестал верить в тебя, когда ты объявил, что обручился с девушкой, но, в конце концов, ты поступил так, как должно было. Вы оба. Желаю вам долгих лет жизни, счастливых лет, и пусть ваш брак принесет вам… удовлетворение. Хотя я не сомневаюсь, что так оно и будет, в конце концов, Джон врач, - сказал он, подмигивая Джону, который, судя по оттенку его ушей, стал пунцово-красным.

\- Я поднимаю свой бокал за Шерлока Холмса и его доктора, Джона Уотсона, - закончил Джим, и все остальные снова подняли бокалы.

Потом настал черед Марте откашляться, но она заговорила не сразу, прежде поглядев на двух стоящих рядом нареченных. Она смотрела, как Шерлок бережно обнял Джона, как Джон, казалось, совершенно непринужденно склонился к Шерлоку. Они казались счастливыми.

\- После смерти его отца я смотрела и радовалась, как растет мальчик, но он вырос в очень одинокого молодого человека, и я каждую ночь молилась Господу, чтобы он послал ему друга. Мне пришлось ждать много, много лет, но, наконец, мои молитвы были услышаны, - сказала она, со слезами на глазах глядя на Джона.

Ей пришлось замолчать на несколько секунд, и лишь потом она продолжила.

\- В тот раз, когда Шерлок впервые упомянул о Джоне Уотсоне, я уже знала, что в нем есть нечто особенное; в глазах Шерлока было столько искорок, сколько звезд на небосклоне в ясную июньскую ночь. Мне стало ясно, что мой мальчик совершенно сражен, как только Джон придумал охоту за сокровищами, а уж она, не побоюсь этого слова, самое романтичное ухаживание из всех, что я когда-либо видела; поэтому я предлагаю поднять ваши бокалы за гениального Джона Уотсона.

И все подняли бокалы, включая Шерлока, который повернулся и с нежностью посмотрел на Джона. Джон тоже глядел на него и одними губами прошептал: "Я люблю тебя", на что Шерлок в ответ чуть крепче обнял жениха за талию.

\- В один миг они едва не утратили друг друга, и мне кажется, что мне никогда не было так страшно, как в тот день, когда я увидела Шерлока в комнате для гостей у Джима и Себастьяна. Он казался испуганным, потерянным и совершенным ребенком. Но, в конце концов, они снова нашлись, и я не сомневаюсь, что отныне они не расстанутся на дольше, чем того потребует крайняя необходимость. За Шерлока, который до сих пор остается моим дорогим мальчиком, и за Джона, которого я люблю, как сына.

И снова все подняли бокалы и принялись поздравлять нареченных. Потом под бдительными взглядами друзей – и родственников, оговоримся на счет Шерлока, – наша пара впервые поцеловалась на людях под аплодисменты, свист и одобрительное улюлюканье кого? Конечно же, Грегори. Марта снова наполнила бокалы, завязалась дружеская беседа, а ужин, тем временем, поспевал на плите.

Обед состоял из нескольких перемен блюд и длился не один час. Все очень плотно поели и когда, наконец, слегка навеселе встали из-за стола, было далеко за полночь. Грегори ушел первым (прихватив с собой несколько кусков клубничного пирога), за ним ушли зевающие Себастьян и Джим, который был до сих пор неравнодушен к сладкому. Джон пытался отыскать свой шарф, который успел снять когда-то этим вечером, и тут к нему подошла Марта.

\- Уже поздно, идти тебе далеко, так почему бы тебе не остаться на ночь? Теперь вы помолвлены, все приличия соблюдены, и я буду страшно волноваться, если ты пойдешь домой один, - сказала она, доставая шарф из-под диванной подушки.

\- С удовольствием приму ваше приглашение; и в самом деле поздно, и я очень устал, спасибо, миссис Хадсон, - сказал Джон, и Шерлок улыбнулся ему с другого конца комнаты.

Марта непременно хотела вымыть посуду перед сном, Джон помог ей, а Шерлок присел за кухонный стол, жалуясь, что они слишком долго возятся, но сам и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы ускорить процесс. Как только все стаканы, тарелки и прочая посуда были вытерты и убраны на свои места, Марта поцеловала Шерлока и Джона в щеки, и Джон еще раз поблагодарил ее за такой прекрасный вечер.

Потом Шерлок повел Джона к себе в спальню, и они стали готовиться ко сну. Шерлок предложил Джону спать обнаженными, но тот категорически отказался, сказав, что дверь не запирается. Вздохнув, Шерлок одолжил ему ночную рубашку. Она так облегала широкую мускулистую грудь Джона, что Шерлок не мог оторвать от жениха глаз и внезапно перестал жалеть, что они будут спать не голыми.

\- Разве ты не снимешь маску? – спросил Шерлок, когда Джон скользнул под одеяло.

\- Миссис Хадсон… - начал Джон, но Шерлок оборвал его.

\- Миссис Хадсон была замужем, она лучше тебя знает, что нельзя входить без стука.

Джон помешкал, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к маске; Шерлок залез под одеяло рядом с ним, развязал тонкие завязки маски и положил ее на столик рядом с кроватью. Потом их, конечно же, потянуло друг другу, они тесно обнялись, переплетя руки и ноги и делясь теплом. Шерлок запустил одну руку под ночную рубашку Джона, а другой лениво поглаживал его по щеке. Когда Шерлок наклонился, чтобы быстро поцеловать Джона на ночь, тот уверенной рукой притянул его к себе за шею.

Несмотря на усталость, спать им обоим расхотелось. Лежа в объятьях, они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Иногда кто-то из них улыбался или смеялся, и второй повторял его жест; вскоре они окончательно поняли, что в эту ночь им не заснуть. Шерлок нашел руку Джона, поднес ее к губам и легонько поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

\- Мы помолвлены, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Да.

\- Ты на самом деле хочешь жениться на мне?

\- Я не передумал. Пока, - ответил Джон с улыбкой.

Шерлок улыбнулся Джону в ладонь, которую покрывал нежными поцелуями.

\- Я играю на скрипке, когда мне нужно подумать, а порой подумать мне нужно среди ночи. На меня находит хандра, и тогда я по целым дням не открываю рта. Я неряшлив и скверно готовлю, а еще только мне могла прийти в голову идея украсить дом черепом.

\- И ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас? – спросил Джон, и по тону стало понятно, что его это позабавило.

\- Будущие мужья должны знать все друг о друге самое худшее.

\- Очень любезно с твоей стороны. Хотя, надо признаться, я не слишком-то возражаю против черепа.

Шерлок хихикнул, когда подумал, какое облегчение испытает тетушка Марта, когда череп, наконец, покинет ее дом; она так и не привыкла к подарку, и всегда строила кислую мину, когда Шерлок о нем упоминал. Они долго смотрели друг на друга, Шерлок поглаживал руку Джона, а Джон массировал его поясницу.

\- Я никогда не думал, что женюсь, пока не встретил тебя, - сказал Шерлок через некоторое время.

\- Я часто об этом думал… раньше, - сказал Джон, - я бы выбрал простую, симпатичную девушку с приличными манерами, из хорошей семьи. А теперь, когда я вспоминаю об этом, мне становится муторно; представь, чего я мог бы лишиться.

Шерлок хотел ответить, но не смог. Вместо этого он притянул Джона к себе поближе и зарылся лицом в его волосы, стараясь не думать о жизни без него. Если бы пуля чуть изменила траекторию, они бы никогда не встретились. Джон запросто мог умереть, а мог и остаться невредимым, вернуться в Лондон и жениться на Саре, Энн или Мэри. Шерлок гадал, чувствовал ли бы Джон, что ему чего-то не хватает, или спокойно прожил бы всю жизнь.

Джон, наверное, понял его тревожные мысли, потому что он отстранился и обхватил ладонями лицо Шерлока. Он посмотрел ему в глаза и заговорил твердым и серьезным голосом.

\- Я здесь, я никуда не денусь, перестань об этом думать.

\- Откуда ты узнал?

\- Я думаю о том же самом, и меня это до ужаса пугает.

Шерлок улыбнулся, пропустил сквозь пальцы пряди Джоновых волос и наклонился к своему жениху, прижавшись губами к его губам.

\- Никогда не покидай меня, - пробормотал он между поцелуями.

Джон взял Шерлока за руку и переплел вместе их пальцы, прижав их соединенные руки к собственному сердцу, чтобы они оба почувствовали, как сильно оно бьется.

\- Никогда. Пока бьется это сердце.

В эту ночь они больше не сказали ни слова, но это обещание эхом разнеслось по комнате, они оба ощутили его в биении сердца Джона. Наконец, они оба уснули, убаюканные мерным "тук-тук-тук".


	24. Chapter 24

Шерлок бежал изо всех сил, крепко сжав в руке пакет в коричневой оберточной бумаге. Денек был прелестный, казалось, весь городок вышел на прогулку. Как и следовало ожидать, по пути Шерлока не раз задержали всяческие проволочки. Наконец, он выбрался из оживленной части города и поспешил в Парусную Бухту. Хотя легкие жгло огнем, он не замедлил шаг; он бежал так, будто от этого зависела вся его жизнь, а сердце колотилось в такт шагам.

Шерлок не остановился ни тогда, когда его окликнули Джим и Себастьян, ни даже у дома тетушки; у него была цель, и он запретил себе отвлекаться. Дойдя до дорожки, ведущей к их с Джоном дому, Шерлок еще прибавил шагу и только-только собирался сбавить скорость, как случайно заметил своего мужа. Тогда Шерлок остановился, прислонился к дереву и перевел дух, глядя на Джона.

Джон сидел на крыльце в маске, зябко укутавшись в плотное черное пальто, и обмотав шею своим любимым красным шарфом. Он был настолько погружен в книгу, что не услышал громких шагов Шерлока. Шерлок получал настоящее удовольствие, наблюдая за Джоном, когда тот вот так, как сейчас, был полностью поглощен любимым занятием, тем, что было ему действительно интересно. Ему нравилось, как Джон сосредоточенно морщил лоб или как порой облизывал губы кончиком языка. Даже спустя год после свадьбы он не уставал любоваться своим мужем.

Они поженились в августе прошлого года, как только достроили дом. Им обоим не очень-то хотелось просить поженить нотариуса Сен-Сесиль – мистера Донована – и потому они пригласили нотариуса из Римоуски, который согласился приехать и провести всю церемонию прямо на поляне рядом с их новым домом, в тесном кругу друзей и родственников. Конечно, среди приглашенных были миссис Хадсон, Джим и Себастьян, Грегори и Сара и Гарри, которая держалась особняком, но Джону было все же приятно, что она пришла.

С тех пор Шерлок и Джон редко покидали Парусную Бухту - пока они оставались здесь или в окрестностях поместья Гарри, они чувствовали себя в безопасности. Сначала в городке только и судачили, что об их свадьбе, и Шерлок и Джон ни с кем, кроме близких, не общались. А потом в Сен-Сесиль переехала вдова с ярко-рыжими волосами, и кто-то пустил слух, что она ведьма и извела своих предыдущих мужей, и интерес к Шерлоку и Джону угас.

Шерлоку было ясно, что вдова невиновна в смерти своих мужей, но он никому об этом не говорил, радуясь, что Джона теперь оставили в покое. С тех пор Шерлок иногда ездил в городок, и никто его не трогал. Однако его всегда тянуло поскорее вернуться на свою уединенную полянку, в их с Джоном собственный рай.

Что касается дома, Джим и Себастьян действительно превзошли сами себя. Шерлок с Джоном любили свое жилище так же, как любили друг друга. А может быть, именно потому, что дом принадлежал исключительно им и больше никому. Все, о чем они говорили, обнявшись под толстым одеялом Джона, все, о чем мечтали - чтобы Джим и Себастьян сумели воплотить их мечту в реальность. Но, несмотря на то, что весь дом был шедевром, больше всего Шерлок и Джон любили огромное крыльцо - специальный подарок от архитекторов. В хорошую погоду они сидели здесь целыми часами, читали друг другу вслух, пили вино и ели фрукты, смотрели на лес и целовались.

Джон, по совету Шерлока, все-таки начал сочинять свои собственные рассказы. Сначала он писал приключенческие сказки о рыцарях и драконах, и Шерлоку они так понравились, что он настоял на их показе Грегори. Теперь Грегори читал их своему новорожденному сыну. Потом, на день рождения Шерлока, Джон написал рассказ о загадочном убийстве, а в персонажах описал их самих: в Шерлоке Холмсе, великом сыщике, Шерлока, а в докторе Джоне Уотсоне, его верном помощнике и друге – себя.

Шерлок был невероятно польщен, хотя не преминул указать Джону на промахи в сюжете. Сначала Джон обиделся, но не мог отрицать, что благодаря замечаниям Шерлока сюжет стал толковее. Постепенно у них сформировалось нечто вроде писательского тандема: Джон отвечал за персонажей, диалоги и общую сюжетную линию, а Шерлок помогал ему придумывать загадочные убийства. Шерлоку волнительно было читать про их с Джоном собственноручно придуманные приключения. Вскоре Холмс обнаружил, что легко может закрыть глаза и ясно представить, как они с Джоном бегают по лондонским улицам, ловят преступников и разгадывают загадки.

Из сентиментальных побуждений Шерлок и Джон не стали менять имена главных героев. Но когда Шерлок предложил попытаться опубликовать их рассказы, они решили выпустить их под псевдонимом, который составили из имен отца Джона, отца Шерлока и покойного мужа миссис Хадсон. Через несколько месяцев они получили положительный ответ от одного небольшого издательства и какое-то время оба были вне себя от радости. С тех пор они написали еще несколько рассказов о единственном в мире консультирующем детективе и его лучшем друге.

В тот день, как и каждый день последние несколько недель, Шерлок пошел в лавку. Издательство обещало прислать им экземпляр только что изданной книги, и Шерлок не мог дождаться, когда он, наконец, прибудет. Когда миссис Лейстред вручила ему тяжелый пакет, Шерлок сразу понял, что в нем и, как можно быстрее, побежал домой. Теперь, когда Шерлок стоял, прислонившись к дереву и глядя на своего мужа, ему не терпелось вскрыть пакет. Он взбежал на крыльцо. Джон вздрогнул, отложил книгу в сторону и посмотрел на взбудораженного Шерлока.

\- Что стряслось?

\- Прислали! – ответил Шерлок, бросил пакет на колени Джона и сел рядом.

\- О, чудесно, - сказал Джон, поглаживая коричневую оберточную бумагу и марку, - раньше я этого так ждал, а теперь мне даже не верится.

\- Открывай же!

\- Подожди, давай прочувствуем этот момент.

Шерлок не отличался терпением, и потому ему хотелось, чтобы Джон прочувствовал момент побыстрее. Но, несмотря на свою нетерпеливость и волнение, он понимал Джона. Эта книга была тем, что принадлежало исключительно им, тем, что родилось из воображения Джона, что было навеяно собственной страстью Шерлока к загадочным историям. Одна мысль, что люди, возможно, будут читать их книгу, наполняла их таким странным ощущением, сродни тому, которое бывает у людей, приносящих в мир ребенка. Мысль странная, но нельзя сказать, что бы неприятная.

Шерлок очнулся от своих дум только тогда, когда Джон начал, наконец, разрывать бумагу; из-под нее показалась книга в серой обложке. Черными жирными буквами на титуле было напечатано: "Приключения Шерлока Холмса и доктора Уотсона". Джон судорожно выдохнул, Шерлок поймал его руку, поднес ее к губам и прижался нежным поцелуем к костяшкам пальцев.

После нескольких минут созерцания обложки Шерлок предложил пойти в дом, чтобы, наконец, вдоволь насладиться книгой. Пока Джон готовил чай, Шерлок разжег в уютной библиотеке камин. Они устроились на диване поближе к огню, Джон оперся спиной о подлокотник, Шерлок уселся между его раздвинутых бедер, положив голову на плечо мужа. Одним быстрым движением он развязал тесемки маски, дав ей упасть на пол. Джон нежно поцеловал мужа в висок и начал читать.

Раньше они десятки раз перечитывали эти же слова, но почему-то теперь, когда в руках у них была книга в настоящем переплете, все было по-другому. По-настоящему. И хоть Шерлок не променял бы свою жизнь ни на какую другую, ему нравилось представлять, что в ином, книжном мире они с Джоном все равно бы встретились и влюбились. Ему вообще нравилось думать, что когда дело касается их, время и место не имеют значения - Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон всегда обретут друг друга.


End file.
